LAPD Tales
by parispal
Summary: Santana Lopez has been on for force for 3 years. Brittany S. Pierce just got out of the academy. How does a string of burglaries tie them together professionally and personally? A/U.
1. Assignments

**A/N: Brittana as cops? Sure, why not. I own nothing. This story is a reworking of some earlier work. It's been edited to fit the Glee characters. Also decided to start a tumblr: Parispal23 {.} tumblr.**

* * *

Santana stormed into the office of her boss.

"I want a new partner!"

"Good Lord, Lopez. Knock before coming in here!"

Santana took a deep breath and calmed herself. She had a tendency to get riled up easily and wasn't one to hold back.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant," Santana said calmly, "But you need to reassign that idiot officer the department paired me with. He's a total moron."

"Jesus Lopez, I can't keep giving you a new partner every time they annoy you. Work it out!" Lieutenant Shuester said.

Lieutenant Schuester had been with the LAPD for over 15 years and was one of the best in the force. Santana looked up to him not only as a mentor but as family. Will Schuester had been Melvin Lopez's partner years ago and Santana grew up knowing him as Uncle Will.

"This isn't because he annoys me," Santana said taking a seat. Her black LAPD uniform immaculate despite just finishing up an early shift.

"Oh no?" Schuester asked, incredulous, "What is it this time?"

"He needs to sit at a desk or retire," Santana said, "He's 40 pounds overweight, he thinks he knows everything, but doesn't. You know it took him 15 minutes to get to Melrose when it should have taken him 10."

"What was the call?"

"A neighbor dispute. What if it had been a shooting? Something serious? Those 5 minutes could have meant the life of someone," Santana said, stating her case.

Schuester ran a hand through his curly hair, "Santana, he is the third partner you've had in a year. No other office has had that many partners. How are you supposed to form a partnership with them if you keep changing partners. That'll get you killed out there."

"Maybe if they weren't such boneheads, I wouldn't have to keep changing partners," Santana said.

The Lieutenant let out a small chuckle, "Even as a kid you were never satisfied. Look, you know I and Emma consider you like the daughter we never had..."

"As you should," Santana said with a smile.

"...My boys see you as their little sister..."

"The endless teasing are a testament to that."

"...And I'd do anything for you. But in here, inside the force, you are just another officer under my command. The answer is no."

"But..." Santana began to protest.

"But nothing!" Schuester said, "You said that some officers already think you get special treatment because of our relationship, doing this would only prove that. So no. No new partner, Officer Lopez."

Santana let out a sigh. Schuester was right. This would look like preferential treatment. She had been on the beat for less than 3 years and only recently had she begun to prove to the force that she was a good officer. Prove that she didn't get this job because of her connections.

When she had graduated from the academy and assigned to the West Los Angeles Division, many had questioned how she had pulled off a prime assignment. While the West side had it's crime, it wasn't as dangerous as others.

"Fine," Santana said getting up, "I'll try to stick with him, but I'm not making any promises."

As she walked to the door Schuester spoke up.

"Santana, give him a chance, OK? Not every officer can be as perfect as you."

"I'm not asking for perfection," Santana said, "I'll settle for competence."

"Well, maybe the new batch of rookies will live up to your standards."

"Oh God," Santana said, "Is it that time of the year again?"

"Don't scoff," Schuester said, "You weren't a rookie that long ago."

"I was an awesome rookie," Santana said.

"Look," Schuester said, "I can try for a new partner."

Santana smiled.

"But it's going to be one straight out of the academy."

Santana's smile faded, "No way. I'm still learning, hell, I've only been on the streets 3 years, I can't teach a newbie."

"Then stay with Frakes."

"Have you spent any time with him?" Santana asked walking back to the desk, "He's insufferable. When I heard I'd be paired up with a 12 year veteran of the force I was excited to learn from him. But instead of a teacher I get a junk food eating ass. I'm surprised he hasn't dropped dead of a heart attack. How does he pass the damn physicals?"

"Listen," Schuester said, "You're right, Frakes is a tad overweight..

"A tad?"

"Between you and me, Frakes might not get clearance to stay on the street, and despite his...personality, he is a good cop."

"I have yet to see that," Santana scoffed.

"Take a rookie now or wait until Frakes' next physical to see if he's fit for duty."

"When the physical?"

"Can't tell you that," Schuester said with a coy smile, "I can't reveal personal officer information."

"You're a tease," Santana said, "Fine, I'll wait."

"Go home Santana," Schuester said, "Get some sleep."

"I do need a nap," Santana said, letting out a tired breath. Her shift had started at 3 a.m.

"And go have some fun," he added, "You work too much."

Santana opened the door to leave, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Santana walked out and headed to the locker room to change.

###

Brittany didn't want to stay out late, but her friends insisted they go out for a drink.

"Come on Brittany drink up!" Quinn encouraged.

Brittany smiled at her best friend and finished her shot,"OK, that's the last one."

"Wuss," Quinn said.

Brittany and Quinn had just graduated from the Los Angeles Police Department earlier that day and they were out celebrating.

"Quinn, come on. We can't get wasted. We're officers now." Brittany said.

"Brittany, we don't officially start till Monday. So I say let's get wasted all weekend to get it out our system and we can start fresh on Monday."

"I just don't want mess this up," Brittany said.

"Good Lord, sweetie," Quinn said a bit exasperated, "It's Friday. We have all day tomorrow to recover...so we can get drunk again on Saturday."

Brittany couldn't help but laugh. Quinn was right. They still had two days of being civilians. Brittany was glad to have Quinn in her life because without the her, Brittany was sure she would never have passed the academy. Or even college.

Brittany wasn't a genius and she was OK with that. She could memorize things easy but processing them was another story. She loved science, history and math because with those subjects you got what you got. Facts were facts. Quinn had been a life saver and helped her through English where one thing could mean another which just ended up frustrating Brittany to no end.

Facts. That's what Brittany liked. And dancing.

"Alright. You're right," Brittany said giving up,"Let's get shit-faced for two days to celebrate."

"WOOOHOO!" Quinn yelled. She turned to the bartender, "Two more shots!"

Brittany looked around the crowded bar and scanned the room for their friend Puck. Puck had also graduated with them and was supposed to meet them at the bar.

"You looking for a hook up?" Quinn asked teasing.

"I'm looking for Puck. He was supposed to be here by now."

"Relax," Quinn said, "He probably met someone at the door."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Brittany said taking the shot glass Quinn was handing her.

Brittany and Quinn had met Puck the first day of the academy and had been friends ever since. Quinn was the responsible one, Puck the tough one and Brittany the fun one. It worked.

"I still can't believe we all got assigned the same station," Brittany said drinking her shot.

"Not that hard to believe," Quinn said, winking.

"Oh God," Brittany said coming to a realization, "You didn't have your mom set that up did you?"

"Brittany, they were going to assign Puck to the Valley," Quinn said, "The fucking Valley. It's 120 degrees in the summer. And you were going to get shipped off to one of the most gang infested areas in the city."

"I was?"

"Yes! Look, sure, I had my mom pull some strings but hey, that's the perks of having your mother be the mayor right?"

"I just hope no one finds out we got preferential treatment or anything," Brittany said, a bit worried.

"Don't be such a worrier, Brittany," Quinn said, "I've never had my mom interfere in my career. This is the only time. I just really wanted the three of us together."

Brittany didn't know if she should be angry or touched at what Quinn had done. On the one hand, she thought it was sweet that Quinn had wanted to keep them together but on the other Brittany was now assigned to a station she was not originally chosen for her.

"I would have been great on the South side," Brittany said.

"I know you would have been," Quinn said, "But don't you worry, we'll see plenty of action where we're going."

All of a sudden, Puck made his appearance.

"Hey fools!" Puck greeted.

"HEY!" Brittany and Quinn said at once.

"I need a drink!" Puck said.

"What the hell took you so long?" Brittany asked.

"Sorry, my parents and brother got me a cake," Puck said taking a shot offered by Quinn.

"Aww!" Brittany and Quinn said.

"Stop it," Puck warned.

"So," Quinn said, "Here is the plan. Two days of drunkenness and a day of recovery."

"Sounds like a good plan," Puck said, "Alright, let me go to the bathroom and when I get back we can start the celebration."

After Puck was gone, Brittany turned to Quinn, "Whatever you do, don't tell Puck about what you did."

"I won't. He'd kill me if he knew I messed with his assignment," Quinn said.

Out of the three of them, Puck had wanted to be a cop since birth and took the rules of the job seriously. He wanted to earn everything on her own merits without any favors.

Brittany ordered more drinks to get their celebration started.

-TBC-


	2. Batman

After the morning rundown of the day's warrants and crimes, Santana went to the weapons room to check out her service weapon for the day.

"Mr. Kurt," Santana greeted the pale guy behind the counter. Kurt Hummel had been with the department for about two years and Santana really liked him. He was nice with a flare for the dramatic that Santana secretly liked.

"What's up Lopez?" Kurt said behind the bullet proof glass, "How was the weekend?"

"It was good," Santana said, "Took my rare weekend off and just relaxed. Did some running, swimming, hiking..."

"Wow," Kurt interrupted with a small laugh, "That's relaxing?"

"It is to me," Santana said.

"I gotta take you out for a night on the town soon," Kurt said, "All that working out can't be good for you."

"Actually, it is good for you."

"Whatever," Kurt said, "When's you're next day off?"

"Thursday," Santana said.

"Done! We're going out."

"I don't think..."

"Nope, it's done," Kurt said.

"Just get me my stuff," Santana said trying not to smile.

Within moments, Kurt returned with Santana's gear. The front of the bullet proof glass had a large door that swung open to pass big items.

"Oh," Kurt said handing Santana her gear and check-out form, "Guess what today is?"

"What?" Santana asked, signing out her equipment.

"It's Fresh Meat Day," Kurt said, smiling.

Santana smiled. She gave Kurt back the form and put on her service belt that contained her gun, handcuffs and other equipment. She remembered when she had been the meat in Fresh Meat Day.

"Rookies," Santana said.

"They were here earlier," Kurt said, "It was quite adorable. They were so nervous and goofy."

"Goofy huh?"

"Some hotties though," Kurt said playfully.

"I'm leaving now," Santana said amused, "I'll talk to you later."

"Thursday!" Kurt called out as Santana walked away.

###

"You look nervous," Officer Wilder said.

"I'm fine," Brittany answered. She and her new partner were driving down Santa Monica on their way to check a call about a robbery.

So far Brittany's day had been full of meeting people and getting to know the station. She had been assigned to Jim Wilder, a seven year veteran of the force. He was six feet tall and looked like every bit a cop.

Brittany made a note to research him after her shift. So far, he was a great teacher, a bit tough, but not mean.

"Alright," Jim said as he turned the corner, "For your first call, don't talk. Just watch me."

"OK," Brittany said.

Brittany wanted to get this right, even impress her partner on her first outing.

When they arrived at the house, the owners were waiting outside. Brittany did as told and let Jim handle the situation. As she watched him talk to the owners she made mental notes. She followed his orders and by the end of the investigation she felt like she had learned a lot.

"Not too bad right?" Jim said as they drove away from the house.

"Yeah, it was fine," Brittany said, "Man they left that place a mess."

"There's been a series of burglaries in the area lately," Jim explained, "We've got people looking into it. We'll file our report and hopefully they can use it to catch these idiots."

"Hopefully," Brittany said.

The rest of the morning, Jim talked about what to expect and all the different situations that might arise on any given day. At one point, Jim pulled the car over and got out to stop a young woman who he suspected was carrying a gun.

"Officer Pierce," Jim said, his voice full of authority, "Frisk this nice young lady. Let's see what's she's got."

"I ain't go nothing!" the redhead said, "This is harassment! I'm suing all of you!"

Brittany had gone through this in the academy, had even practiced it with Quinn and Puck numerous times, but this was the first real suspect she would frisk.

"Keep still!" Brittany ordered and proceeded to search the young woman. She ran her hand down the young woman's body.

"You like that don't ya?" The woman taunted.

"Shut up!" Brittany said and continued her search. When she got to the stomach she found a small handgun tugged at the waist, "Now what is this?"

"A water gun," the woman smirked.

Brittany handed the gun to Jim and finished her search. She then took out her handcuffs and cuffed the woman.

"Well done," Jim told Brittany.

"This is all a big mistake!" the woman insisted.

"Right," Brittany said, "Let me guess, you don't know how it got there."

"That's right!"

"Come on," Jim said, "Let's take a ride to the station."

Brittany put the woman in the backseat of the car and locked her in. They drove to the station to book the woman. Brittany felt good. This was her first arrest and she had done a good job. Of course this was an easy one. The tough stuff was still on the way.

###

_"Any available unit - report of a two-seven-three-David at 5236 Crescent Heights-"_

Santana picked up the radio, "This is car 454, in the area, will respond."

_"Copy car 454."_

"Why the fuck did you do that?" Frakes asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"Because that's our job," Santana answered sarcastically.

"Don't be so quick to answer, another car could have taken it," Frakes said annoyed, "It's our lunch break."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Santana asked in disbelief, "We're three blocks from the address and you could afford to skip a lunch or two."

"I'm in fine shape," Frakes said.

Santana scoffed. She looked over and saw Frakes' gut almost touch the steering wheel. He was in his early forties but looked 10 years older. Santana could not fathom how this man was still on the streets. No way could he chase a suspect half a block. There were some husky officers on the force, but they could hold their own. It didn't help matters that Santana found her partner annoying as hell.

They arrived at the address and all seemed quiet. The house was a small charming Spanish style house at the corner of the street.

"It's probably some drug addict…" Frakes began to say.

"Let's keep the commentary to a minimum," Santana said getting out of the car.

They approached the door and Santana knocked, "LAPD!"

There was noise behind the door and soon the door opened to revel a woman about 40, small, who had obviously been crying. Santana hated domestic violence calls.

"Ma'am," Santana began gently, "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," the woman said trying to control her tears, "I'm sorry, my daughter shouldn't have called... it's a misunderstanding...sorry to waste your time."

"Why are you crying then?" Frakes asked, a bit harshly.

"I'm just bit emotional, is all," the woman explained, "It's fine."

"Who else is here with you?" Santana asked. She saw no visible bruises on her face, but that didn't mean she wasn't hurt. Clothes often hid a lot of bruises and scars.

"My daughter," the woman said a bit tentatively, "And my boyfriend."

"Can we talk to them?" Santana asked.

"He's watching TV and my daughter left," the woman said, "Look, I'm sorry about this.. everything is fine."

"We need to talk to your boyfriend," Santana said, "Now."

Santana watched the woman, who was clearly scared turn around to go inside the house. These calls always made Santana angry. These fucking punks who hit women and children got under her skin.

The boyfriend came to the door. He was about six feet tall, skinny with thinning black hair.

"What?" he asked, annoyed, "She told you it was a misunderstanding. Her daughter is always causing trouble."

Santana looked at the man and saw that his hands were a bit red.

"What happened to your hand?" Santana asked.

"What?" the man said holding up his hand, "Nothing. Fine. I was lifting weights is all."

Frakes suddenly interrupted, "Ma'am, do you want to file a complaint or not?"

The woman had come up from behind the boyfriend.

"No." she said meekly.

"Fine, let's go," Frakes said.

Santana took out her notepad, "Are you sure ma'am?"

"Sorry to take up your time," she said.

Fuck, Santana thought. She had seen this happen one too many times. She did the only thing she could, she began to write up a report.

"What are you doing?" the man said, "We told you it was a mistake."

"All calls have to be recorded," Santana said, continuing to write.

###

Back at the station, after booking the woman with the gun, Brittany had time for a breather.

"Alright Pierce," Jim said, "We are back on the road in 15 minutes, so if you need a bathroom break, now is the time."

"I'll meet you at the car," Brittany said.

Brittany walked to the bathrooms to freshen up. So far her day had also consisted of lots of driving, a neighbor dispute call and an arrest. She had expected more but was glad for the slow start.

She flushed the toilet and went to wash her hands. The large bathroom was for officer use only but right now it was empty, which Brittany was grateful.

As she finished washing her hand the door opened. Spoke too soon, she thought.

"Hey girl!" Puck said entering the bathroom, "Coast clear?"

"Puck!" Brittany said, surprised. "Get out of here! This is the woman's restroom!"

"Puck is no stranger to the ladies bathroom," Puck said with a smirk, "Believe me. I saw you come in here and wanted to ask how your first day was going."

"And you couldn't have waited until I went outside?" Brittany asked as she dragged Puck out the door into the hallway.

"Calm down," Puck said with a laugh, "So how's Officer Wilder? I heard he was a tough one."

"He's awesome," Brittany said, now more relaxed that she had gotten Puck out of the bathroom, "He's tough but nice. How's your partner?"

"Officer Mac is great," Puck said, "He's been on the force for like 10 years and knows his stuff. Got lucky with him."

"Have you seen Quinn?"

"Nope, not since the assignments this morning," Puck said, "I hope she's behaving herself."

"She always behaves the first day of anything," Brittany said, "Wait till she gets comfortable, that's when she gets in trouble."

"Ain't that the truth," Puck said, "So, how you liking the uniform?"

Brittany looked down at her perfectly tailored black uniform, "I love it," she said with a chuckle, "Look at this belt! It's like I'm Batman."

Puck laughed, "Don't tell me that's the real reason you became a cop, to wear a Batman belt."

"Maybe a little," Brittany said with a smile, "Alright, I gotta head back out."

"We're all still on for dinner after work right?"

"Hell yea," Brittany said, "We need to swap war stories."

Brittany left Puck and headed to meet Officer Wilder.

###

Santana was exhausted. Her shift hadn't required any hard physical action, but dealing with Frakes' was enough to drain her. Now with their shift over, she could take a break from her partner.

"Why do you do this job?" Santana asked as they walked into the station, "Clearly you hate it, yet you do it. Why?"

"Well, I gotta do something while I wait to win the lottery," Frakes said.

"You're lack of commitment to this job shows," Santana said, not caring if it sounded insulting, "You were ready to leave that domestic case today without taking report."

"Look Lopez," Frakes said, offended, "I've been doing this job a hell of a lot longer than you, I know the pattern. The woman didn't want to press charges, we can't do anything. Move on."

"We're going to get a call again from that house," Santana said.

"Probably," Frakes said, "But until that woman has the guts to stand up for herself, there's nothing we can do."

It took all Santana had not to snap back at him.

"I've got my annual physical tomorrow morning, so we're heading out late morning," Frakes said.

"You changed the schedule without telling me?" Santana asked, upset, "Shit, Frakes my plans are ruined."

"What plans?" Frakes said.

Santana said nothing, it wasn't worth it, "Never mind. Good luck with you physical tomorrow."

Santana walked off in the direction of the locker rooms. As she walked the corridors of the West LA Division offices, she kept hoping that Frakes would fail his exam and she would need a new partner. Unlike her partner, this job was more than just a paycheck. Santana had always wanted to be a cop. Her friend Sam had said it was only because her father had been a cop. In a way it was true, but it was more than just wanting to be in the family business. She truly wanted to help people, help keep the city she had been born and raised in safe.

Unlike Santana, Sam had not chosen to be a cop. Instead Sam had chosen politics and was the Deputy Mayor of Los Angeles. Working right along Mayor Judy Fabray.

"I need to call Sam," Santana said under her breath as she entered the locker room.

The room was full of a few officers getting off or coming on duty. Santana exchanged some hellos with some fellow officers and turned into the row her locker was located.

"LOPEZ!"

Santana looked up in the direction of the voice that called her name and smiled.

"Hey Cohen-Chang," Santana said as she approached her friend, their lockers only 4 feet apart, "You just getting on?"

"Nope," Tina said, beginning to unbutton her shirt, "Traded shifts. I needed a break form all those damn night shifts."

"I hear ya," Santana said opening her locker, "I got all night shifts all last month. It's depressing. It's like the worst of the human race comes out at night."

"I'm just glad my night shifts are over for a while," Tina said, "Hey, what are you up to now? Want to go get some dinner?"

"That'd be great," Santana said, beginning to take off her uniform, "I'm starving."

"Sweet," Tina said excited, "Kurt's coming, by the way."

The locker room suddenly got loud with chatter as a parade of women entered.

"Looks like the rookies are going home," Tina said, smiling.

Santana looked up to see a all the new faces from this year's batch. There seemed to be a bit more women this year for which Santana was grateful. A little more estrogen in the unit was needed.

"I'm sure Kurt has all the info on the new recruits by now," Santana said as she began to put on her jeans.

"I'm sure," Tina said, also putting on her civilian clothes, "He's locked in the weapons locker all day, but knows everything about everyone."

"Yeah, but the weapons locker is where every single officer has to check in every day," Santana said, "It's a perfect spot for gossip."

Santana and Tina continued dressing, every now and then glancing down the aisle to see the new recruits and see if any looked familiar.

"Hey," Tina whispered, now fully dressed in her clothes, "See that blond there? The one with short hair?"

Santana looked and a striking woman with blond in an almost bob haircut. Santana loved seeing women with their hair down. It was regulation all long hair had to be in a bun, so whenever the uniform came off and the police women let their hair down, it was a treat for Santana.

"Yeah."

"That's Quinn Fabray," Tina said.

"Fabray? Related to Mayor Fabray?"

"Very related. Mother and daughter," Tina said closing her locker and duffle bag in hand.

"No shit," Santana said, "I didn't even know Fabray had a daughter."

"One of your best friends works with her," Tina said, a bit surprised, "How could you not know?"

"It's not like we discuss all the relatives of everyone he works with" Santana said, now closing her locker and holding her bag.

"She's seems really nice," Tina said.

"The mayor?" Santana asked confused, "No she doesn't..."

"No fool, Quinn," Tina said.

"She does?" Santana asked surprised. Santana had heard both the mayor and her husband speak and neither seemed like nice people and expected their spawn to be the same, "Maybe we should go talk to her."

"No way!" Tina said, "I'm staying away from that one."

"Why?" Santana asked, a bit amused.

"Her mother is the mayor. Our boss," Tina said, "We somehow piss off the daughter and all she has to do is pick up the phone and mess with our careers."

"Tina, don't be ridiculous," Santana said, "This isn't high school. Don't make generalizations about someone you haven't even met."

"Either way, let's just play it safe," Tina said, "Just stay away."

Santana and Tina picked up their bags and turned to leave in the opposite direction of the mayor's daughter. Santana took one last glance and saw that Officer Fabray was now talking to a blond woman with long hair, whose face Santana couldn't see, her back was to her.

When Quinn caught Santana looking, she left.

###

"I'm starving," Brittany said opening her locker, which was close to both Quinn's, "And I want to hear all about what you did today."

"I had a great first day," Quinn said, "Made an arrest, yelled at some kids..."

"Stop," Brittany said with a small laugh," Save it for dinner."

"Fine," Quinn said, finishing up getting dressed, "Where the hell is Puck? He was supposed to text us 15 minutes ago."

"His shift is over, he's probably just changing," Brittany said, "Quinn, did you have anything to do with us having our lockers near each other?"

"Me?" Quinn asked in mock shock, "How dare you think that?"

Brittany just looked at Quinn.

"No, I didn't," Quinn said, "And that's the truth. I guess it's just a regular old coincidence."

"Right," Brittany said shaking her head.

After she and Quinn were done dressing, and heading out to the hallway, Puck still hadn't shown up.

"I"m going to call him," Quinn said.

"No need," Puck said suddenly appearing, already dressed in jeans and blue sweater.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Quinn asked.

"Waiting for you dumb asses outside," Puck said, "I was ready to go 20 minutes ago."

"I told you to text me," Quinn chastised.

"Uh I did," Puck said, "But you didn't answer. I figured you didn't have reception in there."

"That's…," Quinn began to say as she looked at her call log, "Oh, yeah, here it is."

"Boom!" Puck exclaimed, "Told ya. I guess I could have just gone into the woman's locker room like I did the bathroom earlier today.

"Enough wasting time," Brittany said, "Let's go eat."

"Wait, you were in the woman's bathroom?" Quinn asked as they began to walk towards the exit.

-**TBC**-


	3. Fajitas & Flan

Santana, Tina and Kurt sat at table at the station's unofficially adopted Mexican restaurant. Officers were regulars here and the staff knew them and treated them right.

"So," Kurt began after everyone had ordered and their drinks had been delivered, "Have you guys met any of the new recruits?"

"Tina is scared to," Santana said playfully.

"Scared?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"Did you know one of the rookies is the mayor's daughter?" Tina asked Kurt.

"Yup," Kurt answered confidently, "Quinn. Nice girl."

"You talked to her?" Tina asked looking stunned.

"I talk to all the officers," Kurt said, "Well, the ones that want their gear. Are you scared of Quinn?"

"First name basis are we?" Santana asked amused.

"I only talked to her for a minute or two," Kurt said, "She was in a hurry and couldn't chat. But from that short time, she seems nice."

"I just find her intimidating," Tina said, "Besides, I don't need to be messing around with the mayor's daughter."

Santana let out a laugh, "Messing around? You planning to sleep with her and run? What would Mike say?"

"Of course not," Tina said, "I've heard that she makes your life hell if you cross her."

"You are overreacting. And overreacting to rumors," Santana said, "It's a big department and we're out on the street most of the day, and you might not even see her all that much."

"Seriously Tina," Kurt said, "Chill out."

"OK, fine," Tina said, holding up her hands, "Maybe I am overreacting, but I just want to keep my life drama free."

"Did it ever occur to you," Kurt began, "That making friends with the mayor's daughter could have it's benefits?"

Santana let out a breath, "So now you want to be friends with her to get some perks? Listen, both of you...Who cares about Officer Fabray and her mom. Let's just do our job, keep doing what we do and it'll be fine. If we end working on a call with her, we treat her like any other officer. Look, I'm not really jumping to know her out of the uniform. I wouldn't be surprised if she got ahead in her career because of who her mom is."

"Now who's making generalizations," Tina stated.

"Let's just talk about something else," Santana said.

Tina had a point. Santana had already made up her mind about the young Fabray: rich, privileged, daughter of one of the most influential women in the State. Santana did wonder why Quinn Fabray had chosen to be a cop. That seemed odd.

The food arrived and soon the discussion turned to what everyone did on the weekend.

###

Brittany, gripped the steering wheel of her car and circled the corner again.

"Fuck, there's never any parking around here," Brittany said, annoyed.

"Let's go somewhere else," Puck said, "I'm not really in the mood for Mexican. How about pizza?"

"We always eat pizza," Quinn said, "Let's go get some sushi."

"I thought you wanted some fajitas?" Brittany said, scanning the street with no luck. Even the restaurant's parking lot was full.

"Yes, but there's no parking," Quinn said, "We're just wasting gas and starving to..."

"THERE!" Brittany yelled as she speed up and pulled behind a car that was pulling out of a spot, "Boom! Parking spot!"

"Good Lord," Puck said, "This isn't the squad car, slow down."

Brittany just smiled and proceeded to park the car. Brittany had heard about Maria's Cocina from her partner Jim. It was the supposed to be one of the best Mexican restaurants in the city and was frequently visited by many on the force. Jim had called it the Cop Pen.

The three of them entered the restaurant and were immediately greeted by a short, stocky man with a mustache.

"Welcome. Three?" he asked.

"Please," Brittany answered.

The man lead them down the to a table in the large open dinning room. The place was packed and Brittany was surprised that they were being seated right away. The man lead them through the crowded room to their table.

As soon as they reached their table, and handed them the menus, the host excused himself and left.

"Oh look, Kurt's here," Puck said taking a seat at the table and looking across to the far end of the room, "And I think the other woman's name is Tina."

"Just great," Quinn said unenthusiastically, sitting down next to Brittany.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked, "You don't like them?"

"Don't know the other two, but Kurt and I talked for a bit," Quinn explained, "He seems nice. I just like to keep work at work. I'm not really interested in mixing my worlds."

"Then why did you agree to come?" Puck asked confused, "This is the unofficial restaurant of our station."

"Is it now?" Quinn asked, looking at Brittany, "I was unaware of that."

"I could have sworn I mentioned it," Brittany said, innocently.

Brittany knew Quinn liked to keep her work and personal lives separate. Being the mayor's daughter sometimes made that a necessity. Quinn had learned the hard way to be careful who to befriend. She had had a couple of people in her life that were only interested in her because of her family. With the exception of arranging the stations assignments, Quinn had never used her political connections for her career.

"Look, he hasn't seen us," Quinn said, "And it looks like they're done with their meal and they should be leaving soon. Let's just pretend we didn't see him."

"Quinn," Puck said, "I get why you keep your guard up, but you can't shut out everyone you work with."

"I know," Quinn said, "But we just started this job and luckily, it seems that no one knows who I am and I'd like to keep it that way as long as possible."

"It's OK," Brittany said squeezing Quinn's hand, "Baby steps."

The man soon returned with a basket of ships and red and green salsa.

"Thanks," Quinn said,

"Oh no problem," he said, "I am honored our mayor's daughter has chosen my restaurant to dine."

Quinn gave the man a small smile, "I'll take a blended margarita and steak fajitas, please."

Brittany and Puck ordered their food and drinks.

"Looks like I'm not coming here again," Quinn said once the man had gone.

"Sorry Quinn," Brittany said.

###

Across the large dinning room, Santana was ordering dessert.

"I'll have a flan," Santana told the waitress. She turned to her friends, "How about you guys?"

"I'll have..umm," Tina began, looking at the menu, "A scoop of chocolate ice cream."

"Same," Kurt said.

Everyone handed the waitress their menus.

"Hey, speak of the devil," Kurt said after the waitress had left, "Look across the room."

Santana turned to her right and saw Quinn Fabray sitting at a table with two other people. Because of the angle, Santana could only see Quinn's face and the back of the blond woman next to her. Santana wondered if it was the same blond she saw in the locker room.

"Who are they?" Santana asked.

"Umm," Kurt said, "I think the one across from Quinn is Noah Puckerman, rookie. He's very cool. I can't see the blond's full face, but she doesn't look familiar."

Guess it's not the locker room blond then, Santana thought.

Santana saw that Quinn had put her arm around the other blond's shoulders and both were laughing. Quinn then kissed her on the cheek. The three of them looked like they were having a good time.

"Right, Puck," Tina said, recognition in her voice, "He's paired up with Mac. I saw them this afternoon."

"Should we go over and say hi?" Kurt asked.

"No," Santana said, "I don't know them, neither does Tina, going over is just awkwardness waiting to happen."

"Santana's right," Tina said, "They haven't seen us, so let's just pretend we didn't see them."

Their dessert came and all attention shifted to their final dish. Santana would every now and then glance at the table across the room. Her curiosity of the young Fabray returning. Why would Judy Fabray's daughter go into law enforcement. The Fabrays were more than just your average political family. According to Uncle Will, the Fabrays have "a shit load of money" that spans generations with most of the family in business, politics and law. All but Quinn, who had chosen a civil servant job.

###

Across the room, Brittany didn't want to be obvious. She tried to glance over at the table across the crowded room at the three others who, apparently, were her co-workers. When she had gone to the weapons locker to pick up her gear there had been a middle aged man working the counter, not the young man named Kurt. Brittany really couldn't get a good look at the other two.

Their order came and Brittany focused her attention on her food and her friends.

"Looks like they're leaving," Puck said, motioning to their colleagues, "Should we say hi?"

"No," Quinn said, "Let's just enjoy our meal and not bother them. They're leaving anyway."

"You know Quinn," Puck said, "You can't keep hiding forever. Sooner or later people will find out who you are."

"I know," Quinn said, "But the longer it takes the better."

"They didn't see us," Brittany said, "So let's just leave it."

Everyone got back to their meal but Brittany made one last glance at the leaving trio. As she did, for a split second, she met the eyes of the striking woman with jet black hair as she left the restaurant.

-**TBC**-


	4. Lois Lane

**A/N: Sorry for the typos in the last chapter. Fixed now. Also sorry to any law enforcement people who may be reading if I got stuff wrong. I did do some research, but it wasn't too extensive. ;) Here's the next chapter. Let me know what you think. **

* * *

Even though Frakes had changed the schedule, Santana still showed up at her regular call time at 6 a.m. and planned to work her original shift. Frakes could just work his final shift hours at the station, which he would probably love, Santana thought.

She would to take the car out on patrol by herself while Frakes got his physical. Santana walked down the corridor and went in to sit in on the first morning rundown meeting.

"Hey Santana," Tina greeted.

"Hey," Santana said going to sit next to Tina, "How's it going?"

"We shouldn't have gone for drinks after dinner last night," Tina said, a bit tired.

"You could never hold your liquor," Santana said, amused, "We have to change that."

"Well, excuse me for not being an expert drinker like you and Kurt," Tina mocked.

Santana turned to the front door and saw Quinn Fabray enter and sit next to Officer Rob Staff.

"Hey look, it's your buddy," Santana quietly told Tina.

"God, she reeks of money," Tina said, a bit enthralled.

"Guess she's parented with Staff," Santana said.

Quinn looked over at Tina and Santana and caught their eye. She smiled and quickly sat down.

"Shit," Tina said, a bit panicked, "She knows we were talking about her. That's it. She's going to call her mom..."

"Would you just drop it," Santana said, "We'll introduce ourselves after the rundown, OK?"

"I thought you didn't want to be friends?" Tina asked.

"It's not about making a friend, it's about professional courtesy," Santana said, "She is one of us. And, it's also so you can drop whatever scary perception you have of her."

"Fine," Tina said, giving up, "After the meeting."

The meeting went underway and lasted for about 20 minutes where they were updated on the recent burglaries, parolee violators, and a possible drug ring in West Hollywood. When the meeting ended, the room came alive with chatter from all the officers.

"Let's go," Santana said, getting up. She wanted to get to Quinn before she left.

Tina got up reluctantly.

Santana and Tina approached Officer Fabray and Officer Staff who were in the middle of a discussion.

"...so let's do a patrol there first." Officer Staff finished saying. He refocused his attention when he saw Santana and Tina, "Officer Lopez, Cohen-Chang. How are you?"

Quinn, whose back was to them, turned around.

"Good," Santana said, "Just wanted to come over and introduce ourselves to your new partner." Santana extended her hand, "Hi I'm Santana Lopez and this is Tina Cohen-Chang."

Quinn shook Santana's hand then moved on to Tina, "Hello. Quinn Fabray. Nice to meet you. I've actually seen you two around the station."

"Right," Santana said, admiring her. "I saw you in the locker room yesterday."

Tina was right, Santana thought, she was a bit intimidating.

"You've seen me?" Tina asked a bit surprised.

"Sure," Quinn said with a smile, "Earlier today at the parking lot. Officer Staff said you brought a major drug dealer the other day and that he was gigantic."

"Yea, he was," Tina said with a nervous chuckle, "Damn crazy too."

"OK," Officer Staff said, "This was nice, but we gotta head out on patrol."

"Of course," Santana said, smiling, "It was nice to meet you Officer Fabray."

"You too," Quinn said. She gave Santana and Tina a smile and left with her partner.

"See," Santana said once they were gone, "Not scary."

"Definitely not scary," Tina added.

###

Brittany's second day was proving to be an interesting one. So far she had gone on four calls, ranging from a park fight to a dog wandering a busy street.

"I hope they find the owner of that dog," Brittany said from the passenger seat.

"If they don't, after a few days, he'll be up for adoption," Jim said, "You need a dog?"

"Are you kidding?" Brittany said, "With this schedule, I'd never be home to walk him. Besides I already have cat who I'm lucky actually prefers the apartment to himself. I'm pretty sure he thinks he owns the place and I'm his tenant."

"Sounds fun. Listen, this job can become your life," Jim said, "Don't let that happen."

"Excuse me?"

"Are you married? Significant other?" Jim asked.

"Uh," Brittany began, a bit off-guard from the personal question, "Yes...well, no. I was seeing someone but we broke it off when he got a job in Florida.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to get personal," Jim said, "It's just that this job almost cost me my marriage. I kept taking it home with me. My point is, don't let your whole life be the job. You'd be amazed how easy it is."

"I'll keep that in mind," Brittany said.

_All available units, please respond to a one-eight-seven and two-one-one at 4565 Prado Way_

Brittany responded to the call, "Car 282 responding."

Jim turned on the siren, "Looks like you get your first robbery homicide call on your second day."

Brittany felt her heart start to race.

"Here we go," Brittany said under her breath.

###

Santana had gone out on patrol by herself while Frakes took his physical. She was in heaven. Not having Frakes around just proved what she already knew, it was better to work alone than with a partner who didn't give a shit about the job.

She headed back to the station around mid-morning to find out if Frakes was fit for duty. She walked up to the command desk near the front of the station.

"Hey, Rogers," Santana greeted the desk commander, "Have you seen Frakes? He was supposed to meet me here after his physical."

"Oh Frakes," Rogers said, "I just got his paperwork. Sorry Santana, but Frakes didn't get the clearance for patrol."

"He didn't?" Santana asked, trying desperately not to jump for joy, "That's too bad."

"You OK going solo for the rest of the day?"

"Perfectly OK," Santana said.

"Alright, I'll see who I can get you for tomorrow," Rogers said.

Suddenly Santana's hand radio went off.

_ All available units, please respond to a one-eight-seven and two-one-one at 4565 Prado Way_

"Gotta go," Santana said running out of the squad room and into her patrol car.

Santana managed to get out of the building and get in her squad car in record time. She turned on the siren and hit the LA streets. Being it was late morning, most of the rush hour traffic had died down.

After 10 minutes she reached the street where the homicide and robbery were located.

"Shit," Santana said as she recognized the neighborhood. She had answered a robbery call last week in this area.

She saw about three patrol cars already on scene, one officer already putting up yellow police tape around the front of the house.

She stopped her car beside a patrol car and got out.

"What do we have?" Santana asked on the officer with the yellow tape.

"It's pretty bad," the officer said, "Two men, one woman. Beaten to a pulp."

"Jesus," Santana said. She went up to the front door and as she was going in, collided with another officer.

"Watch it!" Santana said. She pulled back a bit and saw the top of the head of a blond woman.

"Oh..uh sorry," Brittany said without looking at who she had bumped into. All she wanted was to get outside, "Sorry."

"Good Lord," Santana said annoyed. She ignored the officer who had quickly walked across the lawn to the sidewalk.

Brittany tried catching her breath. There was so much blood. She had never seen so much blood.

"Fuck!" Brittany said, letting out a breath. So much for making a good impression, she thought.

Brittany and Jim had been third to arrive. The first on scene officers had just finished securing the area. Brittany had seen a dead body before, but nothing like this. Three people, bludgeoned to death.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!"

Brittany collected herself and looked up to see a young woman quickly walking toward her with a notepad and pen.

"Hi," the woman said, a bit out of breath, "Phew, gotta get back to the gym."

"Can I help you?" Brittany asked.

"I hope so! My name is Sugar Motta, LA Times."

"Oh."

"So a robbery turned homicide huh?" Sugar asked.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but I can't discuss this case," Brittany said.

"You look like you're gonna throw up," Sugar said, slowly inching toward the lawn, "Is it that bad? What happened?'

"Ms. Motta, I'm going to need you to stay on the sidewalk," Brittany said guiding the reporter back.

"You must be new. Rookie? I'm the crime reporter for The Times and I've been covering these break-ins for weeks now."

"Good for you," Brittany said, unimpressed.

"I know there's been a series of burglaries in the area," the reporter continued, "You guys have no leads and now it looks like the robbers have escalated to murder. Is that right?"

"I told you I can't discuss this with you," Brittany said forcefully, "The department will put out an official statement once..."

"Those stupid press releases don't tell you jack shit," Sugar said, "Have you been inside? How many bodies? Any fingerprints?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Brittany saw an officer approaching.

"Motta!"

Santana walked over to Sugar and the officer who she had bumped into earlier.

"Lopez! How is my favorite LAPD officer?"

"Don't even try it," Santana warned.

Brittany looked as the shorter officer, who somehow looked familiar, approach. She couldn't help but feel both nervous and embarrassed. Officer Lopez radiated an air of command and confidence. Just great, Brittany thought, I almost knocked down a senior officer.

Santana quickly reached the pair and saw that the young officer looked a bit pale and also a bit familiar. Has to be a rookie, Santana thought.

"So what's up?" Sugar asked, "Robbery turned homicide huh?"

"You know we can't comment on that," Santana said, wondering how much the rookie had revealed.

"I heard it was three bodies," Sugar said, confidently.

"Sugar, stay behind the yellow tape," Santana said, "I'll tell you something when I can, OK?"

"Promise?" Sugar asked, a bit excited.

"Yes, now wait here," Santana said. She turned to the officer, "Officer, can I talk to you in private."

"Uh..sure," Brittany said, suddenly feeling like she had been called into the teacher's office.

Santana lead the rookie far from Sugar to the other side of the lawn.

"Officer...Pierce," Santana began, reading the name tag, "What exactly did you tell her?"

"Nothing," Brittany said, "I just told her that the department would release a statement soon."

"Are you sure?" Santana asked, maybe a bit too forcefully.

"Yes I'm sure," Brittany answered, now a bit upset at the tone this officer was taking.

"How did she know about the three bodies?"

"I don't know," Brittany said, now on the defensive, "She's a reporter, she must have found out some other way. It wasn't from me."

Santana looked at the Officer Pierce, who was now upset. The more she looked at Officer Pierce, the more she was sure she had seen her before.

"You just started on the force, right? Maybe you said something... maybe something just slipped out?" Santana asked.

"Please don't talk to me like I'm some 12 year-old playing cop," Brittany said, "I know what I said, and what I didn't say."

Santana saw that Pierce was no longer pale, in fact her cheeks were a bit red from anger. She knew that she was probably a bit too hard on her, but keeping details of cases classified was top priority.

"Fine," Santana said, backing off, "But just stay away from the press."

Brittany controlled her anger, "No problem."

"Pierce!"

Brittany looked over and saw that Jim had exited the house.

"Excuse me, Officer Lopez," Brittany said, coldly.

Santana watched Officer Pierce walk towards Jim Wilder and wondered if she had been too hard on her then quickly decided she wasn't. Rookies have to learn, she thought.

Brittany was glad to leave Officer Lopez's presence. This might be her second day on the job, but she knew the rules.

"Do you need me to check the perimeter?" Brittany asked Jim once she had reached him.

"No, we're leaving," Jim said, "Things are under control here."

"OK," Brittany said letting out a breath.

"You feeling better?"

"Yeah, fine," Brittany answered, a bit embarrassed, "Sorry I ran out of there...I just..."

"It's fine," Jim interrupted, "It happens to all of us. I threw up my first crime scene."

"Really?"

"All over a flowerbed." Jim said with a small smile.

"Well, that makes me feel better," Brittany said, "I didn't throw up."

"Gold star for you then," Jim said, "Did Officer Lopez have any new details on the case?"

"What.., oh, no," Brittany said, looking over and seeing that Officer Lopez had walked over to talk to the reporter again, "She...just wanted to make sure we keep the press at bay."

"Oh I see Sugar is back," Jim said, "Lois Lane can be quite persistent."

"No kidding," Brittany said.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Jim said.

As they walked to their car, Brittany glanced over at Officer Lopez who in turn looked back. Brittany's anger returned. I hope I don't have to work with her anytime soon, she thought.

Santana stopped listening to Sugar and watched Officer Pierce get in her patrol car and drive off. Hope I don't have to deal with her again, she thought.

"...all over the place...," Sugar said, "Hey! Are you listening to me?"

"What?" Santana asked, trying to remember what Sugar was talking about, "Umm yea..look Sugar, you know the drill. Let us finish up here at least OK?"

Santana saw Sugar's attention shift as the corner and detectives had shown up.

"Oh the calvary is here," Sugar said, "I'm going to go see if they have loose lips."

Santana let out a breath. Dealing with Sugar could be frustrating. As the reporter walked away, Santana went back inside to see what she could do to help.

-**TBC**-


	5. Hungry Like a Fox

**A/N: I'm trying my best to do daily updates but if that suddenly stops, sorry. I wil try not to go more than 2 or 3 days without updating the story. Unless you think it's moving too fast, just let me know and I'll slow it down. ;)**

* * *

After four days, Brittany was ready for a day off. Luckily this day was her last work shift until Sunday, when she and Jim would start their night shifts.

"I'm so tired," Quinn said, leaning back on the lockers.

It was 5:30 in the morning and both were getting ready to start their last shift.

"Me too. Only 12 more hours," Brittany said, "I love going out there, but... guess I just need to get my body used to the schedule."

"This job is seriously cutting into my time," Quinn said, finishing up putting on her uniform, "I'm missing all my favorite shows."

"You are such a dork," Brittany teased, "Shows? Really?"

"Yes," Quinn said, "My couch, TV and wine sound like a fantastic time."

"You know," Brittany began as she buttoned her shirt, "You are so lucky to have met me. You'd never go out."

Quinn laughed.

"Q, if it weren't for me, you'd be in some sort of party-phobia rehab," Brittany teased back.

"I have no doubt about that," Quinn said, "Ok then, let's go out tonight."

"Ugh," Brittany grunted. The last thing she wanted was to go out to some club.

"Really?," Quinn asked, "You just made fun of me for not going out and now you're complaining about going out?"

"I'm all for a good time, "Brittany said, "but I'm so tired. Ugh."

"Don't even make that noise," Quinn warned, "This is probably the last time for a while, where you, me and Puck have the same schedule. Let's not waste it."

"Way to use the guilt trip," Brittany said, now finally dressed.

"So yes then?" Quinn asked, smiling.

"Fine," Brittany said, sounding defeated.

"Fantastic," Quinn said, "Maybe we should go..."

"Good morning," came a voice from down the aisle.

Brittany turned around to see a woman approach them. She turned to Quinn who seemed to recognize her.

"Good morning, Officer Cohen-Chang," Quinn said.

"Hi," Tina said again, "Just wanted to greet you guys...since we're the only ones in this aisle... you know, didn't want to be rude."

Brittany watched as this flustered woman speak. She found it sort of cute, "Hi," Brittany said extending her hand, "I'm Brittany S. Pierce."

"Nice to meet you," Tina said shaking hands, and a big smile, "Tina Cohen-Chang."

"How have you been?" Quinn asked, "Haven't seen you since the meeting a couple of days ago.

"Oh fine, fine," Tina said, "Busy. Very busy..."

There was a bit of an awkward silence.

"So," Brittany suddenly said, "Are you a rookie too?"

"Me?" Tina asked surprised, "Nope, no. I've been on the force for two years. I mean, I'm not exactly a seasoned veteran, but I've passed the rookie phase."

"That's great," Brittany said. There was something endearing about Tina that made Brittany smile.

"Well," Tina said, "I don't want to keep you guys. I should go get dressed."

"It's fine," Quinn said, "Come say hi any time."

"Will do," Tina said, "Have a good shift."

"You too," Brittany and Quinn said at once.

Tina walked to the opposite end of the aisle while Brittany and Quinn put their stuff way and closed up their lockers.

On the way out, Brittany spoke again.

"She's adorable," Brittany said as they walked the corridors of the station.

"That's the girl from the restaurant," Quinn said, "The one we saw having dinner with Kurt."

"Oh really?" Brittany asked, surprised, "So that's who you didn't want to be out-of-work friends with? She's great."

"She seems nice," Quinn said, "She and her friend came up to introduce themselves after the rundown meeting a couple of days ago."

"I like her," Brittany said as they entered the room where their morning meeting was being held, "And Kurt. I finally met him yesterday."

"I think she knows who I am," Quinn said softly as they sat down. The room was full of a handful of officers.

"Tina? What makes you think that?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know, just a feeling I have."

"So she hasn't said anything?"

"No," Quinn said.

"You know Quinn," Brittany began, "It's not like your last name is Smith or something popular. Fabray isn't that common."

"Hey, you don't know," Quinn answered, "L.A. is a multicultural city. There could be thousands of Fabrays."

"Yeah, your cousins," Brittany said.

"Shut up."

"Maybe she doesn't know," Brittany said, "You've done a good job of keeping out of the public eye. Hell, a majority of the public doesn't even know the mayor even has a daughter. Just two sons."

"I was glad to give Wesley and Robert the job of the public Fabray children," Quinn said.

"You're like the third child of Ozzy and Sharon Osbourne," Brittany joked.

"These a third?" Quinn asked surprised.

"Exactly," Brittany said.

###

Santana laid by her pool in white cotton pants and white tank top, enjoying the LA sun hitting her body. She loved to spend her mornings off just lounging and trying to forget her stressful job for a bit.

She took a sip of her ice tea, her mind drifted to the robbery from a couple of days ago. As much as she tried to keep work at work, sometimes it was impossible.

The three victims had been friends enjoying an evening together watching a movie. It appeared as if the intruders had not expected anyone to be home. Evidence collected had showed that this deadly break-in was most likely the work of the same people who had already robbed six houses in West LA.

Why did they kill this time, Santana wondered.

Her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID.

"Hey Sam," Santana said.

"Well finally," Sam said, "I've been trying to get a hold of you for ages."

"My schedule has been pretty hectic," Santana said.

"The robberies?" Sam asked, "Please tell me you guys have something."

"Nothing concrete," Santana said, "Have you talked to the lead Detectives? They'd know more than me."

"I will," Sam said, "The mayor wants some answers. I mean, shit, these assholes killed three people."

"We'll catch them," Santana assured.

"Not according to Sugar Motta," Sam said, "Have you been reading her articles?"

Santana let out a breath, "Yeah."

"I hope that girl doesn't mess up the investigation with her articles," Sam said, "The mayor wants to make sure the department isn't leaking info to the press."

Santana's mind immediately went to Officer Pierce, "I doubt that," Santana said, "We both know that Sugar has a way of finding stuff out. No matter what the obstacles."

"That's true."

"Have they given you a new partner to annoy you yet?" Sam asked.

"Not yet and that's all right with me," Santana said.

"It's been almost a week hasn't it?" Sam asked, "Are you allowed to patrol alone that long?"

"Not really," Santana said, "I've been splitting my time between desk duty at the station and going out on light calls. It's still great though. It's like a working vacation."

"You never could play well with others," Sam teased.

"I play just fine," Santana said, "It's other people who are the problem."

"Sure. Whatever you say."

"So," Santana said, "Did you just call me to talk shop?"

"No, of course not," Sam said, "I was calling you to invite you to lunch today. You up for it?"

"Sure," Santana said.

"Great! So just come by city hall and we'll get some burgers or something."

"I'll be there," Santana said.

After they had hung up, Santana picked up her iPad and read Sugar's latest article on the robberies. There was information that was even new to Santana. Again, she thought of the young rookie.

Maybe she did say something, Santana thought.

She made a mental note to talk to her again.

###

"I'm starving," Jim said, "Let's hit downtown for lunch."

"Are we allowed to go that far from our area?" Brittany asked.

"We have to go to the main station to file some paperwork," Jim said, "Well, I do anyway. I worked out of the downtown station up until about three weeks before you got here."

"Oh really?" Brittany asked "Why'd you come to the West side?"

"Less hours," Jim said, "I always ended up working overtime when I was downtown. I needed to spend more time with my wife and kids."

"I understand," Brittany said, sympathetically, "That's important."

"Yeah. So you up for a detour?"

"Yeah sure," Brittany said, "I'd love to see the downtown station again. I did some work there while I was still in the academy. Extra credit sort of thing."

Brittany and Jim rode in silence for a while, for which she was grateful. She was counting down the hours for her shift to be over. She needed a break. She couldn't get the triple homicide she saw out of her mind.

She thought back to the officer that had accused her of talking to the reporter and a bit of the anger she felt at being questioned like that, returned. She hadn't seen Officer Lopez since that day, and she hoped she wouldn't.

She's probably in another division, Brittany thought, Thank God for small favors.

Surprisingly, traffic was light and they got to downtown pretty quickly. Jim drove into the officer parking.

"I should only be like 15 minutes," Jim said, "Just some paperwork from a case I worked on."

"No problem," Brittany said.

They parked and got out of the car and began walking into the main station. Brittany really liked it here, and had even hoped to be assigned here. The station was bigger than hers and was the home-base for many of the detectives. That was Brittany's next step. To make detective.

"Alright," Jim said once they reached the elevators, "Do you want to come up with me or hang out here?"

"Where are you going?" Brittany asked.

"Up to talk to a detective," Jim said.

"You're going to the detective floor?" Brittany asked a bit excited.

Jim let out a laugh, "Come on let's go."

###

Santana walked into city hall wearing jeans, a light blue top and sandals. She went straight to Sam's office and was immediately greeted by Sam's assistant, Finn.

"Hey Santana."

"Hey Finn," Santana said with a smile, "How are you?"

"Doing good. And you?"

"No complaints," Santana said, "Sam ready? We're supposed to have lunch?"

"Go on in," Finn said, "He's waiting for you."

Santana entered the office and saw that Sam was on the phone.

"...so nothing? You're telling me you have nothing new?..." Sam asked, upset, "...I'm coming down there right now..."

Just fucking great, Santana thought, I come down here and he's blowing me off.

Sam hung up and turned to Santana, "I'm not canceling."

"Sounds that way," Santana said.

"We just have to stop by the LAPD headquarters for a minute," Sam said, "I just need an update on these robberies."

"I didn't know you've been promoted to police chief," Santana said.

"Break-ins that have turned to murder has got the mayor concerned," Sam said, "She's asked me to make sure everything is being done to catch these assholes."

"Would she be asking you to do this if this was happening in the South side?" Santana asked, "Not too many campaign contributors down there."

"That's not fair Santana," Sam said, "Judy's not like that. She'd want this case to get resolved no matter where it was happening."

"If you say so," Santana said, unconvinced, "So we eating or what?"

"Just a quick stop at headquarters," Sam said.

"Fine," Santana said, letting out a breath.

###

While Jim was in his meeting, Brittany had spotted Detective Jerry Fox among one of the many desks on the detective's floor. Brittany had met him at the academy where he had taught a few classes Brittany, Quinn and Puck were enrolled in.

"I thought you were working the valley," Brittany said as she sat in in the chair in front of Jerry's desk.

"I had put in a transfer and it went through about two weeks before you guys graduated," Jerry said, "How are Quinn and Puck?"

"Good," Brittany said smiling, "We all got assigned the same station."

"What a coincidence," Jerry said, smiling.

Brittany was glad to see Jerry. Quinn and Puck had teased her about having a crush on him.

"Pure coincidence," Brittany said, a bit playfully.

"So you still want to make detective?" Jerry asked.

"More than anything," Brittany said, "I'm already studying for my test."

"Eager I see," Jerry said, with a chuckle, "That's good."

"Hey, do you know anything about the robberies on the West side?" Brittany asked.

"I'm actually going to start working on them," Jerry said, "Apparently the mayor is up the department's ass to get this solved so they're bringing in more detectives."

"I was at the last crime scene," Brittany said, letting out a breath, "It was brutal. I'd never seen so much blood."

"We all have to see our first one," Jerry said, sympathetically.

"Yeah. So, listen, I'd love to help catch them," Brittany said, "So if you need any help. Quinn and Puck said they want to help too."

"Ambitious," Jerry said, "I like it. I might take you up on that."

"Great," Brittany said, glad that she might get a chance to work this case no matter how small a scale.

###

"15 minutes, I promise," Sam said as they rode the elevator up to see the chief of police.

"I'm timing you," Santana said.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you," Sam began, "Have you worked with Quinn Fabray? She's at the same station as you."

"I know," Santana said, "By the way, thanks for telling me the mayor's daughter is on the force."

"You never asked," Sam said, "Quinn is a great person who hates the limelight. You don't know how many times Judy has asked her to political functions and every time she's refused."

"Why did she become a cop," Santana asked, curious.

"You'll have to ask her that," Sam said.

The elevator stopped on detective's floor and they got out.

"Alright," Sam began as they got out, "Hang out here for a bit and I'll be right back."

"Fine," Santana said.

Sam disappeared down the labyrinth of desks to the chief's office. Santana walked around trying to see if there was anyone she knew that she could go visit. She had a few friends at headquarters, but at this hour, most were either out to lunch or on the street.

As she scanned the room she saw someone she didn't expect.

**-TBC-**


	6. Nancy Drew

**A/N: So I went ahead and go myself a tumblr for this story. Check it out: parispal23[.]tumblr . Put in a little surprise there about this story. ;)**

* * *

Brittany was enjoying her chat with Jerry when she looked up and saw Officer Lopez across the room. At lease she thought it was Officer Lopez. Her hair was down, revealing long, straight hair. She had on jeans and a form fitting top.

"The restaurant," Brittany said softly, as she admired Officer Lopez.

"Excuse me?" Jerry said.

"Sorry," Brittany said, shaking her head, "Nothing."

Jerry turned around, no doubt seeing Brittany's attention had been distracted, "Oh hey, Santana's here."

"You know her?" Brittany asked, surprised, her heart suddenly beating a lot faster than it should.

"Sure," Jerry said, "We were partnered up for about a week a while ago while she was changing partners. She's picky."

"I believe it," Brittany said.

Across the room, Santana began to slowly walk to Jerry and Officer Pierce.

Now what is she doing at headquarters, Santana wondered, is this her station?

Pierce had an almost deer caught in the headlights look that amused Santana.

"Good afternoon," Santana said with her most charming smile, once she reached the pair.

"Santana!" Jerry said, standing up to give Santana a hug, "What's up lady? Haven't' seen you in ages."

"I'm doing great," Santana said, pulling back from the hug, "You know the busy life of a patrol officer. Or did you forget?"

"That's nothing compared to a detective's schedule," Jerry said, laughing slightly.

Brittany watched the exchange between friends. She was so glad to finally find out why Officer Lopez had looked so familiar when she had first seen her because, truth be told, it had been driving her crazy. The more she tried to forget about Officer Lopez, the more she'd randomly pop up in Brittany's thoughts. The restaurant, Brittany thought, of course, now that that's settled, I can forget about her.

"Oh!" Jerry said to Santana, "Have you met Brittany S. Pierce? She's finishing up her first week on the force."

Santana looked past Jerry and saw the rookie officer stand up, "Yes, actually," she said with a smile, "We've met."

"Yeah," Brittany said.

Santana kept her eyes on Officer Pierce noticing that now that she wasn't pale and about to throw up, she had a light tan that made her eyes look impossibly blue. Probably a beach bum on her days off, Santana thought.

An air of tension seemed to suddenly appear.

"Uh, OK," Jerry said clearing his throat, "Great. Brittany and I were just discussing the robberies on the West side."

"Is that right," Santana said, looking at Brittany, thinking about the press leak.

"Jerry...," Brittany began, "Detective Fox, was telling me that he's going to help out in the case."

Santana made a mental note about Officer Pierce calling Detective Fox by his first name, "That's great," was all Santana said.

Brittany felt like she was being scrutinized. She wondered how it was possible for this woman to make her feel like she was being seen through a microscope.

Jerry's cell phone rang, "Excuse me officers, gotta take this. I'll be back," Jerry said as he left to find an empty office to take his call.

Brittany and Santana were left alone.

Where the fuck is my partner, Brittany thought. She hated the idea of being alone with this woman.

Santana was sure she could almost see the awkward tension that between them. She hated it. Santana was never one to fell awkward about anything.

"So," Santana began, trying to east things, "How's the job so far?"

"Great," Brittany said, quickly.

"Good," Santana answered, "Uh, is this your home station?"

"Uh, no," Brittany said, "I'm at West LA, actually. What about you? Is this your home base?"

"No," Santana said, letting out a laugh, "I'm actually also at West LA too."

"You're kidding," Brittany said, not hiding her surprise.

"I guess that makes us co-workers," Santana said, not sounding too happy about the news.

The conversation came to a stall. Brittany wasn't sure what it was about Officer Lopez that made her feel so uncomfortable and self-conscious. Whatever it was, she hated it.

For the first time in a long time, Santana didn't know what to say. Usually, conversation came easily to her. Sam had always joked that she could make a friend in the desert. It was this skill that helped make her a good cop. She was able to talk to people, relate to them. Except now.

"In case you were wondering," Brittany finally said, "I haven't talked to any reporters since the last time you saw me."

Santana was caught a bit off-guard because she had indeed intended to ask Pierce that question, "I wasn't going to ask."

"Sure you weren't," Brittany said, not believing her.

"But now that you bring it up," Santana said, narrowing her eyes a bit, "Have you been reading Sugar's articles?"

"Yes, I have," Brittany said, coldly, "She's good."

"There's a lot of information in there that was new to me," Santana said, looking Brittany straight in the eye.

"Well then, maybe you need to review the case," Brittany said, standing her ground, "Get updated."

"I guess I should," Santana said, slowly, not sure if she should be angry or amused at this officer's comeback.

"Day off?" Brittany asked, "I'm guessing...since you're dressed in civilian clothes."

"Way to crack the case, Nancy Drew," Santana said, sarcastically, "You should skip straight to detective."

Brittany bit her lip to keep from lashing out, "Is this what you do on your day off? Hang out at headquarters and annoy officers on duty?"

"Is that what I'm doing?" Santana taunted, "Am I annoying you?"

"Of course not," Brittany said, doing her best to keep the frustrations she was feeling show in her voice. She failed.

"I'm meeting my best friend for lunch," Santana said, teetering between being pissed and annoyed, "What are you doing here? It's way out of our area? Did you come down here to visit Detective Fox? Excuse me, Jerry, I mean."

Brittany took a deep breath. Keep it together Pierce, she told herself. This woman might be a pain in the ass, but she was still had seniority over you.

"I'm here with my partner," Brittany said, calmly, "He's finishing up a case."

"Oh right, Jim Wilder."

"That's right," Brittany said, "You know him?"

"I've seen him around a couple of times," Santana said, "But the other officers talk about what a great officer he is."

"He is great," Brittany added.

"I haven't seen you at the station at all, though," Santana said, curiously.

"I've only been there less than a week. But I guess we just have different hours," Brittany said, happily.

"I guess," Santana said.

Where the fuck is Sam, Santana wondered.

Where the fuck is Jim, Brittany wondered again.

The few officers that were in the squad room, suddenly erupted in hushed talk. Brittany looked over and saw what the commotion was all about.

Santana turned to see what was going on, and saw that Mayor Fabray had made an appearance. She was walking with a man and a woman.

"Brittany?" the mayor called out.

Santana didn't hide her surprise. This rookie was proving to be on a first name biases with many in the department.

"Mayor Fabray," Brittany said as the mayor and her assistants reached them.

"How many times have I told you to call me Judy," the mayor said, giving Brittany a quick hug.

"Not while I'm in uniform," Brittany said, stepping back.

"You and your rules," Judy teased.

Santana watched the exchange with growing fascination. She had expected the Mayor to be a complete bitch, but watching her interact with Brittany proved the opposite.

"How are you?' Brittany asked.

"Horrible. Having to deal with this damn robbery mess," Judy said. She turned to Santana, "Hello, you look familiar...wait, yes.. you're Sam's friend."

"I am," Santana said. Even though her friend was the deputy mayor, Santana had never met the mayor.

"He has your picture on his desk. A bunch of you at some lake," Judy said.

"Wait," Brittany said, turning to Santana, "Your best friend is Sam Evans?"

"That's right," Santana said, proudly.

Brittany tried not to roll her eyes. She turned her attention to the mayor's assistants, "Hi Rachel, Artie."

"Hello Brittany," Rachel said, "I wanted to thank you for the birthday card you sent."

"No problem," Brittany said with a smile, "I hope you had a good one. Sorry I couldn't make it to your party. This job is keeping me pretty busy."

Rachel Berry was an odd one. She had been the mayor's assistant ever since Judy had been elected. Rachel could be the nicest person one day and a bit crazy the next. At one point, Brittany had thought she suffered from some sort of disorder, but it turns out, Rachel was just...Rachel.

"Mayor, I'm sorry," Artie interrupted, "You should get to the meeting."

"Yes, of course," Judy said, "Nice to meet you Santana, Brittany nice to see you again. You need to come to the house soon, it has been ages. Maybe we'll set up a dinner for everyone."

"That sounds nice," Brittany said with at smile.

"Come on," Judy said to her assistants, "Let's see what excuses the chief has for me."

"Let's hang out soon Rach," Brittany called out after Rachel.

"Of course. I'll call you," Rachel said as she followed Artie and the mayor into the chief of police's office.

Once Judy and her team were gone, Santana turned to Officer Pierce, "You're full of surprises."

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked. Why does this woman annoy me so much, Brittany wondered.

"Well, the mayor seems to love you," Santana said, with a bit of a smirk, "You're friends with her assistant. Must be nice having friends in high places."

"Yes, Rachel and I are friends," Brittany said, not hiding her annoyance, "But not Judy...um..Mayor Fabray. I'm close with her daughter, she..."

"Quinn Fabray?" Santana interrupted.

"That's right," Brittany said.

Suddenly, Santana knew whey this officer looked so familiar, "Oh..," she said as she took a seat behind Jerry's desk, "You were at the Mexican restaurant the other day. With Officer Fabray."

"And so were you," Brittany said, also sitting down, "I didn't recognize you at the crime scene...all that hair was in a bun."

"Doesn't bode well for your detective skills," Santana said, "Maybe you aren't Nancy Drew after all."

"Well you didn't recognize me either, so I guess your observation skills suck too," Brittany said.

"True," Santana said, trying to suppress a small smile. Score for the rookie, Santana thought.

Behind her, Brittany heard Jim's voice talking to another officer and turned around. Jim nodded and Brittany knew that they were ready to go.

"Well," Brittany said, standing up, "It's been...interesting talking to you."

"Same," Santana said, remaining where she was, "I guess I'll see you around the station."

"Or not," Brittany said, "Different schedules and all."

"Or not," Santana repeated.

Jim approached Brittany and stopped when he saw Santana, "Hi, sorry to interrupt."

"No problem," Brittany said, "Ready to go?

"Sure," Jim said. He looked down at Santana an extended his hand, "Hi, Jim Wilder. We haven't officially met, but I've seen you around."

"Santana Lopez," Santana said, shaking his hand, "Officer Pierce and I were just talking about how odd it is we work in the same station but haven't crossed paths ."

"It is pretty surprising," Jim said, "I have heard Lieutenant Schuester say what a great cop you are. "

"He speaks the truth," Santana said smugly.

Oh brother, Brittany thought.

"I'm sure he does," Jim said, smiling, "I hope to work with you soon then."

"Same here," Santana said.

"We should go," Brittany said. She just wanted to get away from this woman.

"Nice to officially meet you Santana," Jim said.

"See you around," Santana said, almost taunting.

Brittany said nothing and began to walk with Jim towards the elevator.

Santana watched pair leave and was glad to not have to talk to Officer Pierce anymore. Not only might she be a possible press leak but Santana found the young officer got under her skin. She needed to talk to Sugar to find out who was giving her information.

"Hey," Jerry said, coming back, "Where's Brittany?"

"She and her partner left," Santana said.

"Ah OK," Jerry said sounding a bit disappointed.

Santana's curiosity got the better of her, "So, how do you know Officer Pierce?"

"From the academy," Jerry said, "I taught a few classes."

"Little student, teacher thing going on?" Santana teased.

"No, not all," Jerry said, with a chuckle, "Purely professional."

Oddly, Santana was glad to hear that.

The door to the chief's office opened and Sam stepped out.

"Finally," Santana said.

"Sorry, sorry," Sam said, "We can go get some food."

"What about the mayor?" Santana asked, "Didn't she just go in there?"

"She's handling this meeting," Sam said, "Ordered me to go get some lunch," he turned to Jerry, "Hey Jerry, how are you?"

"Good, good," Jerry said, "Is this about the robberies?"

"Yeah," Sam said letting out a breath.

"I'm actually going to start working on that case."

"Good," Sam said, "We need all the help we can."

"Well," Santana began, "We should go. Jerry it was great seeing you again."

"Same here," Jerry said, "Guess I'll see you around the station."

"I look forward to it," Jerry said.

After bidding good bye, Sam and Santana headed out to lunch.

-**TBC**-


	7. Free Drinks

**A/N: Posted a teaser on a new Brittana story I'm currently editing on my tumblr: Parispal23 **

* * *

Brittany had never been happy to see the clock strike 6 p.m. as she was on this day. After her encounter with Officer Lopez at city hall it seemed like her day had gotten worse.

"Thank God!" she said as she and Jim entered the station, "I'm so ready to put this day behind me."

"I second that," Jim said.

Brittany greeted a few fellow officers a long the way and finally made it to the weapons locker.

"After you," she told Jim.

"You're such a gentleman," he teased.

"Hey guys," Kurt said from behind the counter, "How was the street?"

"More of the same," Jim said signing in his equipment.

"No, dude," Kurt said, "In here is more of the same. At least you get some fresh air."

"That is true," Jim said. He finished up and then turned to Brittany, "Alright, you have a great couple of days off and I'll see you Sunday for the start of your first set of night shifts."

"Sounds exciting," Brittany said. She had been looking forward to see what the job was like after dark.

"It can get pretty bad out there," Jim said.

After Jim left, Brittany went up to Kurt to turn in her own equipment.

"How was your first week?" Kurt asked.

"Interesting," Brittany said, "But loved every minute of it...well, almost every minute."

"The triple homicide?" Kurt asked sympathetically.

"Yeah," Brittany said, letting out a breath, "Hope we catch these punks soon."

"Me too," Kurt said as she handed Brittany the check-in form, "Hey, what are you up to tonight?"

Brittany looked up, a bit surprised, "Uh, nothing much just meeting some friends."

"Just so happens," Kurt began, "Some friends and I are going to this new bar tonight. You and yours should come join us."

Brittany looked back down and finished up the form. She liked Kurt, but Brittany had a feeling that her "friends" included one Officer Lopez. Not a person she was exactly dying to see again.

"Uh what bar?" Brittany asked, if only to be polite.

"Lala's Bar," Kurt said, "It's near West Hollywood. Just opened up like a few months ago and my friends and I have been wanting to check it out."

"That sounds cool," Brittany said, not sounding too excited, "We kinda made plans to go to this other...

"Oh," Kurt suddenly said as if realizing something, "Sorry...it is near West Hollywood but it's not entirely a gay bar… it's pretty mixed...but if you're not comfortable..."

"Oh, oh no," Brittany said, quickly, "It's fine, I don't have a problem with that."

"Good," Kurt said, sounding relieved, "It's just that there are a few here who get a bit uncomfortable with the whole West Hollywood scene."

"Well," Brittany said with a smile, "I'm not one of those people."

"Good," Kurt said, smiling, "So if you guys need an addition to your plans, you should come. "

"Umm, maybe," Brittany said, handing Kurt her form, "Who's going?"

"Tina, who've you met right?"

"Right," Brittany said, "She's great."

"She is. Her boyfriend Mike is going," Kurt said, "My friend Sugar..."

"Wait," Brittany interrupted, "This wouldn't happen to be L.A. Times Sugar?"

"Oh you know her?" Kurt asked, surprised.

Brittany suddenly wondered if Kurt was the one leaking information about the robberies to the reporter.

"I met her at the triple homicide."

"She's been on this story for months," Kurt said with a chuckle,"She can be annoying, so watch out."

Brittany just smiled.

Could Kurt be the leak? This information also caused Brittany to think that Officer Lopez could be the leak as well. If Kurt knew Sugar, and Sugar knew Lopez...

Officer Lopez's accusations that she was the leak could be a diversion. Blame the rookie, Brittany thought.

"And Santana Lopez," Kurt finished, "Have you met her? She's at this station too."

And there was that name, "I have met her," Brittany said, "Actually ran into her earlier today. You know, I think my friends and I might stop by."

"Awesome!" Kurt exclaimed, "We'll be there around 9."

"Great!" Brittany said, with her best smile.

She finished up with Kurt and began to walk to the locker room. She hated to think that Kurt or even Tina giving unauthorized case information to the reporter, but if they were, they needed to stop.

What she found most curious was that Officer Lopez was possibly friends with the reporter, or at lease friends by proxy.

Tonight, she would try to find out just how close her co-workers were to the L.A. Time reporter.

###

Santana sat in her living room, waiting for Kurt to come pick her up for the night. Kurt had said that they were all going to some new bar that everyone was raving about.

Dressed in a a form fitting turquoise short dress, Santana sat and watched a recording of the local news broadcast from earlier.

"Just great," Santana said to herself.

A story about the triple homicide came on and pretty much informed the city that the LAPD was at a loss as to where these suspects were.

The front door suddenly opened. She got up and turned off the TV.

"What's up, you ready?" Kurt asked as he entered the house without knocking.

"Hey, yes," Santana said, a bit surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Wow, you look fancy," Kurt admired.

"You did say this was a fancy bar," Santana said smiling.

"Right, I did," Kurt said, "That's why I wore my best black blazer, black jeans and boots."

"Very fancy," Santana teased back, "So, it's just you, me and Tina and Mike?"

"And Sugar," Kurt said.

Santana let out a breath.

"Look, I know she can be a pest..." Kurt began.

"No shit," Santana said.

"But she's very cool," Kurt said, "And you guys have gotten along in the few times we've all hung out. It's these damn robberies."

"Kurt," Santana said, "I like Sugar, I do. But it is these robberies. She's getting information from someone in the department. How's it going to look with the three of us being seen with her."

"I'm not going to stop being her friend," Kurt said, "She promised no work talk today. She just wants to have a good time."

Santana got very serious, "I'm going to ask you this once," she began, "And whatever answer you tell me, I'll believe you."

"I'm not the one leaking information," Kurt said, "Sugar may be my friend, but I know the rules of my job."

"OK," Santana said, believing him.

"Besides," Kurt added, "It's not like I know much anyway. I may be up to date on the gossip, but when it comes to serious stuff, cases, I don't know much. If anything."

"I believe you, "Santana assured.

"Good," Kurt said, sounding relieved, "OK, so..Tina, Mike and Sugar are meeting us there and we might hook up with another group."

"What other group?" Santana asked curious.

"I invited Brittany S. Pierce and her friends," Kurt said, "She says you've met."

"What?" Santana asked, stunned.

"You know, the pretty blond," Kurt said, "Always hanging out with Quinn Fabray and Puck..."

"Yeah I know who she is," Santana interrupted, "Why the hell did you invite her?"

"Whoa," Kurt said, putting up his hand, "What's the problem?"

"The problem?" Santana asked, her voice a bit to harsh, "The problem?"

"Yeah, what's problem?," Kurt repeated.

Santana tried to wrap her mind around the new information. She had last seen Officer Pierce a little over seven hours ago and that wasn't exactly a great encounter. Now, there was a chance that they would hang out tonight.

"So she said she was coming?" Santana asked, wanting details.

"Maybe," Kurt said, "Maybe they don't show up at all. She said they had plans...she wasn't too excited about going."

"So what makes you think she'll show up?" Santana asked.

"After I told her who was going, she seemed more sure of showing up," Kurt said.

"She knows I'm going?" Santana asked, not sure why she was suddenly needed to know every word of the conversation.

"I guess,"Kurt said, confused, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Santana said, quickly.

If Pierce shows up, Santana thought, and Sugar is there maybe I can find out some information.

"Do you not like her?" Kurt asked, "Or Quinn?"

"No, it's not that," Santana said, maybe sounding a little too forced, "It's fine. Fine."

"Right," Kurt said slowly.

"Let's go," Santana said, "Everyone is meeting us at the front door and I need a drink."

They left and Santana knew she was about to have long night.

###

Brittany sat at her kitchen table listening to Puck talk about a call he and his partner had done earlier in the day. Quinn and Puck had come over for dinner before going out for the night.

"...and bam!" Puck finished, "We got the guy."

"Nice," Brittany said.

"Well done," Quinn praised, "I bet you get promoted before us."

"Stop," Puck said.

Brittany smiled. Puck hated compliments.

"So," Quinn began, "Enough work talk. Where are we going tonight?"

"I thought you had the night all planned out?" Brittany asked.

"I prefer to go where the wind takes me," Quinn said smiling.

"Uh oh," Puck said, "Last time she said that we ended up in Vegas."

"Alas," Quinn said, "No Vegas this time. We had to go and get jobs."

"Well," Brittany said, "Kurt invited me to a bar."

"Oh, like a date," Puck teased.

"No, not like that," Brittany said, rolling her eyes, "In case you haven't noticed, Kurt is as gay as a unicorn. He's going to meet some friends there and asked if we wanted to come too."

"Friends?" Quinn asked, "I'm assuming Tina."

"That's right and her boyfriend Mike," Brittany said, "And Sugar."

"Not the Sugar the reporter?" Quinn asked, surprised.

"The very one."

"Oh shit," Puck said, "You think Kurt's the one giving her info?"

"Maybe," Brittany said, "Or maybe her other friend...Santana Lopez."

"You're joking?" Quinn asked, "Sweetheart, I doubt Lopez would be the giving out case information."

"Why not?" Brittany asked.

"She's the best friend of my mom's deputy mayor," Quinn said.

"Yeah I know," Brittany said.

"She is?" Puck asked, confused.

"I asked mom about her," Quinn continued.

"You interested in her?" Puck asked almost leering.

"What? No," Quinn said, exasperated, "I swear Puck, one drunken make out session in college does not a lesbian make."

"Now you're just ruining the images happening in my mind," Puck said, faking hurt.

"Anyway," Quinn continued, "After she introduced herself, the next day I saw a picture of her in Sam's office."

"You snooping around?" Brittany asked.

"I was there visiting mom," Quinn said, "And we stopped by Sam's office to drop off a folder or something. Anyway, I saw Santana in a picture with some other people."

"And because you saw her picture, she can't possibly be leaking information?" Brittany asked, a bit perplexed.

"I asked mom about her," Quinn continued, "And from what Sam says there is no one more by the book than Officer Lopez. Comes from a family of cops."

"That's not proof," Brittany said.

"Look all I'm saying is that it's most likely this Sugar is getting her info from some office clerk," Quinn finished.

"Lopez thinks it's me," Brittany said.

"You?" Puck and Quinn asked at once.

"I don't know what her problem is with me," Brittany said, "But it's fucking annoying. And if this whole time she's accusing me talking to the press and she's the one that's friends with the reporter, well, that's bullshit."

"Wow," Puck said, "She's got you all riled up."

"So you can't stand her," Quinn said, "Yet, you want to hang out with her?"

Brittany let out a breath. Yes, Santana Lopez got under her skin, but she also needed to know why Lopez was being so hard on her.

"Not hang out," Brittany said, "Observe."

"This should be fun to watch," Puck said with a small smile.

###

The bar was more club than bar. It reminded Santana of some futuristic spaceship. Everything in the club/bar was mostly white and pastel colors. There was a huge bar down the middle of he place, catering to people on both sides of the room.

"Wow!" Tina said, "It's like something out of Star Trek."

"This is awesome!" Mike said.

"It's like a damn spaceship," Santana agreed. She turned to Kurt, "I thought you said it was a bar?"

"It is!" Kurt said, pointing to the center, "Look at that huge ass bar."

Santana had to chuckle.

"Come on," Kurt said, "Sugar said she got us a VIP table in the back."

Santana followed Kurt and Tina across the room. All around her beautiful people walked around her and Santana was suddenly very glad she decided to come out with the group. It had been almost six months since she had been in a relationship. She had been with Danni Jon, an independent investor, for almost a year. She had been in love. Or at least Santana thought she was in love. The more time went on, Santana realized she wasn't in love with Danni, but the idea of her.

"HEY!" Sugar shouted from the booth as the group arrived.

"What's up L.A. Times?" Kurt asked.

"About time you fools got here," Sugar said, "I almost lost the table. Santana! Tina! Mike! How are you guys?"

"Good," Santana said, taking a seat.

"I'm ready to party!" Tina said, "I need to unwind."

"Me too!" Mike said.

"Hell yeah!" Sugar said, "I got us all free drinks for the night."

"How'd you do that?" Kurt asked.

"I wrote a review on this place last week," Sugar said, "Rave review, and as a thank you, I get free drinks tonight."

"Isn't that some sort of conflict?" Santana asked.

"No way," Sugar said, "The review has already been published."

"Nice!" Tina said, excited, "I'll take a martini!"

"You really are ready to party huh?" Santana asked, amused.

"Hell yeah!"

"So is this it?" Sugar asked, "Just the five of us? I got us special VIP bracelets."

Sugar started handing out the paper bracelets to everyone, "Wear this and you won't have to pay for a drink all night."

"That sounds dangerous," Mike said putting his on.

"We'll need more," Santana said.

"Huh?" Sugar asked.

"Well," Kurt said, "I sort of invited some other people."

"How many?" Sugar asked.

"Not sure," Kurt said, "One for sure."

"It'll be three," Santana added, "Three."

"Alright," Sugar said, starting to get up, "I'll go get three extra bracelets."

"Sugar," Santana said, "Before the night goes on, let's just agree on no work talk."

"I'm off the clock," Sugar assured, "I'm here to get drunk and have a good time."

"Good," Santana said.

"You know," Sugar said, "If it wasn't for this case, I have no doubt that I'd be part of this little group of yours more often. You'd love me!"

"Maybe," Santana began, "After this case is solved, we can hang out more. Maybe."

"It'll happen," Sugar teased, as she left.

Santana shook her head and smiled.

"Wait," Tina said, "Who else is coming? What three?"

Santana let Kurt explain as a waitress came to the table to get their drink order.

###

Brittany drove up to the bar's valet.

"This is the place?" Puck asked, "I thought you said it was a bar. It looks like a club to me."

"Yeah," Brittany said, looking over the front of the building, "It does look like a club. At least from out here."

"Maybe this was a good idea after all," Quinn said smiling.

Everyone got out of the car and Brittany handed the valet her keys.

The three friends walked to the front door and were immediately let inside.

"Welcome beautiful ladies," the bouncer said, "You too man."

Quinn smiled, "Love this place already."

Brittany followed Quinn and Puck inside and was struck by how futuristic the place looked. She scanned the room and saw the place packed.

"Man," Brittany said, "It's been ages since I've been to a gay club."

"Whoa!," Puck protested, "This is a gay club?"

"Since when do you have issues with that?" Brittany asked, "You've been to gay bars with us before."

"I don't have an issue," Puck said, "And gay bars are awesome because of all the free drinks I score."

Bot Quinn and Brittany rolled their eyes.

"There are guys and girls here though," Puck said.

"Kurt said it was a mix of everyone," Brittany explained.

"Then how the hell am I supposed to know which chicks to hit on?" Puck asked.

"You'll figure it out," Quinn said, "How about you Britt? What's on your radar these days? Guys? Girls?"

"Nothing is on my radar these days," Brittany said, "I don't know. Men, I guess."

"Hmm," Quinn said, "Well your last two relationships have been with men, maybe you need a change."

"Thanks life coach," Brittany said sarcastically.

"When was the last time you were with a woman?" Puck asked.

"Ummm...," Brittany said, thinking, "I think..wow, like 2,3 years ago."

"Well," Quinn said, "Maybe tonight we can change that."

"I'm not here to hook up," Brittany said, "I'm here to learn about the leak..."

"Oh jeez woman," Puck said, "Can we leave work at work and have some fun?"

"We'll see," Brittany said.

The three headed straight to the bar and Quinn was able to get them drinks right away, despite the crowd.

"How do you do that?" Puck asked, a bit amazed.

"Charm," Quinn stated.

Brittany laughed. She looked around the club looking for Kurt and his friends. The place was too crowded to really get a good look. She both wanted to find Santana Lopez and not find her. She wanted to find out if Lopez was indeed the leak, but Brittany wasn't looking forward to the arrogant attitude of said officer.

"Stop looking around!" Quinn said, "Let's drink. If we see them, fine. If we don't, even better."

Brittany took a sip of her drink, "Alright, let's drink."

###

Santana was surprised she was having a good time. So far everyone had stayed at the table to talk and drink and true to her word, Sugar had not mentioned anything about work.

Occasionally, Santana would scan the room, looking for Officer Pierce but did not see her. She was beginning to think the rookie wasn't going to show up, oddly disappointing her.

As if reading her mind, Kurt mentioned Brittany.

"I'm going to go walk around a bit," Kurt said getting up, "See if the other are lost in the crowd somewhere. I forgot to get Brittany's number."

"Who are they?" Sugar asked as Kurt disappeared into the crowd.

Santana saw this as an opportunity to do some digging, "Well, one of them you met already," she said.

"Oh? Who?"

"Officer Brittany S. Pierce," Santana said, watching Sugar's face for any suspicious reaction.

"Oh the one from the crime scene?" Sugar asked, "Man, I though she was going to throw up. Poor baby."

"Sugar," Tina said seriously, "Three people died. I wouldn't blame her if she did throw up."

"I'm not laughing at the victims," Sugar explained, "Just the rookie's reaction."

"So," Santana began, "Was that the first time you saw her?"

"Yeah," Sugar said, taking a sip of her drink, "Wait...I thought there was no work talk."

"There isn't," Tina said, "You're right. No work!"

Santana just smiled. Sugar seemed to be telling the truth. Santana wasn't sure why she was being so hard on Pierce. She was 99% certain that the young officer had not said anything to anyone. Yet...

###

On the other side of the bar, Brittany felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Kurt!" Brittany said when she turned around, "There you are."

"How long have you been here?" Kurt asked.

"About half an hour," Brittany said. She turned to Quinn and Puck, "You guys know Kurt right?"

"Everyone does," Puck said, "What's up Kurt?"

"Nothing much," Kurt said, "Come on, we're all over at the back table. And we scored bracelets to get free drinks the rest of the night."

"Awesome!" Puck said, "Perfect cause I just finished this one!"

"Let's go," Quinn said.

Brittany felt her heart quicken a bit. Here we go, she thought.

The trio followed Kurt and soon the table was in view. Brittany saw Officer Lopez first. She tried to ignore how gorgeous Lopez looked in her dress, but it was hard. Lopez looked like she should be shopping in Beverly Hills not dealing with criminals.

Santana looked up and saw the person she wanted and didn't want to see. Pierce was wearing a dark purple, short dress that accentuated all the right places. Despite herself, Santana found herself admiring her form.

"Hey guys," Kurt said, smiling, "Look who I found at the bar!"

"Look who it is!" Sugar said, "Hey Pierce, you feeling better?"

"I'm fine," Brittany said, quickly glancing at Lopez, "Fancy seeing you here. Writing another story?"

"Nope!" Sugar said, "No work for me today. Only drink. Speaking of which here are your bracelets. All free!"

Brittany, Quinn and Puck put on their bracelets and thanked Sugar.

"Hey guys," Tina said, "Here, sit. Sit. This is my boyfriend Mike."

"Hey everyone," Mike said, "Glad you could make it."

"Thanks man," Puck said, "Name's Puck. This is Brittany and Quinn."

Everyone made room for the three new arrivals and Brittany ended up sitting across from Officer Lopez.

After everyone greeted each other, Quinn began to ask Sugar about her job.

"This must make for some interesting conversation," Quinn asked.

"What?"

"A reporter and cops," Quinn said, "All working the same case."

"I'm not working anything," Kurt said.

"I've been meaning to ask," Santana began looking between Quinn and Brittany, "Do you know Sam Evans?"

"Sure," Quinn said, "I mean, I've only talked to him maybe twice since he started working for my mom, but yeah I know him. I had no idea you two were so close though."

"And you?" Santana asked turning to Brittany.

"No," she said, "I know who he is but I've never met him."

"Funny isn't it?" Santana asked, "All this time we were all connected by one degree and we never met."

"Fascinating," Brittany said sarcastically.

Brittany felt Quinn hit her leg under the table.

"Ouch!"

"It is," Quinn said, "Small world I guess."

Santana had asked Sam the same question over lunch earlier and he had said the same thing. He had only exchanged hellos with Quinn a couple of times but hadn't heard anything about Brittany.

"Umm, I thought we said no work talk," Tina chimed in.

"You're right," Santana agreed.

"Good," Puck said.

Brittany looked at Santana, who in turn looked back. They quickly looked away, when Tina spoke.

"Who wants to dance?" she said, getting up.

"You know I'm always up for dancing," Mike said getting up.

"Anyone else?" Tina asked.

No one got up.

"Seriously? Come on!" she encouraged.

"I'll dance," Quinn said getting up.

"Alright, me too," Puck said also getting up and turning to Brittany, "You coming Britt? Put all these fools to shame with you skill?"

"Skill?" Mike asked, interested.

"I'm an alright dancer," Brittany said.

"Umm, no," Quinn protested, "This girl amazing. She was a choreographer all through college. Even worked on a dance project with Janet Jackson."

"NO WAY!" Sugar exclaimed, very excited, "I love her!"

Santana raised an eyebrow, impressed.

"OK, now you have to dance," Mike said.

"I'm not really in a dancing mood right now," Brittany said, "Let me finish my drink and I'll catch you after."

Quinn gave Brittany a knowing look. Brittany never passed up a chance to dance, no matter how tired. Brittany knew Quinn had caught on to her wanting to talk to Sugar and Santana to see if she could get any info.

"One drink," Quinn warned, "Then I'm coming to get you. You still owe me a dance from last time."

"One drink," Brittany said smiling, "I promise."

Santana watched the exchanged and wondered if there was more to Brittany and Quinn's relationship than just friends. It bothered her for some reason.

Probably gets lots of favors from mayor mom, Santana thought feeling annoyed.

Brittany watched as Puck and Quinn followed Tina and Mike to the dance floor. She suddenly turned her attention to a random young man who had suddenly appeared.

"Hey Kurt," he said, flirtatiously.

"Oh hi," Kurt said, sounding like he didn't know the man, "Um.."

"Donald."

"Of course," Kurt said, with a small chuckle, "I knew that."

"Do you want to dance?"

"Sure, why the hell not." Kurt said and left.

The table was now made up of Sugar, Brittany and Santana.

"So," Brittany began, "Sugar, Officer Lopez, how long have you too known each other?"

"You call her Officer Lopez?" Sugar asked, laughing, "Kinda formal no?"

"She's right," Santana said, "Call me Santana."

"Alright," Brittany said, noticing Santana's smile, "Then call me Brittany."

Santana nodded.

"You two don't get along I take it?" Sugar asked.

"Nope," Puck answered, suddenly appearing.

Brittany shot Puck a look.

"What?" Puck asked, "I'm just came back to get my phone. Fell out of my pocket."

Brittany continued to glare at Puck as he once again left to rejoin the dancers.

Santana was amused that Brittany had talked about their disagreements with her friends.

"To answer your question," Santana said, "I've known Sugar for a little less than a year."

"We met thorough Kurt," Sugar said.

"Must be nice,' Brittany said, "Having friends who are cops. Must get you some good contacts for you articles."

Santana let out a small laugh. Brittany was fishing for information. Santana didn't blame her one bit. It did look suspicious.

"Not from these fools," Sugar said, "I have my sources and these three aren't it."

"Oh no?" Brittany asked.

"Please," Sugar said, sounding a bit offended, "You think I'd waste my time with these three. They are hardcore by the rules nerds... plus my sources have more..."

"More what?" Santana asked, curious.

"Nothing," Sugar said, now looking jittery. She turned to the dance floor, "Hey look at all the dancers. I bet there's one out there without a partner..."

Sugar left, leaving Santana and Brittany alone.

**-TBC-**


	8. Better Offers

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who signed up for alerts & those reviewing. Glad to know someone actually reading this. ;-p**

* * *

Brittany and Santana were left alone and each wasn't sure how to feel. They stayed quiet for a bit and soon both became a bit uncomfortable.

"That was subtle," Santana finally said, as she cradled her drink.

"What?"

"You fishing for information from Sugar," Santana said.

"Can you blame me?" Brittany asked, leaning forward a bit on the table, "I mean, here you are, friends with one of the top reporters in the city."

"True," Santana said, smiling, "Sugar may be my sort of friend but I would never give her case information."

"But you think I would?" Brittany asked.

"Hey I don't know you," Santana said.

"Exactly," Brittany said, "The robberies have been going on for about...what...2 months? 3?"

"That's right," Santana said, forcing herself to keep from smiling. She didn't want Brittany to know she was actually enjoying this conversation.

"Then how the hell do you think I'm leaking information?" Brittany asked, "I mean, I've only been a police officer for about a week."

Santana let out a laugh, "Still a rookie."

"It doesn't make sense," Brittany continued, "I didn't even know these robberies were taking place until this week."

Santana leaned back, just looking at Brittany, "OK. You're right. There is a 99% chance you are not leaking information."

"99%?" Brittany asked with a chuckle.

"Well, nothing is ever 100%," Santana said.

Brittany just looked at Santana for a bit, wondering about this woman.

"Why do you have it in for me?" Brittany asked, "Ever since the first minute you met me, you've been on my case."

"Have I?" Santana asked, feigning innocence.

Brittany raised an eyebrow.

"OK, maybe I have," Santana admitted, "I just want to make sure you're on the up and up."

"Up and up," Brittany repeated, "Look, Santana, I have been wanting to be a cop since I was a teenager and I'm serious about making this my life's work and I'm not going to fuck it up by doing something as dumb as jeopardizing a case."

As Brittany talked, Santana believed every word she said. Brittany was serious about this job, just like Santana. She had encountered many officers, most recently Frakes, who only did this for a paycheck. Santana knew Brittany was not doing this for the money.

"I'm not the leak, and you're not the leak," Santana said, "So let's wipe the slate clean on that then."

Brittany was a bit surprised at Santana's sudden change of attitude, "Clean slate? Just like that?"

"Sure," Santana said, "But you step out of line on the job, then we're back to square one."

"Step out of line?" Brittany asked, incredulous, "What are you? My mother."

"I just like to work with competent officers," Santana said. She had gone and seen many incompetent ones, she was afraid Brittany would be one of them.

"You are quite something," Brittany said, shaking her head.

"Thank you," Santana said, taking it as a compliment.

"Oh brother," Brittany said, rolling her eyes, "Man, your partner must have the patience of a saint to work with you."

"He didn't," Santana said, "And I'm glad to be rid of him."

"So..you don't have a partner?" Brittany asked

"The partner I did have, Frakes, is a fat slob who only cares about lasting long enough to get his pension."

"Sounds like you two get along great," Brittany said, sarcastically.

"We don't," Santana said, taking a sip of her drink, "Anyway, he failed his physical a couple of days ago and I've been going solo."

"The department just let's you go solo?"

"Yes," Santana said, "At least temporarily. I'm waiting for them to assign me another partner."

"Hmmm."

The club was full of people and music, but the women sitting at the far table, paid no attention. Their sole focus was their conversation. Luckily, they were far enough away from the dancers that the music wasn't too loud.

"What?" Santana asked.

"I bet your next partner doesn't live up to your expectation either," Brittany said, shrugging her shoulders.

Santana was both amazed and annoyed that this woman who she had just met, knew her so well already.

"I just want to work with someone who loves this job as much as I do," Santana said.

Although Brittany found Santana arrogant, she was beginning to admire her for her love of the job. These were the kind of officers that Brittany had hoped to work with when she graduated from the academy.

"Well, good luck then," Brittany said, "Hope you get a good one."

Santana just smiled. She looked at Brittany and her gaze travelled from her face down her toned arm to her wrist. Santana admired a silver charm bracelet on Brittany's wrist.

"That's nice," Santana said.

Brittany saw Santana's gaze travel and began to feel a bit uncomfortable. But in a good way.

"Oh," Brittany said, "Thanks. My ex-boyfriend gave it to me."

Santana was struck by how disappointed she felt as hearing the word "boyfriend" or more accurately, "ex-boyfriend."

"Ex, huh?" Santana asked, trying to sound casual, "You must still have some sort of feelings for him if you're wearing the bracelet he gave you."

Brittany gave Santana an odd look, "You know, you're quick to make assumptions," Brittany said.

"Why do you wear it then?" Santana asked, wanting to know the reason.

Brittany let out a chuckle, "What about you? I'm sure you have stuff an old boyfriend gave you?"

"I don't," Santana said, letting out a laugh, "The last ex-boyfriend I had was when I was 16 and he didn't give me anything other than grief."

"16? Oh..," Brittany said, realizing, "Oh!"

Brittany suddenly felt like it was too warm in this club. Santana's gay, Brittany thought.

"Yeah, 'Oh'," Santana said with a smirk, "Your detective skills are failing you again."

"I just met you," Brittany said defensively, "And it's not like you're wearing big lesbian sign."

Santana laughed.

"I did know Kurt was gay though, right off the bat," Brittany added just to say anything.

"A blind person could see that," Santana teased.

"Tina, I'm assuming, is straight."

"Watch out Nancy Drew is back!" Santana joked, "Did her boyfriend tip you off?"

Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Sugar?"

"Sugar, I've only known for a short while, but she's always flirting and crushing on all the male officers," Santana said, "So I'm going to go with her being straight."

Brittany wasn't sure why she kept asking about everyone's sexuality. Honestly, she didn't care. It's probably the alcohol, Brittany thought.

"What about Quinn and Puck?" Santana asked, wanting to know more about the rookie and her friends. Santana was never one to ask about anyone's sexuality and wasn't even sure why she kept this topic alive.

"Well," Brittany said, "Quinn and Puck are both chalk full of heterosexuality."

"I figured," Santana said, now convinced the earlier vibe she got from Quinn and Brittany was all wrong.

"Though Quinn did make out with a few girls in college," Brittany said, "But don't tell her I said that. She swears it was just one, but it wasn't."

Why is it so hot in here, Brittany wondered.

"I won't," Santana said, now back to wondering if Quinn did have a thing for Brittany.

"Puck and I always tease her about it," Brittany said, chuckling

Brittany wasn't sure why she was telling Santana all of this. She looked down at her drink and realized it was all gone. This was already her second drink since arriving and she was feeling a bit buzzed.

Brittany bit her lip and knew she needed to slow down. She always turned into a big blabbermouth when she drank.

As if on cue, a waitress came and delivered two fresh drinks to Brittany and Santana and quickly left.

"Oh boy," Brittany said softly, taking a small sip of her new drink.

"You're not as annoying outside the uniform as you are in it," Santana said also taking a sip of her fresh drink.

Santana noticed that Brittany's cheeks were a bit pink which made her look flustered. Santana smiled.

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not," Brittany said, pushing her new full glass away from her.

Just then, Quinn and Tina returned. Quinn slid into the booth next to Brittany and gave her a hug from the side, resting her chin on Brittany's shoulder, "Why aren't you dancing?"

"I will," Brittany said.

"Well come on," Quinn said, giving Brittany a kiss on the cheek, "I'll take you out there."

Brittany let Quinn drag her to away from the table and out to the crowd of dancing people.

Santana watched Brittany disappear into the crowd and thought it rude of her to leave in the middle of their conversation.

"Have fun?" Santana asked Tina as she sat down.

"I am! Mike's still out there," Tina said a bit out of breath, "Quinn can dance! She's fun. I don't know why I was scared of her."

"Told you," Santana said even though she herself didn't really like Quinn all that much.

"Puck's cool too," Tina said, "Quinn told me about Brittany's Janet Jackson project. It sounds awesome. We gotta find it online and watch it."

"We should, yeah," Santana said.

"Hey, are Quinn and Puck a thing?" Tina asked.

"No, at least I don't think so," Santana said.

"How about Brittany and Quinn?" Tina asked, her eyes lighting up at the potential gossip, "Maybe now you can have some solidarity with you on the force."

"OK, first," Santana began, "I'm going to pretend you didn't say 'solidarity' and second no, Brittany and Quinn are not a thing."

"They seem very chummy," Tina said, not convinced.

"No," Santana said quickly, "No..I don't think...no. Brittany's straight. Apparently. And so is Quinn. I think."

"You asked her?" Tina asked surprised.

"Brittany mentioned an ex-boyfriend," Santana said, again feeling that twinge of disappointment. What the hell is that, she wondered.

"Pfft," Tina said, waving her hand, "That means nothing."

"Maybe," Santana said softly.

"Why aren't you out there?" Tina asked, "You're a hot piece, lady. I actually heard a couple of ladies ask Kurt who you were."

"Is that right?" Santana asked, interested, "Well, I guess I shouldn't keep those ladies waiting."

Santana grabbed Tina's hand and took her out to dance, "Come on," Santana said, "Be my wing-woman."

The rest of the night, the group spent most of the night on the dance floor. Santana caught herself watching Brittany dance and she couldn't help but be amazed at what a great dancer Brittany actually was. She made a mental note to look up that Janet Jackson project when she got home. Occasionally, Santana would catch the eye of Brittany who ended up dancing with with a couple of men and women.

Santana began to wonder if assuming she was straight was just her jumping to another conclusion.

###

Brittany woke the next morning after the club with a headache. She had had a good time with everyone and was glad she had gone out. After her talk with Santana, she really didn't see her that much the rest of the night. She did get a glimpse of her here and there dancing with some woman. When Brittany and Quinn had met the group again later, only Sugar, Tina, and Mike had shown up.

"Guess Santana, Kurt and Puck got better offers," Sugar had joked.

Brittany hid her disappointment. Brittany herself had gotten a couple of invitations to "continue the party at my place" from a woman and two men. She had declined. She was never one to randomly hook up with anyone. Man or woman.

The phone rang.

"Who is calling so early?" Brittany mumbled from her bed. She turned to see the time. 11:30 a.m..

Not so early I see, she thought.

"Hello," Brittany answered, her voice groggy.

"You still asleep?" Jim asked.

"Oh hey Jim," Brittany said, suddenly feeling more awake, "I'm up."

"Sorry to bother you on your day off," Jim said, "But I needed to tell you something."

"What?" Brittany asked, concerned.

"That case I went to headquarters to discuss with the detective…."

"Yeah?"

"It involved a guy who robbed a liquor store and beat the clerk severely. Well, that guy jumped bail and he killed another store clerk."

"Shit," Brittany said.

"Yeah. Anyway, there's a team back out there searching for this fucker and I was asked if I wanted in…"

"Of course," Brittany said, "We could help…"

"No, Brittany," Jim interrupted, "Just me. You're still in training and need to complete your required hours. And if you deviate from the training program it could take you longer to reach the next phase."

"Oh, umm, ok," Brittany said, wondering where that left her, "So, what happens to me."

"Don't worry," Jim assured, "I'll be back with you as soon as we catch this asshole. Less than a week. I hope."

"Oh good," Brittany said relieved. She really liked Jim and was hoping to stay with him as long as possible.

"I talked to the squad commander and he says he'll have a partner for you while I'm away," Jim said, "Don't worry, I asked him to give you someone good."

"This sucks," Brittany said, "I mean, I understand you wanting to go out there but…it sucks."

"It's only for a week. Tops," Jim assured.

"Well, alright," Brittany said, "Good luck. Keep me posted."

"Thanks," Jim said, "I'll check up on you tomorrow night. See who you got."

"Alright," Brittany said, "I'll see you in a week."

Brittany hung up and began to wonder who she would be stuck with for her night shift rotation.

###

Santana walked into the station after patrolling the morning. While she liked not having Frakes around, she did miss having a partner.

She had gotten up without any trouble despite having gone out the night before. She had seen Brittany now and then, but after a while not even a glimpse.

Santana had met a beautiful woman who had invited her back to her place. Santana walked out with her, but at the exit, she went her separate way.

"Sorry, but as much as I'd love to go home with you," Santana had said, "I've got to work tomorrow."

"Just a couple of hours," the tall redhead had said.

"Maybe next time," Santana said. The girl gave Santana her card and told her to call.

She headed straight to the squad commander to see if they had found someone for her to ride with.

"Hey Lieutenant Rogers," Santana said.

"Officer Lopez," Rogers said, "How's the solo beat?"

"Fun at first," Santana said, "But it'd be nice to have someone to talk to on the road."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Rogers said, with a smile, "I have a partner for you."

"Great!" Santana said, excited, "Who is it?"

"Now, I must warn you," Rogers said, "It's only temporary. Maybe a week or two."

"Who is it?"

"Don't get mad," Rogers warned.

"Who is it?" Santana asked, now worried.

"It's a rookie."

"What!" Santana asked, surprised, "Are you kidding me? I've only been on the force 3 years. Not even three years…2 years and 10 months…"

"Santana," Rogers said, "Relax. Like I said, it's only temporary. Plus it'll look good on your recored."

Fucking great, Santana thought, I really don't want to hold some rookie's hand.

"Who is it?" Santana asked again, "What rookie was tossed back in the pond by their partner?"

"Umm, it's..," Rogers said looking at the file in front of him ,"Brittany S. Pierce. She's partnered…"

"Brittany S. Pierce?" Santana asked, her heart beat suddenly working a bit faster, "But…but I thought she had a partner. Wilder."

"Wilder was called back on another case," Rogers explained, "Temporarily. Pierce needs a partner till he's back."

"Shit," Santana said, letting out a breath. Could she stand ridding with Brittany for eight to 12 hours? Would they end up arguing all the time, she wondered.

"Fine, Santana," Rogers said, "I'll partner her with someone else. You can have…"

"No, no," Santana interrupted "It's fine. I'll take her. I mean it's only for a week right?"

"Great. Alright, in that case, you're on night shifts. Starting tomorrow. Which means, you can have the rest of today off."

Santana should have let Rogers partner her with someone else because she knew this could very well end up being a long week.

"Wait..," Santana said, suddenly realizing what Rogers had said, "Did you say night shifts?"

Rogers just smiled.

**-TBC-**


	9. Skittles

**A/N: Thanks for reading! And thanks again for the reviews and PMs. Very sweet. **

* * *

Brittany walked into the women's locker room at the station to get ready for her first night shift. She was looking forward to experience the city in the late hours, but had reservations because she still didn't know who she would be partnered with tonight.

Brittany began to undress when she heard someone greet Santana.

"Shit," Brittany said under her breath. She continued dressing, hoping Santana wouldn't see her.

"Well look who it is," Santana said walking into the aisle and encountering Brittany who had only managed to take off her shirt and stood there wearing a white camisole.

"Hi Santana," Brittany said, feeling a little self-conscious suddenly, "I guess we had to run into each other at work sooner or later."

Santana tried to keep her smile from taking over and from staring at Brittany's toned arms. It seemed that Brittany still had not found out who her new partner was, "I guess so."

Brittany looked at Santana and wondered what that smirk on her face was all about.

"You disappeared," Brittany said.

Santana, who was carrying her duffle bag, shifted it from one hand to the other, "When?"

"At the bar," Brittany said, "We all meet up after, but you, Puck and Kurt were gone."

Santana found it odd that she liked that Brittany had noticed, "I ran into a friend."

"A friend huh?" Brittany asked, knowing exactly what she meant and not wanting to know any details.

"Yup," Santana said, "How about you? You meet any friends?"

"A couple," Brittany said, "But not any I was interesting in getting to know better."

"Of course not," Santana said, "You probably wouldn't find anyone in that place that you'd like."

There was that arrogance again, Brittany thought, she thinks she knows me.

"Well, I don't want to keep you," Brittany said, "I'm sure you have to get ready."

"You're right," Santana said, smiling, "I'll see you soon."

"Sure," Brittany simply said.

Santana walked to the other end of the aisle. She had figured out that the blond she had seen talking to Quinn was indeed Brittany and found it amusing that they shared the same aisle.

Brittany continued dressing, but through her peripheral vision she saw Santana walk to the end the the aisle and stop.

Her locker is in my aisle, Brittany thought, fucking great.

Santana looked over and saw Brittany began to unbutton her jeans. She looked away. She focused her attention on getting dressed herself, though it was difficult telling herself to not take a glance. But she didn't so much as take a peek.

Brittany in turn wanted to glance at Officer Lopez but didn't. She dressed in record time and left the locker room without saying another word to Santana.

After Brittany had gotten her gear, she still had 15 minutes before the start of her shift and she decided to check out the vending machine around the corner from the command desk.

She stood looking at the selections and could not decide between a chocolate bar or a bag of chips.

After a moment, Brittany heard a voice behind her.

"You can never go wrong with chocolate."

"I was actually thinking of getting Skittles," Brittany told Santana without turning around.

"Skittles? Really?" Santana asked, "Over chocolate?"

Santana had finished up getting ready with a smile on her face. She found it immensely amusing that Brittany did not know who her new partner was. She couldn't wait to see Brittany's face when she found out.

Brittany had been on the verge of choosing a chocolate bar. She opted for chips.

"What happened to the Skittles?" Santana asked.

"Changed my mind," Brittany said, taking her chips and turning around, "You following me? Trying to annoy me before my shift."

"You're pretty full of yourself," Santana joked, "Thinking I'm at the vending machine just to see you."

Brittany took a breath. God this woman annoys me, she thought.

Brittany put on her best smile, "Enjoy your chocolate and your shift," she said and walked away.

Santana smiled and got her candy bar. She waited until Brittany was a bit ahead of her before following.

Brittany headed straight to the command desk, taking a few chips and eating them.

"Hi Pratt," Brittany greeted the night shift command desk officer, "I'm supposed to have a new partner for a bit."

"Hey Pierce," Pratt said, "Yup, it's all set. You got a good one. She's one of the best officers around here."

Brittany was was pleased to hear she would be working with a woman. The majority of the force was male and Brittany was excited to hear she would be working with a police woman.

"Great," Brittany said with a smile, "Who is she?"

"Turn around," Pratt said.

Brittany turned to see Santana. She was taking a bite out of a candy bar.

Santana smiled as she began to chew.

Brittany felt like her face was turning red. She closed her hand on the bag of chips a little to hard. She wasn't sure if it was from anger or embarrassment. Probably both.

Santana waved.

"You?" Brittany asked, still a bit in shock, "You're my..."

"Partner," Santana said, as she popped in the last bit of chocolate in her mouth,"Your new commanding officer."

Brittany let out a nervous sigh, "Are you kidding? Did you set this up?"

"See, there you go again," Santana said, "Thinking everything is about you."

Brittany bit her lip to keep from snapping back, "Alright," She said calmly, "Well, I'm ready to go."

"Great," Santana said, trying not to smile at the expression on Brittany's face, "My car is this way."

Santana began to walk out to the car port and heard Brittany start walking behind her.

Brittany found she wasn't in the mood for chips anymore. She threw the half empty bag in the wastebasket by the exit.

This is going to be a long night, Santana thought.

###

They had been patrolling for about an hour. With the exception of some work related conversations, the ride was mostly silent.

"I didn't know until yesterday," Santana said, as she waited to make a left turn.

"What?" Brittany asked.

"Us, being partners," Santana said, "I didn't know until yesterday."

"You could have told me in the locker room."

"True," Santana said, turning to the next street, "But this was more fun."

To her surprise, Brittany let out a chuckle.

"This was a total surprise," Santana continued, "I don't have some great big plan to make your training as miserable as possible. Besides, it's only for a week."

"Only for a week," Brittany repeated, "I don't want to make your job miserable either."

Santana knew that if they were going to survive the week, she and Brittany needed to put their feeling for each other aside.

"Listen," Santana began, her eyes on the road, "We got off on the wrong foot."

"And who's fault was that?" Brittany asked.

"Anyway," Santana said, dismissing the question, "Let's start over."

"I thought we erased the slate at the bar?" Brittany asked.

"True," Santana said, "But as we both know, that didn't last."

Brittany smiled, "You're right," she said, "The slate has been wiped cleaned. Again."

"Again," Santana repeated.

The sun had set about half an hour ago and the steet and building lights brought the city to life.

"So," Brittany said, "What should I expect on the night shift?"

"Drunk drivers, bar fights, car accidents, all around madness," Santana said.

"Sounds exciting," Brittany said, a small pat of her actually looking forward to the action.

"But for the most part, it's just us riding around," Santana said.

Brittany wasn't sure how to feel about riding all night with Santana. What would they talk about? Santana made her uncomfortable, but in a way that Brittany liked. Which confused her.

"So are we just going to drive around until we get a call?" Brittany asked.

"Actually, we're going to go do a drive by on a neighborhood...check on a house," Santana said.

"What's special about the house?"

"I answered a call there a few days ago," Santana explained, "Domestic violence. But when we got there, the woman changed her story and said everything was fine."

"Does that happen often?"

"Yes, unfortunately," Santana said, "I've been checking up on her since. I just know it's going to happen again...I just want to check."

"OK," Brittany said, impressed that Santana would take the time to check up on the woman.

Santana turned into the street the house was located. The street was dark, illuminated only by streetlights. She had driven by the house every shift since the call and there had been nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing that would give her probable cause to interfere. She parked the police car across the street, one house down from her destination. She turned off the engine.

"Let's just sit here for about ten minutes," Santana said, "Don't worry, this isn't going to interfere with your training schedule."

"I wasn't worried about that," Brittany said. She looked at the house and saw that lights were on, but all seemed calm.

"Thanks," Santana said, glad that Brittany wasn't protesting.

They sat in silence for a bit, watching the house for any signs of trouble. After a while, Santana decided it was time to go.

"Alright, guess that's..."

Someone screamed.

Santana and Brittany immediately jumped out of the car and headed towards the house. Another scream, followed by a crashing noise.

Both officers reached the door in an instant, Brittany used the radio receiver near her shoulder to radio the station of their intended action.

Santana reached the door first and banged on the door, "LAPD!"

Another crashing sound.

"Stand back!" Brittany said. She walked past Santana and kicked the door. Once. Twice. The door flew open.

Both women, guns drawn, ran towards the noise in the living room. There, the man Santana had seen a few days ago, had the woman pinned to the floor.

"LAPD!" Santana yelled, "GET OFF OF HER!"

The man looked up, startled, "WHAT THE FUCK?"

"GET UP!" Brittany yelled, her gun pointed at him.

The man slowly got up as the woman's cries turned to sobbing.

"Put your hand above your head!" Santana ordered.

"You got this all wrong," the man protested.

Brittany kept her gun pointed at the man. Her heart was racing. All the training she had gone through in the academy flashing through her mind.

"Step back, slowly," Santana said, "Walk slowly towards me then get on your knees."

"She just fell," the man said, doing as Santana instructed.

"You got him?" Santana asked Brittany.

"Yeah," Brittany said, her gaze never leaving the man.

Santana holstered her weapon and took out her handcuffs. She slowly approached the kneeling man. She went behind him and placed the handcuff on one wrist, lowered his arms, the completed the task.

"On your stomach!" Santana said, pushing the man down.

The man lay face down, secured.

Brittany holstered her weapon and went to the crying woman on the floor.

"Are you OK?" Brittany asked as she knelt beside the woman. She was bleeding from the side of her head.

"He...I...," the woman tried to say.

"It's OK," Brittany reassured, "It's going to be OK."

Santana watched Brittany and couldn't help but admire how gentle and reassuring Brittany was being with the injured woman.

Brittany heard sirens approaching. Back up had arrived.

**-TBC-**


	10. Personal Calls

**A/N: You all are great for reading and taking the time to comment. **

* * *

Brittany sat at the station booking room typing up her report on the arrest. Across from her, Santana did the same. Everything had happened so fast that there was no time for thinking, only reacting. She felt exhilarated. This is what she had always wanted to do; catch and put criminals away.

"You did good," Santana said, without looking up from her paper.

"Thanks," Brittany said quietly, glad that Santana had been impressed.

"I could have broken down that door, you know," Santana said.

"What?"

Santana put her pen down and looked up, "When you told me to step aside?"

"Oh," Brittany said, looking up, "Umm, yeah. I'm sure you could."

"You sound doubtful," Santana said, a both offended and amused.

"No, no," Brittany said wondering what all this was about, "I'm sure you could have."

"Don't do it again. I'm the lead officer," Santana said, "I go in first."

"Yes, ma'am," Brittany said, her tone even, "Won't happen again."

Brittany returned to finishing up her paperwork. She had thought the door was just about a bruised ego, a playful jab, but apparently she had broken some sort of rule.

Santana went back to her paperwork. She had meant the door comment to be light hearted, but soon realized that it should be a teaching moment. Since the locker room, Santana had found herself enjoying teasing Brittany and knew that had to stop. If they were going to do their job right, Santana had to be less Santana and more Officer Lopez.

"Good," Santana said.

###

Brittany was surprised that the arrest, booking, and additional paperwork had taken about three hours. It was now midnight.

She followed Santana back to the car for more patrolling.

"You hungry?" Santana asked.

"Umm, sure," Brittany said, "I could use some food."

"Me too," Santana said as they reached the car, "OK, so at this hour we're looking at taco stands or diners. Take your pick."

"Diner," Brittany said. She was desperate for a cup of coffee. She had tried to sleep during the day, but her internal clock knew what time it really was.

They got in the car and Santana drove to a 24-hour diner on Santa Monica and La Brea.

Brittany noticed that Santana's demeanor had changed since the arrest. She was not making any jabs at her expense. It was almost as if the Santana from the locker room had totally disappeared. Brittany figured it was because they were on the job. What she found most surprising was that she sort of missed the teasing.

"Have you been keeping your training log up to date?" Santana asked as she drove down the boulevard.

"Yes," Brittany said, taking her log book out, "Well, it will be up to date as soon as I log in this last incident."

"It's very important you keep your log accurate and current," Santana said, "That book will go along way in your final evaluation."

"I know," Brittany said and began to write.

Santana took a breath. There seemed to be a sort of arrogance in Brittany's response.

"You may think you know everything" Santana said, "But you still have a lot to learn. There's a big difference in what you read in a book than what you actually experience on the streets."

Brittany stopped herself from telling Santana she didn't need a lecture. She knew all of this already. "Fine," was all she said.

Santana drove into the diner's parking lot and found a spot up front.

"The burgers here are great," Santana said as she got out of the car.

As Brittany got out and closed the car door, her phone rang, "Go ahead," she told Santana, "I'll be right there."

Santana just nodded and went inside. As soon as she did the waitress lead her to a booth near a window, where she had a clear view of Brittany. The rookie was smiling while talking on the phone. Probably a boyfriend, Santana thought. She opened the menu and focused her attention on the food.

Outside, Brittany was talking to Jim.

"Yeah," she said, "We busted in there and caught that asshole. It was great."

"Fantastic!" Jim said, "Congrats on your first in progress bust."

"Thanks," Brittany said smiling.

"So I take it you and Officer Lopez are getting along? She treating you right?" Jim asked.

"She's...great," Brittany said.

"You don't sound convincing," Jim said.

"She is," Brittany repeated, "She can be a little moody sometimes, but she's a great officer."

"That's what I hear," Jim said.

"It'll be fine," Brittany said, "Thanks for checking up on me. How's the case?"

"Case is progressing," Jim said, "Still haven't caught the perp. But I'm hopeful."

"Good."

"Alright," Jim said, "I'll let you go have your midnight lunch. I gotta get back to some paperwork."

Brittany hung up the phone and headed inside the dinner. She spotted Santana at a booth and went to join her.

"You really shouldn't take personal calls on duty," Santana said, her eyes never leaving her menu, "It's unprofessional."

"But we're on break," Brittany said sitting down and picking up her menu.

"Still," Santana said, "Your head needs to be on the job at all times."

"What if it's an emergency?" Brittany asked, now a bit annoyed, "I can't ever answer a call?"

Santana put her menu down and looked at Brittany, "Sure, if it's a family emergency, I understand. But you shouldn't receive calls from you boyfriend or friends to just talk."

"Is that what you think that call was?" Brittany asked, hating that Santana was talking to her like some schoolgirl.

Santana wasn't sure where this hostility was coming from. But Brittany needed to know that whatever person she's seeing can't just call while she was working.

"I don't know what that was," Santana said.

"It was Jim Wilder," Brittany said, "My partner. He was checking up to see how I was doing."

Santana hated that she somehow felt a sense of relief that it was Brittany's partner who had called, "Oh. How is he?"

"How is he?" Brittany asked, confused, "First you're almost biting my head off about the call, now your asking how he is?"

"That's right," Santana said.

"You are one confusing woman, Officer Lopez," Brittany said.

The waitress came to their table and took their order.

Their midnight lunch conversation had consisted of all work talk. Procedures, training, and other department issues. After their break, Officers Lopez and Pierce were kept pretty busy with calls.

Brittany was grateful for a busy night. Not only was she learning a lot, but it put a limit into the amount of awkward silence between herself and Officer Lopez.

Brittany found Santana fascinating and frustrating. There was something about Santana that made Brittany want to know more about her, even with her moodiness. Puck had joked that it was possible Brittany had a small crush on Santana and that's why she found the senior officer so annoying.

"Ridiculous," Brittany had told Puck.

There was no doubt in Brittany's mind that Officer Lopez was gorgeous. Brittany wasn't denying that. But looks aside, there was something about Santana that intrigued Brittany.

"Only 40 minutes to go," Santana said as she drove back to the station, "Guess you picked a good night to start your shifts."

"Yeah," Brittany said, stifling a yawn, "It was quite a night."

"Tired?" Santana asked, with a small smile.

"Yes," Brittany said, "I feel drained."

"The job takes more out of you at night than in the day," Santana said.

"I just want to go home and go to sleep," Brittany said, closing her eyes.

"You won't wake up anyone?" Santana asked, before she knew what she was saying.

"What?" Brittany asked, now fully awake.

"I mean, you know like a roommate?" Santana asked.

"Oh, uh, no," Brittany said, "I live alone."

"Oh," Santana said.

"How about you?" Brittany asked, "Will you wake anyone?"

"I live alone too," Santana said.

"Oh," Brittany said.

They sat in silence for a moment. Santana didn't like the way this silence felt and asked a question.

"I wanted to ask," Santana began, "I was wondering about Quinn."

"Quinn?" Brittany asked, carefully, "What about her?"

"How's she doing? On the force?" Santana asked. What she was really curious about was why the young Fabray had become a cop when she could have easily lived off her trust fund for the rest of her life.

Brittany was taken aback by Santana's sudden interest in Quinn, "Oh, she's fine. She's doing great."

"Good," Santana said, "That's good."

What is this about, Brittany wondered.

"How long have you guys been friends?" Santana asked,

"Since the first day of the college," Brittany answered, "She's my best friend."

"Friends with the mayor's daughter must be nice," Santana said.

"I don't see her that way," Brittany said, "She's just Quinn to me. "

"Sounds like you two are very close," Santana said.

"Yes we are," Brittany said, "Why all the sudden interest in Quinn?"

"Just curious," Santana said, trying to sound casual, "Wondering what made her go into law enforcement."

Brittany was oddly bothered that Santana would ask why Quinn had become a cop before asking her that question. After all, they were partners. At least for now. Was Santana interested in Quinn, she wondered.

"Quinn," Brittany began, "She...maybe you should ask her."

"Is it some big secret?" Santana asked, pulling into the station's car port.

"No," Brittany said, "It's not. You know her family is beyond rich."

"I heard."

Brittany considered not telling Santana why Quinn became a cop, but it really was no secret. Quinn would get that question asked a lot and she was glad to tell. Brittany figured she might as well tell Santana.

"Her grandfather was killed while he was walking to his car after an opera concert in London," Brittany explained, "The two men just wanted his wallet. They recognized him from the paper and targeted him. It was all over the papers. She was very close to him. That's when she decided to be a cop."

"Oh wow," Santana said, arriving at her assigned parking spot. She parked the car and turned off the engine.

"Yeah," Brittany said, gathering her things, "Do you want me to set you guys up?"

"What?" Santana asked, not hiding her surprise.

"You and Quinn," Brittany said, her stuff in her hands, "A date? I mean, she's really not that into women but get her drunk enough..."

Santana was stunned. Where the hell did this come from, she wondered.

"What? Are you serious?" Santana asked turning her body to face Brittany in the passenger seat.

"You're not interested in her?" Brittany asked, not sure why she was feeling angry at the idea of Quinn and Santana.

"No," Santana said bluntly, "I mean she's beautiful, no doubt about that. But I'm not interested in her."

"Oh," Brittany said, feeling relieved, "Just figured."

"You figured wrong," Santana said, still trying to process what had just happened.

Brittany got out of the car with Santana following.

Santana was at a loss as to why Brittany would think she was interested in Quinn. She decided not to dwell on it any longer and caught up to Brittany.

"Why did you become a cop?" Santana asked, wanting to know.

Brittany stopped walking and turned to Santana, "I've been wanting to be a cop since I was 13. Maybe it was the TV cops or watching them in action when our local market got robbed...I just knew that I wanted to catch the bad guy and put him away."

"That's sort of cute," Santana said smiling.

"Anyway," Brittany continued, "When I got to college, I sort of got off path and never thought I'd actually be a cop...I was thinking of going into making movies or being a choreographer."

"Hollywood huh? That explains the Janet Jackson thing," Santana said, "I saw it by the way. You were really good."

"Thanks," Brittany said, feeling herself blush a bit, "I mostly did it for the money. And Janet."

"Of course," Santana said, "So, about being a cop…"

"Oh, right. Well, the girl I was dating in college, her father was a cop," Brittany went on, "And he took me on a ride along with his partner. I loved it. All the desire I had to be a cop when I was 13 returned. And here I am."

Santana said nothing. All she could focus on was "the girl I was dating" that Brittany had said.

"The girl you were dating?" Santana asked, wanting to clarify.

Brittany gave Santana a small smile and walked inside the station.

Santana had teased Brittany about making assumptions and yet Santana had made the biggest one of all.

"Girl?" Santana asked softly to herself as she followed Brittany into the station.

**- TBC -**


	11. Vibes

**A/N: Again, thank you so much for reading. I'm glad you're liking this story. Please feel free to PM me if you have any questions or comments. I am currently working on editing an Angsty Brittana fic (AU also) and hope to post the first chapter posted soon. Again thank you.**

* * *

Santana woke up ready to start her second day of training Brittany. It was the middle of the afternoon and her body was not yet used to the night shift hours.

She got up and got ready. As she showered and dressed, she thought about her shift last night. Wondering if she had been to hard on Brittany. Santana wasn't really sure how to train an officer, she herself was still learning.

"Maybe I tried too hard," Santana said to herself as she finished dressing. She opted for jeans, T-shirt and sandals. Simple. After all, she would have to change in a couple of hours anyway.

The phone rang.

Santana looked at the caller I.D.

"Hey Tina," Santana said.

"Hey, I didn't wake you did I?" Tina asked.

"I'm up and dressed," Santana said, going to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Good," Tina said, "Hey listen, when are your night shifts over?"

"Next week," Santana said, "I can't wait, this schedule sucks."

"The schedule or Brittany S. Pierce?" Tina asked, her voice with a teasing tone.

"The schedule," Santana said, "Brittany's fine. Wait, how did you know I got partnered with Brittany?"

"Kurt told me."

"Of course he did. Look, working with Brittany is fine."

"Brittany, huh?" Tina asked.

"That is her name," Santana said, as she opened the refrigerator and taking out the carton of orange juice.

"Just thought you would have referred to her as Officer Pierce and not Brittany. So I take it the shift went well?" Tina asked.

"What is that tone?" Santana asked.

"She's very pretty," Tina said.

"Stop it," Santana warned, "She's my partner. Sort of. All business."

Santana grabbed a glass and poured the last of the orange juice.

"Mmm hmm."

"What do you want Tina?" Santana asked, dismissing Tina's insinuation.

"Just wanted to know when we all could hang out again," Tina said, "The club the other night was fun."

"It was."

"Brittany looked gorgeous," Tina said.

Santana let out a breath, "You are the least subtle person ever."

"Santana," Tina said, "It's been a while since The Witch broke your heart..."

"She has a name you know?"

"Not to me," Tina said, "Anyway, you need to get out there."

"And you think the rookie I'm training is who I should go after."

"Why not?"

"First of all, like I said, I'm training her. I'm her commanding officer," Santana said, rapidly thinking up excuses, "Second, she mentioned an ex-boyfriend..."

"So?" Tina interrupted, "Oh, don't you know? Brittany's bisexual."

Santana felt her pule accelerate and immediately thought back to Brittany's story last night, "Is she really? I mean, her girlfriend in college could have just been a phase. Experimenting like kids tend to do."

Santana felt her mouth go dry. She took a sip of juice.

"Oh," Tina said, her tone playful, "So you guys talked about past relationships."

"No," Santana said, a bit too loudly, "She was telling me..never mind. How do you know?"

"Quinn," Tina said, "We started talking about the club the other day. I asked about everyone's situation and she told me about Brittany."

"Oh," was all Santana said. For some reason, she didn't want the news about Brittany to be true.

"Brittany isn't a 'one time in college' girl," Tina said, "Quinn says Brittany is attracted to men and women. It's the person, not the gender."

"It's great to hear that my friend is just gossiping about everyone's sexuality like some tabloid reporter," Santana chastised.

"It's not like it's a big secret," Tina said defensively, "No one's in the closet or anything."

"Whatever," Santana said, trying to ignore the fact she had had the same conversation with Brittany, "It's still wrong."

"So no thoughts on Brittany being Bi?"

"Great for her, I guess," Santana said. She needed to stop talking about this, "Listen, I have to go. Let's get together once I'm off nights."

"Fine," Tina said, "But just for the record, I saw the way you looked at her at the club."

"Whoa!" Santana said, "I did not look at anyone in anyway. When did you become so meddlesome? You've been hanging out with Sugar too much."

Tina laughed, "I'm sorry Santana. But I'm just picking up some vibes from..."

"Stop!" Santana said, "There are no vibes, nothing. I'm hanging up now. I'll talk to you later."

"One last thing," Tina said.

"What?"

"In your excuses not to date Brittany you never once mentioned you weren't attracted to her," Tina said.

"I'm hanging up," Santana said.

"Vibes!" Tina said and hung up.

Santana shook her head and finished the last of her juice.

###

Brittany sat at a table at a cafe near her apartment, eating a sandwich. She was waiting for Quinn.

She wondered what this second shift with Officer Lopez would bring. Brittany hoped Santana was in a better mood this time around.

"Hey!" Quinn said, suddenly appearing and taking a seat, "Sorry, I'm late."

"It's fine," Brittany said, "How was work?"

"Good," Quinn said, "Arrested three today. Lots of crazies in the mornings apparently."

"Nice."

"So, is this your breakfast?" Quinn asked, pointing to Brittany's sandwich and french fries.

"Yup," Brittany said, "Want some?"

"No thanks," Quinn said, "I'll just have some tea. I'm not hungry. So how was your first night shift? Kurt told me Santana Lopez is your partner."

"It was good," Brittany answered, "I even broke down a door."

"No way?" Quinn asked, her voice excited, "So you made an arrest?"

Brittany went on to tell Quinn about her night including how she got along with her new partner.

"She asked about you," Brittany said, eating a fry.

"Me? Why?" Quinn asked, surprised. While Brittany had been talking the waitress had brought Quinn her tea.

"Wanted to know why you became a cop."

"Again...why?"

"I thought she was interested in you," Brittany said.

"Oh God, really?" Quinn asked, chuckling.

"Would you be interested in her?" Brittany teased.

"Well," Quinn began, "She is hot, that's for sure."

Brittany just stared at Quinn.

"I'm kidding," Quinn said laughing, "Wait, are you serious? I thought we were doing that running joke of you teasing me about liking women."

"Umm, yeah." Brittany feeling a bit uncomfortable, "Joking."

"You OK?," Quinn asked

"Fine," Brittany assured, "I'm just tired. This night shift is messing with me."

"OK," Quinn said, looking unconvinced, "Anyway, if I was into women, I'd never be with someone like Santana."

"Why?" Brittany asked, curious.

"She's way too uptight," Quinn said.

Brittany let out a laugh, "She's not."

"Yeah, she is."

"Hmm."

"Wait, are you interested in her?" Quinn asked, her eyes narrowing a bit.

"What? Me?" Brittany asked, a bit flustered, "No. No, of course not."

"Maybe Puck is right," Quinn teased, "Maybe you do have a small crush on Santana."

"I don't," Brittany protested.

"Fine," Quinn said, smiling, "You don't."

"I don't," Brittany repeated.

###

Santana had shown up at the station a bit earlier than usual. She didn't want to run into Brittany in the locker room. The idea of getting dressed with her only a few feet away suddenly made her a bit uneasy.

After dressing Santana went to the meeting room and entered as a rundown meeting was taking place.

There still wasn't any new information on the robberies nor had they found any solid suspects in the triple homicide from a few days ago. They did have a person of interest, but nothing concrete.

Santana slipped out before the meeting ended and as she neared the command desk, she ran into Brittany.

"Hi," Brittany said, worried, "Am I late? Was I supposed to be here earlier?"

"No, you're fine," Santana assured, "I just got here a little early and sat in on the rundown."

"Oh good," Brittany said, relived, "I'd hate to mess up like that."

"Don't worry," Santana said smiling, "You're doing fine."

Brittany was struck by how much she liked seeing Santana smile. It was as if she turned into a totally different person.

"Uh, thanks," Brittany said, shaking those thought from her mind, "Should we go?"

Santana noticed that Brittany had gotten a little flustered and found herself thinking how adorable she looked.

"Umm yea," Santana said, wanting to erase her thoughts, "Let's go."

This is all Tina's fault, Santana thought. She was the one who had put these ideas in my head.

Brittany followed Santana to the car and couldn't help but admire the way she walked. She commanded authority and confidence. Maybe Puck was right, maybe she did have a crush on her temporary partner. A tiny one.

"So what happened in the meeting?" Brittany asked as they reached the car and got inside.

"They still haven't caught anyone for the robberies or homicide," Santana said starting the car, "They think that the robbers will strike again sometime this week."

"Really?"

"Yeah, seems that they are getting greedy," Santana explained as she drove the police car off the lot, "The time frame is shortening between each robbery by a day or so."

"That's what Sugar wrote in her article today," Brittany said.

"She did?" Santana asked, surprised, "I didn't read her article this morning. How does she know that? I'm starting to think she has the whole station bugged."

"That'd explain a lot. Well, maybe we'll get lucky and catch them in the act tonight," Brittany said.

"I hope so," Santana said, now driving down the busy street.

"And I'll let you break down the door this time," Brittany said, hoping to lighten the mood.

Santana smiled, "Thanks. Listen, I maybe have been a bit... tough on you yesterday."

"It's fine," Brittany said, "You are the boss."

"True," Santana said, "But I don't have to be such a grouch. I've never trained anyone before so maybe I'm over compensating."

"You're doing great," Brittany said, liking that she was Santana's first trainee.

"Thanks," Santana said, smiling. She felt a warm rush at hearing Brittany's praise.

"I don't think many cops would take the time to check up on a call they had days ago," Brittany went on, "You probably saved that woman's life."

"You were there too," Santana said, trying to deflect the credit.

"I just happen to be there," Brittany said, "You're the one who camped out in front of her house . That's...inspiring."

"Inspiring?" Santana asked, with a nervous chuckle. Santana had always hated being the center of praise, but actually liked hearing it from Brittany.

"Yeah," Brittany said, "It shows that you truly care about people. I mean, sure other cops care about people, but like I said, not many would take the time to check up."

"I just wanted to make sure she was OK," Santana simply said, "Hey do me a favor..."

"I didn't log in my training book that you'd been going to the house all week," Brittany interrupted.

"Thanks," Santana said, touched that Brittany knew what she was going to say.

"So," Brittany said, letting out a breath, "Any other houses to check out today?"

"No," Santana said, "No more houses. We'll patrol our designated area and wait for calls."

"OK," Brittany said.

They drove in silence for a while, but a comfortable one. The awkwardness between them seemed to be slowly fading.

"Why did you become a cop?" Brittany asked.

"My dad," Santana said, smiling, "He was a cop."

"Went into the family business, huh?" Brittany asked, also smiling.

"Yeah," Santana said, "He tried to get me to go into another field, but I knew that this is what I wanted to do."

"Is your father retired?" Brittany asked, liking this side of Santana.

"No," Santana said, her tone with a hint of sadness, "He died a few years ago."

"I'm sorry," Brittany said, sympathetically.

"Thanks. He served 30 years on the force without getting seriously hurt and it took cancer to kill him."

Brittany felt sad for Santana, "He must have been a great cop," Brittany said.

"He was," Santana said, sounding proud, "One of the best."

Before Brittany could ask more about Santana's father, they received a call about a disturbance at a nearby park.

###

The sun had set, but there was still a glimmer of the day left. Santana and Brittany arrived at the neighborhood park and immediately saw the problem.

"Great," Santana said, putting the car in park, "Fucking drunks."

Brittany called in what they saw and their course of action.

As they walked, Brittany saw a woman and two kids yelling at two men. The men were noticeably drunk and were holding cans wrapped in paper bags.

"OH! Thank God," the woman said when she saw Santana and Brittany, "These two kids are drunk out of their minds in public."

"Shup tup, lady," one the young men, wearing a black sweater, slurred.

"You are drunk," Santana said, approaching the men, her hand on the butt of her gun.

Brittany saw the woman attempt to get closer to the men, "Ma'am, step back please. We'll take it from here. Why don't you take your kids and wait for us over by that bench."

The woman nodded and took her kids.

"Oh man," the other man, wearing green, said, "They let two chicks be pat...ners?"

Both men started laughing.

"Amazingly, they do," Santana said sarcastically, "Alright, why don't you put the beer down."

"You think I'm gonna shoot you with it?" black sweater guy said, "Is jus' beer."

"Put it down," Santana repeated.

Brittany was at the ready, her hand on the butt of her gun just in case. These guys looked like they could go either way.

The man wearing green did as told and dropped his brown bag wrapped beer, spilling it all over the grass.

"There you go," Santana said, "Now why don't you sit down on the grass."

The man wearing green did as told.

"You pussy!" Black Sweater said, "It's just some chicks."

"Hey man," green said, "I…I'm on probation. I'm not going back."

Brittany felt like she needed to do something, "Why don't you do as your friend and drop your beer."

Black Sweater man smiled, "You're too pretty to be a pig," he said, "The both of you are…"

"I'm tired of asking!" Santana said, her voice authoritative.

"Fuck! You!" Black Sweater man said.

Brittany wasn't sure what happened. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the man wearing green on the floor move and looked over to keep an eye on him. Then all of a sudden, she felt something hit her in the head. Black Sweater man had suddenly thrown his beer, a glass bottle, at Brittany.

Santana jumped into action. She closed the distance between herself and Black Sweater man and swiped his legs with her own which caused him to drop to his knees. He was so drunk, he didn't know what hit him.

Brittany felt disoriented for a few seconds. She looked over and saw Santana had the suspect already on his knees. She was already putting the handcuffs on him.

"Shit!" Brittany called out.

"You just assaulted a police officer," Santana said, tightening the handcuffs, "You get to go to jail tonight."

"Oh shit," Black Sweater man said, "I did what you said…I dropped my beer. You can't take me!"

"Shut up!" Santana said. She turned to Brittany, "Are you OK?"

"Yeah…yeah," Brittany said, her hand on there right temple. It felt wet. She lowered her hand and saw blood, "Oh great. I'm bleeding."

Santana roughly shoved Black Sweater man, "You made my partner bleed, asshole!"

Brittany grabbed for the radio receiver attached to her shoulder and called in the bust.

"Officer Pierce!" Santana said, "Is your head OK?"

"I'm good," Brittany said, her head still throbbing, "I'm fine."

Santana was filled with anger at this punk who had attacked Brittany, "Get up!"

He struggled to get up, but managed.

Brittany turned to the other man, "You're coming too."

"But, but I did what you said," he said, now seeming to be a bit more sober than before, "I didn't do anything."

Brittany neared the man, handcuffs in hand, "Come on. I'll make sure to tell them you weren't any trouble."

The man complied and Brittany cuffed him.

The woman came over from the bench, leaving her kids, "Do you need me to be a witness?"

"No ma'am," Santana said, "We've got it. Please just take your kids and go home."

Santana looked over and saw Brittany leading the other man to the car. A bit of blood dripped down her temple. Santana pushed the man in her custody toward the car.

"I'm going to make sure you pay for that," Santana told him.

They headed straight for the station.

###

After they had booked the two men, Santana and Brittany decided to get some coffee at the station's cafeteria.

"You should go get that checked," Santana told Brittany as they walked through the empty corridor.

"I'm fine," Brittany said. She had cleaned up the the wound with a tissue and alcohol.

"He hit you with a glass bottle," Santana said. She stopped walking.

"It's just a scratch," Brittany said, facing Santana.

Santana looked at Brittany and studied the wound. Except for some redness, it didn't look that bad. Without thinking, Santana got closer and raised a hand and gently touched the wound.

"Does it hurt?" Santana asked softly.

"Umm, no," Brittany said trying not to think about the warmth of Santana's fingers.

"Looks like it could bruise," Santana said, fully aware how close she was to Brittany. Her fingers still touching the wound.

"It…it should be fine," Brittany said, her eyes studying Santana's face.

Santana looked into Brittany's eyes and suddenly stepped back, "You should... at least put, umm, some ice on that."

Brittany seemed to snap out of a sort of trance, "Right. Right. Ice."

The two began walking again and headed to the cafeteria, each trying to understand what had just happened.

**-TBC-**


	12. Personal Questions

Like yesterday, Santana arrived at the station early to avoid Brittany in the locker room.

Their second night together had proved to be a busy one with calls coming in all night. Santana was grateful for that. Ever since she had looked at Brittany's wound in the hallway, something felt different. Santana felt almost nervous around Brittany, which was strange, because she almost never got nervous.

As she dressed, she thought back to how close they had been standing, and how warm Brittany's skin had felt.

"Stop it," Santana told herself.

This was all Tina's fault. If she hadn't opened her big mouth, I wouldn't even be considering...

"No," Santana out loud.

"No what?" came a voice. It was Tina.

"I'm not talking to you," Santana said, as she put on her pants.

"What'd I do?" Tina asked confused.

Santana let out a breath, "Nothing. Never mind."

Tina went to her locker and started getting ready to go home.

"You're in a cranky mood," Tina said.

"I'm sorry," Santana said, "Of course I'm talking to you. This shift always messes me up. How was your day?"

"Good," Tina said, "Oh, we caught one of the robbers."

"What? Really?" Santana asked, surprised.

"Yup," Tina said, "I mean, not me personally but Puck and Mac. They were doing their patrol in a neighborhood and saw this guy trying to climb in a house through a window."

"Are they sure he's part of this ring of robbers?" Santana asked, wanting every detail.

"Pretty sure," Tina said, "He's being questioned by detectives now."

"I hope you're right and he is part of that ring," Santana said, "We need a lead."

"Lead for what?"

Santana turned around to see Brittany standing there.

"Oh, umm, the robberies," Santana managed to say. She was suddenly very aware that she still hadn't buttoned her pants and was wearing a thin tank top.

"They caught someone?" Brittany asked.

"Puck did," Tina said, "Some dude was breaking into a house. They think he's part of the gang or knows something. He's being questioned now."

"That's fantastic!" Brittany said, smiling. She was not only happy they might have a lead, but that it had been Puck who had done the bust.

"It is," Santana said, finishing putting on her pants and reaching for her shirt.

Brittany couldn't help but look at Santana's toned arms reach for her shirt. There was no doubt in her mind that the rest of Santana's body was just as toned. Brittany forced herself to look away and turned to Tina.

"Good shift?" Brittany asked.

"Yes," Tina said, "Oh man, what happened to your head?"

Brittany raised her hand up to her temple, "Beer bottle during a bust last night."

"That fucker," Santana said, her anger returning.

"You OK?" Tina asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," Brittany said, "Just a little bruise and a Band-Aid. I should go get ready. I'll let you guys get dressed.

Brittany smiled and turned to walk down the aisle to her locker. She tried to focus on getting ready and not think about the arms she had just seen.

This is all Puck's fault, she thought.

Brittany quickly glanced at in the direction of Santana and Tina and saw them continue to get ready. Brittany thought back how Santana had inspected her wound yesterday. The close proximity was something she couldn't deny she really liked. More than liked.

Santana quickly glanced at Brittany and saw her open her locker.

"I knew it!" Tina whispered, a smile on her face.

"Knew what?" Santana whispered back.

"Nothing," Tina said and closed her locker.

"What?"

Tina didn't answer and picked up her things, "Have a good shift Santana."

Tina walked down the aisle and wished Brittany the same before heading out the door.

Santana finished up quickly, put her stuff away and closed her locker, "I'll see you out there," she said to Brittany as she left.

Santana was going to wait for Brittany in the patrol car but opted to wait just outside the locker room. She felt like she was waiting for her date to show up.

"Jesus," Santana said in disbelief.

What the hell is wrong with me, she wondered. She had to get Tina's crazy ideas out of her mind. Santana attributed her strange thoughts to the fact that it had a long time since her ex had broken up with her and moved away. Months since she had been in a relationship. There had been women, but that usually lasted a week or two, and never anything serious.

Maybe Tina's right, Santana thought, maybe it's time to start dating again. But not Brittany.

As if on cue, Brittany appeared.

"All set," Brittany said. She had spent a little longer in front of the mirror than usual.

"Let's go," Santana said, leading the way.

Both women walked to the car in silence, each in their own thoughts.

"Do I ever get to drive?" Brittany asked as they arrived at the car.

"Not while you're with me," Santana said with a small smile, "I drive."

Brittany smiled and got in the car.

"I scored very high in my driving tests at the academy," Brittany said as Santana turned on the car and pulled out.

"I'm sure you did," Santana said, "But here, in this car, I'm the driver."

"Ah, OK," Brittany said in a knowing tone.

"OK what?" Santana asked.

"Nothing," Brittany said, her tone teasing.

"There's something," Santana said, enjoying this banter.

"You…you're a control freak," Brittany said.

"I am not!" Santana protested, smiling. She merged into the busy street.

"Then let me drive," Brittany said.

"Not tonight," Santana said.

"Control freak," Brittany said in a very soft voice.

"I heard that," Santana said.

###

For the next two hours, Santana and Brittany mostly talked about work. Santana wanted to make sure that Brittany learned all the procedures of the department and what to expect. Santana had told herself that she wanted to come across as a good teacher, but a big part of her wanted to see Brittany succeed.

"When's your first evaluation?" Santana asked.

"Three months," Brittany said, "I'm trying not to screw up by then."

"You'll be fine," Santana said, "I'll put in a good word for you."

"Gee thanks," Brittany said, with a chuckle.

Before Santana could say anything, they received a call that kept them busy for hours.

At midnight, it was time for lunch.

"I'm slowly getting used to the time change," Brittany said. She took a sip of her coffee.

They had opted to eat at the same diner as last night. Santana ordered a burger and fries, while Brittany opted for French toast and hash browns.

"The best thing is that when you get completely adjusted, you're back on day shifts," Santana said.

"Lovely," Brittany said.

"So you're having breakfast food for lunch?" Santana asked.

"It's technically morning," Brittany said, "So you're the one that's not eating the correct food."

Santana laughed. She couldn't remember the last time she had had fun at work. She had spent so much time tolerating her last partner, Frakes, that she had forgotten what it was like to have a partner she actually liked. Tonight though, despite dealing with a few scum of the earth, she found herself having a good time.

Santana snapped out of her inner thoughts.

"You OK?" Brittany asked, finishing chewing a piece of food.

"Fine," Santana said, "I'm still getting used to the change."

Brittany smiled. Something had changed in her dynamic with Santana. They seemed more comfortable with each other, like two people that had known each other longer than the two weeks since they met.

Brittany again thought about the hallway and touched her temple.

"Does your head hurt?" Santana asked.

"Just a light throb," Brittany said.

"I made sure that bastard got put in the worst holding cell," Santana said.

"Thanks," Brittany said, oddly touched that Santana had done that.

"I fucking hate dealing with drunks," Santana said, "They're the worst."

"I'm starting to see that," Brittany said. She turned her attention to her food.

"What do you like?" Santana suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked.

"I mean, outside the job," Santana asked, "What do you like to do?"

Brittany swallowed the last of her food and gave Santana a small smile, "Have we moved on to personal questions?"

"I'm sorry," Santana said, wondering why she had even asked that, "I didn't meant to get too personal. I was just…"

"It's OK," Brittany interrupted, "I don't mind. Well, I like hiking, running, watching movies…the regular stuff. Nothing too exciting."

Santana smiled, listening to Brittany list things she herself liked to do, "That sounds plenty exciting. I would have thought you'd say hitting the latest club."

"I love dancing," Brittany said, "And I'm always up for it, but I'm a homebody at heart. How about you? Are you a big party girl?"

Santana let out a laugh, "Hardly. I'm a homebody too. I'd rather stay home than hit the hottest club. If it weren't for Kurt, I'd probably never go out."

It was Brittany's turn to laugh, "I guess we're just a couple of nerds."

"I guess so," Santana said smiling.

Both women were presently surprised at how much they had in common. They finished up their lunch with talk talking about what their life was like out of the uniform.

As they walked out of the diner, Santana was struck by how good a mood she was in suddenly.

Brittany in turn was also struck by how much she had enjoyed her break. If this had been a date, she'd be planing the next one. But it wasn't a date, it was work.

"I do have one work related question for you," Brittany said as they got in the car to go back out on patrol.

"What's that?"

"How do you get all that hair in that bun," Brittany asked.

Santana laughed for what seemed like the 20th time in the last hour, "I'll show you some time."

Brittany's hear rate speed up at Santana's words.

Realizing what she had said, Santana quickly tried to explain, "I mean, at the station…in the locker room…I can..it's really not that hard."

"I can't wait for the demonstration," Brittany said.

Santana started the car and drove off.

###

It was two in the morning and they had another couple of hours before the end of their shift.

They had received a call to drive by a neighborhood where some insomniac resident had seen "something suspicious."

Santana slowly drove the car through the dimly lit neighborhood.

"What exactly is 'suspicious' anyway?" Brittany asked, her eyes scanning the street.

"They probably saw a cat," Santana said, scanning her side.

Before Brittany could say anymore, she spotted a figure walking in between two houses, "Santana, look."

Santana turned to where Brittany was pointing. A dark figure, standing in between two homes.

"Let's go," Santana said. She put the car in park as she and Brittany got out.

The dark figure turned and as soon as he saw Santana and Brittany, he began to run across the lawn.

Both officers began to chase the figure who had yelled out "RUN!"

Up ahead, another figure began to run. Brittany took off after both as Santana decided to return to the car and chase on the street.

Brittany was an excellent runner. And fast. She was closing the gap between the first suspect and as soon as she got close enough, planned to tackle him down.

In the car, Santana called in their situation. She followed Brittany as she chased the the first figure.

Brittany was not going to let this guy get away. A few more strides and she was close enough to grab the back of his hood.

She knocked him down and both fell on wet grass with an loud thump.

Santana saw that the second figure had disappeared. She stopped the car, and got out to help Brittany.

"STOP MOVING!" Brittany yelled at the man beneath her.

The man tried to elbow her, but Brittany was quicker. She grabbed his arm and swished it behind him.

"AHH!" the man screamed.

Santana got there and saw that Brittany was doing just fine on her own.

"You got him?" Santana asked, a bit out of breath.

"Yeah," Brittany said, her own breath ragged.

Sirens began to be heard in the distance. Residents began to turn on lights.

Back up had arrived.

###

Brittany leaned back against her locker with her eyes closed and let out a breath. She was exhausted.

The guy they had caught was being questioned by detectives in connection with the recent robberies and triple homicide. Santana had managed to get an update, and there was a good possibility that the man Brittany had tackled was indeed part of the triple murder from days ago.

"You were amazing," Santana said. She had quietly walked into the locker room to see Brittany, eyes closed, leaning agains her locker.

Brittany opened her eyes when she heard Santana's soft voice, "I didn't do it alone."

"You were the one who tackled him to the ground," Santana said, "This bust was all you."

"It was both of us," Brittany insisted.

"OK, fine," Santana said with a small smile, "Both of us."

The locker room had a few women all scattered around the room, but Santana and Brittany were alone in their aisle.

They stared at each other for a long moment before Brittany looked away, "I'm so tired."

"Yeah," Santana said, with a small chuckle, "Me too."

Brittany suddenly felt like she needed to get away from Santana. She turned and opened her locker and began to take out her regular clothes.

Santana had tried to look away but couldn't and was glad Brittany had broken eye contact.

"I'll let you get dressed," Santana said and started walking to her own locker.

Both women dressed without so much as a glance at the other. When they were both done, they walked out of the locker room together. At the door Brittany finally spoke.

"Do you want to go get breakfast?" Brittany asked. As much as her brain was telling her to get away from Santana, another part of her didn't want to leave her side just yet.

Santana looked at Brittany who seemed to have a hopeful look in her eyes.

"I'm not hungry," Santana said, despite wanting to say yes, "I'm too tired. I'll see you tonight."

Brittany didn't know why she felt so rejected. If Puck or Quinn had said the same, Brittany would have just accepted the answer and gone home. But from Santana, it felt like a rejection.

"Right, yeah," Brittany said, "I'm tired too."

"Have a good nigh…I mean, day," Santana said with a smile. She turned away and began to walk away.

Brittany decided to exit through the opposite way.

Santana knew she was in trouble. She liked Brittany and not just as a co-worker.

**-TBC-**


	13. Crank Calls

**A/N: Whoa! What happened to the layout? OK, well just read about the crack down on the rating system. Might have to create a LJ for the future. We'll see. I 'll let you know. Thanks for reading. **

* * *

It was almost noon, and Santana was woken up by her phone ringing. She groaned as she reached for the receiver.

What the hell, she thought.

"Hello," she said, her voice still groggy.

"Lopez, you up? It's Rogers."

"Yes," Santana asked, trying to focus, "Do you realize I'm on night shifts? It's the middle of the night for me."

"Sorry," Rogers said, "But I've got good news."

"What's that?" Santana asked, yawning.

"You're done with the night shift."

"No I'm not," Santana said, moving to sit on the edge of the bed, "I still have two more nights."

"Not anymore," Rogers said, "Pierce's partner finished up his case, so he's back with her. You're off the hook."

Santana was now fully awake, "But, but I thought he needed the week?"

"Guess they closed the case faster than they expected," Rogers said, "I thought you'd be a little more glad. I know how much you hate nights."

"Umm, right, yeah," Santana said, feeling disappointment wash over her, "So what's my schedule?"

"Let's see," Rogers said, "You're off tonight, and back on tomorrow mid morning, then off again."

"What kind of schedule is that?" Santana asked, now annoyed.

"It's the best I could do," Rogers said, "And I should have your permanent partner in the next couple of days."

"Great," Santana said, without the least bit of interest.

"I'll let you go," Rogers said, "Go back to sleep and I'll see you at the station tomorrow morning."

Santana hung up and knew she couldn't get back to sleep. She got up to shower and dress.

###

Brittany woke up to the sound of her phone. She looked at the clock and saw that it was almost one.

"Hello?" she asked groggily into the receiver.

"Sorry to wake you," Jim said.

"Oh hey," Brittany said, sitting up, "How goes the case?"

"We got the bastard," Jim said, "Last night."

"That's great!" Brittany said, then she realized what this news meant, "Oh so...I guess that means we're back to being partners."

"Don't sound too excited," Jim said with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry," Brittany said, "I am happy. I'm just still half asleep."

Brittany was more disappointed than happy.

"I heard what you did last night," Jim said, "Very impressive. Everyone at the station is talking about you."

"They are?" Brittany asked, feeling self conscious, "I was just doing my job."

"I know you've been asleep, but that guy you caught," Jim said, "Was part of the triple homicide. It's been confirmed. They found some of his DNA at the scene.

"That's fantastic," Brittany said, "Did he rat out his partners?"

"No," Jim said, "I think he's still trying to work out a deal or something."

"Of course he is," Brittany said.

"Since you caught him, Detective Jerry Fox..you know him, right?" Jim asked.

"Yes, I've known him for a while, he told me he was working the case," Brittany said.

"Right, we'll he wants to talk to you," Jim said, "He wants to bring you into the case, both of us."

"That's awesome," Brittany said.

"Are you up to meet at the station in a couple of hours?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," Brittany said, yawning again.

"I'm already here," Jim said, "So whenever you can, come join me."

"I'll be there soon," Brittany said.

"Aren't you glad to be off the night shift?" Jim asked.

"Uh, yeah," Brittany said, not sounding convincing.

She hung up and got up to get ready for work.

###

Santana decided to go to a nearby cafe for something to eat. She couldn't get over how disappointed she was feeling at not going out on patrol tonight. Disappointed that her partnership with Brittany had ended suddenly.

Santana suddenly realized that she had no way of contacting Brittany. No number, no address. Nothing. She wondered if Rogers had called Brittany to tell her the news.

"You look in deep thought," Sugar said as she sat down in front of Santana.

"What? Oh, hi Sugar," Santana said, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Aren't you up late? Or early?" Sugar asked, "Especially after last night's bust."

"How the hell did you know about the arrest? They hold a news conference while I was asleep? There was supposed to be a media blackout on that arrest," Santana said.

"Oh please," Sugar said, "You know that's never stopped me before. I've got…"

"Sources," Santana finished with a sigh, "I know. Look Sugar, if your articles fuck up this investigation…"

"I'm just doing my job, Santana," Sugar continued, "Besides, I left out a lot of specific details. So, quote?"

"Fuck you."

Sugar laughed.

"We'll," Sugar went on, "I just wanted to congratulate you. I'd call Brittany but I don't have her number."

"You leave her alone," Santana warned, "She's still a rookie and doesn't know your evil ways."

"Relax," Sugar assured.

"Your sources are giving you too much info."

"Never fails," Sugar said, "I also know that other guy Puck and his partner caught the other day is also connected to the homicide."

"How the hell do you find all this out?" Santana asked, impressed at Sugar's skills.

"Magic," Sugar said.

Santana let out a breath, "Did you just come here to bug me?"

"I came in here for a coffee and just happen to see you staring off into space," Sugar said, "What's on your mind? Girl troubles?"

"I'm just tired," Santana said, "Worked the night shift. But you know that."

"So how did Brittany take down that guy?" Sugar asked.

"I thought you turned in your story already?"

"This is for my own curiosity," Sugar said, "I didn't think she had it in her. I mean she's fit for sure, but she looks too sweet to take down anyone."

"We'll she can," Santana said, with a small smile, "Don't let her looks fool you. She's tough."

"Looks like you might have a little crush on her," Sugar teased.

Santana's smile disappeared, "Oh brother. I can't praise my partner?"

"Sure you can," Sugar said, "But when you get that look on your face, then I can tease."

Santana took a bite of her turkey sandwich and tried to ignore Sugar.

###

Brittany, in full uniform, walked over to the room were the detectives had set up the robbery case.

"Well, well," Jerry said, "It's the star of the day."

"Hey Jerry," Brittany said with a smile, "Please don't do that. Not a star at all."

"You and Puck are stars," Jerry said from behind a table. In front of him papers and folders from the case, "Two rookies catching two of the most looked for criminals in the city? Come on, that's impressive."

"That is pretty awesome," Brittany said, "Jim said you wanted to talk to me? What's the latest on the case."

"Well," Jerry said, "Here, have a seat."

Brittany sat in front of Jerry and he began to fill her up to speed.

The two suspects were found to be present at the triple homicide, there was evidence. However, there was still one more at large.

"The other figure Sa..umm, Officer Lopez and I saw," Brittany said.

"Right," Jerry said, "Neither are talking. But we have found out that the third one is the leader of the group. We also found that all the people that were robbed, all made contributions to Mayor Fabray's campaign."

"Really?" Brittany said, intrigued. She thought of Quinn.

"Yeah," Jerry said, "There have been five burglaries and all five houses were supporters of the mayor. Too many to just be a coincidence."

"Does the mayor know? Does Quinn" Brittany asked.

"Not yet," Jerry said, "I don't want to worry them just yet."

Just then Jim walked in, "Hey!" he said to Brittany, "Miss me?"

"Not really," Brittany teased.

"I knew it," Jim said.

Truthfully, Brittany had missed Jim but she was also finding that she was missing Santana. She wondered if Santana was working. She didn't have her number so she couldn't call. I could go and ask Kurt or Tina...

"So you in?" Jerry asked.

Brittany snapped out of her thoughts, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"The hunt for the others," Jerry said, "You in?"

"Definitely!" Brittany said.

"Great!"

"But what about my training? Won't that mess me up?"

"I'll take care of that," Jerry said.

"Then I'm in!"

###

Santana called Sam to see if he wanted to have dinner that night. She needed to talk to Sam and ask his opinion on the situation with Brittany.

Is there a situation, Santana wondered. Yes, she liked her, but maybe it was just a crush. Santana wasn't about to ruin what could be a good friendship for a crush.

"Come to dinner," Sam said, "Mercedes is making Italian."

"I'll be there," Santana said and hung up.

She really liked Sam's wife, Mercedes. She was sweet and adored Sam. They had together almost five years and were still crazy about each other.

Santana would often look at them and yearn for what they had. Sam and Mercedes had two kids. Twins. Olivia and Benjamin, both three. Santana loved them as if they were her own.

She loved going over and spending family time, because she did consider them family, she always felt a little sad afterwards going home to her empty house.

Santana had intended to go for a hike, but instead, curiosity got the best of her and she headed to the station. She wanted to know what was going on with the case. She looked at her watch, and wondered if Brittany was still asleep.

Stop it, she told herself.

As soon as she entered the station, she ran into Quinn and Puck.

"Hey Santana," Puck said, "Heard about the bust last night. Well done."

"Well," Santana said, "That was all Brittany."

"Brittany said it was the two of you," Quinn said, "Jut take credit too or else Brittany will drive you nuts."

"OK," Santana said smiling, "When did you guys talk to her?"

"Just now," Puck said, "She's in Room 11 talking about the case."

"She's here?" Santana asked surprised.

"Yeah," Quinn said, "I bet you're glad to be rid of her."

"She wasn't so bad," Santana said.

"You guys made a good team," Quinn said, "At least for a short while."

"I think we did," Santana said, a bit wistfully.

"We should get going," Puck told Quinn.

"Right," Quinn said, "Oh Santana, before I forget. My mother is having a dinner this weekend and I was wondering if you could make it."

"You're inviting me to your mom's dinner?" Santana asked, "Umm, I'm not really into political fundraisers..."

"No, no" Quinn interrupted, "No politics. Just a normal dinner with friends. I'm sure mother's already invited Sam and since you're practically his sister and new friend to us...you should go too."

Santana was about to say no when she realized that Brittany might be there as well, "Sure. Sounds like fun."

"Great," Quinn said, "Puck will be there, so will Brittany. I just need to invite Tina and Kurt. Maybe Sugar. Not sure how mom will take to me inviting the reporter that keeps getting classified information."

"Hmm," Puck said, "That might be fun to watch actually."

"You're right," Quinn said, "Sugar gets an invite too."

Santana let out a chuckle, "I'm definitely going now. Alright, I'll catch you guys later. Thanks for the invite."

Quinn and Puck left leaving Santana to go find Room 11.

###

Brittany and Jerry were talking a break from the case and talking about the last episode of a show they both watched. Jim had gone to get something to eat.

"...that was crazy," Brittany said, laughing, "I laughed for a good five minutes after that."

"Me too," Jerry said, also laughing.

The door opened and Santana walked in on the laughing pair.

"Is the case that funny?" Santana asked, bothered by how well Brittany and the detective were getting along.

"Santana," Brittany said, surprised but glad to see her.

"Hey Santana," Jerry said, "We were just talking about TV. Taking a break."

"I see," Santana said, walking closer to them. She turned to Brittany, "Guess our bust last night got you a new gig."

"Jim's other case wrapped," Brittany said, "He called me last night...umm, I mean this afternoon. My internal clock is still messed up."

"Mine too," Santana said.

"Glad you're here," Jerry said, "I checked and the schedule had you off today. I'd like you to help out on this."

"I'm on it," Santana said, "I can start now..."

"No, that's OK," Jerry said, "Take they day off. You're close to going over your hours for the week."

"Right," Santana said, "Umm, Jerry, do you mind if I talk to Brittany for a moment."

Brittany's heart seemed to jump to her throat.

"Sure," Jerry said, "I'm going for a coffee run. Anyone want?"

Both women shook their heads.

When he was gone, Santana spoke.

"You look sleepy," she said.

Brittany chuckled, "Thanks. So do you."

Santana took a seat, "Guess our partnership came to an end."

"Yeah," Brittany said, "It was great while it lasted. Well, towards the end anyway."

"Yeah," Santana said, with a small smile.

"So, they gave you the night off?" Brittany asked.

"They did," Santana said, "I'm on a mid-day shift tomorrow, then off again."

"That sucks, no time to really rest," Brittany said.

"I'll manage," Santana said.

"I wanted to call you," Brittany said, "But I don't have your number."

"I had the same problem." Santana said, "I didn't have your number either."

Brittany reached into her front pocket and took out one of her L.A.P.D business cards. She took a pen and wrote down her cell number. She handed it to Santana, "Here. Now you can call me next time there's a change in partners."

Santana smiled and took the card, "Thanks."

Santana reached into her bag and took out her cell phone. She dialed Brittany's number.

"You want to make sure I didn't fake number you?" Brittany asked with a small laugh.

Santana just smiled and listened to Brittany's phone ring, "Pick up your phone."

Brittany went along with Santana's game and picked up the call, "Hello."

"Now you have my number," Santana said and hung up.

Brittany looked at the caller I.D. and programmed her phone with Santana's number. Santana did the same with Brittany's.

Santana wasn't sure why she did that. She could have easily just written down her own number, but something about Brittany made her act and feel a bit giddy.

"All set," Brittany said, "I might just crank call you in the middle of the night though. Or Lord Tubbington might."

"What is a Lord Tubbington?," Santana said, confused.

"My cat," Brittany said, "He loves to crank call people in the middle of the night. Just warning you."

Santana couldn't stop the smile that slowly formed.

"Thanks for the warning," she said.

Brittany felt a warm rush travel through her body. Santana's voice had this silky sound that Brittany just loved.

"Um," Brittany said, trying to focus, "Has Quinn talked to you? About a dinner?"

"She did," Santana said, "Just now."

"Are you going?" Brittany asked, trying to sound casual.

"I am," Santana said, "Are you?"

"I'll be there," Brittany said.

"Good. Well, I should let you get back to the case," Santana said, standing up.

"Right," Brittany said, disappointed.

"For what it's worth," Santana said, "I was looking forward to our shift tonight."

"Me too," Brittany said.

Both women stared at each other.

"I'm sorry I didn't take you up on your offer for breakfast yesterday," Santana said.

"You were tired," Brittany said, "So was I."

"I wanted to say yes," Santana said, her heart rate rapidly increasing.

"Why didn't you?" Brittany asked softly.

Santana's mind was telling her to get up and walk away, but something else was telling her to keep going.

"We had a good time on our last break, right?" Santana asked, a bit worried about the answer.

"Yes, yes we did."

Santana shook her head, "Nothing. Never mind."

Santana turned towards the door.

"I'm glad we're not partners anymore," Brittany said quickly, getting up.

"You are?" Santana asked, turning back around. She felt somewhat hurt.

"Yes," Brittany said, "Because that means I..."

"You what?" Santana asked, her nerves on edge.

Brittany let out a breath, "After our break. I thought...if this...if this had been a date, I would have asked you for another one."

"A date?" Santana asked, feeling exhilarated.

"Puck says I have a crush on you," Brittany admitted, wondering were she was getting the guts to tell Santana all of this.

"Tina said the same thing," Santana said, "I mean, that I have a crush on you."

"Do you?" Brittany asked, needing to know.

"Do you?" Santana asked.

Neither woman said anything. After a moment, Brittany spoke.

"There's only one way to resolve this," Brittany said.

"We should go out on a date," Santana said.

"Yeah," Brittany said, unable to stop the smile forming on her face.

"You're right," Santana said, her own smile growing bigger, "It's best we're not partners anymore. If we were, we couldn't go on this date to settle this crush business."

"Exactly," Brittany said.

"I'll call you," Santana said, "I have your number now."

"Yes you do," Brittany said laughing.

Santana gave Brittany one last smile and walked out the door.

**-TBC-**


	14. Breaking News

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading and thanks to those leaving reviews. You all are awesome. **

* * *

Brittany was grateful that her job kept her busy. She didn't have time to think about her upcoming date with Santana. They still hadn't set the actual date, but the promise of one was enough to keep her excited.

She had today off, but knew that Santana was on duty. Brittany had gotten home late and had woken up to a text from Santana wishing her a good morning. Brittany smiled.

She immediately texted back.

Now, it was past noon and Brittany wondered if she should text Santana again. She had gone to her favorite cafe for lunch.

"I thought that was you," Brittany heard Tina say. She looked up to see Tina standing in front of her.

"Hey," Brittany greeted. She motioned Tina to sit down, "Day off?"

"Yes," Tina said, sitting down, "Finally. Oh hey, heard about your big arrest the other night. Well done!"

"Thanks," Brittany said, "But it wasn't just me. Santana was there too."

"Right, Santana," Tina said, slowly, "Speaking of Officer Lopez, I heard you two aren't partners anymore."

"Nope," Brittany said, "My regular partner finished up his case and came back."

"Are you happy about that?" Tina asked, trying to sound like she wasn't fishing for information.

Brittany smiled, "Yes I am. I like Jim, he's a great partner."

"Oh," Tina said, sounding a bit disappointed, "I wold have thought you and Santana would hit it off."

"We did," Brittany said smiling, "I mean, it was a bit rocky the first day, but by the third night it was like we'd found our groove."

"Three days being partners is too short," Tina said, "But I'm sure it's better to work days instead of nights."

"Yes it is," Brittany said. She knew what Tina really wanted to hear, "But, it's better that Santana and I aren't partners."

"Why?" Tina asked.

"Because then we wouldn't be able to go out on a date," Brittany said coyly.

"What?" Tina asked, stunned, but with a smile on her face, "A date?"

"Well, it's more of a 'let's see what this is' thing," Brittany said.

"That's fantastic!" Tina said happily, "I knew it! I told Santana I had a vibe about you two."

"You did?" Brittany asked, "How?"

"I don't know," Tina explained, "I just did. Oh man, this is so great. Santana hasn't really dated anyone since Danni and I was..."

"Danni?" Brittany asked, curious, "Who's Danni."

"Santana's ex-girlfriend," Tina said, "They dated for almost a year. Santana was totally crazy for her, but that witch broke her heart. Moved away...to which I say good riddance. I never liked her."

"So Santana was in love with her?" Brittany asked, a pang of jealousy hitting her.

"Yes," Tina said, then realizing what she was saying, tried to clarify, "I mean maybe... don't know."

Brittany knew her jealousy was irrational. Of course Santana had relationships before now. That was in the past. Brittany also had past relationships, everyone did.

"Where is Danni now?" Brittany asked.

"Canada," Tina said, "Some job or something. Anyway, when are you and Santana going out?"

"We haven't set anything up yet," Brittany said, "Not these next couple of days for sure. Different schedules."

"Well, let me know as soon as you set a date," Tina said, "Oh, you know, I don't have your number."

Brittany smiled, and exchanged numbers with Tina.

Not only had she gotten a date with Santana, but looks like she had gained a friend as well.

###

Santana walked into her house after a long shift. It was almost 9 and she was tired. She had wanted to call Brittany all day, but didn't have the time. Santana had received a text from Brittany that simply said "Hi" and, to her surprise, Santana found that that simple word put her in a great mood.

She went to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine. Once in hand, she took her glass and phone to the living room. As she sat down, the phone rang. Santana smiled.

"Hi," Santana greeted, "Funny, I was just going to call you."

"I wanted to see if your number worked for actual calls and not just texts," Brittany said, "How was your shift?"

"Exhausting," Santana said, smiling, "I'm glad to be home. How was your day off?"

"Great," Brittany said, "Went hiking, shopping and hung out with Tina for a while."

"Tina?" Santana asked surprised, "I didn't know you guys were hang out buddies."

"We are now," Brittany said, "I ran into her at a cafe I like to go to."

"Which cafe?" Santana asked.

"It's called The Coral Reef," Brittany said, "It's on..."

"I know exactly where it is," Santana interrupted, "I love that place."

"You do?" Brittany asked, "You go there?"

"All the time," Santana said.

"So this whole time, we've been going to the same cafe?" Brittany asked, "That's crazy."

"It is," Santana said, smiling.

"I've never seen you there," Brittany said.

"Maybe you have and you just don't remember," Santana said.

"I would have remembered seeing you," Brittany said, feeling bold.

"I would have remembered seeing you too," Santana said, "I guess our schedules were working against us meeting sooner."

"I guess so," Brittany said softly. Santana loved this feeling she felt when talking to Brittany. It was a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. But this was different. There seemed to be something...more.

"Have you decided on where you're going to take me on our date?" Santana asked.

"I thought you were taking me?" Brittany asked with a chuckle, "I need to know if you're paying so I can order shrimp."

Santana let out a laugh. She realized she had laughed more times this past week than she had in months.

"First things first," Santana said, "We need to pick a day. How about tomorrow night?"

"That's Quinn's dinner," Brittany said.

"Oh right," Santana said, remembering.

"We could go together," Brittany suggested.

"Is that a good idea?" Santana asked, not really wanting her first date with Brittany to include all of their friends.

"You're right," Brittany said, "We'll be watched by the prying eyes of our friends."

"Yes we will," Santana said with a small laugh, "Let's not tell anyone about us...I mean, about us going out."

Brittany was silent.

"Brittany?"

"Umm," Brittany began, "I sort of told Tina."

"Oh," Santana said, "What did she say?"

"She was very happy," Brittany said, "To say the least."

"I bet she was," Santana said, smiling.

"Maybe she hasn't told anyone yet," Brittany said, "I could call her..."

"You can try," Santana said, "But I'm pretty sure she's called everyone by now."

"Sorry."

"It's OK," Santana assured, "I just didn't want our first date to be breaking news."

"Well, the damage is done," Brittany said, "We'll just have to keep our distance at the dinner."

"Maybe we should," Santana said.

"And here I was going to pick you up in a limo," Brittany teased.

"I guess that's my loss," Santana said laughing.

"I'll let you get some rest," Brittany said, "I'll see you tomorrow at dinner."

"I'll see you," Santana said, her voice a bit flirty, "Have a good night."

"You too," Brittany said, "And don't worry. I had a talk with Lord Tubbington and he won't prank call you."

"Thank you for that," Santana said with a big smile on her face.

Both women hung up wishing for tomorrow.

###

Brittany's second day off had consisted of mostly driving all over town for a new dress. She wanted to look good for the dinner. She wanted to look good for Santana.

She had chosen to wear a lose fitting black dress for the dinner. It fit her perfectly at the top and loosened at it went down to her knees, her hair down.

Quinn was sending a limo to come pick her up.

Even though this wasn't their first date, Brittany was a bundle of nerves at seeing Santana tonight. She hadn't felt like this in a long time. The anticipation of getting to know someone new, the feeling of possibility. Her last relationship had ended almost six months ago, when Jesse had moved to Florida. Brittany had been so busy with the academy that dating took a back seat.

There was a honk. The limo had arrived.

###

Santana looked at herself in her bedroom mirror making sure the light purple dress she had chosen fit perfectly. She wanted to look good tonight.

She was waiting on Sam and Mercedes who were going to pick her up. Just as she was about to touch up her make up, there was a honk.

"Here we go," Santana said to herself.

Santana got her things and headed out front to the the waiting car.

"Wow, you look great!" Sam said as Santana got in the back seat.

"You do," Mercedes agreed.

"Well, we are going to the mayor's house," Santana said, "I figured I should look good."

"And it has nothing to do with Officer Pierce?" Sam teased.

Santana let out a breath, "Maybe a little."

"This is great," Mercedes said a she drove, "I'm glad you met someone. You should bring her by the house."

"Whoa, let's wait a minute," Santana said, "Let me go on a date with her first, then we'll see about bringing her over. This is why I don't like telling you guys things."

"You've changed," Sam said.

"Changed?" Santana asked, confused, "How?"

"I mean that you just seem more...mellow," Sam explained.

"Mellow?"

"Yes," Sam said, "You've been a bit..."

"Cranky?" Mercedes suggested.

"Sure, cranky," Sam said, "But there's been a harsh edge to you Santana. Then you meet this woman, and you're smiling more."

"I am not," Santana said, smiling.

"I can see you smiling through the review mirror," Mercedes said.

"You watch the road," Santana said, causing Mercedes to laugh.

"I can't wait to met her," Sam said.

Santana took a deep breath.

Looks like Brittany and I are the main attraction for tonight, Santana thought.

###

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Brittany asked Puck.

The limo had picked Puck up first, then gone to get Brittany. They now were on their way to the Hollywood Hills, where the mayor lived.

"You look nice," Puck said.

"Well thanks," Brittany said with a smile, "So do you."

Puck had on a grey suit and skinny black tie. Brittany remembered the first time she had seen Puck in a suit and how it just seemed to strange. But Brittany soon found that Puck, for all his tough exterior was just a boy who liked to dress up.

"Too nice," Puck said, with a smile.

"I didn't realize there was such a thing as looking too nice," Brittany said.

"Could this extra effort have anything to do with Officer Lopez?" Puck said, her smile now a grin.

"It's the mayor's dinner," Brittany said, "I dressed for the occasion."

"Mmm...hmmm," Puck said, unconvinced.

Brittany just smiled.

"So is this your first date?" Puck asked.

"How did you know about the date?" Brittany asked, surprised.

"Tina."

"Since when do you and Tina hang out?" Brittany asked.

"Hey, I talk to everyone," Puck said.

Brittany let out a breath, "I guess I was kidding myself to thinking that Tina wouldn't say anything."

"Yes you were," Puck said.

"No," Brittany said, "This isn't our date."

Puck said nothing and just smiled.

"What?" Brittany asked.

"This should be very entertaining," Puck said.

**- TBC -**


	15. Lighter Fluid

**A/N: No update tomorrow so you get a longish one today. Thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

Santana followed Sam and Mercedes as they walked the long walkway to the front door.

"Jesus," Santana said, as she admired the Spanish style mansion, "This is what my tax dollars are paying for?"

"No," Sam said with a chuckle, "The house the city pays for is no where near this big. Judy actually lets a woman's charity use the mayor's house. This one is just one of Judy's homes."

The reality of how much money the Fabrays had suddenly hit Santana, "Wow."

"Yeah," Sam agreed, "Wow."

They reached the front door and rang the bell. Santana was surprised to see Quinn open the door and not a butler.

"Hello!" Quinn greeted happily, "So glad you could make it. Please, come in."

Quinn looked stunning in a beige color short dress.

Santana passed through the front door onto the marble floor. In front of her a large staircase that lead upstairs. To Santana this placed looked more like a luxury hotel than a home.

"Obscene isn't it?" Quinn asked Santana.

"What?"

"The amount of money this house reeks," Quinn said.

Sam and Mercedes had gone ahead to the living room while Santana and Quinn stayed back.

"You don't seem to be a fan of being rich," Santana said.

"It has its perks," Quinn said, "I am grateful for all the opportunities it has given me, but…you know, there are more important things than money."

Santana was impressed with Quinn. She could have easily grown up to be some snobby, entitled heiress, but instead Quinn turned out to be as down to earth as the next person.

"Yes there are," Santana agreed.

"Come on," Quinn said, starting to walk, "Everyone is here already. Including Brittany."

"Why would I care if Brittany was already here?" Santana asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Oh please, honey,' Quinn said, rolling her eyes, "Everyone knows."

Santana couldn't help but smile.

Quinn lead her through a long hallway into a very spacious living room. Santana felt like she was in a museum instead of a home. The place looked packed. Santana had thought that this would be a small dinner, but looking around the room, Santana figured there must have been 30 people.

"I thought you said this wasn't a fundraiser," Santana asked Quinn.

"It's not," Quinn said, "Just a few close friends and colleagues."

"A few?" Santana asked, bewildered.

"I'll get you a drink," Quinn said and walked away.

Santana continued to scan the room. She spotted Will and Emma near the fireplace and went to talk to them.

"Hi,"

"Santana, sweetie," Emma said, giving her a hug, "Don't you look lovely."

"Thanks, so do you," Santana said, "I'm glad to see you guys. I didn't think you'd make it."

"And miss a chance to party in a mansion," Will said, "No way."

"I myself just came for the free food and booze," Santana joked.

"Me too," Emma said, "Hey Santana, it's been ages since you've been over to our house. How about dinner next week?"

"That sounds great," Santana said, "Count me in. OK, I'm going to go mingle. I'll catch you later."

Santana left Will and Emma and began to scan the room again. At the far end of the room, she spotted Brittany talking to a woman Santana recognized as one of the mayor's assistants.

Santana's heart rate seemed to go into overdrive. Brittany was wearing an elegant black dress that made her look gorgeous. Santana watched Brittany laugh at something which caused Santana to smile.

She began walking towards the two women when Brittany turned.

Brittany was listening to Rachel talk about a new musical she was writing. Aside from being the mayor's assistant, Rachel was also an aspiring playwright. While Rachel was finishing telling her about the plot, Brittany sensed someone looking at her. She turned and saw Santana approaching.

Dressed in purple, her hair down, Santana looked elegant and beautiful. Brittany took in a breath.

"Good evening," Santana said with a smile.

"Hello," Rachel said.

"Hi," Brittany said, smiling, her heart beating faster than it should.

"I know you," Rachel said to Santana, "You were at headquarters the other day."

"Yes," Santana said, "I was there. You're...Rachel, right?"

"That's right," Rachel said, "I'm one of the mayor's assistants. I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Santana. Santana Lopez."

"You're a cop?"

"I am," Santana said.

"You look too posh to be a cop," Rachel observed.

Brittany chuckled, "Don't let her looks fool you. She's tough."

"Hmm," Rachel said, doubtful.

"This is quite the dinner," Santana said, looking at Brittany.

"This place is like a museum," Brittany said.

"I like museums," Rachel said.

Both Santana and Brittany had temporarily forgotten Rachel was even there.

"Rachel," Brittany said, "Was just telling me about her new musical."

"Oh," Santana said, "You're a writer too?"

"Yes," Rachel said, "Playwright to be exact. It's my true passion. That and singing. The mayor has been very supportive."

"That's great," Santana said, trying to sound interested. In truth, she wanted this woman gone but didn't want to be rude.

"I was talking to Sugar, you know the reporter, earlier," Brittany said, "And she was interested in your musical."

"Really?" Rachel asked, curious.

"Yeah," Brittany said, "She's around here somewhere. You should definitely talk to her."

Brittany had talked to Sugar about Rachel being a playwright and, truthfully, Sugar wasn't that interested in Rachel's writing but Brittany wanted Rachel to leave.

"You should definitely talk to her," Santana agreed, catching on to what Brittany was doing.

"I could use the insight of another writer," Rachel said, thinking.

Without saying another work, Rachel walked away.

Santana turned her attention to Brittany, "She's a strange one."

"She is," Brittany said, smiling, "But she's a good person."

Santana looked at Brittany, admiring her dress, "You look very nice."

"So do you," Brittany said, looking Santana over, "I'm glad you came."

"Wouldn't miss it," Santana said.

Brittany smiled. That warm feeling she had felt when they had exchanged numbers had returned. It amazed Brittany that not that long ago, she had found Santana incredibly annoying.

"My friends know," Brittany said, snapping out of her daze, "About us..the date."

"Ah," Santana said, "Well, my friends know too."

"We're no doubt being watched," Brittany whispered, playfully.

"I'm sure we are," Santana whispered back.

Brittany looked around the room carefully trying to see if anyone was indeed looking. The living room was filled with people, all engrossed in their own conversation. Brittany saw Tina, Mike and Puck at the far end laughing at a story being told by Kurt. She saw that Rachel had found Sugar and both were talking.

"What do you see?" Santana asked, playing along.

"Surprisingly, we are not being watched," Brittany said.

"For now," Santana said, smiling, "I hate an audience."

Brittany looked into Santana's eyes, "Did I already tell you that you look great."

Santana let out an embarrassed chuckle, "I think you did."

Brittany's smile turned into a grin when she saw that Santana had turned a little red, "You're blushing."

"I am not!" Santana protested, "I do not blush."

"Who's blushing?" Quinn said, suddenly appearing, drinks in hand.

"Uh, no one," Santana said quickly.

"Here you go," Quinn said, giving Santana her drink. She turned to Brittany, "Sweetie, where's your drink? I thought I saw you with one."

"I'm pacing myself," Brittany said. Although she loved her friend, right now she didn't like Quinn all that much for interrupting.

"Are you guys planning your date?" Quinn asked, teasing.

"No," Brittany said, "We were talking about how packed this place is."

"Yeah," Santana agreed. She took a sip of her wine.

Quinn looked back and forth between Santana and Brittany, "Why not? Everyone is dying to see what develops here."

"Nothing is developing," Brittany said quickly, "This is none of your business. Don't you have some shmoozing to do?"

"A little defensive are we?" Quinn asked, smiling, "Alright, alright. I just came to give Santana her drink. I'll leave you to discuss how many people fit in this room."

"I'm thinking 50," Santana said, playing along.

Quinn just smiled and left.

"I'm thinking 75," Brittany said.

"I thought you were going to stay away from me," Santana said, "You know to avoid suspicion."

"Hey, you're the one that came to me," Brittany said.

"I just wanted to say hi," Santana said coyly, " I didn't want to be rude."

Before Brittany could say anything, Sugar had shown up.

"Well if it isn't the lovebirds," Sugar said.

"Hey Sugar," Santana greeted, trying not to sound annoyed at the interruption.

"Did Rachel talk to you about her play?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah," Sugar said, "It sounds interesting. She's going to let me read it. So...does the squad let officers date?"

"Don't you have other things to talk about?" Santana asked.

"Not really," Sugar said, "I'm just keeping my ears open. Lots of political dirt in this room."

"Are your sources here?" Brittany asked.

"Nope," Sugar said, smiling, "You're not going to get any info out of me...Oh! There's that city council member who picked up that prostitute!"

With that Sugar left.

"She's exhausting," Brittany said, "But in a good way."

"Don't tell her this,' Santana begin, "But she's a fantastic reporter."

"Why wouldn't I tell her that?" Brittany asked.

"Because her ego would explode," Santana joked.

Brittany laughed.

The room seemed to suddenly come a live. The mayor had arrived.

"Hello everyone," Judy Fabray said, "Thank you all for coming. I am sorry my husband couldn't be here. His business trip to Rome was unexpectedly extended. He sends his apology. I know it'll be hard, but let's try not to talk politics tonight. Let's just have a good dinner. Thank you all for coming."

The room erupted in applause.

A man dressed in black and white instructed the crowd to go into the dinning room.

"So there is a butler," Santana said shaking her head.

"Yup," Brittany answered with a smile.

Both women followed the crowd into the living room, meeting up with Tina, Mike, Puck and Kurt along the way.

"You guys picked a crappy place for a first date," Kurt said.

"It's not a date!" Brittany and Santana said at the same time.

Kurt laughed.

Once seated, Brittany and Santana found that they had been assigned to sit at opposite ends of the very long dinner table. While disappointed, both figured it was probably for the best. To keep away from the prying eyes of their friends.

Santana sat between Kurt and Sam.

"You want me to switch seats with Tina?" Kurt asked.

Santana looked down the table and saw that Tina was sitting next to Brittany.

"No," Santana said, "You stay here."

On the other side of the table, Brittany was getting the same offer from Tina.

"No thanks," Brittany said, "Let's just all sit were we're supposed to sit."

The actual dinner lasted for almost two hours and both Santana and Brittany enjoyed the company of their table neighbors and put each other's presence in the back of their minds.

"That was delicious," Brittany said as she got up.

Everyone had begun to clear the table and were now headed back to the living room for drinks.

"I'm so stuffed," Tina said, "That is one talented chef."

Once back in the living room, people began to mingle.

Brittany looked around the room and saw that Santana was already on the other side, talking to Sam and another woman.

Santana turned and caught Brittany looking. She smiled. Brittany smiled back.

"Go talk to her," Sam said.

Santana snapped out of her stare and looked at Sam, "She's busy."

"Well," Sam said, smiling, "I'd like to meet her."

"You sound like my dad," Santana said.

"If your dad were here, he'd would have already invited her to the house," Sam said, "Now come on, let's go over there."

Santana knew there was no use in fighting Sam, "Let's go."

Brittany saw Santana and the two people she had been talking to walk toward her and she suddenly felt like a huge spotlight had begun to shine on her.

"What's wrong?" Tina asked. Tina turned around, "Oh, here comes Santana with the Evans'.

"Hi," Santana said when they reached Brittany and Tina, "Are you guys having a good time?"

"The dinner was delicious," Tina said, "Hey Sam. Mercedes."

"Hi Tina," Sam said.

"Hi," Mercedes said.

"Have you guys met Brittany?" Tina asked, coyly.

"No we haven't," Sam said, "Hi, I'm Sam Evans and this is my wife Mercedes."

"Hello," Brittany said, shaking both their hands, "It's nice to meet you both."

Santana watched the exchange and smiled. It felt important that Brittany and her adopted family got along.

"Nice to meet you too," Sam said, "I've heard a lot about you."

"You have?" Brittany asked surprised.

"No he hasn't," Santana said.

Brittany let out a chuckle, "Well," Brittany told Sam, "I've definitely heard a lot about you. Your work with the No More Homeless Pets shelter is amazing. I volunteered at the Glendale office last year."

"Thank you," Sam said, sounding impressed, "We could use all the help we can get."

"It's a great cause," Brittany said.

"You know," Mercedes began, "We're having a fundraiser next week. You should come."

"I'd love to," Brittany said.

"I'm sure Santana will give you all the details," Mercedes said with a teasing tone in his voice.

"I will," Santana said, now desperately wanting her friends away from Brittany, "Sam, Mercedes, don't you guys have to mingle with the other guests?"

"Alright," Sam said, taking the hint, "Yes, we should. Brittany, it was great to meet you and I"m sure we'll meet again."

"I hope so," Brittany said looking at from Sam to Mercedes.

Once Sam and Mercedes were gone, Tina spoke.

"I guess I should go too," she said, "I'm going to go look for the group."

When Tina was gone, Santana let out a breath, "Why do I feel so on edge?" she asked Brittany.

"Same reason I do," Brittany said, "We're under constant surveillance."

Brittany motioned for Santana to turn around.

Santana saw that their friends were pretending not to be looking at them.

"God, could they be more obvious?" Santana said, sounding a little annoyed.

"I hope they never go undercover," Brittany said, "They suck."

Santana laughed.

The room was filled with people, each engrossed in their own conversation. A small group of people suddenly walked in front of Santana and Brittany's friends. Blocking their view.

"Brittany, come with me," Santana said, "I want to introduce you to my Uncle Will and Aunt Emma."

"You mean Lieutenant Schuester?" Brittany asked.

"No," Santana said, "Right now he's just Uncle Will and his wife, Emma. He was my father's partner and I consider him family."

"Oh," Brittany said, both scared and touched Santana wanted her to meet such an important person in her life.

"I figure since you already met Sam and Mercedes, who I consider family, you might as well met the rest," Santana explained, hoping she wasn't scaring Brittany off.

"I'd love to," Brittany said.

Santana lead Brittany to Will and Emma and was glad to see them getting along. Santana wasn't sure why she wanted Brittany to get along with the most important people in her life. But she did. So much.

After a few minutes, Will was called over to talk to one of the city council members. He and Emma excused themselves, leaving Brittany and Santana alone.

Santana got an idea.

"Come on," Santana said quickly, taking Brittany's hand, "Let's go."

Brittany smiled and let Santana lead her out of the room.

Santana wasn't thinking. All she knew was that she wanted to get Brittany out of that room filled with people. Once they got out to the hallway she stopped.

"Where are we going?" Brittany asked, laughter in her voice.

"Umm, I have no idea," Santana admitted.

Brittany smiled and gently pulled Santana down the hallway, "Come on, let's go to the library."

"Of course this place has a library," Santana said.

Brittany lead them up the hallway and turned left into another hallway.

"This place is like a fucking maze," Santana said, amazed.

Brittany and Santana walked up to the large double doors at the end of the hallway.

"You've been here before, I take it," Santana said.

"A few times," Brittany said as they stopped right in front of the doors, "Mayor Fabray has a lot of dinners and Quinn hates coming to them alone so Puck and I come too."

"Doesn't it get boring?" Santana asked, very much aware she was still holding Brittany's hand.

"Sometimes, but the amazing food makes up for it," Brittany said as she opened one of the doors, "Come on."

Brittany went in first followed by Santana.

"Holy shit!" Santana exclaimed.

Santana looked around the room that must have had thousands of books shelved all along the wall from floor to ceiling.

"Nice right?" Brittany asked, closing the door.

"This place may actually be bigger than the city library," Santana said, "You think the mayor has the Harry Potter books?"

"She does actually," Brittany said, "I think they're first editions."

"Of course," Santana said, letting go of Brittany's hand.

Santana spotted a large black leather sofa right in the center of the room and walked over to sit down. Brittany followed.

"Even the sofa is fancy," Santana said running her hand across the leather.

"Would you like a drink?" Brittany asked motioning to the table in front of them that had a four glasses and a crystal bottle, "It's Cognac."

"Sure," Santana said, "I'm sure that Cognac costs more than my car."

Brittany laughed and poured the drinks.

"I should warn you," Brittany said giving Santana her drink, "It's super strong. You might not be able to handle it."

"Are you questioning my ability to drink?" Santana asked.

"I'm just warning you," Brittany said with a smile.

Santana playfully rolled her eyes and took a sip at the same time Brittany did.

Santana felt like her lips, tongue and throat were on fire.

"Foooohaaa!" was all Santana could say as she tried not to cough.

"Told you," Brittany said, her voice a bit strained. She had had this liquor before and knew what to expect.

"Gaahh...umm, are you sure that's not lighter fluid in there?" Santana asked putting down her glass, "Jesus."

"If it makes you feel better, I couldn't stop coughing for a good minute the first time I drank this," Brittany said putting down her glass.

"I thought expensive things were supposed to taste good," Santana said, turning to face Brittany on the sofa.

Brittany turned to face Santana, one arm on top of the sofa.

The two women forgot the burning in their throats and just stared at each other.

Santana let her gaze travel down the length of Brittany's arm and land on the silver bracelet she had seen Brittany wear at the bar.

"Do you miss him?" Santana asked reaching to gently touch the bracelet.

"I did," Brittany admitted, "For a long time I did. I don't anymore."

"What happened?" Santana asked despite getting a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach just thinking of Brittany and her ex.

"That sounds like a date question," Brittany said, "I thought we said this wasn't a date."

"Let's call this a pre-date," Santana said, "That was a pre-date question."

"Ah OK," Brittany said, "Well, he got a job in Florida, we broke up and he left."

"He picked his job over you?"

"He asked me to go with him," Brittany admitted, "But...I couldn't. My life is here. I would have to start all over in Florida and I couldn't do that."

"So you don't regret not going?" Santana asked.

"Jesse was great," Brittany said, "And I did love him. I thought we were going to get married, have some kids and do the whole happily ever after thing. But, when he asked me to go with him, I couldn't. I realized I was more in love with the idea of him and our future life than I was with just him. Does that make sense?"

"Complete sense," Santana assured, "I know what you mean."

"Do you miss Dani?" Brittany asked.

"How...how did you know about Dani?" Santana asked, surprised.

"Tina kinda of let it slip out," Brittany said.

"I swear that girl is the biggest gossip," Santana siad shaking her head.

"I'm sorry," Brittany said, "You don't have to answer if it's too hard for you to talk about her."

"Oh no," Santana assured, "It's not hard to talk about her at all. I'm over her. I was a long time ago. I did care about her, but, like you said, I was more in love with the idea of her than I was with her."

"What happened?"

"Dani loved her job." Santana said, "Loved it more than me and more often than I care to remember, she'd chose her job over our relationship. In her life I always came in second. Sometimes third. But I thought I was in love with her and just put up with it. Then one day she just broke up with me and moved to Canada."

Brittany looked at Santana and looked for the sadness in her eyes at remembering her ex. There wasn't any. She smiled.

"This is some pretty heavy stuff for a pre-date," Brittany joked.

"No kidding," Santana said smiling, "Maybe we should head back? I'm sure everyone's heads are exploding with curiosity about where we are."

"One last lighter fluid drink for the road?" Brittany teased.

"Uh, pass on that," Santana said getting up.

"Wuss," Brittany teased also getting up.

They walked out of the library and started down the hallway when they heard someone approaching around the corner.

_"...I can't now! I'm two men down but don't worry neither are talking..."_

On instinct, Brittany opened the door to a small cleaning closet just to their left, and shoved her Santana in, closing the door behind them.

"Britt...what..."

"Shhh"

Santana didn't know what was happening. One minute she's walking down the hallway with Brittany and the next she is pressed up to her ex-partner in a small closet. They were so close and because of their shoes, they were finally the same height making Santana acutely aware that their lips were perfectly aligned.

"Listen," Brittany whispered, trying to ignore the scent of Santana's perfume washing over her.

_"...No I said to wait. You've already complicated things when you went over board with those three people. I can't afford for this to turn into an even bigger mess than it already is...please, the mayor is clueless... just get the job done..."_

"The robberies?" Santana whispered.

"I think so," Brittany whispered back.

God she smells good, Brittany thought.

Santana in turn was trying to ignore the craving she had to lean in and nuzzle Brittany's neck.

_"...no, no no...I can't afford any more setbacks..."_

"He sounds English," Santana whispered.

_"...look I can't talk now...I have to go..."_

Once Brittany and Santana was sure the man had gone, they stepped out of the cleaning closet.

"Did you hear that?" Brittany asked, "It's one of the robbers! It has to be."

"I think you're right," Santana said, "He may even be the main guy. But what was that accent? English right?"

"I think so," Brittany said, "I really bad with accents."

"Come on," Santana said grabbing Brittany's hand, "Let's get back to the party and see if we can find him."

Both women practically ran back to the room with the guests and immediately spotted Puck, Quinn, Kurt and Tina.

"Well look who has finally reappeared," Kurt teased.

"We heard something," Brittany said, a bit out of breath and letting go of Santana's hand.

"The trumpets of loooove," Tina sang.

"What? No," Santana said shaking her head, "Listen, Brittany and I think one of the men involved in the robberies is here."

"What?" all four said at once.

"Yeah," Brittany continued, "Santana and I were out in the hallway and we overheard a man with an accent on the phone talking about being two men down and the mayor not knowing anything and everything being a big mess and..."

Brittany was interrupted as Quinn and Sugar joined the group.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked.

"Brittany and Santana think one of the robbers is here," Puck said.

"Seriously?" Sugar asked, now excited.

"Maybe," Santana said and went on to fill in Quinn and Sugar.

"What did he look like?" Quinn asked.

"We didn't actually see him," Santana explained, "We only heard him. He sounded English."

"English?" Quinn asked, "No one here is English, I don't think."

"Yeah," Kurt said, "I've been the social butterfly all evening and I haven't heard any English accents at all."

"Artie and I endured Rachel attempting a German accent," Sugar said, "Something about her play. But that's it. As far as I can tell only American accents at this thing."

"Shit," Brittany said.

"Look let's do a little sweep," Santana said, "Everyone spread out and talk to any male guests and see if any of them sound English."

The group spread out and went looking for the mysterious English man with no luck. About 20 minutes later they all regrouped and no one had any leads.

"Damn it!" Santana said, "He probably left."

"We need to tell Jerry," Brittany said, "He did say these robberies may be connected to the mayor..."

"Wait, what?" Quinn asked.

"Uh..."

"You knew that this was all connected to my mom and you didn't tell me?" Quinn asked getting angry.

"Quinn I'm sorry," Brittany said, "But Jerry wanted to make sure before she worried you or your mom."

"You should have told me!" Quinn insisted, "This guy was in my mom's house! Her life could be in danger!"

"Hey!" Santana spoke up, "Brittany was just following orders. No one knew anything for sure."

Brittany watched as Quinn face flushed with a mix of anger and fear. She hated keeping this from her best friend and knew she should have said something.

"I'm so sorry Quinn," Brittany said again, "But you're mom is fine. She's surrounded by bodyguards."

"She is," Tina added, "She has some of the best cops looking out for her."

"I asked Jerry to put a protective detail on her," Brittany said.

"Your mom is fine Quinn," Santana said, "Now that we know that there is a guy out there probably targeting your mom, her security will get even tighter."

Santana understood Quinn's anger but hated that it was directed at Brittany.

"I'm just," Quinn began taking a deep breath, "I'm just worried. Britt, I'm sorry I got angry."

"It's fine," Brittany said, "I totally deserve it."

"No, no," Quinn said, "You don't."

Brittany watched as Quinn stepped closer and brought her into a hug.

"You're not mad?" Brittany asked.

"I'm still mad," Quinn said as she separated herself from Brittany, "But not at you. At Jerry Fox for making you keep this a secret."

"This is going to be an epic story!" Sugar said, clasping her hands.

"You!" Santana said, "You better not write anything about this and fuck up this investigation."

"Calm your tits Santana," Sugar said, "You think I'm going to ruin my reputation and write something I haven't investigated myself. I'm not. Look, I know you think I'm working against the department by writing all these articles but I'm not. I want you to catch these guys but the public does have a right to know too."

"If this is in tomorrow's news..." Santana began.

"It won't!" Sugar said, "I'm not some tabloid reporter Santana. I verify everything I write."

"OK, OK," Puck said, "Everyone relax. Let's all just take a deep breath and calm down."

"Puck's right," Tina said, "We can't do anything tonight. Santana and Brittany will talk to Jerry about what they heard and he'll take it from there."

"Well," Kurt said, "This has been sufficiently exciting and nerve racking for me. I'm going to go to the dessert table and stuff my pockets with some of those mini creme brulees and go home."

"Me too," Tina said, "I'll be your look out."

When Tina and Kurt left, Sugar announced she had had it for the night.

"Sugar," Santana said, "I know you're not some tabloid reporter. You're actually very good."

"Thank you," Sugar said.

"I trust you won't do anything that will derail this investigation," Santana said.

"I won't," Sugar said.

Santana just nodded and Sugar left.

"Well, I'm going to go be with my mom," Quinn said, "I'm going to tell her what happened and then figure out a way to tear Jerry Fox a new one for keeping this from us."

"That should be fun," Brittany said.

"You want me to have the limo take you home?" Quinn offered.

"Yes please," Brittany said, "I have an early shift tomorrow and want to get some sleep."

"OK," Quinn said, "How about you Puck?"

"I'm good," he said, "My shift is later and I want to hang out a bit."

"OK, just let me know," Quinn said, "I'll see you guys later."

Santana took a deep breath and looked at Brittany. She really wanted to reach over and take her hand.

"Well," Pucks said, "I have to pee so I'll see you two ladies later. Keep me posted on what happens."

"Bye Puck," Brittany said.

Santana turned to Brittany and gently squeezed her arm.

"You OK?"

"Fine," Brittany said softly, "I just want to go home."

"Me too," Santana said.

"I do have a limo waiting," Brittany said smiling, "I can give you a ride."

"I thought you were saving the limo for our date?" Santana asked returning the smile.

"You might get one then too," Brittany said.

"I'd love a ride," Santana said, wanting to spend as much time with Brittany as possible, "Let me go tell Sam and Mercedes that I got a better offer for the ride home."

"I'll go with you," Brittany said.

###

After saying their goodbyes to their friends, Santana and Brittany stepped out into the cool night air to the waiting limo.

"Hi Phil," Brittany greeted the driver, "Change of plans, we're talking Officer Lopez home first."

"No problem, Ms. Pierce," Phil said.

"Phil?"

"Sorry, sorry, " Phil said, "I mean Brittany. No problem, Brittany."

"Much better!" Brittany said with a smile.

Santana let out an amused laugh.

"Where do you live Officer Lopez," Phil asked.

"First, please call me Santana," she said, "And second, I live at 12456 Lillian Ave near 3rd street."

"Very well, Santana, " Phil said as he opened the back door, "Ladies, if you will..."

Brittany and Santana stepped into the limo and made themselves comfortable. Phil closed the door and they soon heard him get into the driver's seat and start the limo.

"I gotta stick with you Officer Pierce," Santana said, "Nothing but luxury."

"I got all the cool hook ups!" Brittany said.

Just like in the library, both women positioned themselves to face each other. They made small talk about the party for a while and just enjoyed being with each other as the limo drove through the city streets.

"Wait," Brittany said, "You said you live on Lillian Ave?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I live on Mariposa Street near 3rd!" Brittany said.

"No kidding," Santana said, pleasantly surprised, "That's only like four streets apart."

"So this whole time," Brittany began as she took one of Santana's hands, "We've been going to the same cafe and living only like four streets apart and never met?"

"I guess so," Santana said, intertwining her fingers with Brittany's, "How is that even possible?"

"L.A. is crazy like that, I guess." Brittany said softly looking into Santana's eyes.

"I guess," Santana said.

Santana felt like she could stare at Brittany all day and night and never get tired. Every time she was near her she would get a warm senstation all over her body followed by goosbumps. She loved it. She loved the way Brittany made her feel and never wanted that feeling to go away.

Brittany couldn't tear her eyes away from Santana. She didn't want to. She just wanted to look at her and memorize every single feature on her face. Brittany's eyes traveled to Santana's plump lips and leaned forward and was happy when she saw Santana start to meet her halfway.

Santana was sure her heart was going to jump out of her chest. And was sure it was going to explode when Brittany's lips met hers.

Brittany felt like her body was on fire. She gently captured Santana's lower lip between hers as she brought her hand to cup Santana's cheek.

The kiss was shy at first, but quickly changed. Santana opened her mouth more to capture as much of Brittany's lips as she could. Brittany took that as an invitation and slowly thrust her tongue into Santana's mouth.

"Mmmm," Santana moaned, shuffling closer to Brittany.

Brittany didn't know how she was going to be able to stop kissing Santana because she was sure it was the best feeling in the world. And when Santana's tongue found hers, she was sure she had never tasted anything as sweet.

"_Excuse me Brittany,_" Phil's voice came through the intercom.

Brittany and Santana parted, both out of breath.

"He didn't see us, did he?" Santana asked, worried her first kiss with Brittany had been witnessed by some stranger.

"No," Brittany assured, "The privacy window is up. It's just the intercom."

Brittany pressed the intercom button, "Yes Phil."

"_We've arrived at Santana's house."_

"Oh, OK. Give us a minute."

"_Sure_."

Santana only now noticed that the limo wasn't even moving and the engine was turned off.

"That was a fast ride," Santana said.

"Too fast," Brittany agreed.

Santana leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Brittany's lips.

"This was the best limo ride ever," Santana said.

"For sure!" Brittany agreed with a small laugh.

"Let's go out tomorrow night," Santana said, "We both have the night off."

"You know my schedule?" Brittany asked, liking that Santana knew.

"I may have checked," Santana said with a smile.

"I'll pick you up at eight," Brittany said.

"How about seven?"

"Even better," Brittany said leaning forward and kissing Santana again.

Brittany had meant to give Santana a light kiss but it quickly turned passionate.

"Mmm...nope," Santana said pulling back, "As much as I would love to make out with you in the back of this limo, I'm not too thrilled that there's some stranger sitting in the driver's seat."

"It's just Phil," Brittany said as she caressed Santana's cheek with her thumb, "He's seen a lot worse. This one time Quinn took the limo to Vegas and..."

"Britt," Santana interrupted, amusement in her voice, "I...I'm going to get out of this limo and go inside because I'm this close to kissing you again."

"Kiss me then," Brittany challenged.

Santana closed her eyes and used all her willpower to separate herself from Brittany and open the limo door. When she saw Brittany pout, Santana almost shut the door and kiss Brittany again.

"Don't do that," Santana said as she got out of the limo, "I'll see you tomorrow at seven."

"Fine," Brittany said, still pouting, "I'll talk to Jerry first thing and tell him what we heard."

"Thanks for the ride, Officer Pierce," Santana said, bitting her lower lip and tasting Brittany's lip gloss.

"Don't do that," Brittany said, softly.

Santana gave Brittany her best smirk and closed the door.

**-tbc-**


	16. Worth the Risk

**A/N: Well I knew it couldn't last forever. Not to sure I'll be able to do daily updates anymore. You can blame real life and the summer for that. ;) But I will try to not make you wait more than 3 days for an update. Thanks again to everyone reading and commenting. **

* * *

Brittany wanted her shift to be over. She and Jim had done their daily patrol all morning with a few calls in between. Despite being on the task force to catch these robbers, they still had to patrol when they had the chance. She loved hitting the street and gave her full attention to Jim as he trained her, but whenever there was downtime, Brittany's mind drifted to Santana.

Santana had sent her an early morning text that simply said _'Don't oversleep for your shift' _but it was enough to put Brittany in a great mood. They both had morning shifts but Brittany's started an hour earlier. Truth be told, Brittany had had trouble going to sleep last night because she couldn't stop replaying their kiss in her mind. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to kiss Santana again.

And knowing that she was going out on a date with Santana after her shift, wasn't helping the time go any faster.

She still had two hours left and was spending that remaining time at the station, with Jim and Jerry, helping out with the robbery case.

Brittany had wanted to tell Jerry about what she and Santana had heard at the mayor's party as soon as she got in but he wasn't available. He had been busy all morning following another lead on the case. They finally managed to get together later in the morning and Brittany told him everything. Soon after he had been called away and it wasn't until now that they had finally had the time to really go over the details.

"This could be a huge lead," Jerry said, "But without hard evidence that the conversation was actually about the robberies, there's really nothing we can do."

"But," Brittany said, "You said these robberies are probably connected to the mayor. Maybe this is some sort of plan to get at the mayor?"

"Maybe," Jerry said.

"All the victims were contributors and supporters of Mayor Fabray," Brittany explained, "Maybe that guy Santana and I heard has a plan and there is some sort of...conspiracy to ruin the mayor's chance at the election."

"But she can't run for mayor again," Jim added, "She reached her limit."

"I mean for governor," Brittany said, "Judy Fabray is going to run for governor."

"No kidding?" Jerry said, "I didn't know that."

"She hasn't officially announced," Brittany said, "But she will."

"So," Jerry said, "Tell me how are these robberies going to ruin that."

"Increase crime in the city?" Brittany suggested, "Ruin her image? Could be anything."

"Not bad," Jerry said, "I'll run this by the team."

"It's just an idea," Brittany said.

"This guy you heard at the party," Jerry said, "If he is connected to these robberies, it's important we find him. Was there a guest list for this dinner? We should check out the names on that."

"There isn't an official guest list," Brittany said, "It was supposed to just be a friends and family thing but it could be that the mayor invited some people last minute. I'd say there were like 25 or 30 people there."

"Did you know all of them?" Jim asked.

"Most," Brittany said, "But not all. I asked Quinn if she can get a list together of who were there by asking the staff and the mayor herself."

"Good," Jerry said, "It's a start."

"Santana Lopez is supposed to be by soon," Brittany said, checking her watch.

"Yeah, I got a text from her, " Jerry said, "We're lucky she's on board. She's only been on the force for about three years, but I can tell she's going to be one of the ones this department remembers."

"Really?" Brittany asked smiling.

"Last year, she single handedly brought down a ring of drug dealers that was selling drugs to middle schools around the area."

"Wow," Brittany said feeling extremely proud of Santana.

"She's moody as hell," Jerry said, "But a great cop."

"I've heard nothing but good things about her," Jim added.

"Well," Jerry said clapping his hands together, "Enough praising of Officer Lopez. I'm going to go get something to eat before she gets here. You guys hungry?"

"Actually we already had our break," Jim said.

"We can wait here," Brittany said, addressing Jerry, "Wait for Santana while you get something to eat."

"Actually we can't," Jim corrected, "I scheduled some time in the booking and evidence rooms. I want to make sure you're familiar with all the procedures."

"Oh, OK," Brittany said, disappointed that she'd miss seeing Santana, "Yeah, that'd be great."

"Sounds like fun," Jerry said sarcastically, "I'll let you know if anything new comes up."

###

Santana felt like this had been the longest day ever. Even though she finally got a partner she liked, she wanted her shift to end.

The station had finally given her a partner she actually respected. Quentin Fields had been on the force for 13 years and was one of the best. His previous partner had retired and he had been reassigned to Santana.

They had patrolled their route and found they got along great. Each taking the job seriously. Santana wanted to find something wrong with him, but couldn't. She always found something to dislike about her partners but try as she might, she couldn't find any excuse to request another partner.

When Santana had run into Tina at the station and told her about actually liking Fields, Tina had said it was because of Brittany.

"What does Brittany have to do with liking my new partner?" Santana had asked.

"You've just been in a better mood lately," Tina had replied, "You're more...mellow."

"You sound like Sam," Santana had told her rolling her eyes.

Santana didn't want to tell Tina that she may be on to something. She did feel more at ease and just thinking about Brittany put a smile on her face. She had sent Brittany a playful text this morning and Brittany had replied with _'I've already made 10 arrests'_ which made Santana laugh.

She couldn't stop thinking about their kiss in the back of the limo and couldn't wait to do it again. But that would have to wait until their date. Now, with only a couple of hours left on her shift, she was on her way to talk to Jerry Fox about the events of the party.

"There you are!" Jerry said as she walked in, chewing something.

"It's rude to talk with your mouth full, you know," Santana said stepping into the room and taking a seat.

Jerry swallowed, "Sorry, mom."

"Did you talk to Brittany already?" Santana asked.

"I did," Jerry said, "You just missed her and Jim."

Damn, Santana thought.

She had hoped to at least run into Brittany sometime today. She knew she'd see her later tonight, but it wasn't enough.

"So, let's start from the beginning," Jerry said.

Santana went on to recount everything she and Brittany had heard.

"Do you have any theories on this?" Jerry asked.

"The mayor is definitely a target of some kind," Santana said, "The...disdain in his voice when he said the mayor had no clue was just so strong. I get the feeling he really hates her for some reason."

"This is all still a theory though," Jerry said, "The targeting of the mayor..."

"Jerry please," Santana interrupted, "You and I know this 'theory' is probably fact. This guy was an invited guest to the mayor's dinner. Quinn told me those dinners are for friends so whoever he is, is close to the mayor."

"Wasn't his a catered event?" Jerry said, "Unless the mayor ordered pizza for 25-30 people."

"Yeah, of course," Santana said, "There was a whole staff of people."

"This guy could have been part of the catering staff," Jerry suggested, "Got the job to get in the house."

"You should put a detail on the mayor's house and..."

"It's done Santana," Jerry said, "I got a very angry call from the mayor herself. Apparently Brittany told Quinn about our theory these robberies may be connected to her."

"You should have told the mayor and Quinn about your suspicions as soon as you had them," Santana said, "This isn't on Brittany."

"I know," Jerry admitted, "I just wanted to make sure."

"Are you sure now?"

"Some," Jerry said, "But it'd be nice to have a solid lead on this."

"We'll get one," Santana said, "We have that English accent."

"Great," Jerry said sarcastically, "I'll just put out an A.P.B. on Russell Brand."

"Yes, please do," Santana joked.

"Is that all you got for me," Jerry asked with a chuckle.

"Think that's it," Santana said.

"OK, get out of here," Jerry said, "Go home. I'll gather all this new info and pass it out to the team."

"See ya," Santana said as she left the room.

Santana went straight to the locker room and dressed quickly. She wanted to get home and start getting ready for her date with Brittany. She managed to get halfway down the hallway before someone shouted her name.

"Santana!"

"Hey Kurt," Santana said.

"You're in a hurry," Kurt said, catching up to Santana.

"I've got to get home," Santana said.

"Oh!" Kurt said, "Is tonight date night?"

Santana tried not to smile. She failed.

"That's awesome!" Kurt said, excited.

"I think you and Tina are more excited about this date than I am," Santana said.

"We just want you to be happy," Kurt said, "After Danni..."

"No, don't," Santana said, "I don't want to talk about her."

"Are you finally over her?" Kurt asked.

"I was over her a long time ago," Santana said, "And yeah, it's been a while since I've even thought about being in a relationship, but I'm OK now."

"You're thinking relationship with Brittany?" Kurt asked, smiling.

"I...," Santana began, "I have to go. I'll see you later."

Santana left a smiling Kurt and headed home.

###

Brittany parked her black Audi in Santana's drive way. She noticed that Santana drove a silver Range Rover and smiled. Somehow it suited her.

Brittany had told Santana not to dress too fancy, to keep it casual. However, Brittany was sure that no mater what Santana wore, she'd look elegant.

Brittany had decided to wear a black and white flower pleated skirt, white shirt with a black cardigan. Now arriving at Santana's door, she questioned her choice in clothes.

"Shit," Brittany said, "An hour deciding and I still don't like what I chose."

She rang the doorbell.

Santana heard the bell and nearly jumped up from the coach. She hadn't been this nervous and excited for a date since, she couldn't even remember. Santana had opted to wear black jeans and lavender top. She wondered if she was underdressed, but Brittany did say casual.

"Here we go," Santana said softly as she opened the door.

"Hi," Brittany greeted with a big smile when the door opened.

"Hi," Santana said.

Any fears or nerves each woman had felt seemed to melt away at the sight of each other.

"You look fantastic," Brittany said, admiring her.

"No," Santana said shaking her head, "You do."

Brittany was sure she was blushing. Santana was wrong though, the jeans and top fit Santana perfectly in all the right places. Santana was the one that looked fantastic.

"Do you want to come in?" Santana asked, "Do we have time? I'm not sure what you have planned."

"We have time," Brittany said.

Santana was surprised at how happy she felt at having Brittany in her home.

Brittany walked in and as she passed Santana, she got a whiff of that perfume that drove her a little crazy.

Santana watched Brittany enter and couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked. Sexy and elegant. She desperately wanted to kiss her.

As Brittany entered the spacious house she saw that Santana had a lot of artistic photographs hanging on her walls.

"Wow," Brittany said as she walked to wall on her left, "These pictures are amazing. Did you take them?"

"Thanks," Santana said closing the door and joining Brittany, "Some I did, but it's mostly from established photographers."

"I love taking pictures too," Brittany said, smiling, "So you're a big photography buff huh?"

"Yes. I even considered being a photographer for a career," Santana said, "If this whole police thing didn't work out."

"I can see that," Brittany said, "I can totally picture you with your own photo studio being a big shot in the photography world."

"Well, thanks," Santana said.

"Can you imagine," Brittany said, "If I had gone into movies or dancing and you into photography, we might not have met at all."

"I think we would have," Santana said.

"Really?"

"Yeah" Santana said, "If we were meant to meet, we would have met."

Santana knew she sounded cheesy but didn't care.

"I hope so," Brittany said.

Brittany looked at Santana and tried not to think about how much she wanted to kiss her. Ever since the limo, the thought of kissing Santana preoccupied her mind.

"So, umm," Brittany began trying to distract herself, "Did you talk to Jerry?"

"I did," Santana said, "We threw some theories around. He said he'd have an updated write up for us tomorrow."

"What theories?" Brittany asked.

"Listen Brittany," Santana began, "I want to solve this case as much as you but I really don't want to talk about work. Not tonight."

"You're right," Brittany said, smiling, "No work talk tonight."

"How about a tour?" Santana asked.

Brittany smiled.

Santana walked around the living room, telling Brittany a bit about the photos she had taken.

"You are super talented, Santana," Brittany said.

"I'm OK," Santana said but loving that Brittany loved her pictures.

"Maybe you can take my picture one day," Brittany said.

"I'd love to," Santana said.

"Maybe one of me and Lord Tubbington!" Brittany said, "So I can give it to my parents. Sort of like a family portrait."

Santana couldn't help but laugh, "I really cannot wait to meet this cat!"

"He's awesome!" Brittany praised, "And my parents are awesome too."

"I hope I get to meet them too," Santana said hoping that didn't sound too forward.

"I hope so too," Brittany said as a smile tugged at her lips.

Brittany had already met the people Santana considered her family and Brittany wanted nothing more than to introduce Santana to her parents and Lord Tubbington.

Is that too fast, she wondered, we haven't even gone out on a first date and I'm already thinking of her having lunch with mom and dad.

"Uh Santana," Brittany began carefully, "You've mentioned your dad but...what about your mom?"

"Ah well," Santana said taking a breath, "I don't really have a mom. I mean, yes there's some woman out there who gave birth to me, but I've never met her."

"What happened?" Brittany asked, a sadness filling her at thinking of young Santana growing up without a mother.

"I was an accident," Santana said shrugging her shoulders, "And dear old mom never wanted kids. My dad convinced her to have me and once she did, she handed me to my dad and took off. Never heard from her again."

"I'm..I'm so sorry," Brittany said softly stepping closer to Santana.

"It's OK," Santana said with a small smile, "I never knew her and don't care if I ever do. My dad was all I needed. Then in 3rd grade I met Sam and he's been like my brother. Lt. Schuester has been like my uncle. Then they married Mercedes and Emma and they became my family. Kurt, Tina...I don't need a mom."

Santana was surprised at how much she was revealing about herself to Brittany. She never exposed herself like that but for some reason, Brittany made her want to open up.

Brittany smiled, "I'm glad you have such a big family."

"Me too," Santana said, "Now, how about we continue this tour?"

Brittany nodded.

Santana turned and lead Brittany into her kitchen.

Brittany's eyes scanned the spacious and modern kitchen.

"This kitchen is great," Brittany said, impressed, "You could really get some great dishes done in here."

Santana let out a laugh, "I'll take your word for it. I'm... cooking-challenged. So to speak."

"You have this giant kitchen and can't cook?" Brittany asked, a bit stunned.

"The kitchen came with the house," Santana said.

Brittany laughed, "I'll have to cook you something one of these days."

"That sounds very nice," Santana said, already looking forward to the meal.

"Consider it payment for the picture you're taking of me and Lord Tubbington."

Santana motioned Brittany to follow her, "This way please, the tour continues."

Brittany was already in love with this house. It felt so...perfect. So comfortable. She followed Santana through the kitchen to a small hallway.

"This is the guest room," Santana said, opening one door.

"Nice," Brittany said.

"Then across the hall," Santana said moving over to the other door, "Is my room."

Brittany looked past Santana into a large bedroom with large French windows that looked out into a pool.

"Wow!" Brittany said stepping inside, "This place is amazing. Didn't know this could be had with a officer's salary."

"Thanks," Santana said, unable to stop smiling. "Actually, the house belonged to my father. He left it to me."

"Oh," Brittany said.

"I would never be able to afford this on my own," Santana assured.

Brittany looked around the room, taking all of it in. Again, she felt that comfortable feeling wash through her body.

Santana looked at Brittany and thought about how she just...fit in her home. Santana never showed women she dated her house, let alone gave them a tour. She would gladly go to their house, but Santana would never bring them here.

Brittany went over to the French doors and looked out into the backyard. Santana followed and stopped right behind her.

"If you ever want to go for a swim," Santana said, close to Brittany's ear, "Let me know."

Brittany felt a chill run down her body at feeling Santana's breath on her, "I will," she managed to say.

Santana knew she was closer than she needed to be, but she didn't care. She wanted to be close to Brittany and unless Brittany said something, Santana was not going to back down.

Brittany turned around to face Santana, who was so close, "You have a great home," Brittany said softly.

"Thanks," Santana answered, looking into Brittany's eyes.

Brittany couldn't hold back anymore. She leaned in and was glad when Santana began to do the same.

Santana closed her eyes and kissed Brittany. Like their first kiss, this one started slow and slowly increased in intensity.

Santana brought Brittany closer to her, never breaking contact. She felt Brittany's hands run through her hair.

God, that feels good, Santana thought.

Their tongues met each other, exploring.

Brittany pulled back, her breath coming in hard, "Umm," she tried to say, "Let's..."

"Yeah," Santana said, almost gasping. She rested her forehead on Brittany's and closed her eyes.

"I've been thinking about kissing you all day," Brittany finally managed to say.

"Me too," Santana said opening her eyes and pulling back enough to see Brittany.

"Maybe it's good we got this out of the way," Brittany said, "Or else I'd be thinking about kissing you all through our date."

Santana let out a laugh, her hand caressing Brittany's cheek, "Yeah," Santana agreed, "But for the record, feel free to kiss me any time."

"Great," Brittany answered smiling, "And you can kiss me any time too."

Santana smiled and leaned in to kiss Brittany again.

Santana seemed to almost melt into Brittany's arms. She wasn't sure how it happened but all of a sudden she felt the edge of the bed on the back of her knees.

Brittany thought they were moving but wasn't sure. All she knew was that suddenly Santana had fallen back on the bed and had pulled her down too. Now on top of Santana, Brittany knew she was in trouble.

Santana felt Brittany's body on top of her and didn't think she felt anything so wonderful. It seemed like they fit perfectly.

Santana broke the kiss and moved to kiss Brittany's neck, her hand finding Brittany's bare thigh and caressing her.

"Santana," Brittany breathed, loving every sensation from Santana's touch.

Santana realized her hand was traveling too far up Brittany's leg and stopped, "I'm sorry."

Santana pulled back and moved from under Brittany, "Sorry, I..."

"No, no," Brittany assured, moving to sit up, "Don't be sorry."

"I guess I got carried away," Santana said, composing herself.

"So did I," Brittany said.

Santana moved closer Brittany, "I want you," she admitted, "I just want to kiss you and touch you."

"I want that too," Brittany admitted, smiling.

"But..."

"What?"

"I don't want to rush into this," Santana said, "I want to...get to know you better. I don't want to just..."

"OK," Brittany said, "You're right. We should get to know each other better."

Santana felt a rush a relief. Too many times she had slept with someone on the first date and Santana never really cared because she knew it was just a hook up. But with Brittany, it was different. Santana wanted this to be more than just a one time thing. She wanted a relationship.

"You sure?" Santana asked.

Brittany smiled to assure Santana, "I'm sure. To tell you the truth, I've never done this before. You know, ready to sleep with someone on the first date."

"Oh?"

"I just don't like to sleep with anyone I don't get to know first," Brittany said.

"And with me?" Santana asked.

"I haven't known you for long," Brittany said, "But I just feel so comfortable with you...like I've known you for years."

Santana leaned in and placed a small kiss on Brittany's lips, "I know what you mean."

"We should go," Brittany said, "Because I'm not sure I'll be able to control myself."

Santana chuckled, "OK. We should go. Look, Britt, I do want you, I just don't want to rush things. I don't want this to be some sort of fling."

"Me neither," Brittany said.

"Come on," Santana said, standing up, "Let's go."

Brittany got up and followed Santana to the living room.

So far, their first date was going pretty well.

###

Santana and Brittany had spent all dinner talking. There wasn't one second of silence. Their conversation flowed so easily as if they had been in each other's lives for years.

Brittany had decided to take Santana to one of her favorite Japanese restaurants and to her delight, Santana loved the food.

"I've been craving sushi for a while," Santana said, grabbing another piece, "This place is amazing."

"I'm glad you like it," Brittany said, "I was worried you weren't a big Japanese food fan."

"Britt," Santana began after finishing eating her latest piece, "If it's food, I'll eat it. I mean, nothing too out there, but for the most part, I'm not picky about food."

"That's good to know," Brittany said. She noticed that Santana had started calling her "Britt" and she loved that Santana was already using nicknames with her.

Their dinner continued for another half hour before they were ready to leave.

"Where to now?" Santana asked as they walked out the door.

"The pier," Brittany said, "They have free concerts going on."

"Oh right," Santana said, "I heard about that."

"Maybe we can get dessert there too," Brittany said.

Santana went to hold Brittany's hand, "I don't think we should make out in public."

Brittany laughed, "I was thinking something along the lines of ice cream or cake."

"Oh, that kind of dessert," Santana said, faking disappointment.

They walked the short distance to the car. Brittany had never felt so connected to someone so fast. She was both excited and scared about all these new feelings. She knew that with Santana, there would be more than just a casual relationship.

They arrived at the car and Santana was sure she hadn't stopped smiling all night. She knew Brittany was different, knew that being with Brittany felt different. It felt right, complete.

"So the beach then?" Santana asked once inside.

"Yes," Brittany said starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot, "And if you're lucky, you'll get the other type of dessert after the beach."

"I'm crossing my fingers," Santana said as she held up both hands with her fingers crossed.

The rest of the night was just as easy going and full of laughs as the beginning of the date. The free concert for the night had a jazz theme.

"I hope that's OK," Brittany said, a bit worried Santana wasn't a fan.

"It's fine," Santana said, "I actually like jazz."

"You're not just saying that? Cause we can go get on the rollar coaster or something."

"Britt, it's fine," Santana assured, "Though getting on a rollar coaster does sound cool."

"How about we listen to a couple of songs, then hit the coaster."

"You read my mind," Santana said as she leaned in and placed a small kiss on Brittany's cheek.

###

"I think I gained 10 pounds," Santana said as she and Brittany walked to the car.

They were now on the way home after spending almost three hours riding the pier rides and going into the shops.

"It was just a sundae," Brittany said, with a chuckle.

"A Monster-Chocolate-Volcano Sundae," Santana said.

"You'll work it off tomorrow," Brittany said.

Brittany spotted her car and unlocked the door. They got in and put on their seat belts and Brittany started the car.

"So," Santana began, "Are you taking me to your place for a tour?"

"At this hour?" Brittany asked.

"It's only 10:30," Santana said, "Don't tell me that you're tired already."

"A little," Brittany said, "I'm usually in bed by 11, 11:30."

"Are you one of those morning people?" Santana asked, faking shock.

"I am," Brittany said, "I'd rather get up early than stay up late."

"Nerd," Santana teased.

Brittany laughed.

"Besides," Brittany said, "We don't want a repeat of what happened on the other tour."

"Or maybe we do," Santana said.

"How about I show you where Puck, Quinn and I are going to live," Brittany said.

"The three of you are moving in together?"

"Yes," Brittany said, "Quinn's mother owns a couple of apartment buildings in the city…."

"Of course she does," Santana said.

"Anyway," Brittany said, "There is one building where a penthouse opened up. It's huge. Three bedrooms, three bathrooms. It's amazing."

"What's wrong with the place you have now?" Santana asked.

"I live in a one bedroom apartment with a tiny living room," Brittany said, "It's a dump compared to this penthouse."

"I doubt you live in a dump," Santana said, "OK, show me this palace."

Brittany drove through the city streets until she reached the 15-story building near the West side.

"It's this close to your old place?" Santana asked, a bit stunned, "I thought you were moving further away."

"Nope," Brittany said smiling, "Well, sort of. Instead of us being four streets apart we are now seven streets."

"Too far," Santana said.

Brittany parked in front of the building, "You are going to love it. They're still fixing it up but it does have an amazing view."

"I guess if I'm going to come visit you, I should get a preview," Santana said her tone a bit flirty.

They walked to the front of the building to the front gate. Brittany punched in the universal code on the intercom to open the door.

"Remember that code," Brittany told Santana, "For when you come visit me."

Santana smiled.

The entered the building and Brittany was surprised to see that one of the building attendants wasn't at his post.

"Hmm," Brittany said, "There's usually someone here keeping an eye on who comes and goes."

"Like a doorman?"

"Something like that," Brittany said, "Maybe he's in the bathroom."

Brittany and Santana proceeded to the elevators. Once in side, Brittany selected the 15th floor.

"Is it a good idea to live on the 15th floor in a city that's prone to earthquakes?" Santana asked, a bit worried.

"Maybe," Brittany said, "But the view is worth the risk."

They rode to the top and got out when the elevator stopped at their floor.

Santana was impressed with the building. Everything seemed to be very high class, expensive.

Brittany's penthouse door was straight ahead in the long corridor. The door had both a key hole and a keypad.

"How high tech," Santana said.

"It's great for when you forget your keys," Brittany said, typing in her code.

"Should I remember that code?" Santana asked, coyly.

"Yes you should," Brittany said, as she opened the door.

Santana was immediately drawn to the huge windows ahead that showed the city lights. In the distance she could see downtown.

"Wow!" Santana said walking to the window, "This is amazing."

"Told you," Brittany said, closing the door. She turned on the switch near the door and the lights came on, "Oh good. The electricity is working."

The penthouse was huge. It looked like it took up the whole floor. To the far left Santana could see a hallway and also one to the right.

"That's my bedroom," Brittany said, "Right down that hallway."

"Do I need to memorize a code for that door too?" Santana asked, teasing.

"Not yet," Brittany said with a sly smile.

"How about a tour?" Santana asked, hoping for a repeat of what happened earlier.

"Well," Brittany said, "There is no furniture here..so I guess we're safe."

"Totally safe," Santana said.

Brittany showed Santana the rest of the living room and then the large patio.

"Holy shit," Santana said, impressed, "You're going to live in luxury."

"I could never afford to live in a place like this," Brittany said, "But when Quinn said it was rent free, well, I couldn't say no."

"Just to warn you," Santana said, "There is a very good chance I'll be over a lot."

"Good," Brittany said, "Follow me, please. The tour continues to the kitchen."

Santana smiled and followed Brittany to the kitchen. It was bigger than her own, and Santana could just picture Brittany cooking in here.

"I bet you were excited to see this kitchen," Santana said.

"Oh yeah," Brittany said, placing her purse on the counter, "I'll cook you something once this place is finished."

"OK, that's two home cooked meals you've promised me," Santana said.

"For now," Brittany said, "Come on, let me show you my room."

"Lead the way," Santana said, a playful smile on her face.

Brittany walked past Santana and lead the way to the bedroom. They walked through the small hallway and Brittany opened the door to what would be her room.

"Wow," Santana said.

Brittany's room had a view of the city, downtown visible in the background. Santana couldn't help but think how wonderful it would be to make love to Brittany with that view on the background.

Whoa, slow down Santana, she told herself.

"You like it?" Brittany asked.

"I love it," Santana said walking to the window.

Brittany went to stand next to Santana, "You know, you are the first person to step foot in my new bedroom."

"Is that right?" Santana asked turning to face Brittany.

"That's right," Brittany said, stepping closer, "Since you are the first one I invited here, maybe you can help me decorate it."

"I'd love to," Santana said softly, pushing a strand of Brittany's hair to the side, "I'll have to be in here a lot…to measure things."

"Of course," Brittany said, her gaze shifting from Santana's eyes to her lips, "Anything you need."

"What if I need a kiss?" Santana asked, her voice low.

"Anything you need," Brittany repeated.

Santana leaned in and gently kissed Brittany's lips.

"Is that all you need?" Brittany asked in a whisper.

Santana smiled and leaned in to kiss Brittany again. This time, Santana took Brittany's lower lip in-between her own lips and nibbled.

Brittany parted her lips and ran her tongue across Santana's top lip.

"Mmm," Santana moaned as she deepened the kiss.

_*THUMP*_

Both women stepped back.

"What was that?" Brittany asked.

"Sounds like something fell," Santana said.

There were muffled voices.

"What the hell?" Brittany asked, "It's kinda late for the manager or workers to be in here."

Brittany went over to the door and was about to go out to the living room when she heard a familiar voice.

_"I thought you said they would be living here by now,"_ the man said, _"Why are the lights on?."_

Brittany's eyes widened. It was the man with the accent. From the mayor's party. Brittany went over to Santana.

"It's him," Brittany said whispering, "The man with the accent from the mayor's party."

"Shit," Santana said, "What the hell is he doing here?"

Brittany shrugged her shoulders and went back to the door, followed by Santana.

_"Workers probably left the lights on. Fabray and her friends were scheduled to move in last week,"_ another man said, one without an accent.

_"I bet little miss heiress wanted to remodel the place first,"_ the accent man said.

"Quinn," Brittany whispered. Where they after Quinn, she wondered.

_"Well, we have to hold off,"_ the non accent man said, _"Quinn Fabray needs to be living here for this to work."_

Santana wished she had her gun.

Brittany stepped back and was about to to use her cell phone when she realized that she had left her small purse on the kitchen counter.

"Shit," Brittany said softly, "My purse is in the kitchen. If they see that…"

"Fuck," Santana said. Luckily she had her own purse still hanging off her shoulder, "I'm calling the station to send some back up."

Santana quietly made the call and was told a unit was on it's way. 5 minutes.

_"We might as well memorize the layout of the place,"_ the accent man said.

Brittany heard the men starting to walk. If they went into the kitchen, there was no doubt they'd see her purse.

Brittany wished she had her gun.

**TBC**


	17. The Civilian in Me

**A/N: Wanted to answer a couple of questions I've been getting via PM. (1) Yes this story is one I wrote for other characters like 3 years ago (noted in the first chapter). I'm surprised some remember it cause I totally forgot about it. ;) I was going to delete it from my hardrive but decided to change it to fit Glee. And it's giving me a chance to add new material (esp in these upcoming chapters) and change the course from the original because I hated how it ended. **

**(2) I'm not in law enforcement so please do not use this story as a way to learn about the LAPD/police practices & procedures (noted in capter four). I'm using Glee's example of bending rules and logic to fit the story. ;-)**

**And just to really change things, I'm going to kill off a character. Watch out Lord Tubbington! o_O**

**As always thanks for reading. You all rock!**

* * *

Brittany stepped away from the door to talk to Santana.

"Did you tell the station about he code?" Brittany asked in a whisper, "If the door attendant or security isn't at the front they won't be able to get in."

"I did," Santana said, "Fuck! I wish I had my gun."

"Me too," Brittany said.

Brittany slowly went over to the door to hear where the men were. It seemed like they were still in the living room.

Santana felt her adrenaline level rise. She was only thinking about one thing. Keeping Brittany safe.

"They're still in the living room," Brittany said, "The unit won't make it before they either go to the kitchen and see my purse, or come in here."

Brittany's mind was racing. They needed a plan. She was worried and scared of finding out these men wanted to hurt Quinn, but more immediately, she was scared that somehow Santana would get hurt. She needed to keep Santana safe.

"You're right," Santana said, "We need a plan."

"We also have to find out who this accent man is," Brittany said, "We need a look at him."

"My mirror," Santana said suddenly getting an idea.

Brittany's room was down a hallway and offered some protection. Santana thought if she could get out to the entrance of the hallway and use her mirror, she might be able to see these men through the reflection.

"That's a good idea," Brittany said after Santana had explained her plan, "But I'm doing it. Not you."

"Forget it," Santana said, "You stay here and if they spot me..."

"No," Brittany said more forcefully, "Santana, you're too short."

"What does that have to do with it?" Santana asked confused.

"My arms are longer, easier to reach around," Brittany explained.

"That's insane."

"Santana," Brittany said, now feeling like they were wasting time, "Call the front desk, if the attendant answers tell him to keep an eye for the officers coming. We can't let this man get away again. Not without seeing his face."

"B..."

"And if I get caught, it will be easier to explain why I'm here. I'm going to live here." Brittany said, then gave Santana the number to the front desk.

"It's too much of a risk," Santana said, "I can take them."

"You don't have your gun," Brittany said, "And we're both not exactly dressed to tackle some men down. And we need to see who this man is."

"Brittany..."

Before Santana could finish, Brittany grabbed the compact mirror from Santana's hand and quickly, but carefully, went out the door.

"Shit!" Santana whispered.

Santana was furious that Brittany had gone out there. She should be the one out there. She was the more experienced officer. If they spotted Brittany, if anything were to happen to her...

"Fuck!" Santana quietly cursed.

Brittany managed to get to the end of the hallway and she could hear the men walking around.

"So when you want this done?" the non-accent man asked.

"A couple of days after they move in," the accent man said, "Make sure you memorize the layout of this place."

Brittany crouched down and slowly extended her arm and managed to see the feet of one of the men. With her heart beating like it was going to jump out of her chest, Brittany tilted the mirror up to get a look at the man's face.

Holy shit, Brittany thought, he's the guy?

Brittany quietly went back to her soon-to-be bedroom.

Santana found that there was no answer at the front desk and was now getting frustrated. She felt a huge sense of relief when she saw Brittany come back to the room.

"What happened?" Santana asked.

"It's Artie!" Brittany said, "He's the accent guy."

"Who the fuck is Artie?"

"Artie, the mayor's assistant," Brittany explained, "He and Rachel are both the mayor's assistants. I think you met him."

Santana tried to remember and was about to ask for more information when she suddenly remembered Artie.

"Right, that day at the main headquarters," Santana said, "When the mayor came to the station...I was having lunch with Sam. And he was at the dinner. I saw him hanging out with Rachel and Sugar for a while but...he didn't have an accent."

"He must be faking being American I guess,' Brittany said, "Shit, this is more than just a break in. It's some fucking conspiracy against the Fabrays."

"Where are they?"

"They seemed to be heading to the patio," Brittany said, "We could identify ourselves maybe we can arrest them."

"We could," Santana said, "But all we can get them with is breaking and entering. If this is a conspiracy we need more.".

Suddenly, a phone started ringing.

Startled, Santana gripped her phone to make it stop, but it wasn't her phone.

Brittany and Santana went to the door and heard Artie.

"Alright... shit," he said, "We are leaving."

"What's wrong?" the other man asked.

"Karl picked up a call on the scanner," Artie said, "The police are coming."

"Shit," the man said, "The doorman?"

"No idea," Artie said, "Maybe a neighbor. These fucking rich people..."

"Let's get out of here," the other man said, "We'll come back later, maybe as some construction workers."

"Fuck!"

Santana and Brittany heard the men's footsteps on the hardwood floor as they walked to the door. The door opened then closed.

"We need to call the mayor," Santana said.

"And Quinn," Brittany added, "She's in danger."

###

Brittany and Santana sat in a squad room recounting what they had heard to the mayor, Quinn and Detective Jerry Fox. They were still dressed in their date clothes.

The patrol car had shown up only a few minutes after Artie and his partner had left. The two patrol officers did a sweep of the place and found nothing. Santana had only told the officers that they suspected a possible break in and left out any information about Artie or the mayor. She didn't want anyone else to know what they had found out until she had talked to Jerry.

Brittany had immediately called Quinn and told her what happened. Santana had called Jerry and requested an emergency meeting.

A little over an hour later, they were all at the station.

"Are you certain?" Judy asked, a bit in shock, "Artie?"

"Yes," Brittany said, "It was him. Did you know he had an accent?"

"No," Judy said, "He told me he was from Indiana. This is insane, we do background checks on all my employees."

"Maybe Artie isn't even his real name," Santana suggested.

"My God," Quinn said, "I can't believe this. Artie has been working for may mother for almost two years…wait. What about Rachel? Could she be in on this too?"

"No way," Brittany quickly said.

"Look Britt," Quinn began, "I know she's your friend but…"

"I am positive she's not involved in this," Brittany defended, "Rachel may be a lot of things, but she's not a criminal."

Brittany had known Rachel a little over five years. They weren't best friends but they were close enough to be involved in each other's lives. Brittany had invited Rachel out on a few outings with Puck and Quinn but she never really clicked with the group. So Brittany and Rachel would hang out alone and it was Brittany who had recommend Rachel for the job of the mayor's assistant.

"We should call her in," Santana said, gently, "Just to talk."

Brittany nodded, "Fine."

"We should bring in Sam Evans as well," Jerry said.

Now it was Santana's turn to protest.

"Sam is not involved!"

"Maybe you and Brittany are too close to this case," Jerry said.

Santana took a breath. She didn't want to be kicked off this case and she didn't want Brittany to be pulled off either. She knew Sam was not involved in this.

"No, it's fine," Santana assured, "Talk to him, you'll see he's innocent."

"Good. This is big," Jerry said, "It could be Artie only applied for the job to get close to you, Quinn. And to your mother."

"Why didn't you arrest them right then and there?" Judy asked.

"We wanted to but," Santana said, "We could really only get them on breaking and entering."

"Right," Brittany said, backing Santana, "Now that we know Artie is behind the recent break-ins, probably the three murders..."

"We can watch him," Santana finished, "Catch him in the act and get him on more serious charges and see how deep this thing goes."

"One other question," Jerry began, "What were you two doing at the penthouse so late? You said it wasn't even finished?"

Brittany and Santana tensed. They knew that if Jerry or any other supervisor knew of the status of their new relationship, one of them would be pulled off the case.

"I..I was just," Brittany said, "Showing Santana where Quinn and I were going to live."

"So late?" Jerry asked.

"It was the only time we had free," Santana said, "I didn't realize we had a curfew Jerry."

"Just trying to get all the facts," Jerry said, "They obviously weren't expecting anyone to be there and it sounds like they were watching the place. So why didn't they see you go in?"

"They probably just missed us," Brittany said, "We had been in the penthouse about 15 minutes or so before they got there."

"And you were in one of the bedrooms?" Jerry asked.

"That's right," Brittany said getting a little nervous.

Brittany heard Quinn chuckle softly.

"Brittany was just giving me a tour of the place," Santana said, "We were in her bedroom and then we heard Artie and his partner come in."

"But you didn't actually see him right Santana?" Jerry asked.

"No I didn't," Santana admitted, "But Brittany did and she knows him more than I do."

"OK. Now you said the doorman was not at his post, right?" Jerry asked.

"That's right," Brittany confirmed.

"That's odd," Quinn said, "Someone is supposed to man the door at all times. There are always two people scheduled at the front."

"I went back down to the front desk," Brittany said, "And the security guard was there. He said that he had gotten a call about some noisy tenants on the first floor and he went to check it out."

"And the other guard?" Quinn asked.

"Called out sick," Brittany said.

"I wonder if the building security is in on this." Santana wondered.

"That's all we need," Judy said, "You can't trust anyone these days."

"We need to come up with a course of action," Santana said.

"Use me as bait," Quinn suddenly suggested.

"What? No," Judy protested, "No way."

"Mom," Quinn said, "Artie obviously is planning to get me one way or another. At least now we know where and when."

"Quinn is right," Jerry said, "We have the upper hand here."

"I don't like this idea," Judy said.

"If we catch him in the act..." Quinn began.

"How do you know he'll be the one breaking in?" Judy asked.

"We make sure he does," Santana said.

###

Santana woke up not feeling very rested. Her first date with Brittany had turned out to be quite memorable.

She had hoped to end the date with a kiss, instead the date ended with planning a sting operation to get the mayor's assistant.

Santana got up and saw that it was almost seven in the morning. She showered and dressed and headed to the station.

When she got there nothing seemed to have changed. This case was huge and it felt both empowering and odd to know such big news and no one else knowing. Jerry wanted to keep the details of this case on a need to know basis and didn't want the media to get wind of this.

Santana entered the locker room and headed to her aisle.

"Hey," Brittany said.

"Hi," Santana greeted with a smile. Her mood instantly lifting at seeing her.

Brittany walked to meet Santana halfway. She looked and saw that they were the only ones in the aisle. Brittany leaned in and kissed Santana on the lips.

"We didn't get a proper good bye last night," Brittany said.

"No we didn't," Santana said.

Both women stepped back.

"As soon as we catch Artie," Brittany said, "We're going on a second date."

"Oh really?" Santana said playfully, "You think I'd agree to a second date with you?"

"I'm pretty sure," Brittany said confidently, "You'd totally go out with me again."

"You're making assumptions again, Officer Pierce."

"So you don't want to go out with me anymore?" Brittany asked, pouting.

"Argh!" Santana said as she stepped closer and cupped Brittany's face with both hands, "I told you not to do that."

Before Brittany knew it, Santana captured her lips in a kiss.

"So you will go out with me again?" Brittany asked pulling back.

"Yes, you dork," Santana said stepping back and letting go of Brittany.

"Awesome," Brittany said doing a little jump of excitement.

"How about..oh!" Santana said, "Sam's fundraiser is next week."

"Oh right," Brittany said, "Yeah that sounds perfect. Let's do that."

Santana wanted to reach out and take Brittany in her arms but this was not the place. She had already been lucky no one had seen them kissing.

"I'm mad at you though, " Santana said.

"Why?" Brittany asked confused, "What did I do? You hated the jazz concert right? I knew you were just being polite when you said you liked jazz and.."

"No, Britt," Santana interrupted, "I loved our date. I'm mad at you because I should have been the one to go out to that hallway."

"Oh," Brittany said, "But I told you, it'd be easier to explain why I was there and I...I didn't want them to hurt you if you got caught."

Santana couldn't help the warm feeling that washed over her at hearing Brittany say she cared about her safety. She knew Brittany had a point, it would have been easier to come up with a story if they had seen Brittany.

"I'm the lead officer," Santana said, "I go in first, remember?"

"But we're not partners anymore," Brittany said, "And it's not like there was a door to break down. I told you you'd get the next door, but there was no door to break down."

Santana sighed.

She really wasn't mad at Brittany.

"You scared me," Santana admitted, "When you went out into the hallway. "

"I'm sorry," Brittany said taking both of Santana's hands in hers, "But I'm a cop. That's what I do."

Santana couldn't help but chuckle, "I know."

"I'd rather they had caught me than you," Brittany said bringing Santana's hand up to her mouth and kissing them lightly.

Santana's breath hitched.

"Britt..."

The sound of voices interrupted Santana before she could say anything. Brittany let go of Santana's hand and stepped back. A group of women had entered the locker room and there were now three women in their aisle.

"I should go get dressed," Santana said.

"Me too," Brittany said.

"At least we don't have to patrol today," Brittany said.

"Thank God for small favors."

"We're supposed to met Jerry and go over the plan to tail Artie," Brittany said, "And umm, they're bringing Rachel in to talk to her."

"Britt, I get she's your friend, but we have to investigate every angle."

"I know," Brittany said, "The cop in me understands, but the civilian in me is worried about her friend. You must feel the same way. Because of Sam."

"I do. Look, I'm sure she's innocent," Santana said hoping she was right, "And Sam is innocent. But they do need to be officially questioned and when Jerry talks to them the'll be cleared. You'll see."

"You're right," Brittany said with a smile.

"Will Jerry let you sit in on the questioning?"

"Yeah, he said I could."

"Good. Sam is coming in later in the afternoon," Santana said, "I hope he'll let me sit on his. Now, let's get dressed and head out. My new partner is going to love this."

"Yeah," Brittany said smiling, "Jim is jumping out of his skin."

"Alright," Santana said with a sly smile, "I'm going over to my locker to change. If you feel the need to take a quick glance, be my guest."

Brittany let out a laugh,"Well thanks, but I think I'll wait for when I can get more than just a glance."

Santana suddenly felt very turned on, "Then I too will wait for more than a glance."

Brittany needed to distance herself from Santana because she was more turned on than she should be in the station's locker room. She turned to go back to her locker.

Santana let out a breath and did the same.

###

A special task force had been put together to investigate the mayor's assistant and how he was connected to all these robberies. A preliminary check had not turned up anything out of the ordinary on Artie. On the surface all this paperwork and history checked out. They needed to dig deeper.

Santana, Brittany and their partners joined Jerry in on a conference room.

"Are the mayor and Officer Fabray meeting us?" Jim asked.

"Yes," Jerry said, "They'll be in later. Also, we might need some more officers for surveillance. Any recommendations?"

"Noah Puckerman," Brittany said, "And Tina Cohen-Chang. They're trustworthy and great cops."

"OK," Jerry said, "I'll contact them."

A uniformed officer came into the room and announced that Rachel Berry had been brought in.

Brittany stood up.

"Let's go," Jerry said told the crowd.

All officers went to interrogation room 4. Santana, Jim and Santana's new partner Quentin were allowed to view the interrogation through the two-way mirror in the observation room.

Santana saw Rachel sitting alone in the room. She looked scared and confused.

This girl couldn't pull off anything, Santana thought.

Jerry entered the room first, followed by Brittany.

"Brittany!" Rachel said sounding relieved to see her friend, "What's going on? Am I under arrest? But for what? I didn't do anything!"

"Rachel, relax," Brittany said, "Detective Fox just wants to ask you some questions."

"About what?" Rachel asked, almost on the verge of tears.

"Ms. Berry," Jerry began as he sat down across from Rachel. "Thank you for coming in to talk to us. You're not under arrest, we just want to ask you about your work with the mayor."

Rachel looked at Brittany, fear in her eyes.

"Just tell the truth, Rachel," Brittany said gently, "It'll be fine."

Rachel nodded.

Jerry went on to ask Rachel many questions about her work with the mayor and her relationship with everyone she worked with.

"And Artie Abrams?" Jerry asked.

"What about him?"

"How's your relationship with him?" Jerry clarified.

"I'm not a fan," Rachel admitted, "I don't really talk to him or interact with him unless I have to."

"Why is that?"

"He's…strange," Rachel said, "I don't know. I just don't like him."

"Strange how?"

Rachel let out a frustrated sigh, "Umm, he's always on his phone talking all hush hush. He's always looking through city files, even when he doesn't have to. I mean at one point I thought he was a drug dealer."

"Did you report that?" Brittany asked.

Brittany had been standing by the door just observing.

"No," Rachel said, "I mean I had no proof, just suspicion. He's always creeping around the office. Wait…is this about Artie? Was I right? Is he drug dealer?"

Jerry stood up, "Thank you for your time Ms. Berry. You're free to go. If you need a ride back to your house, Officer Pierce can arrange that for you."

Jerry walked past Brittany and left the room.

"Britt?"

"You did good Rachel," Brittany said, walking over to Rachel and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Did Artie do something illegal?" Rachel said getting up.

"Maybe. Now come on, let's get you a ride home."

"OK," Rachel said following Brittany out the door, "We never did make plans to hang out."

"I know," Brittany said, "Let's do dinner and a movie next week."

"Great," Rachel said as they both reached the command desk.

Brittany requested a patrol car to take Rachel home and was told one was immediately available and waiting just outside the doors.

"Look Rach," Brittany said, "Don't mention any of this to Artie or anyone at the office."

"Why? Is something going on with the mayor?" Rachel asked.

"Maybe," Brittany said, not wanting to tell Rachel too much. The less she knew the better.

"Yeah, OK," Rachel said, "I'll keep this to myself. You know, this whole experience was actually really good for me."

"It was?" Brittany asked as they stepped outside to the waiting black and white.

"Sure," Rachel said, "Now I can use write about it in my musical!"

Brittany couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll call you later Rachel," Britt told her friend as she got in the car.

As the patrol car drove away, Brittany saw Sam approach from her right.

"Hey Brittany," Sam said, "Umm, I'm supposed to talk to Detective Fox. Do you know where I can find him?"

"Hey Sam," Brittany said, "Sure. Come with me."

###

Like Brittany, Jerry had let Santana be in the room while he questioned Sam.

Jerry had asked almost the same questions he had asked Rachel and as expected, nothing out of the ordinary popped up. Until Jerry asked about Artie.

"I don't really interact with the guy," Sam said, "I always go through Rachel if I need to set stuff up with the mayor."

"Why?"

"I find her more trustworthy," Sam said, "Artie, to me, just comes across as shifty. Plus I caught him snooping around my office once."

"You did?" Santana asked.

"He said he was looking for an expense report, but he was acting too fidgety. I mean I keep everything locked at all times, so it's not like he could see anything confidential anyway."

"Was it just that one time?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah," Sam said, "So what, you think Artie has something to do with these robberies?"

"What makes you say that?" Jerry asked.

"The mayor confides in me," Sam said, "She's filled me in on a few things. Just piecing together things."

"So are we," Jerry said.

Jerry asked Sam a few more questions and dismissed him.

Santana lead Sam out to the parking lot after his interview and assured him he had done great.

"Keep me posted," Sam said, "If Artie is involved in this, I want to know."

"I'll let you know what I can," Santana said, "I still have orders to follow."

Santana headed back to the large room Jerry had set up as a make-shift command station, where he told everyone that he was sure Rachel and Sam were not involved.

As Brittany was about to ask a question, the door opened and Judy and Quinn entered.

"Have you got anything yet?" Judy asked.

"We'll ma'am," Jerry began, "We have ruled out your other assistant Rachel and also Sam."

"Good," Judy said, "I knew they couldn't be involved. They're good people. So what's the plan to get Artie then?"

"We're still organizing," Jerry said.

"Well, I want a protective detail on Quinn," Judy demanded.

"Mom, I can take care of myself," Quinn said.

"Quinn," Brittany began, "It's a good idea. This guy sounded like he would do anything to get to you. Hurt you."

Quinn seemed unconvinced but agreed for the protective detail.

"Fine," Quinn said, "But make sure they aren't too obvious."

"No," Jerry said, "They'll be strict undercover. We don't want to tip off the assistant we know something is wrong."

"Little fucker," Judy said, angrily, "I can't believe he's been working for me this whole time..."

"Mom, stop," Quinn said, she turned to Jerry, "So, what's the plan?"

"Well, he obviously is waiting for you to move in to your penthouse to do whatever he's planning."

"Right," Santana said, "My guess is that he's going to wait until you, Brittany and Puck move into the penthouse. Then, go after Quinn in her home and make it look like it was one of the robberies we've been having."

"Exactly," Brittany agreed, "I think we should move in as planned and wait for the break-in."

"That's too dangerous," Judy said, sounding worried, "I will not have my daughter be used as bait."

"Mom," Quinn began, "I am a trained police officer. So are Brittany and Puck. We can handle this."

"Your daughter is right," Jerry said, "We will also set up hidden cameras in the penthouse, have a watchful eye."

"Looks like we can't go wild then," Quinn told Brittany.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Brittany let out a chuckle.

"Fine," Judy said, "But if anything happens to my daughter..."

"It won't," Quinn said.

"Mayor Fabray," Santana began, "We'll take care of everything. You just have to keep on going with your daily routine."

"How am I supposed to work with that man?" Judy asked.

"I know it'll be hard," Jerry said, "But you mustn't treat him any differently than you already have. You can't give him any clue that we're on to him."

"Shit," the mayor said.

"Except you Quinn," Brittany said, "We have to make sure he's one of the men that break-in."

"What should I do?" Quinn asked, "I hardly see him. The only time I really interact with him is when I go visit my mom at city hall."

"Well then," Santana said, "Looks like you'll be visiting your mom a lot this upcoming week. Boss him around, treat him like a servant, make him hate you."

"Yeah," Brittany said, "He has some deep resentment towards you and your family. We think if you anger him, play on that resentment, he'll want to be part of the job."

"I can do that," Quinn said.

"Good," Jerry said, "So when do you move in?"

"Well," Quinn began, "They're still remodeling, but I can call them to speed it up, maybe have it done by this weekend."

"The sooner you move in," Jerry said, "The sooner we can catch this guy."

"Let's do this," Quinn said.

**-tbc-**


	18. Eeyore

The next few days were pretty tense. Quinn managed to have the penthouse ready in four days. By the fifth, Brittany had already moved all her stuff to her new place.

Only a selected few knew about the sting operation for fear that Artie would somehow get wind of what was going on. Even Sugar hadn't written any articles on the robberies this past week. Brittany wasn't sure if it was because her source wasn't spilling any information or because she was afraid she'd mess up the investigation. Brittany suspected the former.

The week had been filled with nothing but work and getting the penthouse ready. Brittany had hardly seen Santana all week and she hated it. Their schedules and the investigation made it hard for them to make any time to see each other.

"We could meet like at 2 a.m." Brittany had joked the other night over the phone.

"As much as I want to see you," Santana said, "I'm pretty sure I'd just fall asleep on you. I'm so exhausted."

"Yeah, me too," Brittany had said, yawning.

She couldn't remembered how the conversation ended because she had fallen asleep.

On the third day, Brittany had finished packing up her old apartment and began to bring boxes to the penthouse. She knew she couldn't bring Lord Tubbington just yet and in truth she didn't want to. Not when it was so dangerous. She had called Tina to ask if she could babysit him until this thing blew over but it turned out Tina was allergic to cats. Her parents couldn't take him because they were on a Disney cruise to Mexico. So she called Kurt.

"I'd love to have him over!" Kurt had said, "Many people look at me and think I'm not an animal lover, but it's not true. I love animals."

"Awesome!"

Lord Tubbington was pretty mellow. He hated change but Brittany knew that by the end of the day he'd get used to Kurt and his apartment.

By the fourth day Brittany had managed to get her bed, dresser and clothes to her new room. She was almost done. All that was left was to put up some pictures and decorate the room.

And now, on this fifth day, she was able to finally spend some time with Santana.

"Where do you want this?" Santana asked holding a small box, entering Brittany's new room.

"Umm, you can put it on my dresser," Brittany said sitting on her bed sorting through her mail.

Santana placed the box on the dressed and then went over to sit across from Brittany on the bed.

"This place looks much better than the last time I saw it," Santana said.

"You like it?"

"Love it," Santana said with a smile, "But I do have one question."

"What?"

"Where is your cat?" Santana asked, "I've been dying to meet Lord Tubbington."

"Oh," Brittany began, smiling, "He's with Kurt. He agreed to keep him at his place while this whole thing blows over."

"With Kurt?" Santana asked, surprised, "Why? I mean I could have watched him."

"I didn't want to bother you. I'm just…I'm freaking out worrying about Quinn," Brittany began, "I don't want to add worrying about Lord Tubbington too. I mean, you've seen those movies. The bad guy always goes after the pet to send a message. I can't put Lord Tubbington's life at risk like that."

Santana was oddly moved by Brittany's worry for her pet. She looked like she was close to tears just imagining anything happening her her beloved cat.

"That's probably the sweetest thing I've ever heard," Santana said.

"Oh shut up," Brittany said, a small smile on her face.

Santana was so glad to finally be able to spend time with Brittany. Brittany had spent most of the her time with Quinn as she and Puck made Quinn's security their top priority. Santana had been busy helping try to dig up more information on Artie's background.

"I can't wait for this to be over," Brittany said, "We should have gone on our second date already."

"Yes we should have," Santana said.

"I'm sorry we couldn't make it to Sam's fundraiser," Brittany said.

"Me too," Santana said, "But he understood. Plus, there will be plenty of fundraisers for us to go to."

"Hope so," Brittany said, "Hey, thanks for helping me move."

"I told you I'd help you decorate," Santana said.

Both women were alone in the apartment.

"Have they installed the cameras yet?" Santana asked.

"Tomorrow morning," Brittany said.

Santana smiled as she edged her way closer to Brittany. Brittany dropped her mail on the floor.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Brittany asked, playfully.

"I need a break," Santana said as she got closer to Brittany.

"You just got here," Brittany said with a chuckle, "I think you've only moved that one box."

"It was really heavy," Santana said, "I really need a break."

"How long of a break?" Brittany asked, putting her arms around Santana's neck.

"Umm, an hour?" Santana asked, playfully.

Brittany brought Santana closer and gently placed a kiss on her lips. She was amazed at how wonderful Santana made her feel. She knew it sounded like a cliche, but when she was with Santana, Brittany felt complete.

Santana deepened the kiss and slowly leaned forward and gently pushed Brittany to lay on the bed, Santana on top. Brittany adjusted to make herself comfortable and Santana did the same.

Santana had missed Brittany the last few days. Even though they had seen each other at work, it wasn't the same. They couldn't find time to be alone. Santana hadn't thought it possible to miss someone you had seen daily. But she had. Santana loved the way Brittany made her feel. Every thing just seemed right with her.

Santana felt Brittany's hand slide down her back, down to the hem of her cotton T-shirt until Brittany's fingers made contact with her bare skin.

Santana broke their kiss, "Are you trying to get my shirt off?" she asked softly.

"Maybe," Brittany said, moving her hand up Santana's bare back, underneath the shirt, "I think I'd like to have that glance you offered in the locker room."

"You can have more than a glance if you want," Santana said. She leaned in and kissed Brittany again.

Brittany felt Santana's tongue thrust into her mouth. She moaned. Brittany managed to get her other hand down to the hem of Santana's shirt and used both hand to push the shirt up, up until it reached Santana's underarm.

Santana pulled back and allowed Brittany to take off her shirt.

Brittany saw and felt Santana's muscles as she took off her shirt and had never seen anything more beautiful. She almost couldn't believe she had a bra clad Santana on top of her.

"You're beautiful," Brittany said softly, as she cupped Santana's right breast.

Santana smiled, "Your turn."

Santana lifted herself off of Brittany enough to be able to reach and take off Brittany's shirt. Santana's breath seemed to catch in her throat when she saw muscled abs and arms.

"You're the beautiful one," Santana said, softly.

"Come here," Brittany said bringing Santana back to her.

Brittany knew it was too late to stop. She didn't want to stop. She wanted Santana. All of her.

"Wait, wait," Santana said, pulling back, a bit out of breath.

"What?" Brittany asked, worried, "You don't want to..."

"Oh I do!" Santana said quickly, "You have no idea how much. It's just that..."

"What?"

"What if Quinn and Puck come home?" Santana asked, "Let me at least close your bedroom door."

Brittany felt relieved, "It's OK, sweetie. They both have shifts until after six."

"Oh good," Santana said, glad that she wouldn't have to separate from Brittany. She looked at the clock, "So I guess that leaves us three hours…"

"Not enough time," Brittany said, with a grin,"But I'll take it."

Santana let out a chuckle as she went to kiss Brittany's neck, "We need at least a full night."

"Uh huh," Brittany said, her eyes closed. The feeling of Santana's mouth on her neck felt amazing. She felt Santana's hot tongue lick up to her jawline.

Santana wanted and needed to feel, taste all of this woman. She moved from Brittany's neck down to her chest, coming in contact with a barrier.

"How..about more of a glance?" Santana asked, motioning to Brittany's bra.

"Not yet," Brittany managed to say, "Pants first. You…"

Santana managed to find the strength to leave Brittany and stand by the bed. She unbuttoned her jeans and quickly took them off.

Brittany watched, almost in awe as Santana stood before her in matching black bra and panties.

"Santana…" Brittany whispered.

Santana bent down and unbuttoned Brittany's jeans and pulled them off.

"Looks like we shop at the same store," Santana said, seeing Brittany's own matching black panties and bra.

Brittany sat up and kneeled on the bed, in front of Santana.

Both women took a moment to look at the other, taking each other in.

"I," Santana began, "I meant what I said before. I don't want this to be a one time thing. Or some casual fling."

"Me neither," Brittany agreed.

"I want this…us to be a real relationship," Santana said, her voice a bit shaky.

"Me too," Brittany said, smiling, "I want that too."

Santana kissed Brittany feeling happier than she thought possible. Their kiss became frantic, each wanted more. Santana reached behind Brittany's back and unclasped her bra. She slowly removed it.

"This is the glance I wanted," Santana said, a playful smile on her face. She raked her eyes all over Brittany's bare chest. As if her hands had a mind of their own, Santana cupped both of Brittany's small breasts.

"Oooh," Brittany moaned and fell back on he knees.

"Perfect," Santana breathed.

Brittany reached behind Santana and unclasped her bra. Brittany moved the straps down Santana's arms, forcing Santana to remove her hands from Brittany's chest.

"Much better," Brittany said.

Brittany was sure she gasped. With Santana still standing and Brittany kneeling on the bed, her face was almost perfectly aligned with Santana's chest. Brittany took Santana's left nipple in her mouth.

"Oh God," Santana moaned, feeling like she was on fire, "Britt…"

Brittany suckled and played with Santana's nipple with her tongue.

"Fu..ck," Santana breathed out as she threw her had back and closed her eyes. The sensation of Brittany's mouth on her was intoxicating. She felt her desire throb between her legs.

Brittany let go of Santana's nipple with a pop.

Bras thrown to the floor, Santana laid Brittany down on the bed, their naked breasts pressed together as they kissed. Santana felt herself getting wetter and wetter. Her center screaming for attention.

"Santana…," Brittany breathed, the ache between her legs becoming unbearable.

Brittany wanted more of Santana. She reached down and slid her hand down Santana and found what she needed.

"B…," Santana breathed, as she felt Brittany's fingers where she needed them the most.

Brittany's fingers grazed Santana's clit and slid further down her slick folds, "You're so wet," Brittany said in between kisses.

Santana felt her whole body tense at Brittany's touch, an intense pressure building in her lower abdoman.

Santana moved her hand to torture Brittany in the same way. She slid her fingers inside Brittany's underwear and found that Brittany was just as wet as she was.

"Uh.. fuck," Brittany let out.

Brittany was trying to keep her eyes open because she wanted to see the pleasure in Santana's face. Wanted to see every expression, every furrow of her eyebrows, everything. But her eyes wouldn't stay open, they couldn't. Not when Santana's fingers were massaging her every inch of her dripping folds.

Both women explored each other, with their fingers, lips, tongues, every part of their body.

Santana was getting a little frustrated at the way their underwear was limiting them. She pulled away from Brittany and quickly pulled down her underwear and then did the same with Brittany.

"Better," Brittany said, finally able to open her eyes.

Both quickly resumed her positions and bit returned their hands where they needed them to be. Their strokes were slow at first but increased with each passing second. Breaths coming in fast, hearts racing, they pressed together wanting to be as close as possible.

Santana slipped two fingers in Brittany and increased her speed loving how easily she slid in and out.

"You fee…feel," Santana panted, "…so good."

Brittany forced herself to concentrate enough to also slip two fingers into Santana's hot, wet opening.

"Shit!" Santana almost shouted.

Brittany felt like her body was ready to explode. She increased her speed and moved her fingers in and out of Santana faster and faster.

Santana was trying to keep control but knew it was a losing battle.

Moans, grunts and heavy breathing filled the room.

"San…," Brittany tried to say, "So cl…"

"Ahhh," was all Santana could say.

Fingers and hands slick, the women continued to pleasure each other until…

"AHHH!" Brittany screamed, her orgasm coming suddenly and hard.

Santana followed soon after, equally as hard.

Santana collapsed on top of Brittany. Sweaty and spent.

After a while, their breathing returned to normal and Santana slowly rolled off of Brittany.

Brittany rolled to her side to face Santana. She smiled.

"I think I'm going to need another glance," Brittany said with a lazy smile.

Santana laughed, "You'll get plenty of glances."

Brittany placed a light kiss on Santana's lips and positioned herself to rest her head on Santana's sweaty chest. She licked the spot between Santana's breasts.

"Mmm, salty."

Santana chuckled and hugged her closer.

"We still have plenty of time," Brittany said as she caressed Santana's stomach, "They won't be home yet."

"Come stay with me tonight," Santana said, kissing the top of Brittany's head, "At my house. It'll be just us."

"I wish I could," Brittany said, "But with this threat against Quinn..."

"I know," Santana said, knowing that was the answer she was going to get, "You're a good friend and a good cop."

Santana gently caressed the top of Brittany's head. Her hair a bit wet from sweat.

"Thanks," Brittany said, "But after we catch this asshole…I'm spending a couple days at your house and we won't leave the bedroom."

"And don't forget you promised to cook for me," Santana said playfully.

"Sex and food," Brittany said with a light laugh.

"I can't wait," Santana said, hugging Brittany even closer.

"I'm sure Kurt won't mind watching Lord Tubbington a few extra days," Brittany said.

Santana laughed and kissed the top of Brittany's head again.

###

They had spent most of the afternoon in bed talking and getting to know each other's bodies over and over. Brittany had never had a more perfect afternoon.

Santana wasn't sure how she would be able to leave this bed and Brittany. All she wanted to do was cuddle with Brittany and talk to her about everything and nothing.

Good Lord, she thought, since when am I a cuddler.

But she wasn't cuddling Brittany right now. Right now she was straddling her as Brittany sat up on the bed, her back to the headboard and knees up. Santana used the back of Brittany's bare thighs for support as she played with Brittany's hands.

"Maybe I should put curtains on these windows," Brittany said loving the way Santana's hands played with her own, "I kinda don't want to though."

"Then don't," Santana said intertwining their fingers.

"But like, what if someone is watching us," Brittany said, "Look at us, we're super naked."

"I see that," Santana said with a laugh, "And I personally think suits us just fine."

"What if someone is watching us though," Brittany said glancing at the large windows that took up most of the right side of her room, "I don't want someone perving on you."

"Jealous?" Santana asked playfully as she leaned forward and lightly kiss Brittany, never letting go of her hands.

"I just don't want people looking at you with binoculars," Brittany said, "I don't care if they see me walking around naked, I do it all the time."

"Wait, hold up," Santana said leaning back and letting go of Brittany's hands, "You walked around naked in your apartment?"

"Sure," Brittany said shrugging her shoulders, "I live alone. Well, lived. And it's not like Lord Tubbington cares. And not really naked all the time. Sometimes I'd just walk around in my underwear."

"You're not planning on walking around this penthouse like that are you?" Santana asked, "Not with Quinn and Puck around."

"Quinn's seen me naked hundreds of times," Brittany said.

"Has she, now?" Santana asked, not liking that bit of information at all, "Are you sure she's straight?"

"Jealous?" Brittany asked playfully.

"No," Santana replied not sounding to convincing.

"Quinn is straight," Brittany said with a smile, "Puck and I just like to tease her about making out with girls. Plus she's like my sister or something so it's no big deal. I've seen her naked hundreds of times too."

"OK, let's just stop talking about all the times you and Quinn have seen each other naked," Santana said crossing her arms.

Brittany smiled.

"What about Puck?" Santana asked narrowing her eyes, "Has he seen you naked hundreds of times too?"

"God no!" Brittany said, "He tried to sleep with me when I fist met him, but he has never seen the awesomeness that is my body."

"Hmm."

"I'm not going to walk around naked," Brittany assured as she ran her hands up and down Santana's bare thighs, "I'll only be naked in my room."

"Good," Santana said, "And maybe you should get curtains. You might be on the 15th floor but there could be some creeper with a telescope out there."

"OK," Brittany said.

Santana wanted to be the only one to get to see Brittany naked. It was surprising her just how possessive she seemed to be becoming when it came to Brittany. Not in a some psycho way, but strong enough to make her take notice. Especially when it seemed to be happening so fast.

"I promise," Brittany said sliding her hand up Santana's thighs to her waist, "You will be the only one to see me naked from now on. And Lord Tubbington."

"Good," Santana said uncrossing her arms.

"And the women in the locker room at work cause there's really no way around that."

Santana chuckled.

Brittany moved her hands up Santana's sides then moved to cup Santana's breasts.

Santana sighed.

"But that means," Brittany continued as she began kneading Santana, "I'm the only ones that gets to see you naked from now on."

"Only you," Santana said, as she looked into Brittany's eyes.

"Good."

Brittany leaned forward and kissed Santana's neck never stoping her motions. She felt like she couldn't get enough. She didn't want anyone else to see Santana this way. This Santana was for her eyes only.

When did I become the possessive type, Brittany wondered.

Santana tilted her head back to allow Brittany more access. She wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck to bring her even closer. She was sure she had had her fill of Brittany after an afternoon of making love to her but here she was, ready for round three.

"My walls are still bare," Brittany said into Santana's neck.

"So are mine," Santana said with a smirk, "But if you want to skip some waxing sessions, I'm totally down with that."

"What? No," Brittany said laughing, pulling back to look at Santana, "I mean you were supposed to help me put up pictures and stuff. Puck and Quinn will be here in like an hour and we got nothing done."

"Now that is not true," Santana said leaning back on Brittany's thighs, "I unpacked some of your toiletries and uh…and we got..umm."

"Exactly," Brittany said, "I'm supposed to be all moved in by tonight so that they can set up all the cameras tomorrow morning."

"Ugh, you're right," Santana said sounding frustrated, "This damn case is really putting a damper on our sex life."

"Come on," Brittany said, placing a kiss on Santana's collarbone, "Let's take a quick shower and then we can put up some pictures and clean up."

"Alright," Santana said, "But I can't promise I won't try to cop a feel in there."

Brittany just laughed.

They managed to shower and dress in just under 20 minutes. They still had about 40 minutes left before Puck and Quinn got home. Santana had indeed tried to cop a feel in the shower but Brittany quickly put a stop to it saying they didn't have enough time. Santana made a mental note to take another shower with Brittany as soon as possible. One that wasn't being timed.

"Can I borrow some underwear?" Santana asked wrapping a towel around her body, "You ruined the pair I was wearing."

"I ruined?" Brittany asked, surprised, also wrapping a towel around herself.

"Umm, yeah," Santana said, "You seduced me and my body reacted."

"You kissed me first," Brittany accused laughing.

"Look, let's just agree to disagree, OK?" Santana asked, loving this playful banter.

"Come on," Brittany said taking Santana's hand and leading her out of her bathroom and into her room.

Brittany went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of Donald Duck panties and gave them to Santana.

"Are you serious?" Santana said, holding the panties.

"What?" Brittany asked, "You don't like Donald? I have some Nemo ones if you like."

"Where is the sexy underwear like the ones you were wearing?" Santana asked.

"I haven't unpacked those yet," Brittany said pointing to a box in the far corner of the room, "But these are way more comfortable."

Santana felt a smile tug at her lips that turned into a full grin, "These are fine."

"Great. I'm going to wear the Nemo ones," Brittany said.

Santana put on the Donald Duck panties followed by her cotton T-shirt and pants. Brittany had opted to change into dark blue yoga pants and white tank top.

"Are Puck and Quinn all moved in," Santana said as she followed Brittany out to the living room.

"Yeah, they finished yesterday," Brittany said.

Brittany still had about three boxes full of her things sitting near the couch waiting to be unpacked. She grabbed one box while Santana took the other. Most of the items were just books, pictures and small knickknacks she wanted to place in her room or the living room.

They went back to Brittany's room and put the boxes on the now unmade bed.

"Are these your parents?" Santana asked as she opened her box and took out a large framed picture.

In the picture a woman with long blond hair stood behind a man with salt and pepper hair as she hugged him from behind. They were both smiling, happy.

"Yeah," Brittany said smiling, "Lisa and Paul Pierce."

"Wait, your dad's name is Paul Pierce?" Santana asked with an amused smile, "Like the NBA player?"

"Yeah," Brittany said, "But he had that name first."

"You look like your mom," Santana said, "Do they live in L.A?"

"Orange County," Brittany said taking out stuff from the box she had picked up, "They live in Anaheim. They both work for Disney."

"Wait, your parents work at Disneyland?" Santana asked, surprised, "That explains the underwear."

"My mom is a senior marketing executive for the park and my dad is the head of ride operations," Brittany said, "I can get free passes anytime I want."

"You just keep getting more awesome," Santana said.

"OK," Brittany said, "I'm starting to think you're only with me because of my awesome connections."

"Umm yeah," Santana said playfully, "I'm not with you cause you're funny, sweet, beautiful, quirky and all around amazing. It's just so I can get limo rides and passes to Disney."

"I thought so," Brittany said, playing along, "And I'm only with you so I can use your pool."

"I figured," Santana said.

"Totally not because you're caring, funny, tough, sweet and gorgeous," Brittany said.

Santana stopped taking stuff out of the box and went over to Brittany. She slowly put her arms around Brittany's neck and brought her in for a kiss.

The box forgotten, Brittany put her arms around Santana and brought her closer, deepening the kiss.

"And," Santana said, pulling away from Brittany enough to speak, "You're with me cause I'm a great kisser."

"That too," Brittany said with a small smile.

Brittany was about to kiss Santana again when she heard the front door open and the voices of Quinn and Puck.

"Shit," Santana said, "Why are we always getting interrupted."

Brittany placed one last kiss on Santana's lips before letting her go.

_"Brittany? You home?"_ Puck called out.

Brittany went out to the living room, "I'm home."

"Hey," Quinn greeted, "Did you finish unpacking?"

"Just have to put up some pictures and stuff," Brittany said, "You guys are home early."

"We're only like 15 minutes early," Puck said, "Were you here all day or…."

Santana stepped out into the living room.

"Hey guys," she greeted.

"Ah OK," Puck said, with a small smirk, "That's why you were complaining we were home early."

"I wasn't complaining," Brittany said, "Anyway, Santana was just helping me unpack."

"By taking a shower?" Quinn teased.

Santana touched her still damp hair.

"All that moving got sweaty," Brittany said.

Santana felt her cheeks flush.

"I bet it did," Puck said his voice dripping with innuendo, "Hey Santana, how's it going?"

"Fine," Santana said, "How was work?"

"It was fine," Quinn said as she let her body fall into the large couch facing the large windows, "I got to boss Artie around today."

"How's that going?" Santana asked as she followed Brittany to the couch and took a seat as well, "Any progress?"

"He hates me for sure," Quinn said, "I still cannot believe this is happening."

"How's the background stuff coming along?" Puck asked Santana as he joined them.

"Well," Santana began, "His name is Arthur James Abrams, that he kept the same. The paperwork he submitted for his job application was mostly true. He really was born in Indiana. However, when he was about three months old, his family moved back to London. His parents were visiting family for a few months and decided to stay until Artie was born. Artie lived in London until he was 19 then he came to L.A."

"Any idea why he's after Quinn and her mom?" Brittany asked.

"I'm looking into William Fabray," Santana said.

"My grandfather?" Quinn asked, "Why?"

"Your grandfather was English," Santana said, "That's really the only connection we have right now."

"But, my grandfather," Quinn began, "Was killed when I was a kid, when Artie was a kid, what the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"It's just a lead," Santana said, "I don't know yet, I'm just following a hunch."

"This thing is such mess," Quinn said shaking her head, "What does this guy have against my family?"

"We'll get him Quinn," Brittany said gently, "This whole thing will be over soon."

"I hope so," Quinn said.

"Once we're settled in his plan will be set in motion," Puck said.

"I just want this over," Quinn said.

There was a moment of silence before Quinn spoke again.

"Hey," she said looking at Brittany and Santana, "I'm really sorry my family drama ruined your first date."

"What? No," Brittany said, "That wasn't your fault."

"Yeah Quinn," Santana added, "Nothing was ruined. You have nothing to apologize for."

"So it went well?" Puck asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"You look like a pervert when you do that," Brittany said.

"When are you planning to tell the department you're dating?" Quinn asked.

"After this whole thing with Artie is over," Santana said, "We don't one of us to be pulled off the case because of some HR rule."

"Yeah," Brittany said, "Plus it's only been like one date so we're not like full blown dating."

"Full blown, huh?" Santana asked with a laugh.

"I don't get it," Puck said, "Not a few weeks ago, Britt, you told me you hated Santana and now she's in our home taking showers."

"You said you hated me?" Santana asked, surprised.

"Ummm," Brittany managed to get out.

"Oh yeah," Puck went on an amused smile on his face, "She went on and on about how annoying you were and hoped she never saw you again."

"Shut up Puck!" Quinn shouted and smacked him on his thigh.

Santana just stared at Brittany, her mouth open in shock, "You really hated me?"

"No, of course not," Brittany said turning to fully face Santana, "Not hate. More like an intense dislike."

"Oh yeah that's much better," Santana said, letting out a huff of air.

"You didn't like me either!" Brittany accused, "Tina told me you thought I was irritating."

"I said _sort_ of irritating," Santana corrected, mentally cursing Tina.

"Does it really matter now?" Quinn asked rolling her eyes, "You two went out on a date! You're obviously sleeping together so who cares who said what when!"

"What, uh," Brittany stammered, "Umm, makes you think we're sleeping together?"

"I am a cop Brittany," Quinn said, "It's my job to observe. And even if I wasn't, it's pretty damn obvious."

"It really is," Puck agreed.

Brittany and Santana said nothing.

"Well," Quinn said getting up, "I'm starving. How about some dinner?"

"Yes!" Puck said.

Brittany reached over and grabbed Santana's hand, "You hungry?"

"Yeah," Santana said, squeezing Brittany's hand.

"So that's four for dinner," Quinn said, "We don't have any food yet so Britt can't cook us her amazing turkey burgers so how about I just order pizza?

"Cool," Puck said getting up, "I'm going to go change into my pizza sweats!"

"And I'll go make that call," Quinn said, "Santana, do you have a preference? Veggie? No olives? Anything like that?"

"No, I'm good," Santana said, "Order whatever you want."

"OK," Quinn said going to the kitchen to use her phone in there. Puck had also disappeared in to his room to change.

"I don't think you're irritating anymore," Santana said with a smile.

"And I don't intensely dislike you either," Brittany said, "Quite the opposite actually."

"You moderately like me?" Santana asked with a smile.

Brittany leaned forward and kissed Santana.

"I intensely like you," Brittany said.

"I intensely like you too."

Brittany reached over and placed a strand of Santana's hair behind her ear, "What time do you go in tomorrow?"

"I have a mid shift," Santana said.

"Do you maybe," Brittany began, unsure, "Want to sleep over? If you want. It probably means you won't be able to sleep in, so I totally understand if you…"

"Britt," Santana interrupted by placing a finger on Brittany's lips, "I'd love to sleep over. Besides, we're only seven streets away from each other, remember?"

"You sure?" Brittany asked, excitement in her voice.

"Yes. You'll have to let me borrow some PJs though," Santana said.

"Oh! I have some Eeyore ones you can put on!" Brittany said.

"I should have expected that," Santana said laughing.

"Hey when you have parents that work for Disney, you get lots of Disney stuff," Brittany said.

"Pizza is on the way," Quinn announced coming back to the living room.

"Cool," Brittany said, "Oh, Santana's sleeping over."

"I figured," Quinn said, "Watch out Santana, she'll probably make you wear some Winnie The Pooh pajamas."

"Apparently," Santana said a bit embarrassed, "I'm wearing Eeyore ones."

Quinn just laughed.

###

Santana found herself having a good time at dinner. She hadn't really hung out with Puck and Quinn outside of work since that day at the bar and was afraid she'd have nothing in common with them. She was wrong. She found herself really liking Brittany's friends and knew it would be easy for them to become her friends as well. She wanted to fit in Brittany's life and she wanted Brittany to fit in hers.

They had finished all three large pizzas Quinn had ordered. Apparently making love all afternoon really worked up an appetite. Santana definitely saw herself spending a lot of time here. She had been glad when Brittany asked her to stay because she really didn't want to leave Brittany's side just yet.

After dinner they had finished decorating Brittany's room. She was now officially moved in.

She was a bit surprised at how tired she now felt.

Santana looked at herself in the full length mirror on Brittany's bathroom door. Not only was she was wearing light blue pajama pants that were too long for her but they also had the Disney donkey all over them. She looked up to the matching long sleeve top where the same donkey was frolicking all over her upper body.

"What's happened to you Santana?" she asked her reflection.

She shook her head and opened the bathroom door into Brittany's bedroom. When she walked in she had expected to see Brittany wearing similar pajamas of another Disney character, but instead Brittany was wearing short cotton grey shorts and a form fitting tank top.

"Are you kidding me?" Santana asked, "You're wearing that sexy outfit to bed and I'm wearing this tent?"

Brittany looked at Santana and didn't think she'd ever seen anything so cute. The pants were too long and made Santana look even shorter and the baggy top made Santana look 10 years younger.

"Oh my God you look so cute!"

"I'm changing!" Santana said turning around to go back in the bathroom.

"No way!" Brittany said running to Santana to stop her, "You said you'd wear this!"

"That was when I thought you'd wear something similar," Santana protested, "But you look all hot and I look like some woman-child."

"You look cute," Brittany said pulling Santana to the bed.

Brittany had already pulled the covers and fluffed Santana's pillow. When she asked Santana to spend the night she thought they'd sleep without any clothes but the idea of seeing Santana in one of her Disney pajamas won over.

Santana slowly climbed into the bed and just gave in.

"Wouldn't you rather," Santana began, "I sleep without any clothes?"

"Nope," Brittany said making herself comfortable, "You have to rest. You have work tomorrow."

Brittany turned off the light and moved to spoon Santana from behind.

"You're lucky I intensely like you," Santana said loving the warmth of Brittany's body. She hadn't slept with someone in the same bed for a very long time and was surprised at how easy it was for her to adjust. But Santana was finding that when it came to Brittany, everything just felt right.

Brittany placed a kiss on Santana's cheek and hugged her closer. She had been nervous asking Santana to stay the night. Sure they had slept together this afternoon, but Brittany was afraid Santana would say no. Their first date had been interrupted and they hand't really seen each other all week. She wasn't ready to let Santana leave her sight just yet.

"What are you going to do tomorrow?" Santana asked as she played with Brittany's fingers.

"I'm spending the morning here with Puck while the workers install the cameras," Brittany said, "And going over the layout. Then I'm going shopping to get Lord Tubbington a new bed, litter box and toys."

Santana smiled, "What's wrong with his old stuff?"

"It's just that, old," Brittany said, "I haven't had a chance to buy him any new stuff since I've been so busy. And I figured now that he's got a new home, he should have new stuff too."

"This cat has it made," Santana said with a light laugh, "Having you love him and take care of him so much."

"That's how I am with things I care about," Brittany said softly, placing another kiss on Santana's cheek.

Santana felt a chill run down her body. She gently squeezed Brittany's hand.

"Good night Britt," Santana said.

"Good night woman-child," Brittany teased.

-**tbc**-


	19. Shortcut

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but visiting fam has me busy. Next one will be long though. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Brittany pushed her small shopping cart through the aisles of PetSmart and headed straight for the cat section. She spotted the cat beds and tried to find the biggest one they had.

Santana had left pretty early in the morning to go home and get ready for her mid-shift. Brittany had absolutely loved waking up cuddled up next to Santana and couldn't wait to do it again.

About an hour after Santana had left, the camera crew came in and installed various cameras in the penthouse and the hallway outside. Except for their bedrooms and bathrooms, every inch of the penthouse was under surveillance. Everything was in place, now they just had to wait.

Brittany looked at the bottom of the shelf and spotted the largest bed they had for sale and put it in her cart. Up next was the hunt for a giant letterbox.

Twenty minutes later, Brittany placed all the items on the counter for the teenage worker to ring up.

"Thanks!" Brittany said taking her two bags and overly large litter box.

Brittany was lucky to find a spot right near the door and didn't have to walk far. She unlocked her black Audi and after putting her merchandise in the back seat, got in and started the car. A black SUV made its way down the parking lot and stopped allowing Brittany to pull out of her spot. She waved a thank you.

As she pulled out of the parking lot and head for the exit, she looked in the rear view mirror and had expected to see the black SUV pull into the spot she had just vacated, but it didn't. It drove forward, towards the exit.

Brittany turned on her radio and sang along as she merged into the busy streets. After a few minutes, she got stuck in traffic.

"Shit!"

She had had to go to the PetSmart in Glendale because the ones near her house did not have any large beds or litter boxes. She was no where near close to being home. She decided to cut through Griffith Park hoping traffic would be lighter. She put on her signal and looked to see if it was clear to change lanes.

Brittany saw the black SUV again.

"Hmm."

She merged into her new lane and after a minute or so saw the black SUV do the same.

"Maybe he has the same idea," she said to herself.

After a few blocks, Brittany merged into the left turn lane to turn into Riverside Drive to get to the park. She didn't see the black SUV.

"Paranoid," Brittany said letting out a breath.

She turned and was glad to see there weren't that many cars cutting through the park. She continued on after passing the zoo she noticed the black SUV merge in her rearview mirror. It had merged into the lane from the cross street Brittany had just passed. It was right behind her.

"The fuck," Brittany cursed turning off her radio.

The black SUV had been at a good distance but was now speeding up. Brittany sped up. So did the SUV.

"Shit!"

Brittany had to hit the breaks because she had caught up to a minivan that was actually going the speed limit. Slowing down made it easier for the SUV to catch up and rear end her black Audi.

"UMPH!" Brittany grunted as her seatbelt locked when her body flung forward.

Brittany recovered quickly and hit the call button on her car's navigation screen. She had the system dial 911.

The SUV rammed her again.

_"911 what is your emergency?"_

The mini van in from of Brittany finally turned and she was able to speed up. The SUV did the same.

"This Officer Brittany S. Pierce, badge number…."

The SUV hit her again.

Brittany looked up and noticed they were the only two cars driving through the isolated park streets.

_"Can you repeat that?"_

Brittany managed to identify herself and tell the operator the situation.

_"We're sending units to you now Officer Pierce."_

The SUV pulled back a little and changed lanes. It accelerated again and managed to drive up beside her and that's when Brittany hit the breaks. The SUV passed her by and it too hit the breaks hard.

Brittany was about to put the car in reverse when she saw that a school bus was making its way down the same road. It was still pretty far away, but if there were kids on that bus, Brittany didn't want to put them in danger.

"FUCK!"

In the split second she had been distracted with the oncoming school bus, the black SUV had reversed and was heading straight for her.

###

Santana headed back to her patrol car wanting to beat Quentin to the driver's seat.

"I'm driving!" she announced getting in the car.

"I have seniority you know," Quentin said getting in the passenger seat.

"Hand over the keys slow poke," Santana said with a triumphant smile, "Next time don't have that extra taco."

Santana started the car and merged into traffic. She had been in a great mood all day. Being with Brittany yesterday and waking up next to her this morning had been amazing. She had hated leaving so early, but she couldn't be late for her shift.

She didn't expect this thing with the mayor's assistant to last much longer. All they needed was for Quinn to be living at the penthouse and as of this morning she was.

"So," Quentin said, "Any more news on the mayor case?"

"Some," Santana said, her eyes never leaving the road, "I sent my most recent findings to Jerry and he's going to send out an updated report later this afternoon."

"What a fucking mess," Quentin said.

Santana was about to agree with Quentin when an officer needs assistant call came through the scanner. That officer was Brittany.

"Oh shit!" Quentin cursed.

Santana felt her heart jump to her throat. A gripping fear had taken hold and was not letting go. She turned on the siren and turned into the street that would be the quickest to take her to Brittany.

Quentin answered the call.

"Santana," Quentin said, "There are other cars closer."

"We're going!"

Santana gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white.

Brittany's OK, she told herself, she's OK.

###

"OK Britt, what happened?" Quinn asked.

Brittany took a deep breath. She was now out of the car and standing in the street talking to Quinn.

She had seen the black SUV reverse and thought it was going to hit her straight on, but instead the SUV swerved and only managed to hit the right headlight with its fender. Brittany braced herself trying her best to get a look at the driver. She did manage to lock eyes with the man and saw him mouth the word "shit" and then take off.

"Did you recognize him?" Quinn asked, "Get a plate number?"

Quinn and her partner had been the first to arrive to help Brittany, followed by two other officers that Brittany didn't recognize.

The school bus was long gone and the isolated street was now closed causing a backup of cars on either side. Quinn had practically jumped out of her patrol car and ran to Brittany to pull her into a tight hug.

Brittany had assured her she was fine.

"I didn't recognize him," Brittany said, "I gave the plate number to the operator. It's…"

A siren caught Brittany's attention and she turned to see another squad car arrive at the scene. It was Santana.

"Brittany!" Santana said quickly getting out of the car and running to her.

"Santana," Brittany said, glad to see her but also confused as to why she was here, "What are you doing here?"

Santana couldn't stop herself. She brought Brittany in for a hug. The sudden wash of relief hitting her hard.

"Are you OK?" Santana asked, "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," Brittany said hugging her back, "I'm fine."

"What happened?" Santana asked pulling back.

"Someone was chasing her," Quinn said.

"Who?"

Brittany told Santana the whole story.

"So you didn't recognize him them?" Santana asked.

"No, but," Brittany said, "I think he recognized me."

"What do you mean?" Quentin asked. He too had been listening in to the whole story.

"It's like," Brittany began, "It's like he saw me and was surprised. Like he expected someone else and when he saw it was me he looked like he had messed up."

"A case of mistaken identity?" Quentin asked.

"Oh God!" Quinn said, "Did they think you were me? Maybe this was Artie."

"Why would they think Brittany was you?" Santana asked.

"Aside from the blond hair we look nothing alike," Brittany said, "OH.."

"What?" Santana asked.

"My car," Brittany said, "I never changed the registration."

"I thought you said you did?" Quinn asked.

"What's going on?" Santana asked, confused.

"I sold Brittany the Audi," Quinn said.

"More like gave," Brittany corrected, "$1,500 for a 2011 Audi is practically giving it away."

"You paid for it," Quinn said, "So you bought it. Who cares how much."

"Why did you sell Brittany the car?" Santana asked.

"I wanted another car. A 2012," Quinn said, "Brittany needed a car so I sold her that one."

"I got so busy," Brittany said, "I never changed the registration information. I mean, Quinn and I are almost always together so it's not like the information would be wrong."

"This guy must have checked DMV records," Santana said, "And thought Quinn was still driving this car."

"Son of a bitch!" Quinn yelled, "He could have hurt you Brittany and it would have been all my fault."

"I'm fine Quinn," Brittany said, "This is not your fault. Don't say that."

"But he's after me and you being my friend is putting your life in danger…"

"Stop!" Brittany said, "If he's after you, he's after me. I'm not going to back away from this. I'm sticking with you until the end. OK?"

"Britt…"

"OK?" Brittany asked more forcefully.

"OK," Quinn said softly.

"Me too," Santana said, "I'm not backing away from this either."

"Thank you Santana," Quinn said with a sad smile.

"Can we go now?" Brittany asked, "I'm causing a huge traffic jam here and I should go talk to Jerry and tell him about this."

"Soon," Quinn said, "They're still combing the street for evidence. And I'll get your car fixed Britt. It'll be like new. Or I'll buy you a brand new car. Whatever you want."

"Thanks," Brittany said. She knew Quinn would pay for everything no matter how much she protested, "Just fixing this one is fine."

"I'm going to call the station and see if Jerry is there," Quinn said.

Brittany watched Quinn go back to her squad car.

"I'm going to check in with the station," Quentin said and left.

Santana turned to Brittany and wanted to hug her again, but didn't. She was just so happy that Brittany was OK and there wasn't a scratch on her.

"I'm so glad to see you," Brittany admitted.

"I'm glad you're not hurt," Santana said, "You scared me. Again."

"I keep doing that, huh?" Brittany asked.

"Yes and you need to stop," Santana said as she squeezed Brittany's arm, "One of these times I may have a heart attack."

"Sorry."

"Where were you?" Santana asked, "Why are you cutting through the park?"

"I went to Glendale to buy Lord Tubbington his new stuff," Brittany said, "That location was the only one that still had extra large in everything he needed. There was so much traffic I took a shortcut through the park."

Santana smiled, "Did you find everything he needed?"

"Yeah," Brittany said, "I'd show you but this may not be the right time for a show and tell."

"No, it's not," Santana said with a small smile, "Why don't you ride with me back to the station. They'll tow your car and check it for evidence."

"Yeah, OK," Brittany said, "Let me get my bags."

Santana watched Brittany go back to her banged up car and open the door to the back seat. She had never felt such a fear before as the one that hit her when she heard Brittany was in trouble. She needed keep Brittany safe.

In a few days this will be over, Santana thought, just a few more days.

-**tbc**-


	20. Dirty Laundry

**A/N: Hope everyone is enjoying their summer (winter for those below the equator ;-)). Can't believe I'm up to chapter 20 already. This story will go up to chapter 25. Maybe 30. Not sure yet. Thank you so much for reading and taking the time to review. Love hearing from you. **

* * *

Brittany looked around the dinner table and could feel the tension in the air. She, Quinn and Puck had been living in the penthouse for two weeks. Two weeks of waiting for Artie and his men to make their move. Two weeks of being on edge.

Brittany's Audi was fixed and was now officially registered in her name.

After the car chase, there had been no other similar incidents. No one connected to Quinn had had any trouble of any kind. Brittany had managed to memorize the black SUV's license plate and when they traced it they found it was a rental. The rental company provided the information of the person who rented the SUV but it turned to all be fake.

Jerry was convinced this was connected to Artie. The mayor had been furious. She was on the verge of almost confronting Artie but Jerry had told her she'd be ruining the investigation and instead suggested she assign Artie some harmless project that would keep him busy.

Brittany had been able to make time to lunch with Rachel who had filled her in on what was going on in city hall.

"The mayor assigned Artie the most boring project," Rachel had told her, "He's drowning in paperwork and he always looks mad."

"How about you?" Brittany had asked.

"I'm getting all the good stuff," Rachel had replied, "I'm her number one! It's great."

"Stay away from Artie OK?" Brittany had warned.

"Don't worry I am. Besides with this new projects he's stuck in a room all day by himself," Rachel had said, "I don't now what's going on, but I am avoiding him, just like you said."

Brittany knew that the chances of Artie going after Rachel weren't that high, but she still worried. After the car chase no one was completely safe.

They had thought that Artie would make his move a couple of days after they had all officially moved in. But he hadn't. It was just a waiting game now and Artie was winning.

Brittany had hoped this would be over soon after they moved in to the penthouse because she really wanted to spend more time with Santana.

Brittany thought back to that day in her bedroom with Santana and wished nothing more than to go back there. It had been the first and only time they had been together. With Brittany having to stay at the penthouse every night and Santana swamped with investigating Artie's background, there just wasn't enough time. With the penthouse under constant surveillance, Brittany knew Santana couldn't stay over.

When Santana had time off, Brittany didn't and vice versa. But they did call each other. Every night.

"Fuck!" Santana had cursed one night over the phone, "I swear Britt, I think the department is conspiring to keep us apart!"

Everyone was tired of waiting.

Even Sugar was getting impatient. Somehow she had found out all about Artie.

"Who the fuck is your source?" Santana had asked her one day over coffee.

"I won't tell you so just let it go!" Sugar had said, "Look I'm already sitting on the biggest story this city has seen in ages because I don't want to put Quinn or her mom's life in danger."

"We know," Brittany had said, "You'll get your story but not yet."

Brittany wished these robbers would just strike already. She looked around the dinner table once again.

"I can't take this anymore," Quinn said dropping her fork on her plate, "When is Artie going to do this?"

"I really thought he'd strike by now," Puck said, "It's hard just waiting when we can just confront the bastard."

"We need more evidence," Brittany reminded, "It'll happen soon. Quinn's been treating Artie like shit this whole time. He's bound to snap soon."

"It's the easiest part," Quinn said, "I can tell he wants to tell me to fuck off, even hit me. He definitely hates me."

In the almost three weeks they had discovered the assistant's plan, the department had found quite a bit of information on Artie. Mostly thanks to Santana. Apparently his family had worked for the Fabrays a long time ago, when he was a kid in London. Artie Abrams's family had been fired amid accusations of stealing.

"Guess it's a family trait," Judy had said.

The Abrams' had been pretty much blacklisted throughout all of London's high society and couldn't get a job anywhere. The family had gone into debt and forced to move out of the country.

"So he's trying to kill me because we fired his family?" Quinn had asked, incredulous, "That's insane!"

"I think it's more than that," Santana told them, "I think someone else is calling the shots. They just managed to get Artie to work for them because of his hatred for your family. I really think in the end it's about getting your mom. Not you. You may just be collateral damage."

Quinn wanted to know who.

"I'm working on that," Santana had said.

But still nothing.

"We have to be patient," Brittany told Quinn.

"Maybe he's waiting for me to be alone in the house," Quinn said, "This whole time you two have been staying in with me. Maybe I need to be alone."

"No way," Puck said, "We're not going anywhere."

"I won't be alone," Quinn said, "There are cameras everywhere and the control room is a few doors down," Quinn said.

"She's right," Brittany admitted, reluctantly, "Maybe the three of us in here every night is scaring them off."

"How about with just two of us here," Quinn suggested, "One of you could stay in the control room, you know, make it seem like you stayed over at a friend's place."

"I'll do it," Puck said, "I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. I'll stay in the control room. I'll pretend to leave with a suitcase or something in case they are watching the entrance to the building. Then I'll just sneak back in."

"Let's try that tomorrow then," Brittany said.

They finished dinner and watched a movie. At around 11, Brittany started yawning.

"Mmm...OK," Brittany said, "I'm off to bed. Keep an eye out."

"Good night," Puck and Quinn said.

Brittany looked up in the direction of the small hidden camera in the ceiling fan and winked. She knew officers were watching their every move.

She went to her room and let out a breath. At least in here she knew she had privacy. She went to her bed and reached for the phone.

After two rings, there was an answer.

"Perfect timing," Santana said on the other end of the line, "I just got into bed."

"Hi sweetie," Brittany said, "How was your shift?"

"Alright," Santana said, "It did seem like everyone was drunk early tonight."

"It is the weekend," Brittany said with a smile, "People are out partying."

"We should be out partying," Santana said, getting comfortable in her bed.

"I thought we had the homebody thing in common," Brittany said, "What's this party talk."

"I meant partying in my house or your bedroom," Santana teased.

"I like that kind of party," Brittany said.

"I miss you," Santana said, her voice full of meaning.

"I miss you too," Brittany said.

Even though they had not seen each other as much as they wanted, they both felt like their bond had gotten stronger. Especially since that day in Brittany's room.

"Any movement on the penthouse?" Santana asked.

"No, nothing," Brittany said, "I wish they'd just do this already."

"Me too," Santana said, "I mean, I don't want any harm to come to Quinn or you or Puck, but I want my girlfriend back."

"Girlfriend?" Brittany asked, her whole body seeming to tingle at the sound of that word.

"Well, you are my girlfriend, right?" Santana asked, a bit panicked.

"Yes I am," Brittany assured, "That was the first time you've called me that. It's awesome."

"Yeah it is!" Santana said, smiling, "I don't want to scare you off, and this is going to sound so cliche..."

"What?"

"I've never felt such strong feeling for someone, not like I have for you," Santana admitted, "And definitely never this fast."

"I'm not scared off," Brittany said, enjoying the warm feeling that had suddenly spread through her body.

"No?"

"No," Brittany said, "I feel the same way. I know we've only known each other for a like less than two months, and have only been dating.. what? Two weeks?"

"Sounds about right," Santana said, "But you know what they say, quality over quantity."

"Right," Brittany said laughing, "But this feels right."

"I know," Santana said, "I know. Maybe we should slow it down. Go out on a second date at least."

"Oh that second date," Brittany said, "Seems like it will never happen."

"It will," Santana assured, "And you promised to stay a couple of day at my place too."

"I did," Brittany said, "To party."

Santana laughed, "You can even bring Lord Tubbington."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've been dying to meet him," Santana said, "Which is pretty strange, wanting to meet a cat. If Kurt didn't live in the fucking Valley, I'd go visit Tubbs on my own. It's weird, right?"

"Not at all," Brittany said, excitement in her voice, "I'll bring him to your place. I've told him all about you and he can't wait to meet you too."

"Ugh, why are you so adorable?"

"It's easy," Brittany said, "I do miss him. I'm afraid he's going to think Kurt is his new dad or something."

"He won't," Santana said, "And honestly, when you bring Tubbs to that fancy penthouse he's going to forget all about Kurt's messy dingy apartment."

"You're the best," Brittany said, "Thanks for reassuring me."

"I'm just telling truths here," Santana said, "And speaking of Tubbs, I just realized you haven't even shown me a picture of him."

Brittany laughed. She loved that Santana already had a nickname for Lord Tubbington.

"Blame this case," Brittany said, "Hold on. Let me send you a video of him from last Christmas when Quinn got him a tie for his present."

Santana chuckled and shook her head. She heard silence on the other end, no doubt Brittany was searching for the video. Santana couldn't believe how much Brittany had changed her. Not to long ago she would be the first one to mock anyone who dotted too much on their pet. She couldn't even count the number of people she had made fun of for carrying their dog in a stroller or purse.

But she knew that if Brittany told her she put her cat in a stroller and took him out to the park, she'd say it was cute and ask to join her.

Maybe Mercedes was right. Maybe she was a little whipped. Just a little.

"OK I sent it," Brittany said, "Check your notifications."

"Hold on Britt," Santana said as she checked her phone.

She saw the video notification and clicked on it.

"Holy shit!"

"What?" Brittany asked, "Is something wrong with the video?"

Santana was at a loss for words. On her screen she saw the biggest cat she had ever seen. And he was wearing a little red and green stripped tie. The cat, sitting on a red couch, looked pissed.

"Umm," Santana began,"Wow Britt, ummm, he's so fat."

"Big boned!" Brittany corrected, "I'm pretty sure he has a thyroid problem."

Santana wondered if cats even had a thyroid. The way Brittany went on and on about her cat, Santana was expecting him to be a cute fluffy kitten. Instead he was a beast.

"He's cute," Santana said.

Santa was telling Brittany the truth. Tubbs looked like he would kill you if he could, but he there was something cute about him.

"He's cuter in person," Brittany said.

"I'm sure he is," Santana said as she closed out the video.

"You'll love him," Brittany said, "OK. I'm going to let you rest. You must be tired."

"I wish you were here next to me," Santana said, surprising herself at how open she was with Brittany.

"I will be soon," Brittany said.

Both women hung up, wishing for each other.

###

Santana pushed the elevator button to go up and waited. She was on her way up to visit Sam and surprise him with an invitation to lunch. She had been so busy with the Artie Abrams case she hadn't had any time to see him. She hadn't had much time to see any of her friends. Santana really hated this guy. Her hatred boiled over when he thought of how he had put Brittany's life in danger.

Brittany.

Every time she thought about that day the SUV had almost chased her off the road it took all her might to to march into the mayor's office and grab that little creep by the balls and throw him out a window.

Santana pushed the elevator button again.

"Why do people do that?" came a voice from behind Santana.

She turned around and when she saw who it was, clenched her fist.

"I do it as well," Artie said, "But the light is on so you know the lift is on its way."

Artie stood holding a pile of manila folders at least a foot tall.

"Lift?" Santana asked, picking up on his slip.

"Uh, elevator," Artie corrected, "I've been watching a lot of BBC America lately. It's a great channel. You watch?"

"Not really," Santana said, narrowing her eyes.

BBC America my ass, Santana thought.

Now that Santana knew the truth about Artie, she began to notice the little inflections in the way he said some words. It wasn't much, his American accent was very good, she noticed.

"You're Santana Lopez right?" Artie asked, "I've met you before and I saw you at the mayor's dinner."

"That's me," Santana said, forcing a smile, "You are Artie Abrams, assistant to the mayor."

"That's me," Artie said with a smug smile.

A ping announced the arrival of the elevator.

Santana stepped in, followed by Artie. She pressed the button to the mayor's floor.

"Cool, we're going to the same floor," Artie said.

Santana forced another smile as the elevator door closed.

"Any news on the robberies," Artie asked in such a casual way that it surprised Santana.

"Uh, no" she lied, "No leads really. We're kind of at a dead end."

"Is that right?" Artie asked sounding a little smug.

"Yeah," Santana continued, "We're kind of stuck on this and I don't see us solving this any time soon. But hey, keep that to yourself OK? Can't have the news we're at a loss spreading around the city."

"Don't worry about me," Artie said, smiling, "I'll keep it to myself."

Santana just nodded.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened.

"Ladies first," Artie said, adjusting his pile of folders in his hands.

"Thanks," Santana said stepping out.

"Are you here to see the mayor or Sam?" Artie asked.

"Sam," Santana said.

"Ah well, then this is where we part ways," Artie said, "Have a great afternoon. And good luck with that case. I'm sure you'll catch a a break sooner or later."

"Hope so," Santana forced herself to say.

Artie smiled and turned to the left. Santana turned to the right.

"Fucking asshole," Santana angrily whispered.

She managed to get to Sam's office without turning around and running after Artie to punch him in the face.

"Hey Santana," Finn said, "Nice to see you here."

"Hey Finn," Santana greeted Sam's assistant sitting behind his desk.

"You OK?" Finn asked, "You look really…tense."

Santana took a calming breath. "I'm fine, just a bit stressed."

"I hear ya," Finn said, "These robberies huh?"

"Yeah."

"Then there's the whole Artie thing," Finn said softly.

Santana blinked in surprise, "What? How the fuck do you know about that?"

"Oh, uh," Finn stammered, "It's just that…"

"'Just that' what?" Santana demanded.

"It's hard not to hear things, piece things together when you're Sam's assistant," Finn explained, nervously.

"How much do you know?" Santana asked placing both hand on the desk, glaring at the assistant.

"Not..not a lot," Finn explained, "Just that he's a possible suspect. The weird way the mayor, Rachel and Sam have been acting towards him. And some detective had me go to the satiation for questing and he asked me about Artie."

Santana looked at the blubbering giant and slowly stood up straight. He seemed to be telling the truth. Santana knew Jerry had called him in for questioning a few days ago since he interacted with Artie on a regular biases as well.

"And did Detective Fox tell you to not talk about what went on in questioning?" Santana asked.

"He did," Finn said, "And I haven't said anything. But you're on the case, I figured I could mention it to you."

"Just," Santana began, "Just don't mention him or the case in this office. Got it? Forget about it unless an officer who is working the case asks, OK?

"Yeah, sure," Finn said nodding, "No more mentioning it."

For it being an undercover operation a lot of people seemed to know about it, Santana thought.

"Good," Santana said, "Anyway, is Sam in?"

"Uh no," Finn said, "He had a lunch meeting."

"Shit," Santana said.

She knew she should have called but this really was a last minute decision.

"Did you call and make an appointment?" Finn asked, "I don't see you on his schedule."

"No, no. I was just stopping by," Santana said, "It's fine. Tell him I dropped by and that I'll see him soon."

"OK, will do."

Santana turned to leave and head back to the elevator. Although she hadn't seen Sam, the trip hadn't been a total waste. She had managed to hopefully convince Artie that the police were nowhere near close to catching him. That had to have increased his confidence.

Santana thought that the reason Artie had yet to put a move on the penthouse after two weeks was because he wanted the trail to cool. He must have gotten scared after the car chase where one of his men confused Brittany for Quinn. And now that he had confirmation from an officer on the case that there were no leads, Santana hoped that would push him to put his plan into motion.

Santana decided to head straight to the station to talk to Jerry.

###

Santana had gone straight to the station to talk to Jerry to tell him about her encounter with Artie.

She was sure that after their little talk in the elevator, Artie would try something tonight. But Jerry wasn't convinced. He thought the opposite and told Santana that he most likely would wait a little longer.

After a few moments of discussion, Santana had convinced him to let her do some surveillance on the penthouse tonight. Not only would she see if she was right about Artie, but she would get a chance to see Brittany. Even if only through a TV screen.

On her way out of the station she ran into Tina.

Tina had been chosen to be on the task force and had clocked in a few nights watching the penthouse. Tina was actually scheduled to pull a shift at the penthouse tonight.

"I have good news for you," Santana told her with a big smile.

"Are you finally returning my tent you borrowed almost six months ago?" Tina asked, her hands on her hips.

"Oh! Umm," Santana said suddenly remembering Tina's tent, "I'll get that to you. It's in my closet."

"Mike and I want to go camping next month," Tina said, "I need it back!"

"Alright, alright," Santana said, "I'll get it to you soon. But about this good news."

"What?"

"You're off tonight!" Santana said happily.

"What?"

"I'm taking your shift at the penthouse," Santana explained, "I had a run in with Artie."

"What?" Tina asked surprised.

Santana went on to explain what happened.

"So you think he'll try something tonight?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure," Santana said, "But I want to be there tonight. And I want to see Brittany. This fucking case has kept us so busy I hardly get to see my girlfriend."

Santana saw Tina smile.

"What?" Santana asked.

"I love that you're so happy," Tina said beaming, "I love this Santana."

"Oh shut up," Santana said rolling her eyes. But she couldn't stop the smile that formed on her face.

"We need to double date soon," Tina suggested.

"That sounds like torture," Santana said.

"It'll be fun," Tina insisted, "Anyway, if you say no, I'll just ask Brittany and I know she'll say yes."

"Fine, fine," Santana said, "Double date."

"Yay!"

"Anyway as I was saying," Santana said, "You and Mike have a date night or whatever and I'll take your shift."

"Are you taking this shift cause you think Artie will really try something or to see Brittany."

"Mostly to see Brittany," Santana admitted, "Even if only through a surveillance camera."

"Isn't that a bit stalkery?" Tina asked.

"Maybe a little," Santana admitted, "But it's also work."

"Well, I'm not going to turn down a night off," Tina said, "But you call me if anything happens."

"I will," Santana said.

After they parted ways, Santana considered calling Brittany and telling her she'd be pulling penthouse duty. She decided to surprise her girlfriend instead.

###

Santana greeted the building attendant at the entrance who was also an undercover cop. She went straight to the elevators and up to the top floor.

Santana hadn't told Brittany she would be on the surveillance team tonight for fear that she, like Tina, would think it was a bit stalkerish. But she did have have the surveillance officers on day duty tell Puck, Quinn and Brittany about her encounter with Artie and to be extra cautious tonight.

Santana arrived at the top floor and stepped out. There were two penthouses on the floor, and the other was currently unoccupied as the owners were on a long trip to Europe. Quinn had arranged for the owners to let the LAPD use their place for surveillance.

As Santana stepped out of the elevator she saw the main reason for her taking this shift. She smiled.

Brittany stepped out of her penthouse with a small laundry basket. The floor had it's own laundry room down the hall and she figured that she'd get some done while waiting for another long night.

As she did, she spotted Santana walking towards here.

"Sant…"

"Hi," Santana interrupted, "I'm thinking of buying here. How's the neighborhood."

Brittany tilted her head to the side and smiled, "Umm, it's good."

"Laundry?" Santana asked, pointing to the basket.

"Yup," Brittany said, her smile bigger.

"I'd love to see where the laundry room is."

"I'd be happy to show you," Brittany said as she walked past Santana.

Santana followed Brittany down a short corridor then into a room. Brittany turned on the lights to reveal about five machines.

Santana closed the door and leaned against it.

"What was that about?" Brittany asked placing the basket on one of the machines.

"Hey, you never know who's watching," Santana said, walking closer, "There are cameras everywhere."

"How do you know there aren't cameras in here?" Brittany asked.

"Because it's not in the paperwork," Santana said, reaching Brittany and putting her hand on Brittany's hips.

"You checking up on me?" Brittany said, wrapping her arms around Santana's neck.

"I'm you're watchful eyes for the night," Santana said.

She leaned in and placed a kiss on Brittany's lips. Soft and sweet.

"You're on surveillance tonight?" Brittany asked, returning the kiss. She felt like it been forever since she'd last kissed Santana.

"Mmm..hmm," Santana said as she moved her mouth to Brittany's neck, "I figured this was the only way to get to see you."

Santana lightly ran her tongue up Brittany's neck.

"That's, uh," Brittany began, enjoying the feel of Santana's lips and tongue, "A bit creepy."

"Just a little," Santana said, moving up and capturing Brittany's lips into a long, deep kiss.

Brittany melted into Santana, relishing the taste of her. That tingling feeling she felt whenever she was close Santana was back in full force. Brittany moved her right hand to Santana's cheek while she let out a small moan.

Santana was so glad she had taken this shift. She tightened her grip on Brittany's hips and pulled her closer. She loved how Brittany tasted and have been craving for a taste far too long.

Brittany slowly pulled back, giving Santana's lower lip one last nibble before breaking their kiss.

"Are you really here for a shift?" Brittany asked.

"Yes," Santana said, slowly opening her eyes.

"I'm glad," Brittany said going in for another kiss.

Santana gladly closed her eyes again and let Brittany take control. She felt her girlfriend's sweet tongue looking her hers. Santana was happy to oblige.

"Mmmm," Brittany moaned.

Santana felt Brittany hand cup her right breast.

"Careful," Santana said, her breathing a bit haggard, "We are still on the clock."

"I miss you boobs," Brittany said, squeezing again.

Santana loved that, "Just my boobs?" Santana asked with a smirk.

Brittany looked into Santana's eyes,"And your abs."

Santana laughed.

"But mostly you," Brittany said seriously, "I miss being with you, talking to you in person."

"Me too, Britt," Santana said softly, "Me too."

"I want to take you back to my room and lock us in there," Brittany said.

"Yes please," Santana said, leaning in to kiss Brittany again.

They kissed and held each other for what seemed like forever.

"Wait," Brittany said, pulling back, "We have to stop."

"Yes we do," Santana said, breathless.

"Once this is all over, I'm having my way with you," Brittany teased.

"God, I can't wait," Santana said, "OK, I'll go. I have to check in. Did you read my briefing?"

"Yeah," Brittany said, "We're all ready. Just in case."

"Good," Santana said, "I guess I'll be seeing you."

"I'd give you a show for the camera if it weren't being recorded," Brittany said.

"Damn," Santana said softly, as she turned to leave.

Brittany watched Santana leave and hated it. She was serious about taking Santana in her room and locking them in there.

Brittany sighed. She turned to the machines and tried to distract herself from thinking about Santana by doing her laundry.

She really hoped Santana was right and tonight was the night Artie would strike. She just wanted this to be over.

-**tbc**-


	21. Scars

**A/N: Just wanted to say again that I'm not going by any official police procedures and just writing the action to move the story along. ;) Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Santana was surprised to find Puck at the controls.

"Hey," Santana said, "Not that I'm not glad to see you, but I thought Stevenson was working with me."

"I could say the same about you," Puck said, "I thought Tina was on tonight."

"Change of plans all around I guess," Santana said as she put her bag on the table next to the security monitors.

"I read your briefing," Puck said, "I'm surprised you didn't punch Artie in the balls when you saw him."

"Believe me, it was hard," Santana said taking seat next to Puck at the controls.

"Fucking asshole," Puck said, his voice angry, "He's making Quinn's life a fucking nightmare and he almost hurt Brittany."

Santana took a deep breath trying to calm herself at remembering how Brittany had almost gotten hurt.

"I know," was all Santana said.

"So you really think he might strike tonight?" Puck asked.

"I hope so," Santana said, "You should have seen him. He looked and sounded so smug when I told him we had no leads. I'm positive he backed off because of the mistake his minion made with Brittany."

"I hope so," Puck said, "I'm ready to kick his ass.

"So, why did you switch with Stevenson?" Santana asked.

"We're seeing if the reason Artie hasn't tried anything is because all three of us have been home."

"So it's just Brittany and Quinn tonight?" Santana asked sounding a bit worried.

"We'll be closely watching them," Puck said, "Don't worry."

Santana sat at her station and concentrated on the monitors. There were cameras in the penthouse, the hallway, the elevators and all entrances to the building. Santana was sure they'd spot Artie and his gang if they tried to break in.

Santana saw that Brittany had come back from the laundry room and had gone to the kitchen for a snack. She opened the refrigerator and slowly bent down to get something.

Santana smiled. Brittany knew she was watching and was putting on a show.

"Like what you see?" Puck teased.

"What?" Santana asked trying to hide the embarrassment at being caught.

Puck laughed, "She really likes you," he said, "I haven't seen her this crazy over someone since I've met her."

"Well, I'm crazy about her too," Santana said with a smile.

"I can tell," Puck said, "But just so we're clear. If you hurt her, I'm coming after you."

"Don't worry," Santana said, "That's the last thing I want."

"Good."

###

Brittany and Quinn went on with their quiet night. Quinn was in the living room reading a book, while Brittany channel surfed the big screen TV.

"Is this bothering you?" Brittany asked Quinn.

"Hmm?" Quinn asked looking up, "Oh no, honey. It's fine."

"OK, good. Let me know if it does," Brittany said.

"To tell you the truth," Quinn said putting the book on the coffee table in front of her, "I've read the same paragraph three times already. Just can't concentrate."

"You OK?"

"Just frustrated," Quinn said, "I don't know how much longer I can live like this."

"I know, I know," Brittany said sympathetically, "Just hang in there."

"I am. I really do hope Santana is right and he tries something tonight."

"Speaking of Santana," Brittany began, "Here's some news that might amuse you. She's is in the surveillance room."

"She is?" asked with raised eyebrows.

"Took a shift," Brittany said, unable to not smile, "So we're in good hands."

Quinn smiled, "Sweetie, something tells me that she took this shift more for you than for me."

"Maybe," Brittany said.

Brittany was glad that Santana couldn't hear their conversation. The cameras were set up for visual only and the officers in charge were only authorized to turn on sound recording when the intruders entreated the penthouse.

"I take it things are good between you two?" Quinn asked.

"Very good."

"I'm glad," Quinn said, "You deserve happiness."

Brittany just smiled.

###

Santana got up from the monitors to go to the kitchen for something to drink. The more she saw Brittany through the monitors the more she wanted to go to the penthouse and be with her.

She looked at her watch. It was already 10:45 and knew Brittany would be going to sleep soon.

"Hey Santana," Puck yelled from his desk, "Looks like Quinn and Brittany are off to sleep."

"So," Santana said walking back, water in had, "This is when the real surveillance begins."

"Let's hope these fuckers do show up tonight," Puck said, "I hate waiting."

Santana went back to sit down and saw that Brittany was walking to her bedroom.

Brittany looked up at the camera at the entrance of her bedroom door and smiled. Santana watched Brittany disappear into her room and silently wished her a good night.

She and Puck spent the rest of the night watching the whole building through the cameras.

By 2:30 am Santana was getting fidgety.

"You OK?" Puck asked.

"I was never very good at surveillance," Santana said, yawning.

"I know what you mean."

"So we have the whole building covered? All the exits?" Santana asked.

"Yup and everything on this floor."

"Wait," Santana said remembering, "The laundry room."

"What about it?"

"There are no cameras in there."

"No, not inside." Puck said, "There's the camera in the hallway that covers the door to the laundry room. There's no need to have one in there. "

"Hmmm."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Santana switched the screen to look outside at all the entrances to the building. Maybe it was the late night. Maybe it was the fact she was frustrated. She just had a feeling.

After a while Santana spoke, "Nothing. Everything seems….wait, was that van always there?"

Santana pointed to the screen at what the camera placed in the back alley was showing. To the far left, almost off screen was the tail end of a van.

"Umm," Puck said, looking at his notes. He had logged in everything since his shift, "No… I have no record of a van arriving."

Santana switched the cameras and looked at the hallway of the penthouse floor.

Nothing.

But Santana had a strange feeling. Something was off.

"Let's check the lobby, elevators, everything inside the ground floor," Santana said, "And the garage."

"You think that van is them?"

"I don't know, but better safe than sorry," Santana said.

Suddenly the lights went out.

"What the fuck?" Santana heard Puck say in the dark.

"What's going on?" Santana asked a bit panicked.

Santana reached for her cell phone turned on the backlight to see better, "What happened to the power?"

"Not sure," Puck said, getting up.

She saw Puck go to the far left of the room. Even without the cell phone, Santana could see Puck as the full moon provided a good amount of light. Being on the 15th floor allowed the moonlight to easily spread across the room.

Puck quickly returned with a two flashlights.

"Here," Puck said turning on the flashlight.

Santana took the light and began to try to work on getting the surveillance system back on.

"Isn't a generator supposed to kick in or something?" Santana asked, pushing buttons.

"Yeah it's sup…"

With a slight flicker, the monitors turned on.

"There we go," Puck said.

They checked all the camera's to the penthouse and saw nothing suspicious.

"I don't like this," Santana said, getting up with her gun in her hand, "Come on, we need to go check on Brittany and Quinn."

"I'm right behind you," Puck said.

###

Brittany thought she heard voices. She was half asleep and wasn't sure if she was dreaming or awake. She opened her eyes and scanned the dark room. The full moon provided enough light for her to see clearly.

Brittany heard a soft crash. She was instantly awake.

She got out of bed and went to her bedroom door and slightly opened it. She saw beams from flashlights in the living room and voices. Men's voices.

Shit, Brittany thought, this is it.

She went to her dresser and got her gun. She then got her phone and sent a text to Quinn, Santana and Puck.

She quickly put on her shoes and went back to the door. She had been sleeping in sweats and fitted T-shirts instead of her usual shorts and tank top. She didn't want to feel too exposed when this finally went down.

Puck and Santana would have seen the men enter but they hadn't alerted Brittany.

Where are they, Brittany wondered. She then started to panic thinking that Santana and Puck had been hurt. Maybe unconscious at their stations. Or worse.

Brittany felt her heart start beating so fast she thought it would jump out of her chest.

She took a deep breath.

Her phone vibrated alerting her of a text. It was Quinn and she had heard the crash and was alert and ready.

Brittany heard Artie.

"Her room is down there," he whispered, "She's mine."

"What are you going to do?" another man ask.

"None of our fucking business," Artie snapped back, "You take care of the other one."

Brittany only heard two men in the penthouse. Artie and an unidentified man.

Brittany heard the unidentified man start to walk to her room. She stood back to the side, pointed her gun at the door and waited for the man to open the door.

###

Santana opened the front door of the surveillance headquarters slowly, weapon in hand. She waited and listened. She heard nothing.

She saw that the building's hallway illuminated by the emergency lights. She wondered if it was just the penthouse floor that had lost power or the whole building.

This could be just a regular blackout, but she wasn't risking anything. Los Angeles usually had rolling blackouts in the summer to save electricity. But it was still Spring.

She motioned for Puck to follow. Santana pointed her flashlight the long length of the corridor.

All clear.

They carefully made their way down the hall and after what seemed like an eternity, reached their destination.

Santana noticed that the front door was ajar.

Shit, she thought.

She motioned Puck to look at the door and they both knew that this was the night.

Artie and his men were inside.

Santana heard Puck behind her, quietly calling for backup.

###

Brittany saw the door knob of her bedroom door turn. The door opened slowly.

Come on you piece of shit, Brittany thought as he aimed her gun at the door.

A dark silhouette of a man appeared.

"Oh shit!" he said, startled when he saw Brittany.

"Get you hand up!" Brittany demanded, her voice not to loud so Artie wouldn't be warned.

The man lifted his hands and Brittany saw there were empty. No weapon.

"Get in here and close the door, slowly," Brittany ordered, "If you warn your partner, I'm shooting you."

The man did as instructed. Brittany was able to see clearly thanks to light of the full moon coming through the large windows. The man was wearing a mask. Brittany instructed him to get on his knees with his hands over his head.

"Fuck," the man said, "I told that fucker this would happen. Breaking in to a place full of cops…"

"Shut it," Brittany interrupted. She slowly went to the drawer by her bed and picked up one of handcuffs she had been keeping by her bed for just this occasion.

Brittany went over to the man and handcuffed him then took off his mask.

"It's you," Brittany whispered.

She recognized the man. He was the one who had tried to run her off the road.

"Nice to see you again," the man said.

Brittany proceeded to search him. She found a large bowie knife sheathed around his ankles.

She shoved him to the floor near the bed.

"Stay down," Brittany said.

Once she was sure he was secure, Brittany went over to her other dresser and got out another pair of handcuffs. She didn't want him going anywhere so she hooked one handcuff to the chain of the cuffs he was wearing and the other through loops of her iron cast bed frame.

"Keep quiet," Brittany warned him.

"I'm not going down for this," the man whispered, "It's all him."

"Shut up!" Brittany whispered harshly.

Brittany opened the door and tried to listen to determine where Artie was or if Quinn had gotten him.

Silence.

She scanned the room and saw movement at the front door. She aimed and waited as the a person entered. The moonlight hit the person.

"Santana!" Brittany said, quickly aiming the gun away.

"Britt? Are you OK?" Santana whispered, lowering the flashlight beam from Brittany's face.

"Yes. Artie is in Quinn's room," Brittany said.

Santana was relieved that Brittany was OK. There had been a fear in the back of her mind that something had happened to her. But she was fine.

"OK," Puck said, "I'll do a sweep of the rest of the place, you guys go to Quinn's room."

Santana and Brittany nodded.

Both women made eye contact expressing their relief to see the other.

Brittany had been so scared something had happened to Santana and Puck. But they were fine. They were fine.

Brittany turned around and walked over to Quinn's room and stood just on the right side of the closed door. Santana moved to cover the other side. She turned off the flashlight and placed it on the floor. There was enough light coming into the living room for her to see clearly. Brittany nodded at Santana. Santana nodded back.

They heard a crash and what sounded like a struggle.

Brittany kicked the door open.

She saw Quinn behind Artie, her arms around his neck trying to tackle him to the ground.

"STOP!" Brittany yelled at Artie, pointing her gun.

Santana trained her gun on Artie, ready to shoot if needed. Her and Brittany's entrance had startled him enough that he dropped his guard allowing Quinn to flip him over to the floor.

"DON'T FUCKING MOVE!" Quinn yelled, her knee coming down hard on Artie's stomach.

"UMPH!" Artie groaned, "You fucking bitch!"

Santana and Brittany moved closer, their guns never wavering from their target.

"It's over Abrams!" Santana said, "You fucking move and we shoot."

"FUCK!" Artie yelled.

Quinn carefully reached behind her where her handcuffs had fallen on the ground and flipped Artie on his stomach.

"You think this is over?" Artie asked in his regular accent, his face kissing the floor, "You're whole fucking family is going down."

"Shut up!" Quinn said, cuffing Artie.

"Nice British accent there," Santana said.

"You guys OK?" Quinn asked, her knee now digging into Artie's back.

"All good," Brittany said, "Got the other guy handcuffed to my bed. Game over."

Artie laughed.

"Wait, where's Puck?" Santana asked, "He should have reported back already."

"Go!" Quinn said, "Check on Puck. I got him"

Santana was the first out the door. She scanned the living room and saw nothing. She kept her gun aimed in front of her and slowly stepped forward.

Brittany followed Santana out of the room. She motioned to Santana she would be heading right. Santana headed left.

There was no sign of Puck.

Brittany was about to head in the direction of the kitchen when she saw a figure run into the living room pointing a gun.

Santana also saw the figure run into the living room. With the careless way the person entered, she knew it wasn't Puck.

"STOP!" Santana shouted, "DROP THE GUN!"

The man stopped but didn't drop the gun. Instead he fired a shot. A shot to his right. A shot in Brittany's direction.

Brittany saw the man move to point the gun at her and heard as shot. But she wasn't the one to shoot. It was the intruder.

Brittany felt a searing pain run through her arm as she fell back and hit the wall.

Brittany heard another shot. Then another.

Santana had expected the figure to aim at her, but instead he aimed at Brittany. Santana was about to yell at the figure again when she heard the shot.

Her reflexes kicking in, Santana fired two shots at the intruder. He dropped his gun and fell to the floor.

"Brittany?" Santana called out, her voice panicked.

Santana kept her gun at the intruder and slowly walked to him. She needed to make sure he wasn't a threat anymore.

"BRITTANY!" Quinn yelled, coming out of her room.

Santana checked the man she had shot and saw that he was out cold. Not dead, just unconscious. Santana had shot him once on either shoulder. She saw blood on his temple. He had hit his head on a table as he fell.

Santana took out her handcuffs and cuffed the unconcious man.

She ran over to Brittany.

"Britt!" Santana said as the gripping fear she had felt that day of the car chase took over.

Brittany felt like her left arm was on fire and her eyes started to water. She saw Quinn at her side and tried to concentrate on what she was saying.

"Britt, look at me," Quinn said.

Santana reached Brittany and inspected her wound. She saw Brittany's upper arm covered in blood. On closer inspection she saw that the bullet had just grazed Brittany's arm and had hit the wall behind her.

"Brittany, honey, you're OK," Santana assured, trying to keep her voice calm, "It's just a graze. The bullet hit the wall."

Brittany slowly sat up and looked at her arm, "Son of a bitch! That fucking hurts!"

Santana surprised herself when she let out a small laugh. Glad knowing Brittany wasn't seriously hurt.

"Puck!" Brittany said, panicked, "Where's Puck?"

Santana's happiness was short lived.

"Stay here," Santana said as she got up and went looking for Puck.

Brittany watched as Santana left her side.

"Go with her," she told Quinn, "I'm fine."

Brittany brought her right hand and covered her wound trying to stop the blood. The bullet may have grazed her, but it had done some good damage. She looked at her wound and guessed the open gash was an inch wide. Maybe more.

"Hope Santana likes scars," Brittany said to herself.

She got up and clumsily walked over to Quinn's room. She saw Artie still on the ground, handcuffed. Quinn had done as Brittany had to the other intruder. She had handcuffed Artie then handcuffed him to her bed.

He looked at her and smiled. Brittany glared.

She hoped Santana and Quinn found Puck safe and sound.

On the other side of the penthouse, Santana and Quinn did a search of the place and found Puck, unconscious by the open front door.

"Puck!" Quinn said, rushing to his side.

"Is he breathing?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Quinn said, "He has a nasty bump on the head though, but he's alive."

"Good," Santana said letting out a breath.

Santana heard the ping of the elevator and she she raised her gun, aiming at the outside hallway. Quinn did the same.

The elevator doors opened and six LAPD uniform officers stepped out.

"DROP IT!" one of the officers yelled as all of them raised their guns.

Santana and Quinn identified themselves, each putting their guns away.

Quinn cradled Puck's head in her lap. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Did you get them?" Puck asked, his voice groggy.

"We did," Quinn said with a smile, "We had to do all the work since you decided to take a nap."

Puck let out a weak laugh, "I was tired."

Santana smiled watching the two. Her smile faltered though when her thoughts turned to a wounded Brittany.

"Call a bus!" Santana told the newly arrived officers, "We have two officers in need of medical attention. And one suspect."

Santana saw one of the uniform officers call for an ambulance. She turned and headed straight for Brittany.

Santana saw Brittany sitting on the floor between the door frame to Quinn's room.

"Santana!" Brittany called out, relief flooding her body at seeing Santana was unhurt, "Did you find Puck?"

"He's fine. Got knocked out, but he's OK," Santana said reaching Brittany and kneeling next to her, "The guy who shot you must have knocked him out. Back up is here and an ambulance is on the way."

Brittany was relieved to hear Puck was fine, "Good cause I need some drugs," Brittany joked, "This really, really hurts."

"Let me see," Santana said.

Brittany removed her hand and Santana was able to see the big gash on her girlfriend's arm. Blood still spilling out.

"I hope you like scars," Brittany said, putting her hand back on her wound, "Cause this one is going to be a doozy."

"I love scars," Santana said softly. She was about to kiss Brittany when she was interrupted.

"Does the force know you two are fucking?" Artie asked, "Cause I'm sure that's frowned upon."

"Fuck you," Santana said has she shot Artie a glare.

Artie just laughed.

"It's over," Brittany said, her hand back on her wound, "You're done."

"Am I?" Artie asked smugly, "We'll see."

Brittany looked at him wondering what Artie meant. Santana on the other hand had her suspicions.

###

About half an hour had passed since Artie and his men had broken into the building. There had been a total of three men, the two inside the penthouse and one in a unit two floors down. The third man had been the one to knock Puck out and shoot Brittany. He had come up to the penthouse when he hadn't heard from his accomplices.

The power had been restored and the penthouse was now filled with uniform officers, detectives and paramedics.

Artie and the man who had tired to attack Brittany had been taken to the station. The man Santana had shot was on his way to the hospital. He had regained consciousness and his first words had been him saying he'd gladly testify against Artie.

Artie's other accomplice had also been more than eager to point fingers at Artie and kept saying he would testify for a deal.

"How you holding up?" Santana asked Brittany.

"Good," Brittany said.

Brittany was sitting on a gurney, while the paramedic inspected and temporarily bandaged her wound.

"You're going to need stitches," the paramedic said, "We'll take you in and fix you up."

"Lay down please," the paramedic told Brittany.

Brittany did as she was told and suddenly felt exhausted.

"I'm going with you," Santana said, "To the hospital."

"You know you can't," Brittany said, "You have to stay here and finish this and go to the station."

Santana turned to the paramedic, "Can you give us a minute? Go check on Officer Puckerman or something?"

"Sure," the paramedic said and left.

The penthouse was packed with officers and detectives. Jerry had just arrived as was talking to Quinn.

"You did it again," Santana said, looking into Brittany's eyes.

"What?" asked looking up at Santana.

"You sacred me," Santana said.

"Oh," Brittany said, "Sorry."

"And," Santana said, "You kicked down another door."

Brittany let out a laugh, "I just keep breaking my promises, don't I?"

Santana reached down and placed a strand of Brittany's hair behind her ear.

"I -," Santana began, "I just.."

Santana felt like her chest was tightening. She had so much to say to Brittany but she couldn't. Not with half the police force around.

"I'm OK Santana," Brittany assured, knowing that's what Santana needed to hear, "This wound is nothing. And I'm OK because I know you didn't get hurt. You saved my life."

"I didn't," Santana said shaking her head.

"You did," Brittany insisted reaching and taking Santana's hand, "If you hadn't shot that guy he would have continued to shoot."

Santana thought back to that moment and thanked all the Gods, universes, and Mother Nature that the man had been such a lousy shot. The darkness of the apartment had been a blessing.

"I can't lose you Britt," Santana said softly, squeezing Brittany's hand, "Not when I just found you."

"I'm not going anywhere," Brittany said, her voice low. She felt like she wanted to cry.

Santana held back the tears that were threatening to spill. This was not the place.

"Thank you," Brittany said, trying to change the mood between them, "For being here. I knew we'd be OK with you watching us."

"I freaked out when they cut the lights," Santana said, "Can't believe they came in through the AC ducts in the laundry room."

"I know," Brittany said, "I still can't believe they broke into a unit two floors down and had been living there for a couple of weeks."

The two men who had been helping Artie had moved in to an empty unit two floors down and had been held up in that empty until waiting for Artie's order. Thanks to the undercover operation being to well planned, they had not even suspected the set up. Of course, it did help that the two men helping Artie weren't exactly geniuses.

"No wonder we didn't see them entering tonight," Santana said, brushing another strand of hair from Brittany's face, "But as soon as I saw that van, I knew something was wrong."

"You have great instincts," Brittany said, smiling, "One of the idiots had to go out and get food."

"Idiots."

"I'm so glad this is over," Brittany said, "Quinn is safe and we don't have to keep looking over our shoulders."

"At least for Artie," Santana said, "We need to find out if he has a boss."

"We will. But at least now we can spend more time together," Brittany said with a smile.

"Finally," Santana said, a big smile on her face.

Santana looked behind her and saw that the paramedic was on his way back to take Brittany to the hospital.

Puck had refused to go to the hospital, claiming he was fine. Quinn was ready to leave too.

"Time to go," the paramedic said.

"I'll go to the hospital as soon as I can," Santana told Brittany.

"You better," Brittany joked.

Santana watched as Brittany was wheeled away. She let out a long breath. Brittany was going to be just fine.

-**tbc**-


	22. Next in Line

**A/N: Alright kids, it's looking like this fic will indeed end at Ch. 25. Don't want it to drag out and get boring. ;) Been working on writing/editing another fic though. Stay tuned. **

* * *

The station wasn't as packed with officers in the middle of the night as it was during the day. It was easy to bring in Artie Abrams and one of his accomplice without much fanfare. The department wanted to keep this out of the papers as long as possible.

Artie and his accomplice had been taken straight to booking where they were photographed and finger printed. They had them on a barrage of charges which was sure to keep them locked up for a long time.

While Artie was being processed, Santana, Quinn and Puck were giving their own accounts on what happened. Santana had to give up her weapon because she had used it and shot a suspect.

This was the third person Santana had shot in the line of duty and she knew that the paperwork was going to be insane.

The man Santana had shot was still in surgery but Santana was told by the officers assigned to him that he would make a full recovery. He'd go to jail a healthy man.

Santana got a text from Brittany telling she was fine and her stitches looked gross but kinda of bad ass. Santana had laughed and told her she couldn't wait to nurse her back to health.

Santana was sitting in one of the conference rooms with Quinn and Puck waiting for Jerry.

"Brittany got her stitches," Santana said as she put her phone away.

"Thank God," Quinn said, "That looked pretty bad."

"It really did," Santana said.

"We have to make sure to buy her favorite ice cream," Puck said, "For her recovery."

Santana was going to ask Brittany to stay with her for a couple of days. Have her recover at her place. She was sure Brittany would agree to that, but she didn't mention this to Quinn or Puck. All this had surely guaranteed them a few days off.

She made a mental note to buy sherbet ice cream.

The sun was almost coming up on a new day but they were still not done.

The mayor had yet to arrive at the station. Quinn had called her right after the bust but told her not to come to the station until someone came to get her.

"She's safe now Quinn," Puck assured, "She's always been safe. With the protective detail and your brothers staying with her, she always had a watchful eye on her.

"I know, but if Artie isn't lying and it's really not over..."

"We'll know more when we question him," Santana said, "Your whole family is safe Quinn. Your mom, brothers and dad and your step-dad."

"Ugh fuck my step-dad!" Quinn said, anger in her voice, "My mom's been going through hell all this time and he's can't even bother to cancel all his business trips? Asshole."

"But he's back right?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, he got back two days ago," Quinn said, "I never understood why my mom married that guy."

Santana gave Quinn a weak smile. She and Jerry had kept a close eye on every member of Quinn's immediate family in case Artie had chosen to go after them. Quinn's brothers and father had been assigned a protective detail. Judy's current husband, John Bronson, had been gone on business for a while.

"He doesn't matter," Quinn continued, "He was supposed to be back from Rome the day before mom's last dinner but I guess business was more important than his wife."

"Sorry," was all Santana said.

"How about I go pick her up?" Puck suddenly suggested.

"There you go," Santana said, glad for he change of topic, "Puck will look after her."

"Yeah, OK," Quinn said, letting out a breath, "Thanks Puck."

They followed Puck out and watched him walk toward the exit. After he was gone Santana and Quinn noticed Artie being taken down the main hall.

"Take Abrams to room 5," Jerry Fox told the officers who were in charge of watching the criminal, "I'll be right in."

Santana and Quinn caught up to Jerry as Artie was being taken away.

"I want in on the questioning," Quinn said.

"No way, Officer Fabray," Jerry said, "May I remind you that you were the target in this crime. I can't have you involved anymore. You're too close to this."

"I can handle this!" Quinn almost shouted.

"Quinn," Santana said gently, "He's right. Your part is done, let him take it from here. You know you can't be involved anymore."

Quinn took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'll let you watch the interrogation through the two way mirror, but that's it," Jerry said sternly.

"Great," Santana said.

Jerry nodded and walked away.

"I need to call Sam," Santana said.

"I'm sure he knows," Quinn said, "My mother tells him everything. I bet you he shows up with her."

Santana's phone rang.

"It's Sugar," Santana said, surprised, "The hell does she want at this hour."

"You don't think," Quinn began, "You don't think she knows we made an arrest, do you?"

"That's crazy," Santana said, "It happen like 3 hours ago. She couldn't know that fast."

The phone continued to ring.

Santana answered, "Why aren't you asleep?"

"_You arrested Artie!"_ Sugar said, her voice dripping with excitement.

"The actual fuck?" Santana almost yelled, "How the fuck did you know that already."

"Holy shit," Quinn said, an amused smile on her face.

"_They tried to kidnap Quinn? Were there any shots fired? Is Quinn OK? Are…"_

"Whoa, whoa," Santana interrupted, "Slow down Lois Lane."

"_Don't you fucking dare give any exclusives to anyone else,"_ Sugar said, "_I'm coming down to the station right now!"_

"Sugar! Sug…"

The line was dead.

"Well," Santana said, putting her phone away, "Sugar is on her way."

"How did she know so fast?" Quinn asked.

"Her mysterious source," Santana said, "Who the hell is it?"

"It has to be someone at the scene," Quinn said, "Or someone in the mayor's office, or someone from booking."

"Maybe it's your mom," Santana told Quinn, "How funny would that be?"

"It's not my mom," Quinn said, "Maybe it's Sam."

"No way," Santana said, "He's been trying to keep info about this out of the press for months. No way it's him."

Santana and Quinn were interrupted when they noticed Brittany practically running down the hall towards them.

"What'd I miss?" Brittany asked, a bit out of breath.

"Brittany!" both Santana and Quinn called out in surprise.

Brittany had been itching to get back to the station as soon as possible. She was feeling a lot better. The searing pain in her arm was now a dull ache. Mainly thanks to the painkillers. As soon as the doctor stitched her up, she had asked to be released. Once the wound had been cleaned, she noticed it wasn't as bad as she initially thought.

She did have a large white bandage around her upper arm and the doctor had put it in a sling so she wouldn't move it around so much. Once she had gotten the OK to leave, she hopped in a cab and headed straight for the station. When she had texted Santana she was already on her way but didn't say anything because she knew Santana would try to stop her.

"You should be in the hospital," Santana chastised.

Santana was a upset that Brittany had left the hospital but she'd be lying if she didn't admit she was glad to see her.

Santana went over and carefully pulled Brittany in for a hug. She didn't want to bother her injured arm.

"I'm fine," Brittany said, hugging her back with her good arm, "Good as new."

Santana let Brittany go and moved back to inspect her sling.

"You idiot," Quinn said, "Go back to the hospital."

Brittany watched as Quinn came close and pulled her into a hug.

"The doctor said I could go," Brittany said, "I mean sure, he did say that I should go home and rest but he didn't say I had to do it right away."

Quinn let out a small laugh. Santana didn't.

"I'm fine," Brittany said again, mainly for Santana's benefit. She did love that Santana cared about her as much as she did, but she needed to know what was going on, "Fill me in."

Quinn went on to fill in Brittany on everything that had happened. Including Sugar and her mysterious source.

Truth be told, Brittany had forgotten all about the three of them trying to solve who Sugar's source was. Sugar had gotten information for months and it never once derailed the investigation.

No harm, no foul she thought.

But she knew there was foul. If this source was leaking information to a reporter, then who's to say they wouldn't leak other information to criminals or others who'd have more sinister things to gain.

"We've come to the conclusion," Quinn said, "That it's not Sam or my mom."

"Oh my God!" Brittany said, bringing her hand to cover her mouth.

"What?" Santana asked.

"I..I think it's Rachel," Brittany said.

Both Quinn and Santana stared at Brittany.

"But she's so..," Santana began, "She was practically peeing her pants when they questioned her. I just can't picture her going all Deep Throat."

"It makes sense," Quinn said, "She'd have access to information my mother got, and my mom made sure she was updated on every detail about these robberies."

"Wait," Brittany said, waving her hand, "No, I'm wrong. It can't be her. She's too afraid of her own shadow."

"When Sugar gets here," Santana said, "We'll ask."

###

Brittany, Quinn and Santana watched Jerry interrogate Artie from the safety of the observation room. He had yet to admit to anything or ask for his lawyer.

"So Mr. Abrams, looks like we caught you red handed," Jerry said as he sat down across from Artie.

"I'm innocent," Artie said, in his normal British accent, "And I'd appreciate you uncuffing me from this table."

"Now see," Jerry began, "I thought you were from Indiana? What's with that accent?"

"I watch a lot of BBC."

"Sure you do," Jerry said with a smirk, "Give it up Abrams, you're buddy are in the other room is giving you up. And once the other one is out of surgery, he'll talk too. No one is protecting you. You're going down for this."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Artie said, smugly, "I was merely visiting my employers daughter to make sure she was OK. There has been a crime wave in this city."

"A crime wave you started," Jerry accused.

"According to you," Artie said, "Listen, I'm not sure why I'm here when there are bigger and more local fish you should be interested in."

"Like who?"

"I'm done talking," Artie said, "If I remember my Law & Order reruns accurately, the second I ask for my lawyer you can't talk to me anymore."

Jerry said nothing.

"I want my lawyer," Artie demanded.

In the observation room, Quinn let out a grunt in frustration.

"He's crazy if he thinks he's getting away with this," Quinn said.

"He's not, Quinn," Brittany said, "There's too much evidence against him."

"Yeah," Santana added, "Plus his team is turning on him. He's not going anywhere.

"What the hell did he mean by bigger fish?" Quinn asked.

Before anyone could say anything, the door to the room suddenly opened and a uniformed officer stuck his head in the room.

"Which one of you is Lopez?" he asked.

"I am. Who wants to know?" Santana said.

"There's a Sugar Motta out front looking for you."

"Oh, thanks," Santana said, "I'll be right there."

When the officer left, Brittany spoke.

"Are we confronting her about Rachel?"

"Should we?" Santana asked, "I mean, sure, it's driving me insane not knowing who is giving Sugar all this info but she didn't hurt anyone. We solved the case."

"Look," Quinn began, "Nothing is going to happen to Sugar. Rachel on the other hand..."

"Wait," Brittany interrupted, "I'm sure I'm wrong. I was just guessing. I don't think Rachel would do that. She loves working for the mayor and really needs the job. I doubt she'd risk getting fired."

"Britt," Quinn said, "I know she's your friend but if she is leaking information to the press, information that is not supposed to be released, she's going to get fired."

Brittany felt panic start to rise up inside her. The last thing she wanted was her friend to get fired.

"We have no proof," Brittany said firmly, "It's just a stupid guess. I know you don't like Rachel but can you at least wait to see if it's true first."

"I like Rachel," Quinn said, "I do. She's super annoying, but not a bad person. But if she broke the rules, she should be punished."

Quinn's phone suddenly alerted her to a text.

"Puck's back with my mom," Quinn said, "She's in conference room 11. I'm going to go see her."

"We'll go talk to Sugar," Santana said.

Quinn left without another word.

"I really don't think it's Rachel," Brittany said, worry in her voice.

Santana stepped forward and brought Brittany in for a hug.

"I know honey," Santana said softly into the crook of Brittany's neck.

Brittany squeezed her good arm a little tighter around her girlfriend, "I just don't want her to lose her job. At least not until she sells one of her musicals."

Santana stepped back a bit to look at Brittany. She smiled.

"We don't even know it's her," Santana said, her arms resting on Brittany's hips, "We don't have to look into this. The mayor doesn't seem too worried about having a leak in her office. If Mayor Fabray hasn't deemed this important enough to launch and investigation, then let's not start one."

"I don't want us to interfere with this investigation," Brittany said.

"There is no investigation," Santana assured as she moved her hand to caress Brittany's cheek, "This was just us trying to figure this out for our own curiosity."

"If you're sure," Brittany said.

"I'm sure," Santana said stepping back, "Come on, let's go talk to Sugar.

"OK."

They headed towards the door, but before Brittany had a chance to open it, Santana stopped her.

"Hey Britt," Santana said softly.

"Did you change your mind?"

"No, it's not that," Santana said, taking a breath, "I wanted to ask…with your arm shot up like that…you'll get a few days off to recover and …

Santana wasn't sure why she was rambling. All she wanted was to ask Brittany to stay at her place so she could take care of her.

"I'd love to stay at your place," Brittany interrupted, "I know we had sort of talked about me spending some days over at your house, but I wasn't sure if you were serious or just joking around."

Santana laughed out of pure relief, "Brittany, I was totally serious. I just wanted to ask you in case you'd rather rest at home while your arm gets better."

"Hmm, well," Brittany said closing the gap between her and Santana and bringing her in for a hug with her good arm, "I'm going to need lots of attention."

"Is that right?" Santana asked, smiling and putting her hands around Brittany's waist, "I can do that."

"You shouldn't worry so much," Brittany said softly, "This is the job."

Santana closed her eyes and sighed.

"I know, I know," Santana said opening her eyes and looking at Brittany, "My brain understands that. It does. I just, I worry about the people I care about. I can't help it."

Brittany returned Santana's smile and leaned in and placed a tender kiss on Santana's lips.

"I care about you too," Brittany said, "So much."

Santana kissed Brittany again.

Santana wondered if it was too soon to tell Brittany she loved her. Because she did. She wasn't sure when it happened but she knew she was in love with Brittany.

Fuck it, Santana thought, we could have died tonight.

"I more than care for you Brittany," Santana said seriously, "I love you."

Brittany felt her heart soar and an impossibly big smile form on her face.

"Maybe it's too soon," Santana began, "But I just..I.."

Santana was cut off when Brittany kissed her and hugged her incredibly tight again.

"Me too!" Brittany said pulling back, "I love you Santana."

"Yeah?" Santana asked with a big smile.

"Oh yeah," Brittany responded.

Santana was sure she had never felt happier, "I can't wait to nurse you back to health."

"You're going to regret it," Brittany said playfully.

"I very much doubt that," Santana said, "Now come on. Let's deal with Sugar."

"Her name is so weird," Brittany said as Santana let her go and went to open the door, "I gotta ask her if her parents were high when they named her."

Santana's chuckle slightly echoed as they headed out into the hallway.

###

Brittany and Santana made their way to the front of the station and saw Sugar pacing back and forth.

"Sugar!" Santana called out.

Sugar stopped pacing and practically ran to them.

"It's about fucking time!" Sugar said the excitement evident in her voice, "It's all true, right? Artie Abrams was going to kidnap or hurt Quinn? Holy shit Brittany, what happened to your arm?"

"Would you keep your voice down," Santana warned her, "Just…Shhh!"

"Maybe we should go into a room," Brittany suggested.

"Good idea," Santana said, "Come on Lois _Lame_, let's get you isolated."

Sugar gladly followed Brittany and Santana through the labyrinth of hallways of the West L.A. station.

"This is going to get me a Peabody award, I just know it!" Sugar said.

"Just calm down," Santana said as she opened the door to conference room 9, "Get in here."

Sugar stepped in and jumped up to sitt on the long table in the middle of the room.

Santana closed the door after Brittany entered.

"OK!" Sugar said, "First things first, why is your arm in a sling Brittany? Did you get hurt during the bust?"

"We know who your source is," Brittany said, ignoring the questions about her injury.

Santana was taken completely by surprise. She had thought Brittany hadn't wanted to look into Sugar's source.

"Britt," Santana said, "You don't have…"

"It's OK," Brittany said, "I want to make sure."

"You don't know anything," Sugar said, her voice wavering a bit.

"It's Rachel," Brittany stated.

Brittany had expected Sugar to look surprised or mad at hearing Rachel's name, but she wasn't. Instead Sugar had a look of utter confusion on her face.

"Rachel?" Sugar asked.

"Don't play dumb," Santana said, "Rachel Berry? The mayor's assistant. The one not sitting in a jail cell right now."

"Wait, you think my source is Rachel? The aspiring playwright?" Sugar asked.

Brittany and Santana nodded.

Sugar laughed.

"What's so funny?" Santana asked, getting annoyed.

"Oh man..OK," Sugar said, trying to stop laughing, "I'm not telling you who my source is, but I will tell you it's definitely not Rachel Berry."

"It's not?" Brittany asked.

"No, it's not," Sugar said, smiling.

Brittany felt the relief wash over her at hearing the news. She wasn't going to say anything and just drop the whole thing. Like Santana said, if the mayor hadn't launched an investigation on the leak, then maybe it wasn't that important. But she needed to know if Rachel was the leak.

"So Berry isn't spoon feeding you info?" Santana asked.

"No, and I suggest you drop this," Sugar said, "It's not her and that's all you're getting from me on this. Ever again. Consider that little bit of info a favor."

"Thanks Sugar," Brittany said.

"Don't thank her," Santana said, "She's still sitting on information."

"Can we move on," Sugar said, now impatient, "What can you tell me on Abrams arrest?"

"Nothing," Santana said crossing her arms.

"Come on Santana," Sugar said, "I cleared Rachel Berry, the least you can do is give me something in return."

Santana let out a breath, "He's British."

"Knew that. Next?"

"His team is turning against him," Brittany added.

"Ohhhh!" Sugar said, now interested, "That I didn't know. Thanks rookie."

"And that's all you're getting," Brittany said.

"That's all I need," Sugar said, jumping off the table.

Brittany's phone rang. It was Quinn.

"Hey Quinn…yeah, uh huh….we're with Sugar now….Really? Umm, yeah OK… We'll be right there."

Brittany hung up.

"What did she want?" Santana asked.

"The mayor wants to talk to Sugar."

"Seriously?" Sugar said, excited.

"Yeah," Brittany said, "She wants you to be the reporter to break this news."

Sugar jumped up in the air like she had just won the lottery, "Peabody, Pulitzer..here I COME! Let's go."

Sugar was out the door before Brittany or Santana could stop her.

"This should be fun," Santana said.

Sugar was already a few feet in front of Santana and Brittany as hey headed to the room where the mayor waited.

"Damn it Sugar," Santana called out in from to her, "You don't even know where you're going!"

"Well hurry up!" Sugar said, stopping, "I don't want to keep the mayor waiting."

Santana and Brittany caught up to Sugar and lead her the rest of the way.

"In here," Santana said once they rounded the corner door.

When Santana opened the door she saw that inside Conference Room 11 was the mayor, Puck, Quinn, Sam, Rachel and Finn.

"Mayor Fabray," Sugar greeted, "I am honored that you have chosen me to break this story."

"Well," Judy began, "Considering you're always one step ahead of everyone, it seems only fitting."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Sugar said, with a big smile.

Brittany recognized everyone in the room except for the tall, goofy looking guy next to Sam.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" she asked.

"Oh!" Sam chimed in, "Brittany this is my assistant Finn Hudson."

"Nice to meet you Finn," Brittany said, "I'm Brittany Pierce."

"Hi," Finn said a bit shyly, "Hi Santana, nice to see you again."

"You too Finn," Santana said.

"Now that everyone knows each other," Judy said, "Can we get down to business? Ms. Motta, let's have a chat shall we?"

"Yes ma'am," Sugar said.

Judy turned her attention to the rest of the people in the room, "Can the rest of you excuse us? I'll only require Sam in this meeting."

"Yeah, sure," Puck said.

Everyone else had quickly exited the room leaving Judy, Sam and Sugar alone.

"Is it you?" Quinn asked Rachel as soon as everyone was outside.

"Am I what?" Rachel asked confused.

"Why are you here?" Quinn asked, "It's the crack of dawn, shouldn't you be asleep."

"Judy..Mayor Fabray called me," Rachel said nervously, "She told me what happened and wanted my help."

"Quinn," Brittany warned.

"Then you called Sugar after talking to my mom," Quinn accused.

"What? No…no, why would I?" Rachel asked.

"Quinn stop," Brittany said, "It's not her."

"What?"

"It's not her," Santana confirmed.

"What am I not?" Rachel asked, her face showing her confusion.

"Nothing Rachel," Brittany said, "It's nothing. Hey, listen, let's hang out this week. How about on Wednesday?"

"Umm, yeah," Rachel said, still confused, "Wednesday is fine. I'm still not sure what's happening though."

"Don't worry about it Andrew Lloyd Webber," Santana said.

"But how..," Quinn began.

"We'll tell you later," Santana said.

"Well," Puck finally spoke, "This code you are all talking in is fascinating but I'm super exhausted and I've been cleared to go home. I'm going to get some sleep."

Santana was about to bid Puck a good night when she noticed that Sam's assistant had gone sort of pale.

"You OK, Finn?"

"Huh? Oh, fi…fine," he stammered, "I'm fine."

Santana wondered, "Hey do you know Sugar?"

"Hmm? Me? No.. I mean, yeah I know who she is but..no I don't know…her." Finn managed to get out.

"Riiiight," was all Santana said.

Brittany watched the exchange and wondered what the weird vibe was that she was picking up.

"I'll walk with you Officer Puckerman," Finn said, "I could use some coffee."

Puck and Finn left leaving Brittany, Rachel, Santana and Quinn standing alone in the hallway.

"Wait," Quinn said, "You don't think…"

"It could be," Brittany said.

"I have a feeling he is," Santana said.

"That little punk," Quinn said, "I'm going to talk to my mother and have her start an official investigation."

"I'm sorry," Rachel interrupted, "What the the hell are you all talking about?"

"Don't worry about it," Santana said.

"Cops are so weird," Rachel said, "I'm going to go get some coffee."

And with that she was gone.

"What a fucking mess," Quinn said.

"At least we got Artie," Brittany said.

"True," Santana said, "But now we need to find out if he's working alone or not."

"You don't think he is," Brittany stated.

"I just have a feeling," Santana said.

Santana had some theories but she hadn't really shared them with anyone other than Jerry. There was a reason Jerry had assigned her to background checks. She was good at it. Really good. She had spent countless hours researching the Fabray family and found a lot of interesting things. Finding that had developed into theories.

She didn't mention any now because Quinn was present. These theories Santana had implicated Quinn's step-father.

John Bronson, the mayor's current husband had been out of the country for the majority of this case and had only gotten back recently. Santana remembered the mayor's dinner and the mayor saying her husband couldn't join them because he had been caught up on business in Europe. Santana didn't think about it much at the time. But she started to get suspicious when Mr. Bronson still didn't show up even after the threat against the mayor became a real danger.

You'd think his wife's life being in constant danger would warrant an immediate return, Santana thought.

When Santana had casually asked Quinn about her step-father one day, Quinn said he was a workaholic. It was nothing unusual. Quinn wasn't a fan of John Bronson.

"The only good thing that man has done that I've liked," Quinn had said, "Is him doing everything possible to avoid my brothers and me."

When Quinn's brothers had heard about the threat they had cut their business trip short and jumped on a plane from New York to be with their mother. Even Quinn's biological father, the mayor's ex husband, Russell Fabray, had made it a point to be constantly by his ex-wives side.

That one action, or non-action, by John Bronson had put him on Santana's watch list. She had checked his financial records and found that Quinn was next in line to inherit Judy's share of the Fabray fortune. But if something were to happen to Quinn, John was next in line. Quinn's brothers would split Russell Fabray's share.

It was slowly starting to come together. Now with Artie suggesting things weren't over and that there was someone else, her suspicions grew.

Santana had told Quinn that she thought she wasn't the real target. She was wrong. The more she thought about it, the more sure she was that the mayor's own husband was the one who wanted her and Quinn dead.

-**tbc**-

* * *

_Note: Quinn's brothers were mentioned in Chapter 5 and the mayor's husband in Chapter 15. Just so you don't think I just made them up right here and now. ;-)_


	23. Connections

**A/N: Longest chapter yet. Thanks for reading. A little fluff before the final. You all have been awesome. 2 chapters left!**

* * *

It had been two days since Sugar's story broke about how one of the mayor's assistants had been been responsible for the series of robbers, one of which resulted in a triple homicide, that had occurred in the city. Two days of the mayor's office launching and aggressive PR campaign to make sure her office wasn't tarnished by scandal. Two days of press conferences and breaking news.

Artie had a total of five men working for him and all five were more than glad to give him up for a deal. There was no getting out of this for the former assistant. He was going to jail for a very long time.

However, Artie didn't seem to mind. He had told the D.A.'s office that he could give them an even bigger fish to fry provided they give him a deal. The D.A.'s office had yet to respond.

Santana and Jerry were still the only ones who suspected John Bronson. They had informed the D.A. and were told to find evidence so that they wouldn't have to give Artie any type of deal.

Santana knew she had to tell Quinn soon. Or at the very least, let Brittany in on her suspicions.

Brittany had done away with the sling and was now sporting a white bandage on her arm.

The department had given Brittany a few days off to recover and thanks to Jerry Fox working his magic on the schedule, Santana had also gotten some time off. She was still digging up information, but at least she had been excused from patrol duty.

Brittany and Santana's partners had been reassigned to help tie up the Abrams case.

"I'm sick of hearing about this," Brittany said.

Brittany was sitting up in bed, her back resting against the headboard, Santana comfortably snuggled between her legs, watching the morning news. Both still in pajamas and enjoying a lazy morning.

She had spent the last two days with Santana at her house, just like they had planned. It had been just what both needed.

Santana had wanted to be the one to sit up with Brittany resting against her, but Brittany had refused insisting that since since she was taller, it made more sense.

"It's weird though," Santana said, as she snuggled against Brittany a bit more, "We lived it, but here we are hearing about it like it happened to other people."

"Can we change the channel?" Brittany asked, placing a kiss on Santana's temple, "I think Loony Tunes is on on channel 395."

"This press conference is just like Loony Tunes," Santana said, slowly running her hands up and down Brittany's bare thighs, "By the way, I'm so glad you wear such short shorts to bed."

Brittany giggled into Santana's ear, "And I'm glad that you wear such thin tank tops to bed. Not only can I totally feel up on your muscle arms but I can see your nipples through the fabric."

"You pervert," Santana said bursting out in a fit of laughter.

"Oh! Now your boobs are jiggling," Brittany said leaning forward a bit to get a better look, "This gets better and better."

Santana playfully smacked Brittany's thigh.

"Next time I'm wearing my hoody to bed," Santana said.

"Now you're just being mean," Brittany pouted.

Santana leaned back and looked up to give Brittany a small kiss on her lips.

"I could be persuaded to sleep naked," Santana said softly, "If asked nicely of course."

Brittany cupped Santana's cheek and brought her in for a longer kiss. She grazed the top of her tongue along Santana's plump lower lip.

"Can you please sleep naked next time?" Brittany asked as she pulled back.

"I'll think about it," Santana teased as she slowly turned to look forward again.

Brittany placed her hands on Santana's stomach, underneath the thin tank top.

"Yeah?" Brittany asked softly.

Santana felt the heat of Brittany's hands as they slowly traveled up her stomach, and stopping just below her breasts.

"Maybe," Santana breathed out.

Brittany moved her hands to cup Santana's breasts, her tank top scrunching up.

Santana inhaled sharply and closed her eyes. Brittany's touch was like an explosive charge that left her skin buzzing.

Brittany had stayed over at Santana's the last two days but they hadn't slept together. Brittany's arm was still too sensitive and the last thing Santana wanted to do was hurt Brittany.

Brittany began to knead each breast, and as she did, she felt Santana push her body back into hers, wanting more contact. She couldn't get over just how soft and good Santana felt.

"Britt…" Santana moaned, "Umm, your arm."

"It's fine," Brittany said, her voice groggy from desire, "This is making it feel a lot better."

Her arm did hurt but it was bearable.

Santana began to rock her hips, grinding her butt right up against Brittany's center.

"Fuck," was all Brittany could say.

This wasn't enough for Santana. She wanted more. She quickly pushed forward away from Brittany, forcing Brittany to pull her hands away from her breasts.

"Did you want to watch the news instead?" Brittany asked, teasing.

Santana turned around, straddling Brittany, "Fuck the news."

Santana lunged forward and crashed her lips to Brittany's. Brittany's hands went straight to Santana's hips and brought her closer.

"Mmmmm," Santana moaned.

Just as Brittany thrust her tongue into Santana's mouth, her hands moved to the hem of Santana's tank top and pushed it upwards, wanting to take off the material and expose Santana's bare chest.

Santana separated from Brittany and raised her arms to allow Brittany to remove her top.

Brittany winced as she took off Santana's shirt, "Argh."

"Maybe this isn't a good idea," Santana said, looking at Brittany's bandage.

"No, no," Brittany insisted, "I'm good. I probably can't do anything too fancy though."

"Fancy?" Santana asked, laughing.

Brittany leaned forward and took Santana's right breast in her mouth, "Mmm hmmm."

Santana closed her eyes and relished the feeling of Brittany's mouth on her, "Well, maybe…I can do fancy stuff."

Brittany removed her mouth and looked up at Santana.

"I missed you," Brittany said, "I really hope this isn't some sort of dream."

"That makes two of us," Santana said, her breathing a bit ragged.

Brittany slid down the bed so she could lay down completely, Santana on top of her.

"Britt…," Santana said softly as she positioned herself on top of Brittany, "I want you so much."

"God, me too," Brittany said as she roamed her hands all over Santana's bare back.

The morning news had moved on from talking about the mayor and was now reporting on an accident on the 405 Freeway. Neither Brittany and Santana cared.

Santana moved her mouth to kiss Brittany's neck. Sucking gently near Brittany's jawline and eliciting a moan.

Brittany moved her right leg to that it was wedged in-between Santana's legs and lightly bent her leg to grind up against Santana's center.

"Ohhh," Santana breathed against Brittany's neck when she felt Brittany's thigh rub against her through the thin cotton material. A quick shot of pleasure shot through her.

"Fancy," Brittany said, with smirk.

Santana smiled and lifted herself up to look at Brittany, "I'm doing the fancy stuff remember."

Santana got up to straddle Brittany's hips and reached down to grab the hem of Brittany's shirt, "Lift your arms."

Brittany did as told and Santana gently removed her shirt, taking extra care not to agitate Brittany's wounded arm. Santana threw the shirt on the floor.

"Much better," Santana said with a smirk. She brought her hand and laid them flat on Brittany's lower stomach. She slowly moved them up, feeling Brittany's muscled abs beneath her fingers. Brittany was so soft and hard all at once. Santana felt her arousal grow.

"Is this," Brittany began, her voice a bit out of breath, "Is this part of my physical therapy?"

"Mmm hmmm."

Santana ran her hands up and down Brittany's stomach. Up and down. Always stopping right below Brittany's breasts. Santana desperately wanted to bend down and wrap her mouth around one of them. They looked so delicious. But she was enjoying teasing her girlfriend.

Brittany felt her eyes close. Santana was only touching her stomach but it felt like Santana was touching her whole body.

Santana smiled and moved her hands to finally cup Brittany's breasts.

"Mmmm," Brittany moaned.

Santana leaned over and kissed Brittany, still straddling her. She removed her hands and put them on either side of Brittany's body.

Their kiss intensified. Brittany loved kissing Santana. She was sure Santana's lips and tongue were the best things she had ever tasted. She could kiss her forever.

Santana pulled back, needing some air. She could get so lost in Brittany's kisses. She moved her lips to kiss Brittany's neck and slowly snaked down her body as her mouth kissed hot skin. Her collarbone, the spot between her breast, her stomach, her belly button.

Brittany watched Santana move down her body and felt her shudder in anticipation.

Santana's hand moved to grab the waistband of Brittany's shorts and underwear. She slowly pulled them down her thighs and finally down her calves. She threw the clothing on the floor, right on top of the discarded shirt.

"You're so beautiful, Brittany," Santana said as she slowly kissed her way up Brittany's legs. She stopped when she reached the top of Brittany's thighs and breathed in, "So beautiful."

Brittany felt her whole body heat up. She felt so hot but shivered just the same. Brittany's legs opened a bit as if they had a mind of their own.

Santana smirked.

Brittany was sure her desire was dripping on the sheets. She desperately wanted to feel Santana's mouth on her throbbing clit but she also wanted to kiss her. She wanted to look in her eyes.

Santana felt her mouth water at seeing Brittany so exposed. She slowly moved to hover her mouth right above Brittany's soaked center. She breathed in again and took in Brittany's scent.

"Britt.." Santana moaned.

"I want to kiss you," Brittany said, her breathing haggard.

Santana needed to taste Brittany. Even if just a little. She lowered her mouth and started at the base of Brittany's center and slowly licked up ending her taste test by sucking on Brittany's clit.

"OH GOD!" Brittany grunted as her hand grabbed the sheet beneath her. It was a mixture of pain and pleasure as she also felt the ache from her sore arm.

"San..S..ant," was all she managed to get out because Santana was still sucking, "Come…come up. I..of fuck..I need to kiss you."

Santana was lost in Brittany's scent and taste but she heard her girlfriend calling for her. She licked the length of Brittany one last time before moving back up to come face to face with the woman she loved.

"Hi," Santana said softly, the smirk on her face impossibly big. She licked her lips and around her mouth to continue tasting as much of Brittany as she could.

Brittany saw Santana lick her lips and almost came right then and there, "Take off …take off your shorts."

Santana moved off off Brittany and quickly removed her bottoms. Within seconds she was just as naked as Brittany. She settled herself on top and looked into Brittany's eyes. She straddled Brittany's thigh while her own thigh pressed against Brittany.

"I love you," Brittany said before lifting her head up to kiss Santana.

Brittany immediately thrust her tongue into Santana's mouth, wanting to taste Santana. And she did, but she also tasted herself. It only aroused her more.

Santana began to rock her against Brittany, coating her desire all over and feeling Brittany's own desire coating her in return.

Their kiss became frantic as each as dueling tongues searched to explore and taste.

Brittany kept pace with Santana's rocking hips and felt a flashes of pleasure each time Santana slammed int other. She moved her good arm to grip Santana's ass to bring her closer.

"Britt," Santana moaned moving on to bury her face in Brittany's neck.

They continued to thrust against each other, pressure building tighter and tighter.

Santana lifted her head from Brittany's neck and looked at her. Her eyes were closed, her mouth open and pure pleasure filled her face. Pleasure Santana was giving her.

"I love you," Santana breathed.

Brittany opened her eyes and looked into Santana's eyes. Their hips never once wavering. In Santana's eyes she saw pure love. Love and desire.

Santana didn't think she had ever seen anything more beautiful than Brittany's eyes. Eyes she wanted to look into for the rest of her life.

They continued to stare at each other until the pleasure was too much and they wouldn't keep their eyes open. Brittany couldn't hold back anymore and came with just a couple of more thrusts form Santana.

Santana forced her eyes open to see Brittany come undone but she was only able to see a few seconds before her own wave hit her hard.

Santana collapsed on top of Brittany and tried to catch her breath. She felt like she wasn't getting enough air.

Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana and brought her in close, breathing into her temple.

"I, uh," Brittany began to say when she was able to speak again, "Once my arm is better, I'm gonna give you, a run for your money."

Santana let out a breathless laugh.

###

Santana opened her refrigerator door looking for the milk. She hadn't gone to the market in a couple of weeks and prayed that there was still enough milk left to make Brittany some pancakes. She spotted the milk way in the back behind the styrofoam container of two day old Chinese food.

"Please, please, please," Santana chanted as she picked up the carton. She took it out of the refrigerator and opened it.

"Oh shit!" Santana almost yelled as she quickly removed the carton away from her nose, "Ugh!"

"What's wrong?" Brittany said, coming into the kitchen. She had finished showering, dressing and had changed her bandage.

Santana was clad in only her thin tank top and cotton shorts.

"This milk smells like a dry armpit," Santana said in disgust. She quickly went to the sink and emptied out the remaining milk, that came out in clumps.

"Gross," Brittany said, scrunching her nose, "How long has that been there?"

"Like five years, I think," Santana said, as the last clump fell out. She turned on the water and let the spoiled milk disappear down the drain.

Brittany smiled and went over hugged Santana from behind.

"When was the last time you went shopping for food?" Brittany asked, kissing Santana's head.

"Umm," Santana said trying to remember, "Probably before we met."

Santana turned off the water, put the carton on the counter and relaxed into Brittany's embrace.

"Mmmm," Santana moaned, "You smell like Spring Morning Glory."

Brittany laughed, "I hope it's OK I used your shower gel."

"Of course it is."

"And your shampoo."

"That's fine."

"And your luffa," Brittany said, "I know using someone else's luffa is pretty intimate."

"Uh Britt," Santana said, "I don't think we can get anymore intimate than we did in that bed this morning."

"Oh we totally can," Brittany said with a laugh.

Santana turned around in Brittany's arms and placed her hand around her girlfriend's neck.

"I'm sorry," Santana said, "I wanted to make you pancakes."

"I thought you said you were cooking challenged?" Brittany asked.

"I am, but I mean, it can't be that hard to make pancakes," Santana said, "The instructions are on the box."

Brittany was touched Santana wanted to make her breakfast despite having no clue what she was doing.

"That's sweet," Brittany said, placing a small kiss on Santana's lips, "But I'm supposed to cook you meals remember? I owe you two."

"I'm saving those for dinners," Santana said, "You're not getting something as easy as breakfast."

"Yes ma'am," Brittany said smiling, "Listen, how about we go to The Coral Reef and get breakfast. Then we'll go shopping and get some food in that refrigerator of yours."

"Yes ma'am," Santana agreed.

"But first," Brittany said, letting go of Santana, "You need to shower and get dressed."

"Alright," Santana said, pouting.

"OH!" Brittany said suddenly remembering, "I also have to stop by Kurt's and pick up Lord Tubbington."

"I finally get to meet the infamous, Lord Tubbs?" Santana asked, actually looking forward to the meeting the feline.

"Yes!" Brittany said, excited, "I want to get him back so you guys can hang out and also I think Kurt is getting too attached to him. I'm afraid he won't want to give me my cat back."

"Kurt will give you your cat back," Santana said, "I'll make sure of it."

Brittany loved when Santana got protective of her.

"Go," Brittany said, "Go get ready before I totally throw you back on that bed."

"Well in that case," Santana began, "Maybe I won't get rea…"

"GO!"

Santana laughed and went to get ready.

###

The Coral Reef was full of people but not packed. Brittany and Santana had arrived just as the morning breakfast rush was ending. They both still could not believe they had been coming to the same cafe for months or even years and they had never run into each other. But that didn't matter because they had met, just in a more unusual way.

Brittany had had so much fun staying with Santana these past two days. Santana had shown Brittany all her photography equipment and had even taken a few pictures of her. Santana may have taken more than she really needed to, but she had said it was because Brittany was ridiculously photogenic.

They had watched movies, sunbathed near the pool and just talked. The only time they had gone out was when Santana insisted they go out to eat. Brittany now knew it was because Santana didn't have any food in the house. Brittany made it her mission to make sure Santana had enough to eat at home. She noticed Santana wasn't that great at taking care of herself. She'd gladly go out of her way to take care of others, but when it came to herself, Santana didn't really try.

Brittany wanted to change that. She wanted to take care of Santana. She knew she couldn't stay at the house for too long. Brittany had just moved in to her new place and now with Lord Tubbington coming home, Brittany needed to be there to help him adjust. And it's not like she could move in with Santana. It was way, way too soon. But they did live only seven streets apart. Brittany was sure they'd be in each other's homes a lot.

Brittany was on her third piece of French toast. She was starving. For a fleeting second she felt embarrassed about pigging out in front of Santana, but just as quickly as she thought about it, it was gone.

"You're going to choke," Santana said with an amused laugh, "It's like you haven't eaten in days!"

"I just.." Brittany began but stopped to swallow the piece in her mouth, "I just really love breakfast food."

Santana had ordered a veggie omelet and hash browns, but unlike Brittany, was taking her time eating.

"Shouldn't you be trying to impress me," Santana teased, "Order a salad and water and eat slow."

"OK listen," Brittany said, pointing her fork at Santana, which had a new pice of French toast on it, "I love food. You will see me pig out a lot. Either accept that or this isn't going to work."

Brittany brought the fork to her mouth and bit off the piece that was at the end.

"I accept, I accept," Santana said with a smile, "I love that you're enjoying your food. And as long as you don't choke, I'm fully supportive of Brittany the food vacuum.

"Good."

Santana went on to eat her meal. The past two days with Brittany staying with her had been the best days she could remember having. The house felt less empty and more alive. There was a great, vibrant energy in the house with Brittany there. Santana loved having her there to talk to at night and first thing in the morning. She knew that when Brittany went back to the penthouse, she'd miss her.

"You work tomorrow, huh?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah," Santana said, disappointed, "No patrol but more background stuff about Artie."

"I think I should go in tomorrow too," Brittany said, "My arm doesn't really hurt that much and I can help with the background stuff."

"If you're sure," Santana said.

"Yeah, I am," Brittany said, "I hate to end our awesome vacation so soon. Especially since it got even more awesome as of this morning..."

Santana was sure she blushed a little.

"..But if there is a bad guy higher in the ranks than Artie, then Quinn and her family are still in danger."

Santana knew it was time to tell Brittany her suspicions.

"Britt," Santana said softly, "Jerry and I, we have a theory as to who Artie's boss is."

"You do?" Brittany asked, her eyes wide in surprise, "Who?"

Santana took a deep breath, "We think it's John Bronson."

"What?" Brittany asked, confusion evident in her voice, "Quinn's step-dad? Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"But, but he's been out of town for months," Brittany said, "He was nowhere near L.A."

"Exactly," Santana explained, "Perfect cover. Let Artie do all the heavy lifting while he sits back in his private jet calling the shots."

"But why?" Brittany asked, still not wanting to believe.

Santana went on to tell Brittany everything she had found.

Brittany sat back in chair and listened to Santana. She didn't want to believe it. But the more Santana talked the more it made sens. If Judy Fabray died, Quinn would inherit close to $100 million. If both mother and daughter where to die...

"Fuck!" Brittany said after hearing everything.

"We're sure all these robberies were just their way of establishing a sort of alibi. All these robberies happened and their plan was to kill Quinn and make it look like it was just a random robbery like all the others."

"We figured the robbery part, but...John?"

"Yeah," Santana said, "Maybe killing Quinn first would make it less suspicious? Work backwards in the line of inheritance."

"Does Quinn know? Judy?"

"Not yet," Santana said.

"Why the hell not?" Brittany asked, getting a bit angry, "This is the second time we've kept this type of information from them."

"Britt, you have to understand," Santana said getting a defensive, "It was just a theory. And I wasn't even completely sold on the idea until a few days ago. And this is worse than just telling them a random stranger wants to hurt them. This is someone close to them. And besides, Jerry is going to tell Quinn and Judy today."

"Oh. I'm sorry," Brittany said, taking breath, "I didn't mean to get mad."

"I get it," Santana said, "Look Brittany, I'm on Quinn and Judy's side."

"I know, I know," Brittany said, "I'm not mad at you. I'm just..It's just...I thought this was over and it's not."

"Just one more bad guy," Santana said.

"One more bad guy," Brittany repeated.

"We got a court order to wiretap Bronson's phones and are monitoring him very carefully," Santana said, "We're also digging deeper into his financials. If we can find the money trail that leads to Artie, we got him."

One more bad guy, Brittany repeated in her head, just one more.

###

"Fucking finally!" Santana said as she pulled into a parking spot right in front of Kurt's building. One of the main reasons she hardly ever visited Kurt at home was because visiting him would require getting on the damn freeway.

"It wasn't that bad," Brittany said unbuckling her seat belt.

"Anytime I have to get on the freeway, it's bad," Santana said doing the same.

Brittany got out of Santana's Range Rover with a smile on her face. She really did love cranky Santana, but she was going to keep that litte bit of information to herself. As Brittany closed the door she spotted a hole right near the front side of the Rover.

"Umm, Santana," Brittany said, "Is that...is that a bullet hole?"

Santana smiled, "Yup! Pretty cool right?"

"Why is there a bullet hole on your car?" Brittany asked, "Were you in a car chase?"

"This car was, but I wasn't," Santana said, sounding almost disappointed, "I got this little bad girl at a police auction a couple of years ago. It used belong to some drug dealer who was chased all over L.A. for like five hours."

Santana and Brittany began to walk to the front door of Kurt's building.

"Oh, Oh!" Brittany said now remembering, "Is this the Range Rover from the L.A. River car chase?"

"Yes it is," Santana said, proud, "When I heard they were auctioning off the car I knew I had to have it. That car chase was epic! I won it, for a good price, fixed up all the dents but kept the bullet hole. Cause it kinda looks cool."

Brittany couldn't contain the smile from forming. Santana was just one big nerd.

"Your're such a dork," Brittany teased.

"I thought's that's why you fell in love with me," Santana said as she punched in Kurt's code into the intercom.

"One of the reasons," Brittany said leaning over and lightly kissing Santana.

"_Hello_."

"Hummer! It's Britt and me, open the door!"

_"I told you not to all me that,_" Kurt said.

The door buzzed and Santana reached to open the door, chucking as she did.

"Such a dork," Brittany said following Santana.

Kurt lived on the first floor of a 20 unit apartment. Santana and Brittany moved through the courtyard and to get to Kurt's place in the far left corner. Before they even reached the door, Kurt stepped out.

"Greetings ladies!"

"Hey Kurt," Santana said.

"Hi," Brittany greeted.

Before Brittany could ask about Lord Tubbington, the Tabby wobbled out of Kurt's apartment and ran straight to her.

"Lord Tubbington!" Brittany yelled excited. She bent down and picked up her beloved pet, "I missed you so much."

"_Meow_."

Santana watched and felt like she was watching the most heartwarming scene is some sappy movie. Brittany hugged that cat like she hadn't seen him in years. It was actually pretty adorable.

"Did you miss me?" Brittany asked the cat.

"He totally did," Kurt said, "I swear he only ate like 2 meals a day instead of the five you said he usually does."

"Five?" Santana asked shocked.

Brittany turned her attention to Santana, "Santana this is Lord Tubbington, Lord Tubbington, this is Santana."

"Am I supposed to shake his paw?" Santana asked.

Brittany chuckled and went to hand Santana Lord Tubbignton, "Take him."

"Good think I work out," Santana said taking the giant beast in her arms, "Good grief."

Santana was sure the cat gave her a dirty look. Maybe this cat wasn't as cute she she expected him to be.

"Hey Tubbs," Santana said awkwardly, "What's up?"

The cat licked her chin.

"Aww he likes you," Brittany said.

"I think he just...yuck," Santana said trying to get away from the cat's raspy tongue, "He smells the breakfast I just ate."

"Nope," Brittany said shaking her head, "He likes you."

"Alright," Kurt said, "Come on in. I've got his stuff all packed up."

Brittany followed Kurt into the apartment, followed by Santana who was struggling to get away from Lord Tubbington's sandpaper tongue without dropping him.

"And here I was so looking forward to meeting you," Santana said softly, "You're not making a first good impression Tubbs."

The cat continued to lick.

###

"Here you go," Kurt said as he handed Santana and Brittany two bottles of water.

Lord Tubbington was now curled between Brittany and Santana on the couch.

"Thanks Kurt," Santana said.

"Yeah, thanks," Brittany said, "And thanks for taking care of my cat all this time. I really didn't think it'd be so long."

"Don't even worry about it," Kurt said taking a seat in the recliner to the right of the couch, "I loved having him here. Kept me company since my friends can't be bothered to visit."

"Umm, well maybe," Santana began, "If you didn't live on the other side of the mountain, we'd come over more. Why don't you move closer to us?"

"Cause this place is cheap!" Kurt said, "You know I'm saving up for my dream European vacation."

Santana rolled her eyes, "You've been saving for that damn trip for years. I bet you can even afford to live there now."

"Probably," Kurt said, "Or you know Santana, if you really want me closer to you, how about I move in with you? You're all alone in that big house and do have that extra room."

"Uh yeah, I'll pass," Santana said, "I really don't want you living there now that Britt will be around a lot."

"I will?" Brittany asked, amused.

"I hope so," Santana said, "We can hang out at the penthouse but, I don't know, it'd be nice to have a place with just us."

Brittany leaned over and kissed Santana's cheek, "Yes it would. Plus I can do my whole walking naked thing."

"I don't know why you haven't already," Santana said softly, tilting her head to kiss Brittany on the lips.

"Excuse me!" Kurt interrupted, "I am still here you know."

Santana kissed Brittany one more time before sitting to face him again.

"Happy?"

"Not that I don't think you two are adorable," Kurt said, "But we were talking about me."

"Well," Brittany said, "When I move out of the penthouse, you can have my room."

Santana felt a chill run down her body at hearing Brittany say "when".

"Didn't you just move in?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, uh yeah," Brittany said, "I don't mean now...but like I'm not planning on living with Puck and Quinn forever. "

Brittany couldn't believe she had said that. She had just moved in and she was already giving her room away for when she moved out.

Oh God, Brittany thought, I hope Santana doesn't think I'm already packing my bags to move in with her.

Brittany looked over at Santana to see if she had somehow freaked her out. Santana was smiling.

"So anyway," Brittany continued wanting to move on to other topics, "Did Lord Tubbington give you any trouble? Claw at anything? Cause I'll pay you for whatever he destroyed."

"He was the perfect houseguest," Kurt said, "You don't owe me anything."

"At least let me take you out to lunch or dinner," Brittany said.

"That, I will say yes to," Kurt said smiling, "But only if you're feeling better. How's the arm?"

"Good," Brittany said, "Much better. And I had Santana to take care of me."

Santana reached over and took Brittany's hand, "I've been the best nurse ever."

"Yup," Brittany agreed smiling, brining Santana's hand to her lips and kissing it.

"I can't believe it," Kurt said with a slight laugh, "This is great."

"What is?" Santana asked, not sure what Kurt was talking about.

"You! Look at you!," Kurt said, "You're like head over heels for this girl! You just look so happy. I've never seen you like this, not even with Da..."

Kurt stopped talking and Santana knew he didn't want to mention her ex-girlfriends name.

"It's fine Kurt," Santana said, shaking her head," I told Britt everything. And you're right, I am happy. Happier than I ever was with, well anyone."

Brittany felt her chest tighten, in a good way, at hearing both Kurt and Santana's words. She turned to Santana and simply mouthed the words, "me too" before kissing Santana's hand again. It was true. She had never felt this happy with anyone else and she had a feeling she never would.

"Does the department know about you?" Kurt asked, "Now that the case is over, you don't have to worry about them taking you the case right?"

Santana sighed. They still hadn't told the department that their relationship had changed.

"We will," Santana said, "Maybe we'll tell them tomorrow."

"What will happen?" Brittany asked, "Why do they even have to know?"

"Just to cover their asses," Kurt said, "I guess so that when Santana sexually harasses you at work, you won't sue the department. Or something."

Brittany chuckled, "I would sue the department if Santana _didn't_ sexually harass me at work."

"Consider it done!" Santana said playfully, letting go of Brittany's hand.

Lord Tubbington purred.

"We should go," Brittany said, "I want to get him back to the penthouse so he can check out his new home."

"I'm going to miss this little fatty," Kurt said, pouting his lips, "Maybe I'll get a cat of my own. Or a dog. Or fish."

"If you are getting a cat," Brittany said, "You can keep the litter box and bed if you want. I bought Lord Tubbington all new stuff so I don't need it anymore."

"Oh cool," Kurt said, "Yeah I'll keep it. Really make me commit to this adoption business."

"Come back to live in civilization and you won't have to get an animal to keep you company," Santana said.

"So you are offering your extra room up for rent?" Kurt asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, still no."

"Hang in there Kurt," Brittany said, "My room at the penthouse is yours. One day."

"Girl, as awesome as it would be to live there," Kurt said, "I'm sure I can't afford the rent. How much do you pay?"

"Nothing," Brittany said smiling, "Quinn's family owns the building. None of us pay rent."

Kurt's eyes got so wide and his smile so big, Brittany thought he looked like a Japanese cartoon.

"Are you serious?" Kurt asked, excited, "I can afford nothing! Santana, you better ask this girl to move in with you soon!"

Santana felt her heart quicken, "Uh, slow down Hummer," she said, "Why don't you stop meddling in my love life for your own personal gain. Just settle your living arrangements without including my house."

"Geez relax," Kurt said, "I'm just joking."

Brittany felt her heart sink in disappointment. Did Santana not want her to move in? Sure, it was still way early in their relationship and Brittany would actually say no if Santana were to ask her now. But, the way Santana was talking, it sounded like it wasn't even a possibility in the future.

"We should really go," Brittany said getting up and going to get the carrying case, "Thanks again Kurt. Let's do dinner Friday if you're free."

"I am," Kurt said, "That should be great."

Brittany smiled. She turned to Santana, "Can you grab the rest of his things?"

"Uh sure," Santana said. She saw the change in Brittany's mood and wondered if Kurt's joke had something to do with the change.

They left Kurt's apartment with an obese cat and an unanswered question in the air.

###

The ride to the penthouse was actually pretty quick with no traffic. The whole ride Brittany kept trying to calm Lord Tubbington since he hated car rides.

When they reached the front door to the penthouse, the cat had finally settled down.

"Damn," Santana said, carrying some of his toys, "You'd think we were going to abandon him in the wilderness or something."

"He probably thought we were taking him to the vet," Brittany said, opening her front door, "He hates the vet."

Brittany walked in to the penthouse. Once she got to the living room she put the crate down and opened the door, and encouraged her cat to come out.

"We're home, little guy," Brittany cooed, "Come out and check out your new digs."

Santana closed the door behind her and joined Brittany in the living room. She hadn't been back to the penthouse since the night they had arrested Artie. Everything was back to normal, not a drop of blood on the floor. It was like nothing had ever happened. She dropped the small bag of toys on the couch and watched as Lord Tubbington slowly walked out of the crate.

"Is he going to be OK?" Santana asked.

"Yeah," Brittany said, "He just needs time to get used to the place and find some hiding spots. He'll be fine."

The cat had managed to completely come out of the crate and was now looking all around, his nose in the air trying to smell the new place.

"I'm going to show him where his bathroom is," Brittany said, picking up the cat and throwing him over her shoulder, "I'll be back."

Santana watched ast Brittany and Tubbs disappeared into her room. She sat on the couch to wait for Brittany to return. She really wanted to clear up any weirdness that Kurt may have inadvertently caused with his stupid teasing. She didn't want Brittany to be scared off.

"He loves his new bed," Brittany said coming back in the room, "He's in it now getting ready to nap. Too much excitement for one day."

"That's great," Santana said with a small smile, "Umm, Britt can I talk to you about something?"

"Uh oh," Brittany said sitting down next to Santana on the couch, "Are you breaking up with me already?"

"What? No, of course not," Santana said, "It's about what Kurt said..you know you moving in with me."

"Oh," Brittany said looking down at her hands, "Look, I don't want to live with you now if that's what you're worried about."

Santana wasn't prepared for the sudden wave of disappointment that hit her, "Oh," she said softly, "You mean like ever?"

Brittany looked at Santana and saw the disappointment in her eyes, "Wait, you want me to live with you?"

"Well, I mean, I'd hope eventually you would," Santana said, "I know it's way too early but maybe down the line, yeah."

"I thought," Brittany said shaking her head, "I thought you got mad when Kurt joked about that cause you never wanted that to happen."

"I do want it to happen," Santana said scooting closer to Brittany, "I just didn't want you to get scared off because it was too soon."

"Nothing will scare me off when it comes to you," Brittany said, taking Santana's hand in hers, "I told you, I'm not going anywhere."

Santana smiled and leaned in to kiss Brittany. She lifted her hand and placed it behind Brittany's neck to bring her closer. The kiss was slow and sweet, perfect.

"Kurt's right you know," Santana said pulling back, "That house is way too big for just one person. These past couple of days with you there, didn't make the house seem so big and lonely."

"Whenever you feel like the house gets too big," Brittany said as she placed small, soft kissed on Santana's face, "Call me."

"I will," Santana said smiling. She moved her hand to cup Brittany's cheek to guide their lips together once again.

They weren't sure how long they were on the couch kissing. It could have been minutes or hours.

Brittany was the first to pull back when she heard the sound of the front door opening.

"Someone's home," Brittany said softly.

"See, that's why I said no to Kurt," Santana said, "No interruptions."

"Oh hey, just the people I was looking for," Quinn said coming into the living room, "Just had an interesting chat with Jerry abut your theory Santana."

"Listen Quinn..," Santana began, getting up.

"Stop," Quinn interrupted bringing her hand up, "I think you may be right."

"You do?" Brittany asked from the couch.

"That greedy fuck would totally be capable of this," Quinn said angrily, "I never trusted that guy. Always used the family money as his own personal bank account. I just thank God mom had the brains to but a limit on the amount of money he could spend each year."

"What did your mom say?" Santana asked.

"She was shocked," Quinn said, "Again. That's two people close to her who betrayed her trust."

"Is Bronson staying with your mom now?" Santana asked.

"In the guest house," Quinn said, "My mom told me that they have been having problems for over a year now. They've been pretty much separated but she didn't want to get a divorce because of how it would look when she announced her running for governor."

"Quinn," Santana said, "We're keeping a close eye on him. This phones, computers, everything."

"Jerry told me," Quinn said, "I just hope we find a connection soon. My mom is keeping her distance."

"We'll find that connection," Santana assured.

"Ugh!" Quinn groaned, her frustration showing, "Just when I thought we could relax."

Quinn went to the couch and let her body fall on the cushions.

Santana sat back down and just looked at Quinn.

"Hey," Brittany said, "What about the investigation into Finn?"

"Oh that," Quinn siad with a small laugh, "Nothing. There is absolutely no evidence that ogre is the mole. Sugar must have planned everything out to perfection. There's not even any indication those two ever met. But it doesn't matter now anyway. Since Sugar is getting all the exclusives, there's no need for her to need a source."

"Clever bitch," Santana said laughing, "I wouldn't even be surprised if that was her plan all along. Scoop everyone on everything until the mayor had no choice but to unofficially appoint her the main reporter for this case."

"You think?" Quinn asked.

"Wouldn't put it past her," Santana said amused.

###

Santana and Brittany had stayed at the penthouse hanging out with Quinn for a few hours. Mostly talking about the case but they did manage to talk about other things besides work. After a while the three headed out to get some lunch. After a couple more hours, Quinn told them she had to go back to see her mom and figure out some things.

Despite wanting to spend time with Brittany, Santana found herself having a good time with Quinn as well. Brittany was already good friends with Tina and Kurt, so Santana wanted to make sure she became good friends with Quinn and Puck.

"Come on," Brittany said getting up from the table, "We're going to the market."

"The market?" Santana asked, "Britt, we just finished lunch and you want to go buy food?"

"That's the best time to do grocery shopping," Brittany said, "Shopping while hungry leads to buying three boxes of cookies."

Santana got up and followed Brittany out of the restaurant.

Before Santana knew it, they were done shopping and back at her house. They had managed to buy a good amount of food to stock up Santana's fridge.

"We bought way too much," Santana said putting the two bags she was carrying on the kitchen counter, "I won't eat all of this."

"Yes you will," Brittany said putting her one bag on the kitchen table, "And don't forget, I owe you two home cooked meals. I need a lot of this stuff to cook for you."

"That sounds so domestic," Santana said playfully.

After the groceries were put away, they decided to go in the pool and just waste the rest of the afternoon way.

"Let me just wrap my arm in plastic wrap and I'll be good to go," Brittany said.

By the time the sun was setting, Brittany was already in the kitchen preparing dinner while Santana cleaned up around the house.

Santana couldn't stop the smile on her face as she put a small load of laundry into the washing machine. This is what living with Brittany would be like. Just them hanging out and doing domestic chores. Santana thought that sounded like the best life ever.

One day, she thought.

She heard her phone alert her of a text. She went to the living room to see who the message was from.

It was Jerry.

They had found a connection between Artie and John Bronson.

-**tbc**-


	24. One More Door

**A/N: One more chapter left. Thanks all!**

* * *

Santana had called Jerry back immediately after receiving the text. She had wanted to come in right away but Jerry told her that their findings weren't exactly solid yet and the investigation team was still digging deeper.

"You were right," Jerry said, "It's in the money trail. We found a $10,000 payment from Bronson's office to a Sambra Banner Company.

"Sambra Banner Company? He spent $10,0000 on banners? How is this comp...," Santana stopped, a realization coming to her, "Sambra. Abrams. I get it. How cute."

"I knew you'd like that," Jerry said chuckling.

"So I take it Abrams is owner of this company?"

"I've got some of our accountants looking into it," Jerry said, "Hopefully by the time you come in tomorrow we'll have more."

"I can come in now," Santana said.

She really didn't want to leave Brittany and especially not now when she had spent almost an hour cooking, but Santana was sure she'd understand. Hell, she was sure Brittany would insist on going too.

"No, it's not necessary," Jerry said, "Let's see what the team finds first."

"OK," Santana said, glad she wouldn't have to ruin Brittany's dinner, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Hey wait," Jerry said, "I just wanted to say that you've been instrumental in solving this case. Your detective skills are on point and when you're done with patrol you should aim to make detective."

Santana was sure she blushed at the compliment and was glad she was talking to Jerry on the phone and he couldn't see her. She respected Jerry and hearing him prise her meant a lot.

"That's what I want," Santana said, "I'm planning on taking the detective test. I've got two years left on patrol, but as soon as that's done, I'm taking that test."

"Good," Jerry said, "This case will already go a long way to help you get that badge in the future. I've already sent in your recommendation to the higher ups about you."

"You have?" Santana asked, surprised, "When?"

"About a week ago," Jerry said, "I wish I could add you to my team now. We could use you on other cases."

Santana tried to stop the big smile from forming on her face, but failed. She felt like Jerry had validated all her hard work. She felt a sense of accomplishment she had never felt before.

"I'm sure you do," Santana joked, "Don't worry, making detective will be my top priority."

"Good."

"_Santana_!" Brittany called from the kitchen, "_Dinner's ready!_"

"Is..is that Brittany?" Jerry asked.

"Hey thanks again," Santana said into the phone, ignoring Jerry's question, "I'll talk to you tomorrow but call me if anything big happens till them OK?"

"Umm yeah, sure," Jerry said.

Santana hung up before Jerry could ask any more questions.

"Hey," Brittany said coming into the living room, "Table's all set and my world famous Chicken Alfredo is done. And so...you OK?"

"Oh fine," Santana said, putting her phone back on the table, "Dinner smells great!"

"Who was that?" Brittany asked.

"Jerry. The accountants think they found a financial connection between Abrams and Bronson."

"Really?" Brittany asked, excited," That's awesome! Do we need to go to the station? I'll just put the food in tupperware and..."

"No Britt," Santana interrupted, "They don't need us. They're still looking into it and there's really nothing we can do there. We'll just check in tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

Santana closed the gap between her and Brittany and put her arms around her waist, "I'm sure," she said, "And I'm glad because that food smells delicious and you worked too hard on it to save for later."

"It wasn't that hard," Brittany said putting her arms around Santana's neck, "But yeah, I'm glad our dinner wasn't ruined."

"There's more," Santana said, "Jerry wrote up a letter of recommendation and wants me to go after the detective badge as soon as my patrol is over."

"Of couse he does" Brittany said, smiling, "You've been amazing on this case and without you we wouldn't have solved it."

"I'm sure you would have," Santana said a bit embarrassed by Brittany's praise.

Brittany put her hand under Santana's chin and lifted her face so she could look into Santana's eyes, "Listen to me. You are the best cop this force has and Jerry is lucky to have you on his team. You're amazing. And if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have figured out Artie's connection with Bronson as fast as we did. You deserve this, Santana. I'm so proud of you."

Santana felt like she wanted to cry. Hearing Brittany tell her she was proud of her meant so much. Santana was no stranger to hearing accolades from her friends and colleagues, everyone was always telling her what a great cop she was. But, hearing Brittany say it, now she really believed it, now those words meant something.

"Thank you," Santana said softly.

"I love you," Brittany said as she leaned down and kissed Santana.

Santana let herself get lost in the kiss. She felt like her whole life was coming together. Her career was on the right track, she had amazing friends and now...now she also had Brittany.

"I love you Brittany," Santana said, pulling back, "I'm so glad I was so picky with my partners."

Brittany laughed.

"Me too," Brittany said, "Because now that I got my hands on you, I'm hanging on for dear life. Everything is just better now because I have you."

"Britt," was all Santana could say. She tightened her arm around Brittany and hugged her tight, "Me too."

Brittany kissed the top of Santana's head. She loved this woman more than anything and was serious when she said she'd never let her go. Brittany was never one to believe that 'the one' existed. At least not for her. But she was so glad to be proven wrong.

"Come on," Brittany said giving Santana one last squeeze before letting go, "Let's eat. And so you know, I will be bragging that I have a hot, bad ass detective girlfriend."

"Britt, I can't go for detective for another two years," Santana said.

"We'll then, in two years, I will be bragging that I have a bad ass detective girlfriend. Right now I can brag I have a bad ass cop girlfriend," Brittany said and winked.

"Oh yeah?" Santana asked, her heart soaring at Brittany talking about them being together years from now.

"Yup. And also in a few years, you can help me make detective."

"Gladly."

"Then we can be like...uh...wait what are two famous lady detectives? Oh! We can be like Rizzoli & Isles!"

Santana said, "Uh, Britt I think one of them is a doctor."

"Oh," Brittany said, "Well, they still solve crime."

Santana just shook her head, smiling as she followed Brittany to the dinning room.

###

Santana looked over the financial reports again. She sat in the conference room that had been turned into the makeshift headquarters for this case and was looking over everything suspicious the accountants had found. The team had found a total of three receipts that connected Bronson to the Sambra Banner Company. All three were for the same amount; $10,000 for "services rendered". In the memo section the services were listed as being signs and banners for Judy's future run for governor.

The door to the room openend causing Santana to look up.

"Hi," Brittany said coming in, dressed in full uniform, "How goes the paperwork?"

Santana smiled, and stood up to greet her, "Hi."

Brittany was glad Santana was alone in the room because it allowed her to hug her girlfriend hello. It was a quick hug and not as tight as she wanted it to be.

"This damn equipment belt makes hugs hard," Brittany said as she sat down next to Santana.

"I missed you this morning," Santana said, "I don't like waking up and not seeing you there."

"I didn't like it that much either," Brittany said.

Last night, they had dinner and by around nine, Brittany had Puck pick her up and gone back to her place. She didn't want to leave Lord Tubbington alone in a new place and Santana had to come in early to work, so they decided to spend the night apart.

"Maybe I'll stay at your place tonight," Santana teased with a smirk.

"Oh, yeah," Brittany said bitting her lip.

Santana took a deep breath fighting the urge to lean over and kiss Brittany.

"This is why we can't work together," Santana said, "Way too much sexual tension."

Brittany leaned in very close, "I'm so turned on right now," she said softly.

Santana took a deep breath and pushed Brittany away playfully.

"You suck," Santana said with a chuckle, "And the only reason I missed you this morning was because I wanted you to make me breakfast. That dinner last night was amazing. I may have to keep you around."

"So now my cooking skills are the reason you love me?" Brittany said, pouting.

"Yes."

"Liar."

Santana laughed.

"So, tell me the latest," Brittany said wanting to get back to business, "The doc said I'm fit for desk duty."

Santana turned on her business mode switch. Being alone with Brittany seemed to turn her into girlfriend mode, even at work. That needed to stop. She handed Brittany the paperwork and explained what they found.

"But the governor's race isn't even for another like 18 months," Brittany said, "And no one really knows. Why are they printing signs already?"

"They're not," Santana said, "It's just a cover for the money."

"So is this enough to arrest John?" Brittany asked.

"Not really," Santana said, "Jerry is talking to the D.A. now. I think we're going to need Artie to testify."

"But then he'll get a deal," Brittany stated.

"I know," Santana said disappointed, "But we need him to get Bronson."

"No wonder he was so calm about getting caught," Brittany said leaning back, "He knew we'd need him."

"Yeah," Santana said, "We can't tie him to the murders. There was no evidence he was there and one of his guys confessed to the murders. He didn't fair too well in interrogation. Cried and spilled everything."

"So Artie won't go to jail?" Brittany asked, worried. No way this guy should be free.

"Yes he will," Santana said, "But depending on the deal and us getting enough to nab Bronson, he may not get as much time as he should."

"Shit."

###

Brittany knew she had been in the same position far to long when she reached for another file and her back tensed. She slowly sat up straight and stretched her back. She, Santana, Tina, and Puck sat around the large conference table looking over receipts, tax forms, transcripts and other paper work dealing with John Bronson.

Brittany looked across the table and saw Santana engrossed in a file. Her brow was scrunched up in concentration and Brittany couldn't help but smile. She knew Santana would make a great detective and loved that she was so dedicated to her work. She found Santana inspiring and hoped to one day be half as good as Santana at the job.

"Wow," Tina said dropping a file on the table, "I had no idea Quinn's family was so loaded. I mean, jets, mansions, hedge funds...good greif."

"Yup," Puck said, "But you'd never know it looking at Quinn."

"No," Tina said, "I still can't believe she's even a cop. She could be in France right now, sipping wine and eating cheese."

"Yeah," Puck said, "But her mom would still be in danger."

"That is true," Tina said picking up another file.

"Hey," Santana interrupted, "Has anyone come across anything that cost $100,000?"

"Nope," Tina said, "I'm looking at all the $300K stuff and over."

"Not me," Puck said.

"Me neither," Brittany said, "What'd you find?"

"Bronson made a bunch of random withdrawals in the course of over six months. Cash. All totaling $100,000. He's supposed to report all his spending to the Fabray Estate but there's nothing on this money anywhere."

"More money for Abrams?" Puck asked.

"No, I don't think so," Santana said, "All the Abrams money went through that bogus sign company. I'm not sure what this is."

Santana was snapped out of her thoughts when the door opened and Quinn came into the room.

"What have you all found?" she asked.

"Quinn!" Brittany said, "Your not supposed to be here. You're off this case."

"I'm not going to help," Quinn said, "I'm just here for an update."

"Quinn..." Brittany began.

"Hey Quinn," Santana said, handing Quinn the file she was looking at, "You know anything abut these withdrawals?"

Quinn looked over the file and shook her head, "No. But I don't really interact with John much. Only when I have to. He could have used that money for strippers for all I know."

"I'll be glad to check on that," Puck said.

Quinn smacked him on the head.

The door opened.

"OK gang," Jerry said coming into the room and his eyes immediately went to Quinn, "What are you doing here? I told you you couldn't be part of this investigation."

"I called her," Santana lied, "Wanted to ask her about some stuff I found."

"Fine," Jerry said sounding annoyed, "Well in any case, I guess it's a good thing you're here so you hear this news from me."

"What news?" Quinn asked nervously.

"We picked up John Bronson," Jerry said, "About an hour ago."

Everyone started talking at once, wanting to know what had happened.

"Quiet!" Jerry shouted, "Listen. The D.A. cut Artie Abrams a deal..."

Everyone started talking at once again.

"Shut it!" Jerry said now exasperated, "Jesus , it's like I'm talking to a bunch of kids. As I was saying, Abrams cut a deal in exchange for Bronson. Abrams is willing to give us everything we need. He admitted the bogus sign company was a cover for payments from Bronson and he gave us the information we need to tie the two together. We're just waiting on the confirmation before we can officially arrest him."

Santana was fuming. Abrams didn't deserve any type of deal. He had terrorized this city, made Quinn's life hell and almost killed Brittany. He deserved to rot in jail. If she had had more time, she was sure she could have found the connection to get Bronson without cutting any deals with his partner in crime.

"I can't believe this," Quinn said softly.

Brittany looked at her best friend and her heart sank. She hated that Quinn was going through all of this. All Quinn had wanted to do all her life was be a cop and lead a normal life. But instead she was stuck living through this mess.

"I'm about to go question him," Jerry said and held his hand up when others started to speak, "And no you can't observe this questioning. I need you all here. Looking through this mess."

"I'm observing," Quinn said defiantly, "I'm not officially on this case anyway. And maybe I can confirm if he's telling the truth or lying on anything in regards to my family."

Brittany saw Jerry think about it for second then agreed. When they both left the room, Santana threw the file she had been holding on the table.

"Well fuck!" she said, clearly mad, "Stupid D.A. If they had given me, us, more time we could have found a connection."

"Maybe the deal isn't that great," Puck suggested, "Maybe he gets 10 years instead of 20?"

"I guess we'll find out sooner or later," Brittany chimed in.

"Fuck!" Santana said.

###

"You gotta eat something Santana," Brittany said, placing a plastic bag on the table.

After Jerry had left, Brittany, Santana, Tina and Puck had stayed another three hours looking through files. Around one, Puck and Tina said they needed a break and food. And truth was, so did Brittany. But when she tried to get Santana to join them for lunch, Santana had refused saying she wasn't hungry and wanted to keep working.

Brittany couldn't convince her to leave. Santana had gotten almost obsessed with those random withdraws Bronson made and she was determined to find the connection. Brittany had left Santana to the file and went to the station cafeteria to get food while Puck and Tina had decided to go to an actual restaurant. Brittany had refused to go with them because she wanted to bring Santana food right away.

"I'll eat later," Sanata said not looking up from the paper she was reading.

Santana knew she was on to something. That money had to mean something and she needed to find out what it was.

Brittany took out a turkey sandwich, fruit salad and ice tea from the bag and placed them in front of Santana.

"Eat," she said.

"Brit..."

"Eat!" Brittany said again more forcefully.

Santana couldn't help but smile. She couldn't count the number of meals she had missed because of work and the subsequent headache that followed because she hadn't eaten. She would have done the same thing here, but Brittany wouldn't let her. Brittany was taking care of her.

"OK," Santana said pushing the files away, "I'll eat."

"Good," Brittany said as she took out her chicken salad sandwich, piece of cheesecake and Diet Coke.

"Uh, wait," Santana said, "You get yourself cheesecake and I get a fruit salad? Not fair."

"We'll share," Brittany said, "So tell me, any progress on that money?"

"Ugh, I don't know," Santana said opening her bottle of ice tea, "What did he do with that money? I'm going to cross reference the dates of the withdraws with phone records, receipts , trips to the dentist, anything. Maybe I'll find something."

"Is this what I have to look forward to when you become detective?" Brittany asked with a small smile, "You obsessing over cases?"

Santana had taken a bite out of her sandwich as Brittany talked. She smiled as she chewed and shook her head.

"I promise," Santana said after swallowing, "That I'll try my hardest to leave work at work."

"Thank you," Brittany said and took a bite of her own sandwich.

"Thanks for bringing me lunch," Santana said, "No one's ever done that."

"What?" Brittany asked surprised, "No one has ever bought you lunch? I don't believe that at all."

"No, no," Santana explained, "I mean, I get so engrossed in work sometimes that when I've told people I wasn't hungry and to go on without me, they do. You're the only one that didn't listen."

"Because," Brittany said, "There is no way I was going to let you skip lunch. You need energy to concentrate and so you won't get so moody."

"Moody, huh?" Santana asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah," Brittany said smiling.

They finished their lunch and didn't talk about the case. For the next twenty minutes they just enjoyed each other's company.

"Is Jerry still talking to Bronson?" Santana asked, cleaning up, "It's been hours."

"I passed by the interrogation room on the way to get food, and he was still in there," Brittany said, "He has to give us an update soon. I'll text Quinn."

While Brittany texted Quinn, Santana gathered all the empty wrappers and threw them away.

"Oh! He's done," Brittany said reading Quinn's response, "Quinn's coming to tell us what happened."

"Good," Santana said, "Can you hand me those phone transcripts?"

Brittany reached to the other side of the table and grabbed the files Santana wanted and gave her one folder.

"Tell me what I'm looking for," Brittany said opening the other folder, "And I'll help."

"Thanks," Santana said, "Umm, just look for any activity that happened in these five dates."

"Yes Detective Lopez," Brittany teased.

Santana was sure she blushed a little.

"So," Brittany said, "You think our partners are missing us?"

"I'm sure they are," Santana said, "But I talked to Quinten this morning and he says he's loving being at city hall."

"Jim said the same thing," Brittany said, "He likes that he's not in a car all day. And he says he feels like the secret service protecting the mayor."

Brittany actually missed Jim and couldn't wait to get back on patrol. She loved that she was helping out on this big case that would no doubt look great on her record and would go a long way into helping her make detective in a few years, but she still had a lot to learn on patrol.

The door to the conference room opened and Quinn came in with a smile on her face.

"We arrested him," Quinn announced.

"Whoa! Really?" Brittany asked both excited and surprised.

"What happened?" Santana asked.

Quinn sat down and recounted what had happened in the interrogation room.

John Bronson had, of course, denied any involvement with Artie Abrams. He denied knowing the sign company was owned by Artie and that he contracted the company to help his wife prepare for when she announced her run for governor.

While he was being questioned, the D.A. was working out the final details of Artie's deal. In exchange for this testimony on Bronson he'd get a significantly reduced sentence. Artie provided the evidence that Broson new the sign company was just a front.

"Wow," Brittany said, "Sucks about Artie, but I'm glad we got John."

"Me too," Quinn said, "John's being processed right now."

"How's your mom?" Brittany asked.

"She's...shocked, I guess," Quinn said, "But she's fine. She's handling everything better than I thought. She's pretty much in Mayor Mode now and working with her team on how to minimize the damage to her image when this news leaks."

"Sugar?" Santana asked.

"Yup," Quinn said, "Sugar's already working on writing something. I guess this really is over now."

"Thank God!" Brittany said.

"Yeah," Santana agreed, "But we should still keep looking at these files. Gather more evidence against him."

"Well," Quinn said standing up, "I'm going to go see my mom. My brothers and dad are on their way too. Let me know if you find anything OK?"

"Sure," Santana said.

"Mom has a press conference later today," Quinn said, "And some sort of benefit later tonight for women's shelters."

"She's still going to that benefit?" Brittany asked, "Even after all this?"

"That's my mom for you," Quinn said, "Mayor Mode."

When Quinn left Santana and Brittany continued looking through the files until Santana noticed something.

"Look at that," Santana said, "On each of the dates the money was withdrawn, Bronson made a phone call to the same number."

Brittany looked over at what Santana had noticed. On everyone one of the days Bronson had taken out this miscellaneous money he had mad a phone call to the same number within an hour of taking out the money.

"We gotta trace that number," Brittany said.

As they were getting up, Puck and Tina walked in.

"Anything new turn up?" Puck asked.

"It sure did," Santana said.

###

The story of the mayor's husband conspiring against her spread like wildfire across the city. It was chaos. Sugar once again had become the main reporter for the latest breaking news and was quickly becoming a local celebrity.

Jerry had put an end to any further investigation on the case saying that with Artie's testimony and the evidence he provided, they had enough for an arrest.

"Our job is done," Jerry told them, "Pack up all these files, log them in and wrap it up. Let the lawyers dig further if they want."

Puck, Tina, Brittany, and Santana had packed everything up and cleared out. But Santana had insisted on making a copy of the files that contained information about the withdraws and phone numbers. At least until that number was traced. Santana had to know what that money and phone number meant.

The mayor held her press conference and made a short statement on the arrest of her husband. Then she went on to say she would be attending her benefit and that this incident would not affect her duties. Judy had even invited Santana, Brittany and all the other officers who had worked on the case to attend the benefit. Off the clock of course. The case was over.

The trace on the number came back and was registered to a bar out in Watts. Johnson's Bar & Grill. Santana recognized the name.

"What is it?" Brittany asked.

"It's a known gang hangout," Santana said, "I've dealt with them before. The only reason anyone goes to that bar is to look for trouble. And why the hell is a rich, white, Beverly Hills guy doing business with a bar in Watts?"

Santana reached out to one of her confidential informants, Slinky, a life long petty criminal who Santana had sort of befriended when she was a rookie. Slinky had been instrumental in helping Santana catch that drug ring a was selling drugs to kids.

"What you want Sexy?" Slinky asked over the phone.

"I need you to get some info for me," Santana said.

"It'll cost you the usual," Slinky siad, "And a kiss."

"How about I just pay you the money and not punch you in the face?" Santana said, annoyed. She was not in the mood for Slinky's shit right now and went on to tell him what she needed.

"Damn J Lo, I'm just playin'," Slinky said, "I'll ask around about this Bronson guy. I'll call you back in a few hours."

Santana hung up and started heading back to the lockers. Technically her shift was done.

When she got there she spotted Brittany and saw she had already changed into regular clothes.

"Hey," Santana greeted, going over to her.

"Hi. So you talk to your CI?"

"Yeah, he's going to call me back in a few hours," Santana said.

"You don't want to go to this benefit do you?" Brittany asked closing her locker.

"Not really," Santana said letting out a breath, "Not until I find out what Slinky has to say."

"That's his name?" Brittany asked, amused, "That's kinda funny."

"I've known him for years," Santana said, "Best snitch on the street."

"Want me to pick you up for this benefit?" Brittany asked.

"Umm, no. That's OK. I'll just meet you there?"

"Sure," Brittany said, a bit disappointed.

"And," Santana said softly, "I'm bringing an overnight bag too. For our sleepover."

Brittany was sure her smile couldn't get any bigger, "Great."

Brittany had to stop herself from leaning in and kissing Santana.

Santana in turn looked around and saw there were way too many people around.

"I'm going to go to my locker before we get too unprofessional," Santana said, "I'll see you at the benefit, OK?"

"OK," Brittany said.

Santana went to her locker to change. Brittany lef the locker room and went straight home.

Santana hoped Slinky called back with some sold information.

###

Brittany looked at her watch again and debated calling Santana. She had gotten to the benefit about half an hour ago with Quinn, Tina and Puck and had hoped Santana would already be here. Brittany had gotten a text form Santana that said she was on her way. That was more than half an hour ago.

"She'll be here," Puck said, "Come on, let's go to the bar."

Brittany followed Puck through the sea of people. This benefit had been set up months ago to raise money to build low-income housing for single mothers and Judy had refused to cancel it despite the situation with her husband. Brittany thought it was funny how everyone knew what has going on and was dying to talk about it, but no one did. It was a gigantic dinosaur in the room full of rich people.

"She's probably waiting on her informant," Brittany said taking the Martini Puck was handing her, "I hope it turns out to be something because Santana will keep on with it until she finds something."

"You got yourself a stubborn one Britt," Puck said.

"I'm starting to see that," Brittany said.

###

Santana parked drove up to the valet at the front of the building where the benefit was being held. She handed her keys to the guy in the red jacket and went inside. She was already late. She had stalled as much as possible waiting on Slinky to call her back. He hadn't.

Santana was getting impatient. She stopped at the foyer and took out her phone. Before she could dial Slinky's number the phone rang.

"It's about fucking time!" Santana said as she moved to a corner so that she'd be away from anyone passing by and far away from the security check to enter the party.

"Sorry, sweet cheeks but this type of work takes time," Slinky said.

"What'd you find out?"

"You ready for this?" Slinky said.

"Spill it!"

"Well, word around the street is that some white dude was looking for someone to do a job and was willing to pay lots of Benjamins."

"A job?" Santana asked, "You mean like a robbery?"

"Bigger," Slinky said, "I'm talking JFK, Lincoln, Lennon kind of job."

"Wait, are you telling me there's a contract out on Judy Fabray?"

"Whoa, listen sister," Slinky said, "I didn't get no names. I just know that some white dude was over these parts a few times and he'd come have a drink in the bar. Always carrying a suitcase. You know this area, J Lo, ain't no white people come down here just for a drink."

"What did this guy look like?" Santana asked. She felt like her heart was racing. That's what this money was for. It was payment for whoever was hired to kill the mayor.

"Black and white hair," Slinky said, "Six feet, kinda stocky. Blue eyes."

Shit, Santana thought, That's Bronson.

"Listen to me Slinky," Santana said carefully, "Did anyone say when this would go down?"

"Girl," Slinky said, "I'm still getting paid right? I think this type of info deserves me a raise."

"You'll get your money," Santana said getting frustrated, "Now did you find out when?"

"Nah, no dates or anything," Slinky said, "Just something about women's rights or some shit."

"Fuck," Santana said softly and hung up.

Tonight. Bronson had set up for Judy Fabray to be killed tonight.

Quinn was supposed to die during the robbery but didn't. Bronson must have changed his plans and decided to target the mayor instead and would probably go after Quinn again later.

Santana ran into the reception area looking for Judy Fabray.

###

Brittany was about to take out her phone to call Santana when she saw her practically running into the reception area.

"Santana!" Brittany called out. She put her drink on the bar and went to meet her, "What's wrong?"

"Where's the mayor?" Santana asked, almost frantic.

"She's over there," Brittany said pointing to the far end of the room where the mayor was talking to a group of people, Quinn and Rachel by her side.

"What's with you?" Puck asked Santana as he joined the two women.

"I had my CI ask around in that bar and...it turns out Bronson put a contract out on the mayor."

"What?" both Brittany and Puck asked in surprise.

"That random money? It was a payment to have the mayor assassinated!" Santana said, careful not to let anyone else overhear.

"Oh shit!" Brittany said. She looked over at the mayor and caught Quinn looking at her. Quinn must have sense something was wrong because she soon made her way over to the group.

"Alert security," Santana told Puck, "And call Jerry. But tell him to keep this calm. We can't cause a panic. I'm going to look around to see if I see anything. I think it's happening tonight."

"On it!" Puck said as he left.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked once she reached Brittany and Santana.

Santana told Quinn what she had found out.

"Oh my God," Quinn said, fear all over her face, "I've got to get my mom out of here."

"Yes," Santana said, "Get her security to get her out of here. The benefit can go on without her. But don't have her announce she's leaving. Just have her excuse herself and not come back."

"OK yeah," Quinn said. She left and went back to her mother.

"What are we looking for?" Brittany asked, "A shooter? What?"

"I...," Santana began, "I have no fucking clue. Just, spread out and if you see anyone out of the ordinary keep an eye on them. Keep your phone near."

"Got it," Brittany said, "Be careful Santana."

"You too," Santana said.

They both set our looking for a possible assassin.

###

Within 15 minutes, Jerry had arrived with undercover officers to cover the benefit. Santana had told him everything her CI had said and while there was no concreate evidence there would be an attempt on Judy Fabray tonight, they weren't taking any chances.

The mayor had refused to leave. She had been informed of the possible threat and said that she wasn't going to disappoint the charity by not fulfilling her duties. Especially since no one was really sure there would even be an attempt on her life. Quinn had tried to convince her mother to leave the benefit, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. Even Rachel had tried to get the mayor to leave, but Judy wasn't listening.

About an hour later there was still no signs of anything out of the ordinary.

Santana and other officers had done a sweep of any possible hiding spots a shooter might hide and all was clear. She reunited with Brittany near the bar.

"Anything?" Santana asked.

"No, nothing," Brittany reported.

"Everyone here had to go through a metal detector and was searched," Brittany said, "The staff, guests, everyone. No way they could get a gun in here. Only cops. Wait, you don't think it's a cop do you?"

"No. I really doubt it!"

"Unless they're planning on using poison darts," Brittany joked, "Guests and staff couldn't get a gun in here."

Poison.

Santana's mind went into overdrive. Of course it wouldn't be a shooter. It'd cause too much attention. Especially with the whole threat on Quinn's life. The death of Judy Fabray would have to be quiet. Something that would make it look like an accident. The mayor had been under constant protection so it wasn't like someone could push her down the stairs. But here, at a benefit where food would be served, the mayor could easily have some sort of allergic reaction or eat something with a poison that would disappear from the blood stream before toxicology results returned.

"Brittany!" Santana said grabbing Brittany by both biceps, "You're a fucking genius!"

"Ouch! Santana my arm!" Brittany said, wincing.

"Oh fuck, sorry sweetie," Santana said, letting go of Brittany, "Sorry. But poison! Go to the mayor, tell her not to eat anything! I think they'll try to poison her plate."

"Poison?"

"Yes," Santana said starting to walk towards the kitchen, "Then find Jerry and tell him."

Brittany wanted to ask Santana more questions but she was already halfway to the kitchen. She scanned the room and spotted the mayor sitting at her assigned dinner table, Quinn, Rachel and about four undercover cops and Jerry, surrounding her. Two of those undercover cops were Jim and Quinten.

"Hey," Tina said catching up to Brittany, "I checked and everything seems normal."

"Come with me," Brittany said, "Santana doesn't think it's a shooter."

###

Santana opened the door into the bustling kitchen. It was chaos in there. Cooks, waiters, waitresses, and other staff were engrossed in their work trying to put the finishing touches on the food. Everyone was so busy, no one noticed her. She moved to the far corner where she spotted a cook's coat and put it on so her red top wouldn't attract attention. Luckily she had chosen to wear black slacks so she really could pass for the staff and was able to hide the gun she had holstered to her ankle. Ever since her first date with Brittany had ended with them trapped in her room without her weapon, she decided to carry one whenever she had to deal with any business or function involving the mayor.

"YOU!" a man yelled at Santana, "Don't just stand there, organize these appetizers."

"Oh, uh yeah," Santana said, walking over to the appetizers station, "On it!"

The kitchen door swung open and Jerry walked in and immediately locked eyes with Santana.

"Sir," the same man who had yelled at Santana addressed him, "I'm sorry but staff only back here. Was there a problem with the appetizers?"

"Uh, no," Jerry said, quickly catching on to what Santana was doing, "Everything's fine."

"Great," the man said.

"One question though," Jerry said, "You the person in charge here?"

The man nodded.

"All your staff here? All from you company?"

"Most are," the man said, "We had to hire a few temps form an agency because we were short but most are from my company."

"How many from the agency?" Jerry asked.

"Just two," the man said, "Or three. My company has jackets with my blue logo on them. The temps have jackets with a red logo."

Jerry looked at Santana and nodded. Santana looked down at the jacket she had taken and saw it had a red logo.

"Thanks," Jerry said.

Before he left, Santana saw Jerry look twords the back exit. Santana knew he would be positioning officers at all exits and would send in another undercover officer in here soon.

Santana looked at the red logo again and wondered what had happened to the temp who had been wearing this jacket. She looked around the kitchen as she pretended to organize crab-cakes and spotted the other two workers with the red logo busy preparing salads.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a door open and a man with a neck tattoo go through a door that lead to what was possibly one of the storage rooms. Santana took our her phone and quickly sent a text to Jerry letting him know she may have spotted something.

Santana left her station and followed the man through the far door.

###

Brittany was getting worried. Santana hadn't come back from the kitchen and she was starting to wonder if Santana had been right and the assassin was part of the kitchen staff. When Brittany had told Jerry, he had gone to the kitchen to check and see if Santana needed any help. He had assigned Brittany to stay help guard the mayor.

She saw Jerry come back to the table with a unreadable look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked.

"Santana is staying in the kitchen to keep an eyes on things," Jerry said quietly, "She's going to pass as a staff member just to make sure things are running smoothly."

"Is she OK?" Brittany asked.

"She's fine," Jerry said, "Just doing some undercover. But I do need officers covering all exits."

Jerry sent Jim and Quinten to organize the officers and place them at all the exits.

"Brittany you stay with Quinn and the mayor," he said, "Do not let her out of your sight."

"Jerry," the mayor finally spoke, "Is anyone else life in danger? If my being here will really put anyone life, other than my own, at risk, I'll leave."

"Should I call your car?" Rachel asked the mayor.

"Detective?" the mayor asked Jerry again.

"No ma'am," Jerry said, "It's just you they want. And if Santana is right, it'll be in the food. Your plate specifically."

"How would they know what plate is hers though?" Brittany asked, "There are hundreds of people here."

"Mom is lactose intolerant," Quinn said, "And she's allergic to coconut oil. Her plate would have to specially prepared."

Jerry's phone pinged.

"It's Santana," Jerry said, reading his text, "She thinks she found the guy."

###

Santana followed the guy through the door which wasn't a storage room at all but a hallway. She took out her phone and sent Jerry another text. She didn't want to call for fear the guy she was following would hear her. She heard a door in the far end close. She leaned down and lifted her pant leg to unsheathe her gun.

She quietly walked down the hall and soon reached a door that was slightly open. Through the crack she saw the tattooed man inside a storage room. He seemed to have put something in his pocket but Santana couldn't see what. Then he reached behind a few cans and took out a small black bag. He unzipped the bag and took out a syringe and a small bottle with clear liquid.

Santana kicked the door open.

"Stop right there!" Santana shouted at the man, "Drop the syringe and put your hands up!"

The tattooed man was startled. He dropped the syringe on the floor and grabbed a nearby can of peas and threw it at Santana. It was so quick, Santana didn't have time to react in time and the can hit her in the head. Momentarily disoriented the man pushed past Santana out the door.

Santana regained her focus and chased after him, "STOP!"

The tattooed man turned and reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun. He fired once.

The bullet missed Santana and hit the wall beside her. She fired back. The bullet hitting him straight in the chest. The tattooed man still managed to lift his gun and point it at Santana. She fired again before he could shoot. Killing him.

Before she knew it Jerry and other officers stormed the hallway, guns in hand.

Santana slid to the floor, her head throbbing.

"Santana!"

Santana looked up and saw Brittany rush to her.

"Are you OK?" Brittany asked, her voice almost frantic, "Did he shoot you?"

"I'm OK," Santana said, "My head fucking hurts though."

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Brittany shouted at the officers. She felt like a vice was gripping her chest at thinking about Santana being hurt.

"Britt, I'm fine," Santana said bringing her head up to her head and feeling that a bump was already forming.

"Brittany!" Jerry called out, "I thought I told you to stay with the mayor!"

"Quinn, Puck and Tina are with her," Brittany said never taking her eyes off Santana, "The mayor was the one who sent me to find out what what happening."

Brittany didn't hear Jerry say anything else.

"You scared me," Brittany told Santana.

"I'm sorry," Santana said smiling, "Figured I'd get you back for scaring me twice."

Brittany gave her a weak smile.

"Guess what?" Santana asked.

"What?"

"I got to kick a door open," Santana joked, "One more door and we're even."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Brittany laughed.

-**tbc**-


	25. BBQ

Brittany sat in the middle of Santana's bed, playing with Santana's hand.

"Let me see them again," Brittany asked, a playful smirk on her face.

Santana sat facing Brittany loving the way their fingers intertwined.

"Again?" Santana asked, "Sweetie, you just saw them like an hour ago."

"Come on," Brittany almost whined, "Take them out."

"Britt," Santana said trying to be strict, "I already put them away."

"Well, then," Brittany said softly, leaning in to Santana and giving her a small kiss on the lips, "Just take them out again."

Santana sighed. Truth was, she really didn't mind taking them out again. They were pretty cool. She let go of Brittany and went over to her dresser and picked up the wooden box where inside were two gold medals. One from the department and one from the mayor's office. She brought the box over to Brittany and opened it.

"There, you happy," Santana asked smiling and sitting back down on the bed.

"Yes," Brittany said taking the box from Santana, "You shouldn't hide these away Santana. I'm going to get one of those deep frames and frame them and the certificate you got."

"Come on, Britt," Santana said rolling her eyes, "That's not necessary. The box is fine."

"Nope!" Brittany said closing the box, "You should be proud and everyone should see what an awesome cop you are."

"Britt..."

"I'm framing these," Brittany insisted.

"You suck," Santana said playfully.

"I can if you want me to," Brittany teased.

"Oh God," Santana said laughing.

It had been almost two months since the shooting at the benefit. The man Santana had shot and killed was identified as a life long criminal that even had a few warrants out for his arrest. Upon further investigation, it turned out he had come to the banquet hall the day before to hide his gun and the syringe in the stock room so that it wouldn't be detected by security the day of the event.

John Bronson had been planning on putting out a contract on his wife for about six months. His plan had been to kill Quinn first, then the mayor. But when his plan to kill Quinn backfired, he had gotten so angry he rushed to get to the mayor. When the tattooed man's family had heard he had been killed doing a job for Bronson, the family had apparently taken revenge. Not two days after the incident at the benefit, Bronson was found dead in his cell.

With Bronson dead, the deal with Artie Abrams had been rescinded. All the evidence he had provided to get Bronson was used against him. He'd be a middle aged man by the time he got out of jail.

This whole ordeal had actually helped make Judy Fabray even more popular with the public. She announced she would be running for governor in a few months and pundits were already claiming she'd have an easy victory. She publicly mourned the death of her husband but privately, Judy had no real sadness at his being killed. The Fabray family drama had ended.

Santana had been seen as a hero. Judy had been so grateful for saving, not only her life, but her daughter's, that she had offered Santana an all expense paid trip to anywhere in the world. Santana had insisted that she was just doing her job. As much as Santana wanted to take Brittany on a trip around the world, she didn't feel it'd be right accepting such a gift. Judy had told her that the offer would always be there.

Brittany couldn't have been prouder of Santana. There had been a medal ceremony, which Santana hated, but went regardless. Sugar had even written a piece about her for the paper. Santana hated that too, but did it anyway.

A week after the benefit, Santana, Brittany, Puck, Tina and Quinn had gone back to their partners and resumed their patrols. Brittany was so happy that she and her friends didn't have to look over their shoulders and be under constant worry that someone was out to get them. All the bad guys now were just regular people and not people involved in their lives.

Brittany and Santana's relationship was out in the open. Everyone knew about them and while they had to remain professional around the station, they at least didn't have to hide around supervisors anymore. Santana had even met Brittany's parents who turned out to be just as quirky as Brittany.

Now here they were, just a regular Saturday morning hanging out in Santana's bedroom before all their friends came over for a BBQ party. In a rare event, everyone had managed to get the same day off and they were not going to waste the day.

"Let me do this for you," Brittany said.

Santana looked at Brittany and knew she couldn't deny her.

"Fine," Santana said rolling her eyes, "I think you've brainwashed me cause I can't seem to say no to you."

Brittany put the box on the side table near the bed and then turned to crawl over to Santana.

"Is that right?" Brittany asked slowly pushing Santana down to lie on the bed, "I can get you to do anything?"

Santana let herself fall flat on the bed and wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck, "Maybe."

Brittany settled herself between Santana's legs and buried her face in her neck, kissing right below her jawline.

Santana closed her eyes and lost herself in the amazing feeling of having Brittany on top of her, kissing her, loving her.

Brittany had slept over the last two days and it was getting harder and harder to spend the night apart. They would often alternate. Two days at her house, two days at the penthouse. Schedules permitting of course.

"Britt?"

"Mmm?" Brittany moaned.

Santana reached for Brittany's head and moved her to look up.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked, "We have time. Everyone won't be here for another like three hours."

"It's not that, Britt," Santana said, caressing Brittany's cheek.

"You don't want to?" Brittany asked.

"I do," Santana said, "I just...I love when you stay here."

"Me too," Brittany said smiling down at Santana.

"Remember when you told me to call you when I felt like this house was too big and lonely?"

"Mmm hmm."

Santana gave Brittany a quick kiss, "Well, it feels too big and lonely every time you're not here."

Brittany leaned down and kissed Santana again.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Brittany asked pulling back.

"Always."

"Even though I have two roommates and a cat," Brittany said, "My place still feels too big and lonely when you're not there."

Santana smiled and kissed Brittany.

"Move in with me," Santana said.

Brittany went for another kiss. This one was longer, deeper. Santana tightened her arms around Brittany and brought her closer.

"Umm," Brittany said, pulling back, her lips still touching Santana's, "Lord Tubbington..."

"He can have the guest room," Santana interrupted and pulled back further to get a better look at Brittany.

Brittany couldn't help but chuckle.

"I was going to say," Brittany went on, "He's going to be pissed we're moving again."

Santana was sure she squealed as she shot forward and hugged Brittany to her.

"San..ta..," Brittany tried to talk, "I can't.. breath.."

Santana let her go and cupped her face, "Yes?"

"Yes," Brittany said, "I was actually going to bring that up after the party. I feel more at home here, in this house, than I do at the penthouse. I want to be where you are."

"We can start bringing your stuff tomorrow," Santana said, now excited.

"OK," Brittany agreed, smiling at seeing how eager Santana was to have her here, "Kurt is going to be so happy."

"About us living together?"

"Yeah, remember," Brittany said, "I told him he could have my room at the penthouse when I moved out."

Santana laughed, "Oh right! Did you tell Quinn and Puck? I mean, do they even want to live with Kurt?"

"Oh yeah totally," Brittany said as she adjusted her self to lean on her left elbow so she wouldn't squash Santana, "They love Kurt. And Kurt loves them. It's a great fit."

Santana reached up to caress Brittany's cheek, "You make me so happy," she said softly, "I love you so much."

Brittany took Santana's hand and moved it from her cheek to her lips and kissed it, "I love you too. I can't even imagine not being with you."

Brittany leaned forward and took Santana's lower lip in her mouth. Kissing Santana was her favorite thing ever. Kissing Santana made her feel relaxed, happy, excited, and tingly all at once.

"How long," Santana began, her breathing a bit haggard as she pulled back from Brittany, "Umm, how long before people get here?"

Brittany smirked and slid down Santana's body. She removed Santana's shorts and panties in one swift motion.

Santana looked down and smiled seeing and feeling Brittany kiss up her inner thigh.

"We have plenty of time," Brittany said slowly then buried her face between Santana's legs.

Santana leaned back, closed her eyes and hoped everyone would arrive late.

###

Santana went out to the pool carrying a large bowl of potato salad and placed it on the patio table. She looked around and really couldn't remember the last time she had so many people in her house. Kurt and Tina constantly teased her about having this big house and never throwing parties. One of the things she was loving about being with Brittany is that Brittany was encouraging her to spend more time with her friends. Their friends.

Brittany got out of the pool as soon as she saw Santana come back from the kitchen. She left Tina, Mercedes, Quinn and Mike to continue the game of catch they had started in the pool. She grabbed a nearby towel and wrapped it around her waist and walked to Santana who was now organizing some plates on the table.

Santana was so engrossed in setting up plates she didn't see Brittany come behind her and wrap her arms around her.

"Hey," Santana said smiling.

"Come in the pool with me," Brittany said into Santana's ear.

"Soon," Santana said, relaxing into Brittany, "I want to keep an eye on Sam and Puck on the grill and make sure they don't burn our house down."

Brittany smiled, "Our house?"

"Yup," Santana said leaning back and placing a kiss on Brittany's chin.

"So," Brittany said, "How much rent do I have to pay a month?"

"Umm. We'll since I own the house there's no mortgage so you'll just have to pay me in other ways," Santana teased.

"Oh yeah?" Brittany asked her mouth close to Santana's ear.

"Yo!"

Brittany and Santana looked behind them and saw Sugar walking towards them holding three tequila bottles.

"Hey Sugar," Brittany said letting go of Santana.

"I bring presents!" Sugar said placing the bottles on the table.

"Finally!" Santana said, "People are waiting for my famous Margaritas."

"Sorry," Sugar said, "I was held up. I was talking to a literary agent who wants me to write a book on the whole mayor thing."

"Look at you," Santana said, "Making a career out of your friends almost getting killed."

"Hey, that's not fair," Sugar said, "I'm really glad everyone's OK but it's not my..."

"I was teasing," Santana said, "Sort of."

"So Sugar," Brittany began, "Since it's been months now, can you tell us who your source was? It was Finn, right?"

"I'm not saying," Sugar said, "Can't break the journalist code."

"It was Finn," Santana stated, "You're eye twitches when we mention his name."

"No it doesn't!" Sugar protested.

"Finn," Brittany said. It was faint but Brittany did see a tiny twitch near Sugar's right eye, "Ha!"

"I'm not saying," Sugar repeated, "Anyway, I'm going inside and changing into my bathing suit."

Brittany and Santana just laughed as Sugar left.

"So," Santana began, "Since all our friends are here...what do you think of us announcing our new living arrangement.

"Sounds like a great plan," Brittany said.

"Brittany!"

Brittany turned towards the door and saw Rachel come into the pool are with a guy with a lot of hair gel that she didn't recognize.

"Rachel!" Brittany said, glad to see her friend.

Santana watched ast Brittany and Rachel hugged. She found Brittany's relationship with Rachel sweet but kind of odd. They just seemed so different, but it worked for them.

"Hi Santana," Rachel greeted with a big smile, "Nice to see you again."

"You too Rachel," Santana said.

Brittany turned to the guy next to Rachel, "Hi."

"Oh sorry!" Rachel said, "Santana, Brittany this is Blaine Anderson. He's the new assistant to the mayor. He just started a couple of days ago. You said I could bring someone so I figured I'd bring Blaine so he could get to know everyone."

"Of course," Brittany said, excited. She loved meeting new people, "Hi Blaine. Welcome to our party and don't be shy about eating and drinking as much as you want."

"Thank you," Blaine said, still a bit nervous, "Thanks for having me."

"It's nice to meet you Blaine," Santana said. She really wanted to ask what the hell was up with this hair, but she figured there'd be plenty of chances later.

"Well, guys there's hamburgers, turkey burgers," Brittany said, "And veggie burgers, hot dogs and tofu dogs."

"Fantastic!" Rachel said, "Thanks for remembering Britt."

"So you're the reason Britt bought all that meatless stuff," Santana said, making a disgusted face, "That's not even real food."

"Oh I asure you it is," Rachel said, "It's much healthier and better..."

"Alright, I don't need a health speech," Santana interrupted, "If you guys are getting in the pool, bathroom is down the hall so you can change."

"You should try tofu Santana," Rachel said as she left to change, "It's great."

Santana just shook her head.

"Thanks for having me," Blaine said, "I just moved to L.A. and don't really know anyone. You two have a great home."

Santana loved hearing him call the house hers and Brittany's, "Thank you. Welcome to our city and to our home. You know, since you are new to L.A. I have a friend who loves to play tour guide. He should be here soon. I'll introduce you."

"Great," Blaine said with a big smile, "I get so lost here. This city is huge. Umm, I'll go change then and be back in a bit."

"Who likes to play tour guide?" Brittany asked after Blaine was gone.

"Kurt," Santana said with a smirk.

"Santana Lopez," Brittany said playfully, "I never would have thought you'd play cupid. But how do you even know Blaine's gay?"

"Britt, please," Santana said, "So obvious."

Brittany just laughed.

###

An hour later everyone had arrived. Kurt, Will, Emma, Jim and Jerry had arrived shortly after Rachel. Sam and Puck took turns on the grill and were shoving out burgers and hot dogs left and right. People were either in the pool, eating or sunbathing and having a good time.

Santana really did love this. All her friends, old and new, just hanging out. She had to talk to Brittany about making this a regular thing. She got out of the pool and went over to the lounge chair where Brittany was sunbathing.

She stood over her girlfriend, who had her eyes closed, and let her eyes wonder all over her body, water dripping on Brittany.

"Argh!" Brittany grunted suddenly sitting up, "That's cold!"

"You're on my towel," Santana said laughing.

Brittany lifted her body and removed Santana's towel and handed to her, "Here. Cover yourself before people start leering."

"Let them leer," Santana said wrapping the towel around her waist and sitting next to Brittany, "I mean, look at me. Hot."

"So modest," Brittany said sarcastically, "But I still don't want anyone leering at your body. That's my job."

"Mmm hmm," Santana hummed and leaned in to kiss Brittany.

"Since everyone is here," Brittany said, "Maybe we can do that announcement now."

"OK," Santana said unable to stop her smile.

Brittany stood up and grabbed Santana's hand, "Hey! Everyone! Kurt can you turn down the music a bit?"

Everyone turned to look at them.

"What's up?" Puck ased, "Are you kicking us out already?"

"No way," Brittany said, "Santana and I have an announcement."

"You're getting married!" Mercedes blurted out excitedly.

"No you dork!" Santana said, "Slow down."

"One of you is pregnant!" Sam said with a laugh.

"OK, now you're just being an idiot," Santana said.

"Santana and I are moving in together," Brittany said, "I'm moving in here. To the house."

There was a loud shriek. It was Kurt.

"I get to live in a penthouse!" Kurt said standing up and jumping up and down.

Brittany looked at Kurt and laughed.

"Whoa really?" Quinn asked, coming up to them, "This is fantastic!"

Quinn hugged Santana and Brittany at the same time, "I'm going to miss you Britt but this is great."

"Thanks Quinn," Brittany said.

Quinn turned to Santana, "If you hurt her, you're dead," Quinn warned.

"Never," Santana said seriously.

"Penthouse!" Kurt shouted.

"Good luck with that by the way," Santana joked.

"I love Kurt," Quinn said, "He's fun."

The BBQ had now turned into an sort of house warming party for Brittany and Santana. They spent the next few minutes accepting congratulations and well wishes form their friends.

By 10 pm everyone had gone home. Quinn and Puck were the last to leave because they had insisted on helping clean up. By 11:30, Santana and Brittany were getting ready for bed.

"I want to get Lord Tubbington first thing tomorrow morning," Brittany said as she got into bed, "And some clothes."

"Whatever you want," Santana said, adjusting herself so she could lay her head on Brittany's chest, "A lot of your clothes are already here, so we just have to make more room."

"I guess I don't need my bed," Brittany said yawning, "I wonder if Kurt wants to buy it. Or I can sell it. I do want my dresser though. We can put it in the guest room. You've got no furniture in there, just the bed."

"Well, I hardly ever had any guests," Santana said, "I mean once in a while Kurt would sleep over or Tina when she had a fight with Mike, but otherwise, it just stayed empty."

"We'll use my stuff to decorate that room," Brittany said.

"OK."

Santana was so sleepy. Knowing that Brittany would be here when she woke up filled her with a sense of calm.

Brittany yawned again and hugged Santana to her. She couldn't imagine not going to sleep and waking up without Santana with her. Not anymore.

"Good night, sweetie," Brittany said.

"Good night, Britt," Santana said softly.

They drifted off to sleep knowing they'd each be the first thing they'd see when they woke up.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! And a special thank you to those who commented. Redoing some of this story gave me a chance to develop it more and change a lot I hated about it originally. Apologies to anyone in law enforcement because I know I got procedural stuff wrong. :) It's just a story.**

**I'm thinking of doing a sequel with Santana as a full detective and maybe flesh out all the other minor characters too, like Puck, Quinn, Rachel, etc. I'll keep you posted.**

**I've started posting another story, and if people like it, I'll keep going. Check it out. **

**Again, thanks!**


End file.
